Saga Dinastía Cullen: El estigma del amor
by Lebasi-Aleinad
Summary: Jacob Black vizconde de Montieth es un hombre con un oscuro pasado, y se prometió que nunca cargaría a una mujer con ese estigma. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la mujer de sus más candentes sueños aparece ante él y se ve forzado a casarse con ella?...
1. Chapter 1 TU EGO ES DE GRANDE COMO

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_CAPITULO 1: TU EGO ES DE GRANDE COMO EL TITANIC

Los dedos que sostenían la botella de brandy eran largos y delicados. Jessica Eddintong estaba orgullosa de sus manos. Las lucía en cuanto se presentaba la ocasión, como en este momento. Alcanzó la botella a Jacob, en lugar de servirle enseguida el brandy. Esto además le permitía ponerse de pie ante él que estaba recostado en el sofá tapizado de azul; el fuego de la chimenea que estaba a sus espaldas marcaba provocativamente su figura a través de la tenue muselina de su vestido de baile. Incluso un libertino empedernido como Jacob Black debía ser capaz de apreciar su bello cuerpo.

Un gran rubí refulgía en su mano izquierda, que temblaba ligeramente, cuando sujetó su vaso, y sirvió el brandy. Su anillo de bodas todavía lo exhibía con orgullo, aunque hacía más de dos años que era viuda. Más rubíes rodeaban su cuello, pero ni siquiera las espectaculares gemas lograban desviar la atención de su escote, excesivamente pronunciado, que dejaba lugar sólo a unos escasos centímetros de tela antes de la alta y ajustada cintura a la moda del primer imperio, desde donde caía el resto del vestido en líneas rectas hasta sus bien torneados tobillos. El vestido era de un color oscuro, profundo, y armonizaba maravillosamente con los rubíes y a Jessica.

-¿Me escuchas Jake?

Jacob tenía aquella irritante expresión pensativa que cada vez era más frecuente. No escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que ella decía: estaba profundamente sumergido en pensamientos en los que seguramente Jessica no estaba incluida. Ni siquiera la había mirado cuando servía el brandy.

-De verdad, Jake, no es muy halagadora la manera en que te vas y me dejas cuando estamos solos en la habitación. -Se mantenía firme sin ceder terreno ante él, hasta que Jacob levantó la vista y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? -A ella le brillaron de ira sus ojos color avellana. Si hubiera sido capaz de demostrar su mal humor, incluso hubiera pataleado. ¡Él era tan provocativo, tan indiferente, tan... imposible! Pero también era un partido muy bueno. Procurando guardar la compostura, ella contestó, con voz suave:

-El baile, Jake. He estado hablando del baile, pero tú no has prestado atención. Si quieres, cambiaré de tema, pero sólo si prometes que vendrás a buscarme temprano mañana por la noche.

-¿Qué baile?

Jessica contuvo el aliento. El no estaba fingiendo: verdaderamente no sabía de qué estaba hablando ella.

-No me provoques, Jake. El baile de los Shepford ya sabes cuánto deseo ir.

-Ah… sí! -dijo él secamente- El baile que superará a todos, aunque es apenas el comienzo de la temporada.

Ella fingió no percibir el tono.

-Además, sabes muy bien cuánto he esperado una invitación de la duquesa de Shepford a una de sus reuniones. El baile será, al parecer, el más importante que ha dado en años. Sencillamente todos los que son alguien estarán presentes.

-¿Y qué?

Jessica contó lentamente hasta cinco.

-Que moriré si me pierdo un solo minuto-Los labios de él se curvaron con aquella sonrisa burlona.

-Te sientes morir con demasiada frecuencia, querida. No deberías tomar tan en serio el mundanal ruido.

-Debería ser como tú...- Hubiera retirado la frase, en caso de poder hacerlo. Su furia estaba a punto de estallar y eso sería desastroso. Sabía que él deploraba todo exceso de emoción en cualquiera, aunque él mismo se permitiera dar rienda suelta a su mal humor, lo que podía llegar a ser muy desagradable. Jacob simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes decir que soy un excéntrico, querida, una de esas personas a las que les importa un comino los demás. -Esta era una gran verdad. Ignoraba, incluso insultaba, a quien le daba la gana. Se hacía amigo de quien le caía en gracia, incluso de reconocidos canallas despreciados por la sociedad. Y nunca, nunca se sometía a nadie. Era tan arrogante como la gente decía. Aunque también podía ser extraordinariamente encantador... cuando quería serlo.

Jessica contenía milagrosamente su ira a punto de estallar.

-Recuerda, Jake que has prometido acompañarme al baile de los Shepford

- ¿De veras? -dijo él con aire cansado.

-Sí, lo hiciste -dijo con tranquilidad- Y prométeme que no te retrasarás, ¿quieres? - Él se encogió otra vez de hombros.

-¿Cómo voy a prometer algo así? No puedo prever el futuro. Nadie puede saber si mañana no surgirá algo para retrasarme.

Ella casi lanzó un grito. No lo podía soportar. Jessica tomó una rápida decisión y dijo como al descuido:

-Está bien, Jake. Como es tan importante para mí y no puedo contar contigo, buscaré otra escolta, aunque espero que vayas al baile -Los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

-¿En tan poco tiempo? -preguntó él.

-¿Dudas que lo logre? -contestó provocándole. Él sonrió y la recorrió con la mirada con ternura.

-No, desde luego creo que te costará muy poco reemplazarme.

Jessica le dio la espalda antes de que él pudiera notar cómo le había afectado esa frase.

¿Había sido un aviso? ¡Oh, él estaba tan seguro de sí mismo! Se merecía que ella rompiera la relación. Ninguna de sus amantes lo había hecho jamás. Siempre era él quien terminaba.

Siempre era él quien dirigía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella lo dejaba? ¿Iba a enfurecerse? ¿La forzaría? Debía meditarlo seriamente. Jacob Black se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y vio que Jessica tomaba su copa de jerez y después se tendía en la tupida alfombra de piel frente al fuego, dándole la espalda. Los labios de él se curvaron sardónicos. La pose de ella era muy tentadora, y ella lo sabía. Jessica siempre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaban en la ciudad, en la casa de Lauren, tras disfrutar una excelente comida con Lauren y su amante de turno, y haber jugado al whist durante una o dos horas se retiraron después al fin a este cómodo saloncito. Lauren y su ardiente enamorado se habían ido a una habitación de arriba, dejando solos a Jacob y a Jessica. ¿Cuántas otras noches como ésta habían pasado? La única novedad era que la condesa tenía un nuevo amante cada vez. Vivía arriesgadamente cuando su marido, el conde, estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Y esta noche también había otra diferencia. La habitación era igualmente romántica, el fuego ardía, había una discreta lámpara en un rincón, el brandy era bueno, los criados se habían retirado discretamente. Jessica estaba tan seductora como siempre. Pero esta noche Jacob estaba aburrido. Tan sencillo como esto. No tenía ganas de dejar el sofá y unirse a Jessica sobre la alfombra.

Desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo interés por ella. El hecho de que esta noche no deseara especialmente ir a la cama con ella confirmaba su sensación de que era el momento de terminar. Esta aventura había durado más que las anteriores, casi tres meses. Tal vez por esto deseaba dejar a Jessica, a pesar de no tener con quién reemplazarla.

Aunque tampoco quería, por el momento, perseguir a nadie. Jessica superaba en belleza a todas las damas que él conocía, excepto a las pocas que estaban enamoradas de sus maridos y por lo tanto eran inmunes a su encanto. Ah, pero su coto de caza no se limitaba a las casadas aburridas de sus maridos, claro que no. No tenía escrúpulos para dedicarse también a las dulces ingenuas, que se habían presentado en sociedad hacía una o dos temporadas. Si las tiernas damiselas eran propensas a sucumbir, no estaban a salvo de Jacob. Y si ellas estaban ansiosas por acostarse con él, él sólo las atendía, mientras la aventura pudiera escapar a los ojos de sus padres. Es verdad que eran las aventuras más breves, pero también las que más le entusiasmaban.

En su primera juventud, cuando era como un demonio suelto, había seducido a tres vírgenes. Una, la hija de un duque, fue rápidamente casada con un primo segundo, o con algún otro afortunado caballero. Las otras dos se habían casado antes de que tomaran grandes dimensiones los escándalos. Lo que no quiere decir que las lenguas afiladas no hubieran disfrutado con cada aventura. Pero, sin el peligro de las familias enfurecidas, las aventuras se habían reducido a chismes y comentarios. La verdad era que los padres en cuestión habían tenido miedo de enfrentarse a él en el terreno del honor. En el momento que nos ocupa ya había vencido a dos maridos furiosos.

No estaba orgulloso de haber desflorado a tres inocentes, o de haber herido a dos hombres, cuya única falta era la de tener esposas promiscuas. Pero tampoco se sentía culpable de ninguno de los casos. Si las jovencitas habían sido lo bastante tontas como para entregársele sin una promesa de matrimonio, eso era problema de ellas. Y, por otro lado, las esposas de los nobles sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Se decía de Jacob que no le preocupaba quién resultara herido cuando se trataba de sus placeres. Quizás fuera verdad, quizás no. Nadie conocía lo suficiente a Jacob como para estar seguro. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de por qué hacía algunas de las cosas que hacía.

En todo caso, pagaba por su reputación. Los padres que poseían títulos superiores al suyo no lo tomaban en cuenta para sus hijas. Sólo los más audaces y la gente en busca de un marido rico tenía el nombre de Jacob en sus listas sociales.

Pero él no buscaba esposa. Hacía tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no tenía derecho como lo exigía su título, a proponer matrimonio a una joven bien educada y de linaje. Era probable que no se casara nunca. Nadie se explicaba por qué el vizconde de Montieth se resignaba a la vida de soltero, de manera que aún había innumerables esperanzas de atraerlo, de regenerarlo. Lady Jessica Eddintong era una de estas esperanzadas. Procuraba por todos los medios no demostrarlo, pero él sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer estaba detrás de su título.

Casada la primera vez con un barón, ahora aspiraba más alto. Era notablemente bella, con un pelo rubio y corto que le rodeaba la cara ovalada en delicados rizos, de acuerdo con la moda.

Su piel dorada hacía resaltar sus expresivos ojos de color avellana. De veinticuatro años, divertida, seductora, era una mujer preciosa. Desde luego no era culpa suya que el deseo de

Jacob se hubiera enfriado.

Ninguna mujer había logrado mantener mucho tiempo su interés. Él había esperado que esta aventura se fuera desvaneciendo. Todos lo esperaban. A él lo único que le sorprendía era su disposición para terminar antes de tener a la vista otra nueva conquista. La decisión iba a forzarle a andar de cacería por algún tiempo en el escenario social, hasta que alguna lo atrajera, y Jacob detestaba tener que hacer eso.

Quizás el baile le daría la respuesta. Como se iniciaba la temporada, habría allí docenas de jovencitas. Jacob suspiró. A los veintisiete años, tras siete de vida agitada, había perdido el gusto por las jóvenes inocentes.

Decidió que esa noche no iba a romper con Jessica, porque ella ya estaba enfadada con él, e iba a soltar todo el temperamento rabioso que él sabía escondía en su interior. Y había que evitarlo. Él deploraba las escenas pasionales, porque su propia naturaleza era ya bastante apasionada. Las mujeres nunca habían soportado su cólera. Siempre terminaban en lágrimas, y esto era igualmente deplorable. No: se lo diría en el baile. Y ella no se atrevería a hacer una escena en público.

Jessica levantó ante el fuego la copa de cristal llena de jerez, y se maravilló de que el líquido ambarino fuera muy parecido al color de los ojos de Jacob, cuando estaba de buen humor. Sus ojos habían tenido aquel tono miel oscuro cuando empezó a perseguirla, pero también eran de ese color cuando se enfadaba o cuando algo le agradaba. Cuando no sentía nada especial, estaba tranquilo o indiferente, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro, casi negro. Eran siempre unos ojos perturbadores, porque incluso cuando se veían más oscuros, siempre ardían con intensa luz interior. Su piel era cobriza. El pelo, negro con reflejos castaños, como quemado por el sol impedía que tuviera un aspecto siniestro. Lo llevaba a la moda, es decir, aparentemente despeinado.

Era detestable que este hombre fuera tan apuesto y que con sólo mirarle hiciera palpitar el corazón de una mujer. Ella lo había comprobado muchas veces. Las muchachas se convertían en unas tontuelas llenas de risitas en su presencia. Las mujeres de más edad le invitaban descaradamente con los ojos. No era de extrañar que aquel hombre fuera tan difícil de manejar. No cabía duda de que muchas hermosas hembras se le habían arrojado encima desde que era adolescente, e incluso antes. Además le sentaban bien los pantalones ajustados, como si la moda hubiera sido creada para él. Su cuerpo era soberbio: esbelto y musculoso, alto y flexible, el cuerpo de un ávido atleta.

¡Si al menos no fuera así! Entonces el corazón de Jessica no palpitaría tanto cada vez que la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros. Estaba decidida a llevarlo al altar, porque no sólo él era el hombre más apuesto que había visto, sino que también era el cuarto vizconde de Montieth, y rico además. Estaba en verdad hecho a la medida, y él era arrogantemente consciente de ello.

¿Qué podría decidirle? Algo tenía que hacer, porque era dolorosamente obvio que él estaba perdiendo interés por ella. ¿Qué hacer para reavivar la llama? ¿Galopar desnuda? ¿Unirse a uno de esos Sábados Negros de los que se decía que eran excusa para orgías? ¿Comportarse de manera aún más escandalosa que la de él? O tal vez podía empezar a ignorarle. Incluso... Dios santo, claro, ¡podía dejarlo por otro hombre! El no se moriría. Pero su vanidad no soportaría el golpe. Esto despertaría su ira y sus celos, y entonces le pediría en un impulso que se casara con él.

Debía dar resultado. De todos modos tenía que probarlo. Si no servía, no habría perdido nada, porque, tal como estaban las cosas, ya lo estaba perdiendo.

Se dio la vuelta para verle y le encontró acostado en el sofá, con los pies apoyados sobre el extremo de uno de los brazos, con las botas puestas y las manos detrás de la cabeza. ¡Iba a dormirse estando con ella! Caramba, no recordaba haber sido jamás tan desatendida. Ni siquiera su marido, en los dos años que duró su matrimonio, se había puesto a dormir en su compañía. Sí, las medidas desesperadas acuciaban.

-Jacob -Pronunció suavemente el nombre y él le contestó enseguida. Por lo menos no estaba dormido.- Esta noche he pensado mucho en nuestra relación.

-¿De veras?

Ella se contrajo ante el desinterés que resonaba en su voz.

-Sí -prosiguió ella valerosamente- Y he llegado a una conclusión. Debido a tu falta de... digamos calor... se me ocurre que otro sabría apreciarme más.

-De eso no cabe duda.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él tomaba las cosas demasiado bien.

-Bueno, últimamente he recibido varias propuestas para... sustituirte y he decidido... -Hizo una pausa antes de decir una mentira, después cerró los ojos y se decidió -He resuelto aceptar una.

Esperó un momento antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Jacob no se había movido ni un centímetro en el sofá, y pasó un minuto hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Se sentó lentamente, clavándole los ojos. Ella contuvo el aliento. La expresión de él era inescrutable.

Recogió la copa vacía que estaba sobre la mesa y la levantó hacia ella.

¿De veras, querida?

-Claro, naturalmente. -Se precipitó para llenarle la copa, sin pensar siquiera que era un gesto muy autocrático esperar que le sirviera de este modo.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Jessica se sobresaltó y derramó brandy sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso había un fondo penetrante en su voz, o era que ella deseaba oírlo?

-Él quiere que nuestro acuerdo sea muy discreto, de manera que me perdonarás que no divulgue su nombre.

-¿Es casado?

Ella le trajo la copa, peligrosamente llena hasta el borde, temblando debido a sus nervios.

-No. En verdad tengo motivos para suponer que saldrán grandes cosas de esta relación.

Como he dicho, él sólo quiere ser discreto... por ahora.

Jessica comprendió rápidamente que no debía haber tomado este camino. Ella y él también habían sido discretos, pero todos sabían que ella era su querida. Bastó ser vista tres veces en una reunión con Jacob para que todos los supieran.

-No me pidas que le traicione, Jake -dijo con una sonrisa a medias-. Pronto sabrás quién es.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices ahora su nombre?

¿Acaso sospechaba que ella estaba mintiendo? Lo sabía. Su rostro lo demostraba.

Porque, ¿quién diablos, podía reemplazar a Jacob? Los hombres que ella conocía se habían alejado en cuanto él se convirtió en su escolta.

-No insistas, Jacob -Jessica decidió atacar. No puede importarte quién es ese hombre porque, aunque me duela reconocerlo, he notado últimamente poco entusiasmo por tu parte. Sólo me queda pensar que ya no me quieres.

Era el momento en que él podía negarlo todo. Pero el momento se perdió.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? -su voz era aguda.- ¡Ese maldito baile! ¿Es eso?

-Claro que no -replicó ella indignada.

-¡Ah!, no? ¿Crees que vas a obligarme a que te acompañe al baile mañana por la noche contándome esa mentira? No te creo, querida.

Su colosal egoísmo iba a ser la muerte de ella, no cabía duda. ¡Qué vanidad! Simplemente no podía creer que ella prefiriera a otro. El moreno entrecejo de Jacob se contrajo sorprendido. Y Jessica comprendió horrorizada que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Quedó estremecida, pero su resolución se afirmó.

-Pues, es verdad -dijo con audacia, apartándose de su lado y volviendo junto a la chimenea….Perdón, Jake -dijo después de unos momentos, sin atreverse a mirarle- No quiero que nuestra aventura termine con una nota falsa. En verdad has sido maravilloso... casi siempre…..Oh, querido –suspiró- eres experto en estas cosas. ¿Es así como se hacen?-

Jacob casi rió.

-No lo has hecho mal para ser una aficionada, querida.

-Bueno -dijo ella con tono más alegre y atreviéndose a mirarle. Caramba, seguía sin creerse el cuento-. Puedes dudar de mí, pero el tiempo dirá la verdad, ¿no? No te sorprendas al verme con mi nuevo acompañante.

Regresó junto al fuego y, cuando volvió a mirarle, él ya se había ido.


	2. Chapter 2 CONSENTIDA, CAPRICHOSA

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 2: CONSENTIDA, CAPRICHOSA Y DIVINAMENTE HERMOSA…

La mansión Cullen, en Grosvenover Square, estaba brillantemente iluminada, y casi todos los ocupantes estaban en sus habitaciones, preparándose para el baile de los duques de Shepford. Los criados, más ocupados que de costumbre, corrían de un extremo a otro de la mansión.

Lord Eleazar necesitaba más almidón en su corbata. Lady Tanya quería un ligero refrigerio. Durante todo el día había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer. Lady Irina precisaba un remedio para tranquilizarse. Dios mío, su primera temporada y su primer baile: hacía dos días que no comía. Lord Alistar necesitaba que le ayudaran a encontrar su nueva camisa de encaje. Todos ellos no eran parte de los Cullen, solo era parte de los Denalí, familia extendida de los Cullen, que estaban ahí desde el inicio de la temporada. Lady Alice, la hija menor de Carlisle Cullen simplemente necesitaba que la animaran. Ella era la única en la casa que era demasiado joven para asistir al baile, incluso un baile de disfraces, donde de todos modos no iba a ser reconocida. ¡Ah, era horrible tener quince años!

Lady Renesme Masen, sobrina de lord Carlisle Cullen y prima hermana de Benjamín el hijo mayor y Alice Cullen. Naturalmente lady Renesme tenía su propia doncella para que la atendiera si necesitaba algo, pero al parecer no era así, porque nadie había visto a la doncella desde hacía más de una hora.

La casa desbordaba actividad. Lord y lady Cullen habían empezado los preparativos mucho más temprano, porque habían sido invitados a la comida formal dada para unos escasos elegidos antes del baile. Se habían marchado hacía poco más de una hora. Los dos hermanos Denalí iban a acompañar a sus hermanas y a Renesme, una gran responsabilidad para los jóvenes, de los cuales uno acababa de dejar la universidad, y el otro todavía no.

Alistar Denalí no había tenido mucho interés en acompañar a las mujeres de la familia, hasta hoy, cuando inesperadamente una amiga había pedido unirse al grupo en el coche de la familia Cullen. Era un golpe de suerte haber recibido esta petición precisamente de tal dama.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido, el año anterior, cuando había ido a su casa para pasar las vacaciones. Ella no le había hecho mucho caso entonces, pero ahora él había terminado los estudios y tenía veintiún años, era todo un hombre. Vamos, ya podía establecer una familia si quería. Y podría pedirle a determinada dama que se casara con él. ¡Oh, era maravilloso haber llegado a la mayoría de edad!

Lady Tanya también pensaba en la edad. Tenía veinte años, por horrible que esto fuera.

Era su tercera temporada y aún no había conquistado un marido... ¡ni siquiera se había comprometido! Había recibido algunas propuestas, pero de nadie a quien pudiera tomar en serio. Oh, era bastante bonita, con lindos ojos, piel blanca y con sus rizos rubios fresia. Este era el problema, era simplemente bonita. No soñaba ser tan llamativa como su Renesme, y tendía a apagarse cuando estaba junto a ella. Y el maldito destino quería que esta fuera la segunda temporada que debía compartir con ella.

Tanya estaba furiosa. Renesme ya debía haberse casado. Había recibido docenas de propuestas. Y no es que ella no quisiera, parecía más que dispuesta, tan deseosa como Tanya, o más, de establecerse.

Pero, por uno y otro motivo, todas las propuestas habían quedado en el aire. Ni siquiera con un viaje por Europa el año anterior había obtenido un marido. Renesme había vuelto a

Londres, siempre esperando encontrar marido.

Y este año también iba a entrar en la competencia la hermana de Tanya, Irina. Como aún no tenía dieciocho años, hubiera sido mejor que la hicieran esperar un año más antes de presentarla en sociedad. Pero sus padres habían pensado que Irina ya tenía edad de divertirse un poco. Aunque se le prohibió expresamente interesarse seriamente en ningún hombre. Era demasiado joven para casarse, pero podía divertirse todo lo que quisiera.

Lo único que faltaba era que Carlisle sacara del cuarto de estudios a Alice cuando tuviera dieciséis años, pensó Tanya, cada vez más enojada. Casi podía verlo. El año próximo, si ella aún no había encontrado marido, tendría que competir con Irina y con Alice. Alice era tan bella como Renesme. Tanya tenía que encontrar marido esa temporada, aunque le costara la vida.

Tanya no estaba enterada, pero estos también eran los sentimientos de la hermosa Renesme.

Renesme Masen contempló su imagen en el espejo mientras que su doncella, Zafrina, enroscaba su largo cabello negro para disimular su longitud y hacer que pareciera más a la moda. Renesme no veía sus ojos ligeramente oblicuos, de un sorprendente azul cobalto, o los llenos labios que se fruncían en un mohín, o la piel quizás demasiado blanca, que destacaba tan fuertemente el oscuro pelo y las largas pestañas negras. Veía hombres, desfiles de hombres, legiones de hombres franceses, suizos, austríacos, italianos, ingleses… preguntándose por qué ella todavía no se había casado. Ciertamente no era porque no lo hubiera intentado.

Nessie, como la llamaban, había tenido tantos pretendientes para elegir, que realmente era perturbador. Había una docena con los que estaba segura de haber podido ser feliz, dos docenas de los que creyó empezar a enamorarse, y muchos que, por un motivo u otro no le habían convenido. Y cuando Nessie creía que alguno era aceptable, no era esta la opinión de sus tíos.

¡Ah, por cierto que era una desventaja tener tres tíos que la querían tanto! Ella también adoraba a los tres. Carlisle, que ahora tenía cuarenta y cuatro años, había sido jefe de la familia desde que tenía dieciséis, responsable de sus dos hermanos y una hermana, la madre de Nessie; se tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades... a veces demasiado en serio pasando a ser un hombre hombre muy severo. Pero muchas veces se encontraba de buen humor, alegre, indulgente. Se había casado con la tía Esme cuando tenía veintidós años y habían tenido dos hijos. El primo Benjamín que toda su vida había sido su compañero de juegos, y la pequeña Alice.

La madre de Nessie, Marie era siete años menor que Carlisle. Dos años después del nacimiento de Marie, había venido al mundo Emmett.

Emmett era el hermano loco, que mandaba todo al diablo para hacer lo que le daba la gana. Tenía treinta y cinco años ahora y se suponía que ni siquiera había que pronunciar su nombre. Para lo que se refiere a Carlisle, Emmett no existía. Pero Nessie seguía queriéndole. Le echaba muchísimo de menos, e iba a verle en secreto. En los últimos nueve años sólo le había visto seis veces, la última hacía ya más de dos años.

Pero, a decir la verdad, Edward era su tío favorito por ser tan libre, tan poco inhibido como la misma Nessie. Edward con sus treinta y cuatro años y siendo el menor de la familia, era más un hermano que un tío. También, y eso era muy divertido, era el libertino más notable desde que Emmett se había ido de Londres, pero, mientras que Emmett podía ser brutal. Edward era un don Juan, un notable seductor. No le importaba lo que se pensara de él; pero, a su manera, hacía todo lo posible para agradar a quienes le interesaban.

Nessie sonrió. Pese a todos sus queridos y estrafalarios amigos, pese a todos los escándalos que florecían a su alrededor, los duelos que había tenido, las apuestas que había hecho, Edward era a veces el hipócrita más adorable en lo que a ella se refería. Porque si alguno de sus disolutos amigos se atrevía a mirarla siquiera de reojo, era invitado enseguida a un combate de boxeo. Y hasta los hombres más mujeriegos aprendieron a ocultar sus deseos cuando ella visitaba a su tío, y conformarse con una charla inofensiva. Si el tío Carlisle llegaba a enterarse de que ella había estado en el mismo cuarto con algunos de los hombres que había conocido, algunas cabezas podían rodar, especialmente la de Edward. Pero Carlisle nunca lo supo.

Los tíos la trataban más como a una hija que como a una sobrina, porque los tres la habían educado desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando Nessie sólo contaba dos años. Incluso la tía Esme era para ella una madre.

Literalmente la habían compartido desde que once años ya que Edward pidió pasar un tiempo con ella. Y Carlisle permitió que pasara con él los meses de verano, que eran de estricta diversión. Y él se sintió feliz haciendo el sacrificio de transformar todos los años su casa de soltero, cosa que se hacía fácilmente, porque junto con Nessie llegaban su doncella, su niñera y su gobernanta.

Pero, pese al encanto de aquella vida doméstica, Edward nunca había sentido deseos de casarse. Seguía siendo soltero. Cuando Nessie fue presentada en sociedad ya no resultaba adecuado que pasara parte del año con este tío, de manera que ahora sólo le veía de vez en cuando. Ah, bueno, pensaba Nessie, lo cierto era que ella iba a casarse pronto. No era lo que deseaba especialmente. Con mucho gusto se hubiera divertido unos años más. Pero sus tíos querían que se casara. Suponían que su deseo era encontrar un marido conveniente y formar una familia, ¿Acaso no era éste el deseo de toda muchacha? Lo cierto es que se habían reunido para discutir el tema y, pese a que ella había afirmado que no estaba preparada para dejar el seno de la familia, las buenas intenciones de ellos prevalecieron sobre las protestas de Nessie, hasta que, finalmente, ella cedió.

A partir de entonces ella había hecho todo lo posible para agradarles, porque les quería mucho a los tres. Presentó pretendiente tras pretendiente, pero, uno u otro de los tíos encontraban un defecto en uno de los jóvenes. Ella continuó la búsqueda en el continente, pero ya estaba harta de mirar con ojos críticos a cada hombre que se le acercaba. No podía hacerse amigos. No podía divertirse. Cada hombre debía ser cuidadosamente disecado y analizado... ¿estaba materializado su futuro marido? ¿Era acaso esa persona mágica que todos sus tíos iban a aprobar?

Ella empezaba a sospechar que tal hombre no existía, y desesperadamente necesitaba terminar con aquella búsqueda obsesiva. Quería ver a su tío Edward, el único capaz de entender, de interceder ante el tío Carlisle. Pero Edward estaba visitando a un amigo en el campo cuando ella volvió a Londres, y no había regresado hasta la noche anterior.

Nessie había ido dos veces a verle aquel mismo día, pero no le había encontrado y finalmente le dejó una nota. Seguramente ya la había recibido. ¿Por qué no había venido?

En el momento en que estaba pensando en ello, un coche se detuvo delante de la casa. Ella rió con una carcajada alegre, musical.

-¡Al fin!

-¿Cómo? -se sobresaltó Zafrina- Todavía no he terminado. Quiero decir que no ha sido fácil arreglarte el pelo. Sigo diciendo que deberíais cortarlo. Tanto tú como yo ganaríamos tiempo.

-No importa, Zafrina -Nessie se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo que varias horquillas cayeran al suelo-. Ha llegado el tío Edward.

-Eh, ¿adónde vas vestida de esa manera? -El tono de Zafrina era profundamente irritado.

Pero Nessie no le prestó atención y salió corriendo de la habitación; oyó el grito de su doncella:

-¡Renesme Masen!- pero no se detuvo. Corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al salón de abajo, pero allí se dio cuenta de la escasa ropa que llevaba. Rápidamente se refugió en un rincón, decidida a no salir hasta que oyera la voz de su tío. Pero no la oyó. En lugar de esto escuchó una voz de mujer y, cuando espió vacilante desde el rincón, quedó decepcionada al ver que el lacayo hacía pasar a una señora, no al tío Ed. La dama era lady Tal o Cual, alguien a quien Nessie había conocido hacía unos días en Hyde Park. Caramba, ¿dónde diablos se había metido Edward?

En aquel momento Zafrina la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo. Zafrina se tomaba libertades, esta era la verdad, pero no era de extrañar, porque había estado con Nessie tanto tiempo, es decir, siempre.

-¡Nunca he visto nada más escandaloso que tu allí de pie, en ropa interior! –la reprendió mientras empujaba a Nessie al taburete delante del pequeño tocador- Tendríamos que enseñarte a comportarte mejor.

-Creí que era el tío Edward.

-No es una excusa.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que verle esta noche. Ya sabes para qué, Zafrina. Es el único que puede ayudarme. Escribirá al tío Carlisle y finalmente podré descansar.

-¿Y creéis que tu tío Edward pueda decir al marqués algo que te sea útil?- Nessie hizo una mueca.

-Lo que voy a sugerir es que sean ellos quienes me encuentren un marido.

Zafrina movió la cabeza y suspiró.

-No te gustará el hombre que elegirán para usted, hija mía.

-Tal vez. Pero ya no me importa... –insistió ella- Sería bueno que yo pudiera elegir a mi marido, pero ya sé que mi elección no será tomada en cuenta si, de acuerdo con ellos, es mala. Me he estado exhibiendo desde hace un año, he ido a tantas reuniones, fiestas y bailes que los odio a todos. Nunca creí llegar a decir esto. ¡Vamos, si se me hacía corto el tiempo para bailar en mi primera fiesta!

-Es comprensible, querida.

-Lo único que pido es que el tío Edward comprenda y quiera ayudarme. Sólo quiero retirarme al campo, vivir otra vez tranquilamente... con o sin marido. Si pudiera encontrar esta noche al hombre que me conviene, me casaría con él mañana, cualquier cosa con tal de cortar este ajetreo social, pero sé que no va a suceder, de manera que lo mejor es dejar que mis tíos elijan. Como los conozco, tardarán años en hacerlo. Nunca se ponen de acuerdo en nada y, entretanto, yo me iré a casa en Haverston.

-No veo qué puede hacer tu tío Edward que no podrías hacer tu misma. No le tienes miedo al marqués. Puedes manejarlo con el meñique cuando te de la gana. ¿Acaso ya no lo habéis hecho con frecuencia? Solo dile cuan desdichada eres y él...

-¡No puedo hacer eso! -exclamó Nessie sin aliento- No puedo hacer que el tío Carlisle crea que me ha hecho desgraciada. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Eres de corazón demasiado tierno para tu propia conveniencia, hija mía –gruñó Zafrina- ¿Pensáis por lo tanto seguir siendo desdichada?

-No. Por eso quiero que el tío Edward le escriba al tío Carlisle. Si yo lo hago, y él insiste en que siga aquí, ¿qué sacaré con esto? Pero si la carta de Ed es despreciada, sabré que el plan no da resultado y tendré tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

-Bueno, no cabe duda de que esta noche en el baile veras a lord Edward.

-No. Él odia los bailes. No querría asistir ni muerto a uno, ni siquiera lo haría por mí.

-Bueno, caramba, todo tendrá que esperar hasta mañana... -Zafrina frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? –preguntó Nessie.

-Es que... probablemente lord Edward se irá por la mañana a Haverston y no volverá en tres o cuatro días. Pero podéis esperar ese tiempo.

-¿Quién te dijo que se marchará?

-Oí que lord Carlisle le decía a su esposa que mañana ellos dos saldrían temprano al campo porque tenían una conversación pendiente por algún otro problema en el que se ha metido.

-Entonces tengo que verlo esta noche. Esto es perfecto. Él podrá convencer más

Fácilmente al tío Carlisle si están solo los dos.

-Pero no puede ir ahora a casa de lord Edward -protestó Zafrina- Ya es casi hora de partir para él baile.

-Ayúdame pronto a ponerme el vestido. Edward vive a unas pocas calles de aquí. Tomaré el coche y regresaré antes de que las Denalí estén listas para partir.

Lo cierto es que las otras ya estaban listas y sólo esperaban a Nessie cuando ésta corrió unos minutos después escaleras abajo. Aquello era incómodo, pero no iban a disuadirla. Hizo a un lado a Tanya al entrar a la sala, ofreciendo a las otras una vaga sonrisa a manera de saludo.

-Alistar, realmente detesto tener que pedirte esto, pero necesito el coche unos minutos antes de que todos partamos.

-¿Cómo?

Ella había hablado en murmullo, pero la exclamación de él hizo que todos se volvieran a mirarlos. Ella suspiró.

-En verdad, Alistar, no deberías comportarte como si te hubiera pedido el mundo.

Alistar, consciente de que los observaban, y sorprendido de su momentánea falta de control, recobró toda la dignidad que pudo y dijo en el tono más razonable que logró dominar:

-¡Hace ya diez minutos que te esperamos, y quieres que esperemos aún más!

Tres suspiros ultrajados llegaron a sus oídos, pero Nessie no se dignó mirar a las demás damas.

-No lo pediría sino fuera importante. No tardaré más de media hora... bueno, seguramente menos de una hora. Tengo que ver al tío Edward.

-¡No, no y no! -exclamó Irina, que rara vez levantaba la voz-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada, Nessie? Tú no eres así. Harás que todas lleguemos tarde. Tenemos que partir enseguida.

-Tonterías -dijo Nessie- Seguramente no querrán ser las primeras, ¿verdad?

-Pero tampoco queremos ser las últimas en llegar -dijo Tanya, caprichosa- El baile se iniciará dentro de media hora, y tardaremos el mismo tiempo en llegar. ¿Es tan importante que veas ahora a Edward?

-Es un asunto personal y no puede esperar. El parte mañana temprano para Haverston. No podré hablar con él a menos que vaya a verle enseguida.

-Espera que regrese -dijo Irina-. ¿Por qué no esperas a que regrese?

-Porque no puedo esperar. -Al ver que todas estaban contra ella y lady Tal por Cual igualmente agitada, Nessie se decidió.- Bueno, aceptaré un coche alquilado Alistar si enviáis a uno de los lacayos a buscarlo. Iré al baile a unirme con ustedes en cuanto haya terminado.

-Imposible.

Alistar estaba enfadado. Él era mayor, sabía lo que hacía y ella no iba a envolverle como solía hacerlo, dijo sereno.

-¿Un coche alquilado? ¿Por la noche? No es seguro, y lo sabes, Nessie.

-Eleazar puede acompañarme.

-Pero Eleazar no desea hacerlo -replicó con rapidez la escolta en cuestión- Y no me hagas caritas de niña malcriada, Nessie. Yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde al baile.

-Por favor.

-No.

Nessie miró todas aquellas caras tan poco comprensivas. Pero no quería ceder.

-Entonces no iré al baile. Además, no tenía ganas de ir.

-Oh, no. - Alistar sacudió gravemente la cabeza.- Te conozco demasiado. Apenas nos hayamos ido te escabullirás e irás a pie hasta la casa de Edward y Carlisle me matará.

-Soy demasiado inteligente para hacer eso -replicó ella provocativa- Enviaré otro mensaje a Edward y esperaré que él venga aquí.

-¿Y si no viene? -señaló Alistar- Tiene cosas más importantes que contestar a una llamada tuya en cuanto le hagas una seña. Además, es probable que no esté en su casa. ¡No! Vendrás con nosotros y esto es definitivo.

-No iré.

-Irás.

-Puede ir en mi coche -todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la invitada- Mi cochero y el lacayo están conmigo desde hace años y puedo confiar en que la llevarán sana y salva donde desee y después al baile.

La sonrisa de Nessie fue deslumbrante.

-Espléndido... Realmente es usted mi salvadora, lady...

-Eddintong -replicó la dama- Nos han presentado esta semana.

-Sí, en el parque, lo recuerdo. Lo cierto es que soy muy olvidadiza con los nombres, he conocido mucha gente este último año. Nunca os lo agradeceré bastante.

-No es nada. Me hace feliz seros útil- Y Jessica estaba feliz... cualquier cosa para partir cuanto antes. Ya era bastante malo haber tenido que aceptar a Alistar Denalí como acompañante para el gran baile de la temporada. Pero él era el único entre la docena de caballeros a los que había enviado notas esa mañana que no la había rechazado con una u otra excusa. Denalí, que era menor que ella, había sido un comodín de último momento. Y aquí estaba ella ahora, en medio de una disputa familiar, todo debido a esta muchachita descarada.

-Bueno, Alistar -dijo Nessie- no puedes oponerte ahora.

-No, supongo que no -dijo él de mala gana- pero recuerda que has dicho que tardarás media hora. Es mejor que llegues a casa de los Shepford antes que Carlisle se dé cuenta de que no estás. De lo contrario, lo pasaremos muy mal, y tú lo sabes.


	3. Chapter 3 CAPRICHOS

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 3: CAPRICHOS…

-Pero hablo en serio Ed -exclamó Nessie mientras lo miraba con cuidado desde el otro extremo de la sala- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Esta es una emergencia.

Ella había tenido que esperar veinte minutos a que lo despertaran, porque él había pasado todo el día en su club bebiendo y jugando, después había ido a su casa y se había dejado caer en la cama. Se habían perdido otros diez minutos mientras ella procuraba convencerle de que se trataba de un asunto muy serio. La media hora concedida ya había pasado, y apenas había empezado. Alistar iba a matarla.

-Vamos, gatita. Antes de una semana, en el campo, echarás de menos a este viejo y alegre

Londres. Si necesitas descansar, dile a Carlisle que estás enferma o algo así. Unos días en tu cuarto y me darás las gracias por no haberte tomado en serio en este tema.

-Todo este año no he tenido más que una vida de diversión -siguió Nessie, decidida-. En mi gira por el extranjero pasé de un baile a otro, no de uno a otro país. Y no es sólo que esté harta de las continuas diversiones, Ed. Esto podría soportarlo. Ni siquiera sugiero pasar toda la temporada en el campo, sino unas pocas semanas para recobrarme. Es esta cacería de marido lo que va a acabar conmigo. De verdad.

-Nadie dice que tienes que casarte con el primer hombre que se te cruce en el camino, gatita -dijo Edward razonablemente.

-¿El primer hombre? Ha habido centenares. Debes de saber que ahora me apodan «el pescado frío».

-¿Quién lo ha hecho, Dios mío?

-El apodo es muy apropiado. Me he mostrado fría y tajante. Tenía que serlo, porque me he negado a dar esperanzas a un hombre cuando no había esperanza.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -preguntó Edward bruscamente.

-Que contraté a Siobhan mucho antes de que terminara la última temporada.

-¿A ese viejo irlandés? ¿Para qué le contrataste?

-Para que actuara, bueno, como consejero, diría -confesó ella- Ese viejo, como lo llamas tú, conoce a todo el mundo. Y también sabe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de cualquiera. Después que mi sexto pretendiente no logró aprobar el examen al que lo sometisteis tú y tu hermano, pensé que era inútil que yo me decepcionara o que decepcionara a más caballeros teniendo que volver a pasar por todo eso. Pagué a Siobhan para que se ocupe de cualquier asunto que yo pueda iniciar. Posee una lista de las cosas que tú y tus hermanos pueden desaprobar en un hombre y ha movido la cabeza ante cualquier hombre soltero que he conocido últimamente. Esto me ha ahorrado tiempo y no me ha frustrado, pero también ha hecho que me pusieran ese sobrenombre. Es imposible, Edward. Puedo satisfacer a Carlisle, pero no a ti... a ti, pero no a Carlisle. Por suerte el tío Emmett no está aquí para dar su opinión. No existe un hombre vivo que pueda gustarles a los tres.

-Eso es absurdo -protestó él- pienso en media docena de candidatos que estarían muy bien.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella con dulzura-. ¿De verdad, querrías que me casara con alguno de ellos?- Él puso cara ofendida, pero de pronto sonrió:

-No, creo que no.

-Entonces comprendes la dificultad en que me encuentro.

-¿Pero no quieres casarte, gatita?

- Claro que quiero casarme. Y no dudo de que el hombre que tú y Carlisle van a encontrar para mí me hará muy feliz.

-¿Cómo?- La miró furioso-. ¡Oh, no, no hablas en serio! ¡No puedes echarme esa responsabilidad sobre los hombros, Nessie!

-De acuerdo, entonces -asintió ella-. Lo dejaremos a cargo del tío Carlisle.

-No sea tonta. Hará que te cases con un tirano como él.

-Vamos, Ed, sabes que eso no es verdad -Sonreía.

-Bueno, terminemos -gruñó él.

-¿Comprendes ahora? De este modo no tendré que estar examinando a cada hombre que conozco. Quiero divertirme de nuevo, poder hablar con un hombre sin tener que analizarlo, bailar sin preguntarme si mi compañero es un marido en potencia. Las cosas han llegado a un punto que, ante cada hombre que encuentro, me pregunto: ¿me casare con él? ¿Podré amarlo? ¿Será conmigo tan bueno y cariñoso como...? -se interrumpió, ruborizada.

-¿Cómo…? -insistió él.

-Oh, es mejor que lo sepas -dijo ella con un suspiro- Comparo a cada hombre contigo y con mis otros tíos. No puedo evitarlo. Casi desearía que todos vosotros no me quisieseis tanto.

Me habéis mimado de una manera desvergonzada. Quiero que mi marido sea un compendio de todos vosotros.

-¿Pero qué te hemos hecho?

Estaba a punto de reír y ella se enojó.

-Te parece muy divertido, ¿verdad? Me gustaría que tú afrontaras este problema. Y si no me dais un descanso, juro que procuraré ponerme en contacto con el tío Emmett, para que me lleve lejos.

Él se calmó instantáneamente. Aunque era quien estaba más cerca de Emmett, siempre se había mostrado furioso y no perdonaba lo que su hermano había hecho.

-No digas eso, Nessie -la previno- No estás pensando claramente. Involucrar a Emmett en esto empeorará las cosas, en lugar de mejorarlas.

Ella insistió, despiadada.

-Entonces, ¿dirás al tío Carlisle que quiero volver por un tiempo a casa? ¿Le dirás que estoy harta de buscar un marido y que esperaré hasta que vosotros tres os pongáis de acuerdo sobre el hombre con quien voy a casarme?

-Vamos, Nessie, a Carlisle esto le va a gustar tan poco como a mí. Deberías elegir por ti misma, encontrar a alguien y enamorarte.

-Lo he intentado. –

Siguió un pesado silencio Edward frunció el ceño -¡Lord Medhurst era un asno pomposo!

-¿Acaso crees no lo sé? Pensé que era el indicado. Bueno, ¡era como para enamorarse!

-Podrías haber aceptado a Nahuel, sí a Carlisle no se le hubiera ocurrido que podía ser un padre detestable. –Edward seguía frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, bueno, no cabe duda de que él tuvo razón. Otra vez fue una suerte que no me enamorara.

-Realmente eres una artista en esto de deprimir a un hombre, gatita. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé y los quiero por eso. Sé que adoraré al hombre que ustedes decidan que será un perfecto marido.

-¿De verdad? -Sonrió.- No estoy tan seguro. Si Carlisle consiente en esto, por ejemplo, buscará un hombre que no se me parezca en nada.

Estaba bromeando. Si había alguien que desaprobaría a un marido como Edward para ella, ese era el mismo Edward. Nessie rió.

-Bueno, siempre podrás convertir a mi marido a tu gusto, Ed... una vez que yo esté casada…

Quil gritó triunfante, al frenar su caballo en el extremo de Green Park, del lado de Piccadilly.

-¡Me debes veinte libras, Jake! -exclamó por encima del hombre cuando el vizconde llegó al galope detrás de él, en su caballo- Jacob hizo una mueca sombría a su amigo.

Los dos amigos acababan de salir de Boodles, tras terminar una perfecta partida de cartas, cuando Quil mencionó su nuevo potro negro. Jacob estaba lo bastante borracho como para aceptar la apuesta, y mandaron a buscar sus caballos.

-Los dos podríamos habernos roto la nuca, ¿sabes? -dijo Jacob muy razonablemente, aunque sus ojos veían casi doble- Recuérdame que no vuelva a repetir esto.

Quil pensó que aquello era terriblemente gracioso y empezó a reír tan fuerte que casi perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Como si alguien pudiera impedir que hicieras lo que te da la gana, especialmente cuando estás borracho! Pero no importa, viejo. Probablemente mañana no recordarás nada…..Ah, ¿dónde diablos estaba esa maldita luna, cuando más la necesitábamos?

Jacob miró la órbita de plata que emergía de un bloque de nubes. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¡Maldición! La carrera debía haberle despejado un poco la cabeza. Su mirada era vaga, pero logró enfocar a su amigo.

-¿Cuánto quieres por ese caballo, Quil?

-No quiero venderlo. Ganaré más carreras con él.

-¿Cuánto? -repitió tercamente.

-Pague por él doscientas cincuenta, pero...

-Trescientas.

-No está a la venta.

-Cuatrocientas.

-Vamos, Jacob -protestó Quil.

-Quinientas.

-Te lo mandaré por la mañana- Jacob sonrió satisfecho.

-Debí pedir mil -dijo Quil sonriendo- Pero sé dónde puedo comprar al hermano de este caballo por doscientos cincuenta y no quise aprovecharme de ti.

Jacob rió.

-Estás desperdiciando tu talento. Deberías conseguir un puesto en el mercado de Smithfieid, vendiendo carne de caballo.

-¿Y dar a mi pobre madre un motivo más para maldecir el día en que tuvo a este hijo? No, gracias. Seguiré como soy, aprovechándome de los que hacen buenas ofertas, como tú, para sacar un limpio y bonito beneficio. De todos modos es más divertido. Y hablando de diversión, ¿no deberías presentarte esta noche en casa de Shepford?

-Maldición -gruñó Jacob, y todo su buen humor desapareció-. ¿Para qué me lo has recordado?

-Es mi buena acción del día de hoy.

-No me acercaría a ese lugar si no tuviera que cortarle las alas a mi gallinita

-¿Te alborotó las plumas, eh?

-¿Creerás que piensa ponerme celoso? -pregunto Jacob, ofendido.

-¿Tú, celoso? -Quil resopló- Me gustaría ver ese día, de verdad me gustaría.

-Estás invitado a venir y ver mi actuación. Quiero dar una buena lección a Lady E, antes de terminar -dijo Jacob sombríamente.

-Supongo que no pensarás invitar a dar un paseo al pobre tipo que le sirve de acompañante, ¿verdad?

-¡Dios, batirse por una mujer! Claro que no. Pero ella lo creerá, cuando en realidad le daré la bendición para que se quede con ella. Y ella quedará para lamentar su locura, porque me verá por última vez.

-Es una nueva manera de afrontar el problema- musitó Quil- Lo recordaré para imitarte. Oye… ¿por qué no me das a mí la bendición para que la reciba? Lady E es una mujer muy bonita. Pero... -Quil miró al otro lado de la calle- Hablando de... ¿no es ese su carruaje?

Jacob siguió la dirección señalada y vio el coche brillante y chillonamente pintado de rosa y verde, que tan bien conocía.

-Imposible -murmuró- ella moriría antes de llegar tarde a ese baile, y ya hace raro que ha empezado.

-No conozco a nadie más que posea un coche de aspecto tan elegante -señaló Quil-. He pensado pintar el mío con esos colores.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada horrorizada y volvió a mirar a la calle.

-¿Conocemos a alguien que viva en esta calle? -preguntó a su amigo.

-No recuerdo a nadie -empezó diciendo Quil-. Un momento... Creo que sé de quién es la casa junto a la que se ha detenido. La casa pertenece a la familia Cullen... ¿cómo se llama?... Ya sabes. No ese loco que se ha ido hace años, sino el otro, ese que tiene mejor puntería que nadie... ¡oh, ya lo tengo! ¡Edward! Lord Edward ¡Dios me valga! Espero que no quiera ponerte celoso con él. Ni si quiera tú te atreverías a meterte con él, Jake.

Jacob no contestó, simplemente dejó el parque y atravesó la calle. Si se trataba de Jessica, estaba realmente donde él no podía dejar de verla, porque pasaba por allí todas las noches cuando se dirigía al club. Se había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Estaría Jessica sentada en aquel coche cerrado, esperando a que él pasara, sin saber que él ya la había dejado atrás? ¿Había encontrado acompañante para aquel maldito baile y ahora quería a toda cosa arrastrarlo a él? Porque era imposible que conociera a Edward Cullen. Él y sus amigos eran un grupo totalmente diferente, todos libertinos, todos despreciados por la sociedad. La reputación de Jacob podía estar manchada, pero ni siquiera él se mezclaría con aquel grupo de desechos.

Aunque tal vez hubiera conocido de algún modo a Cullen, no se pasaría allí precisamente esta noche. El baile de los Shepford era demasiado importante. No había hablado de otra cosa desde hacía un mes.

¿Y si hubiera ido a flirtear con Cullen? Jacob se detuvo ante la acera, a tres casas de distancia. Quil le alcanzó: parecía alarmado.

-No es una apuesta lo que he hecho, ¿sabes? -dijo muy gravemente- Espero que no pienses hacer una tontería, ¿verdad?

-He estado pensando Quil -Jacob sonreía.- Si Lady E está ahí, saldrá en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El baile. Tal vez llegue tarde, pero no querrá perderlo, te lo aseguro. Pero tal vez lo pierda después de todo. Sí… no le vendría mal perderlo. Una mujer no debe preocuparse tanto por una cosa hasta el punto de olvidar al hombre de su vida. Es una lección que debe aprender bien, ¿no te parece?... Sí, tiene que aprenderla. Muy bien. Para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error.

-Jacob ¿qué demonios estás planeando? -preguntó Quil alarmado.

El no contestó, porque su atención se vio distraída por una puerta que se abría calle arriba. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Jessica Eddintong emergió. Llevaba sobre los ojos un antifaz negro, y se cubría la cara con las manos, pero él hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte, llevaba una larga capa bordeada de piel, cerrada en la garganta. La capa estaba echada hacia atrás, revelando un maravilloso vestido rosa. Jacob quedó atónito. ¿Rosa? No era uno de sus colores preferidos. Con desprecio decía que era el color de la inocencia, condición que había perdido hacia tiempo sin lamentarlo. Supuso que quería impresionar a la duquesa de Shepford con su juventud.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado y Jacob reconoció a Edward Cullen.

Conocía muy bien aquellos hermosos rasgos morenos, lo había visto con frecuencia en los clubes, aunque no se podía decir exactamente que fueran conocidos. Jessica le debía encontrar muy atractivo, Jacob tuvo que reconocerlo. Bueno, que tuviera suerte. Cullen era un soltero, si se quiere, más empedernido que Jacob. Jamás lograría llevarlo ante el altar. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta?

Miró divertido cómo ella abrazaba a Cullen y le daba un rápido beso. Era obvio que él no iba a acompañarla al baile, porque estaba vestido con una bata de estar en casa.

-¿Bueno, qué piensas de esto? -preguntó Quil, muy incómodo, acercando un poco más su caballo- Es Lady E ¿verdad?

-Sí, y el coche está colocado hacia aquí, Quil, de manera que me iré por el otro lado.

Hazme el favor de entretenerlo hasta que dé la vuelta, todo el tiempo que puedas.

-Caramba, ¿qué piensas hacer?...


	4. Chapter 4 IMPULSO DE BUENA SUERTE

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 4: IMPULSO DE BUENA SUERTE…

-¿Qué pienso hacer?... Pues llevar a casa conmigo a Lady E ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer?-dijo Jacob con una risita- Daré la vuelta a la manzana y cortaré por Mayfair, para volver a

Park Lane con ella. Espérame allí.

-¡Que te ahorquen, Jacob! -exclamó Quil-. ¡Cullen está ahí, de pie!

-Sí, pero no irá a perseguirme por la calle a pie, ¿verdad? Y no debe tener un arma a mano si acaba de acostarse con ella.

-No lo hagas Jake.

Pero Jacob no estaba lo bastante sobrio como para pensar, movió su corcel por la calle en dirección al coche, adquiriendo un poco de velocidad antes de llegar junto a él.

Después giró al final de la calle y subió a la acera, tomando a todos por sorpresa, al detenerse entre la casa y el coche. Se apoderó de Jessica, la levantó y la puso atravesada sobre su caballo.

Muy bien hecho, se felicitó a sí mismo. No lo hubiera realizado mejor en caso de no estar borracho. Los gritos estallaron tras él, pero él no disminuyó el galope del caballo. La mujer que llevaba atravesada sobre el animal empezó a chillar, pero él le puso rápidamente en la boca su pañuelo de seda blanca, sofocando sus gritos. Después le ató las muñecas con su corbata.

Ella se revolvía con tanta fuerza que él corría peligro de perderla, de manera que la hizo dar vuelta hasta que quedó sentada delante de él. Es como un saco, pensó con satisfacción. Rió cuando doblaron en una esquina y se dirigieron hacia Park Lane.

-Parece que nadie nos sigue, querida. Tal vez tu cochero, Tovey, me haya reconocido y sabe que estás en buenas manos. -Volvió a reír oyendo los sonidos sofocados que ella hacía bajo 1a capa- Si, ya sé que estás enojada conmigo Jessica. Pero consuélate podrás tener un ataque de rabia cuando te deje partir... mañana.

Ella empezó a luchar de nuevo, pero unos escasos minutos después llegaron a su casa de la ciudad en Park Lane. Quil estaba de pie ante la gran zona oscura al otro lado de la calle, y sólo él vio que Jacob se echaba el bulto sobre el hombro, y se metía dentro de la casa. El lacayo procuró no parecer demasiado sorprendido. Quil los siguió adentro y dijo:

-Ni siquiera intentaron seguirte.

-Oh, eso significa que el cochero me reconoció -dijo Jacob riendo- Probablemente ya le ha explicado a Cullen que la dama y yo somos amigos.

-Todavía me parece increíble lo que has hecho Jake. Ella nunca te lo perdonará.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ahora sé un buen amigo y sígueme arriba para encender algunas lámparas antes que yo deposite mi equipaje. -Hizo una pausa para sonreír a su criado, que tenía los ojos clavados en los pies que colgaban del hombro de Su Señoría.- Dile a mi lacayo que saque mi ropa de etiqueta, Tyndale. Quiero salir de aquí en diez minutos. Y si se presenta alguien, con el motivo que sea, dile que salí hace una hora para el baile del duque de Shepford.

-Está bien, milord.

-¿Sigues con la idea de ir? -preguntó Quil atónito, cuando él y el mayordomo subían detrás de Jacob

-Naturalmente -replicó - pienso bailar toda la noche.

Se detuvo ante un dormitorio en el fondo de la casa, en el segundo piso, no sin controlar antes que en el cuarto no hubiera nada de valor que Jessica pudiera destrozar en su furia.

Satisfecho, dijo a Tyndale que buscara la llave y después hizo una señal con la cabeza a Quil para que encendiera la lámpara.

-Pórtate bien, querida y no alborotes demasiado, -Le palmeó las nalgas de manera familiar- Si empiezas a chillar o haces tonterías, Tyndale se verá obligado a intervenir. Y estoy seguro de que no va a gustarte pasar las pocas horas siguientes, atada a la cama.

Hizo una seña a Quil para que abandonara el cuarto antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama.

Después aflojó la atadura de las muñecas y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un suave click de la llave. Sabía que ella iba a quitarse la mordaza tarde o temprano, pero él no iba a estar allí para oírla.

-Vamos, Quil. Tengo trajes de etiqueta que puedo prestarte si me quieres acompañar al baile.

-Podría acompañarte, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, pero no entiendo por qué vas a ir ahora que ella no estará allí.

-Es el golpe final -rió Jacob- No tiene sentido dejar sin baile a Lady E. si sus queridas amigas no le dicen mañana que no he perdido una pieza desde que llegué hasta que me fui.

-Eso es cruel.

-No más que el hecho de que me haya dejado por Cullen.

-Pero si eso no te importa -señaló Quil, exasperado.

-En verdad, no me importa. De todos modos, es una especie de reacción ¿no? La dama se sentiría exasperada si yo no hiciera nada.

-Si ella pudiera elegir tu reacción, estoy seguro de que no elegiría ésta.

-Oh, bueno, es mejor esto que provocar a duelo a Cullen. ¿No te parece?

-¡Cielos, claro que sí! -Quil estaba auténticamente asustado.- No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él.

-¿Lo crees? -murmuró Jacob-. Bueno, es probable que sea así. Después de todo él tiene más práctica que yo. Pero nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?...

Nessie no estaba asustada. Había oído lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que su secuestrador era un noble. Suponía que había sido reconocido por el cochero del coche que la había traído, de manera que no pensaba dañarla seriamente.

Y otra cosa hizo que Nessie sonriera con una sonrisa deliciosamente maligna. El hombre había cometido un error atroz. Él creía que ella era otra persona... la había llamado Jessica.

El conocía el coche, de manera que creía que Nessie era lady Eddintong. Aquello no tenía precio. Él iría al baile de los Shepford y... voilá, allí encontraría a lady Eddintong ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría ver la cara que iba a poner el hombre! Era exactamente el tipo de travesura que ella hubiera hecho unos años antes.

Y entonces él volvería corriendo a su casa, lleno de locas excusas, le pediría perdón. Le suplicaría que no dijera nada. Ella tendría que aceptar esto, porque su reputación estaba en juego. Iría al baile, y simplemente diría que se había retrasado más de lo previsto con el tío

Edward. Nadie iba a saber nunca que había sido secuestrada. Tras quitarse la mordaza y las ataduras de las muñecas, se tendió en la cama, muy cómoda, disfrutando de la aventura. No era, ni con mucho, la primera. Había tenido aventuras toda su vida desde los siete años, cuando se había caído en una grieta del hielo, en el estanque de Haverston, y se habría ahogado si uno de los muchachos de las caballerizas no la hubiera oído gritar y la hubiera sacado. Al año siguiente el mismo muchacho espantó a un jabalí salvaje que la había obligado a trepar a un árbol. El muchacho quedó lesionado y, aunque se recobró rápidamente, contento de narrar a sus amigos el dramático rescate, a Nessie se le prohibió ir al bosque durante un año.

Ni siquiera la devoción casi religiosa de sus tíos para educarla había podido intervenir en el destino, y Nessie había visto más aventuras en diecinueve años que las que ven la mayoría de los hombres en toda su vida. Mirando alrededor de su elegante prisión temporal, sonrió.

Sabía que las muchachas soñaban con la aventura, anhelaban ser raptadas por hermosos desconocidos a caballo, pero ella había vivido el episodio. Dos veces en verdad, ya que la escapada de esta noche era la segunda.

Dos años atrás, cuando tenía diecisiete, había sido atacada en el camino a Bath por tres bandoleros enmascarados y atrapada por el más audaz de los tres. Por suerte su primo mayor Benjamín, estaba aquel día en el coche y montado uno de los caballos del coche había perseguido furiosamente al secuestrador, rescatando a Nessie de... de lo que pensara hacerle el desconocido.

Y antes, cuando tenía doce años, había tenido su gran aventura marina. Fue secuestrada durante todo un verano, y soportó aterradoras tormentas en el mar e incluso una increíble batalla.

Bueno, ahora vivía otra aventura, una aventura divertida y segura esta vez. Y entonces se sentó muy erguida. ¡El tío Edward! ¡Él estaba enterado de esto! Y súbitamente dejó de ser divertido. Si descubría quién era su secuestrador, iba a presentarse y echar abajo la puerta.

Los chismes serían interminables, y ella quedaría con la reputación arruinada. Edward Cullen no iba a dejar que todo terminara tan fácilmente. Retaría a duelo al pobre sujeto y lo mataría, hubiera cometido un error o no. Nessie se puso de pie y empezó a caminar descalza, por el cuarto. Oh, Dios, esto empezaba a complicarse atrozmente. Seguía paseando examinando la habitación. Una única ventana daba a un jardín, oscuro y lleno de sombras. Se arregló el pelo usando un espejo con marco de hojas y flores en estilo rocaille.

Se preguntó si Tyndale realmente iría a atarla y amordazarla si empezaba a gritar pidiendo socorro. Era mejor no averiguarlo. También se preguntó por qué Jake tardaba tanto en descubrir su error…

Los minutos seguían pasando en el reloj de Meissen sobre la repisa Jacob la observaba transitar en brazos de un gomoso vestido de brillante raso verde que chocaba horriblemente con el vestido de baile color ciruela de Jessica. Con aquellos colores la pareja no podía pasar inadvertida, ni siquiera en un salón tan repleto.

-Maldición -gruñó.

Quil, que estaba a su lado, estaba espantado.

-¡Oh, Dios me valga, ahora sí que la has hecho buena! Me di cuenta de que no debías iniciar esto, y ahora realmente te has metido en una buena.

-Cállate, Quil.

-Bueno, esa es ella, ¿no? Entonces, por el amor de Dios, ¿quién es el pajarito que tienes encerrado en tu casa? Me parece que has robado a la querida de Cullen. Te matará, Jake –le informó Quil- Es lo menos que hará.

Jacob estaba dispuesto a matar a su excitable amigo.

-Te gusta seguir y seguir, ¿eh? Lo único que va a salir de todo esto es una serie de insultos de una mujer enfurecida a la que nunca he visto antes. Lord Cullen no me retará a duelo por una equivocación tonta como esta. ¿Qué daño he hecho, después de todo?

-La reputación de la dama, Jake -empezó Quil- Si la historia cunde...

-¿Cómo va a cundir? Usa la cabeza, viejo. Si es la querida de Cullen no tiene ninguna reputación que perder. Pero me gustaría saber qué hacía en el coche de Lady E - suspiró, sintiéndose incomprendido y acosado el varón-. Supongo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa y la ponga en libertad... sea quien sea.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Quil sonrió-. Lo cierto es que tengo cierta curiosidad de saber quién es.

-No creo que tenga muchas ganas de recibirnos -señaló Jacob-. Me daré por bien librado si sólo me arroja un florero a la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso lo puedes arreglar solo, gracias. Prefiero que me lo cuentes todo mañana.

-Sabía que ibas a responder así.

Jacob salió galopando hacia su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Ya estaba totalmente sobrio y lamentaba profundamente lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Rogaba que la misteriosa dama tuviera sentido del humor.

Tyndale le hizo pasar, dobló su capa, tomó el sombrero y los guantes.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Jacob, suponiendo que la lista iba a ser larga. Pero no fue así.

-Ninguno, milord.

-¿No hizo ruido?

-Ninguno.

Jacob aspiró larga y profundamente. Probablemente ella reservaba todo su furor para cuando él se presentara.

-Haz que traigan el coche, Tyndale -dijo, antes de subir la escalera.

En el primer piso había un silencio sepulcral. Los criados habitualmente no acudían a esta parte de la casa después del anochecer.

Con excepción de Tyndale, nadie estaba enterado de la presencia de la dama en la casa.

Jacob se detuvo un momento ante la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba Nessie, después hizo girar la llave y abrió con rapidez. Estaba preparado para recibir un golpe en la cabeza, pero el sobresalto que tuvo al verla por primera vez fue aún más abrumador…..


	5. Chapter 5 HOLA EXTRAÑO

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 5 .- HOLA EXTRAÑO

Ella estaba en el marco de la ventana y le miraba de una manera sorprendentemente directa. En su expresión no había ni timidez ni miedo, y su rostro era exquisito, delicado, en forma de corazón. Los ojos eran turbadores, oblicuos, ligeramente exóticos. Unos ojos azul oscuro en aquella preciosa cara, muy azules y muy límpidos, como cristales de color. Los labios eran suaves y carnosos, y la nariz recta y delgada. Un tupido cerco de pestañas oscuras enmarcaban aquellos extraordinarios ojos, sobre los que se arqueaban graciosamente unas cejas oscuras. El pelo era negro, como las alas del cuervo, y rodeaba su cara en apretados ricitos, dando a una piel tan pura un reflejo de marfil pulido.

Esta mujer cortaba el aliento. Y la belleza no se reducía a su cara. Era pequeña, es verdad, pero no había nada infantil en su figura. Unos firmes y jóvenes pechos se apretaban contra la leve muselina del vestido rosado. No era un vestido muy escotado y se detenía antes de llegar a ser provocativo, pero, de algún modo, era lo más tentador que él había visto en Londres. Hubiera querido bajar un poco la muselina rosada y ver saltar libres a aquellos preciosos pechos. Sintió otro sobresalto, porque su virilidad se erguía en contra de su voluntad. ¡Dios, desde su primera juventud no había perdido el control de este modo! Desesperado de no poder controlar nada, buscó algo, cualquier cosa que decir:

-Hola...

Su tono implicaba ¿En qué me he metido? y Nessie sonrió, sin pensarlo.

Él era espléndido, sencillamente espléndido. Y no se trataba sólo de su cara, aunque era notable. Tenía un magnetismo sexual que desconcertaba. Era incluso más apuesto que el tío Edward, a quien siempre había considerado como al hombre más hermoso y atractivo del mundo.

La comparación era tranquilizadora. Él le recordaba al tío Ed, no sólo por la estatura y el aspecto, sino también por la forma en que sus ojos la examinaban. Su boca se torció hacia arriba, aprobando. Con frecuencia había visto a su tío mirar de aquella manera a las mujeres.

Bueno, este hombre era un sinvergüenza, se dijo. Sólo un hombre de este tipo podía ser capaz de raptar a su querida en el umbral de la casa de otro hombre. Quizás se había puesto celoso pensando que ella y el tío Edward eran... oh, la situación era divertida de verdad.

-Hola señor -dijo Nessie traviesamente- Ya empezaba a preguntarme cuando ibais a darte cuenta de el error…

-Me estaba preguntando si de verdad he cometido una equivocación. No parecéis ser un error. Más bien sois algo que no me vendría mal para un cambio.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, y los hermosos ojos oscuros la recorrieron audazmente de pies a cabeza. Por cierto no era muy seguro para una muchacha, estar a solas con un hombre de este tipo, y Nessie se daba cuenta. Pero, por algún motivo, cuya profundidad no podía medir, este hombre no le inspiraba miedo. Escandalosamente se preguntó si sería algo terrible perder con él su virginidad. ¡Oh, se le ocurrían de pronto cosas muy peligrosas! Miró la puerta cerrada y la elevada silueta de él cerrando esta única salida.

-Vamos, señor, espero que no busques comprometerme más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

-Lo haré si me lo permites. ¿Me lo permitiréis? Pensad con cuidado antes de contestar - dijo él, con una sonrisa devastadora- Mi corazón está en juego.

Ella río, divertida.

-Mentira. Los sinvergüenzas como usted no tienen corazón. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Jacob estaba encantado. ¿Nada de lo que decía la desconcertaba? Lo dudaba.

-Me estas hiriendo, preciosa, si comparas mi corazón con el de Cullen.

-Jamás lo he pensado, señor -le aseguró ella- El corazón de cualquier hombre es naturalmente más constante que el de él. Incluso el suyo -terminó secamente.

¿Era posible que la querida de un hombre pudiera decir esto? Jacob no podía creer su buena suerte. Ni siquiera había parecido resentida por aquello. Simplemente aceptaba el hecho de que Cullen nunca iba a serle fiel. ¿Estaría ya madura para cambiar de amante?

-¿No sentís curiosidad de saber por qué te he traído aquí? -preguntó él. Porque estaba en verdad intrigado: « ¿Porqué no estaba ella perturbada?»

-Oh, no -dijo ella ligeramente- Ya imagino de qué se trata.

-¿De verdad? -estaba divertido, esperando alguna conclusión distinta, a la que ella hubiera llegado.

-Creísteis que yo era lady Eddintong -dijo ella- Y no queríais que fuera al baile de los Shepford, mientras usted pensaba ir y no perder una sola pieza. ¿No es así?

Jacob se sacudió.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Bailasteis todos los bailes?

-Ni uno solo.

-Bueno, debéis haberla encontrado allí… Oh, cómo me gustaría haber visto su expresión... -Se reía de nuevo- ¿Quedasteis terriblemente sorprendido?

-Sí... terriblemente -reconoció él. Se mostraba incrédulo. ¿Cómo demonios había ella reconstruido todo? ¿Qué había pensado cuando la transportaba escaleras arriba?

-Estoy en desventaja. Parece que te he dicho muchas cosas.

-¿No las recordáis?

-No con claridad -reconoció él, débilmente- Me temo que estaba bastante borracho.

-Bueno, en ese caso tenéis una disculpa, ¿verdad? Pero no dijisteis tanto. Me ayudó el conocer a la gente involucrada. ¿Sabéis?

-¿Conocéis a lady Eddintong?

-Sí. Pero no mucho, naturalmente, la he conocido esta semana. Y ella ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarme su coche.

El se apartó súbitamente de la puerta y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a escasa distancia de ella. De cerca era aún más bonita. Ante su sorpresa, ella no retrocedió, sino que lo miró como si confiara en él enteramente.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó él en un murmullo ronco.

-Renesme Masen.

-¿Masen? -Frunció el ceño, pensativo.- ¿No es ése el nombre de la familia del conde de Penwich?

-Sí, claro. ¿Le conocéis?

-No. Es dueño de una tierra contigua a la mía que hace años quiero comprar. Pero ese pomposo... no responde a mis demandas. Espero que no sea pariente suyo.

-Es lamentable, aunque lejana- Jacob rió.

-A muchas damas no les parecería lamentable ser parienta de un conde.

-¿De veras? Entonces es que no conocen al actual conde de Penwich. Me alegra decir que hace años que no veo a ese hombre, y dudo de que haya cambiado. En verdad es pomposo...

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres, pues?

-Soy huérfana, señor.

-Oh, lo lamento.

-Yo también lo lamento. Pero tengo por el lado materno una familia cariñosa, que se ha encargado de educarme. Y ahora, es justo que me digas quién es usted.

-Jacob Black.

-¿Cuarto vizconde de Montieth? Oh, he oído hablar de usted.

-Escandalosas mentiras, lo aseguro.

-Lo dudo. -Sonrió- Pero no temas que piense mal de usted. Después de todo nadie es tan malo como Ed, o su hermano Emmett incluso, y amo mucho a los dos.

-¿A los dos? ¿A Edward y Emmett Cullen? -Estaba totalmente anonadado- ¡Dios, no me dirás que eres también la querida de Emmett Cullen!

Los ojos de ella se dilataron al momento. Se mordió con fuerza el labio, pero no dio resultado. La carcajada estalló, pese a sus esfuerzos.

-No veo nada gracioso en esto -empezó a decir Jacob, con frialdad.

-Oh, pues hay algo muy gracioso, se lo aseguro. Ha creído que Edward y yo... ¡oh, es grandioso! Tengo que contárselo... no, es mejor que no lo haga. A él no le parecerá divertido. A veces los hombres son tan pesados... -Suspiró.- Bueno, él es mi tío.

-Si preferís llamarle así...- Ella rió de nuevo.

-No me creéis, ¿verdad?

-Querida señorita Masen...

-Lady Masen -corrigió ella.

-Bien, lady Masen. Quiero que sepas que el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, Benjamín Cullen, es íntimo amigo mío.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabéis?

-Sí. Fueron juntos al colegio, aunque usted terminó unos años antes que él. Usted simpatizaba con él, cosa que no les pasaba a los otros. Por esto él le tomó cariño. Y yo también lo quise por hacerse amigo de él, aunque sólo tenía once años cuando él me lo contó y yo no le había visto nunca. ¿Dónde creéis que he oído hablar de usted, lord Montieth? El primo Benjamín hablaba y hablaba de usted cuando venía a casa de vacaciones.

-¿Entonces por qué no la ha nombrado jamás? -exclamó Jacob

-¿Por qué iba a hablar de mí? -preguntó ella- No me cabe duda de que usted y él tienen temas más interesantes de conversación que la de los niños de sus familias.

Jacob frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Podríais estar inventando todo esto.

-Claro que podría.

Los ojos de ella chispeaban rientes. Demonios, era en verdad muy bella.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó él.

-¿Ya no está enojado?

-¿Acaso parezco enfadado?

-Oh, Dios, sí -sonrió- No puedo adivinar el porqué. Yo debería estar enojada. Y tengo diecinueve años, si tanto le interesa, aunque no deberías haberlo preguntado.

Él empezó a sentirse relajado de nuevo. Ella era encantadora. Ya casi no podía aguantar más. Quería abrazarla, pero debía recordar lo embarazoso de la situación en la que estaban.

-¿Es su primera temporada, Renesme?- A ella le gustó la forma en que él había dicho su nombre.

-¿Creéis entonces que soy quien digo ser?

- Supongo que debo creerlo.

-Parece que el hecho le desilusiona mucho -replicó ella con viveza.

-Si le interesa saberlo, estoy destrozado. -Su voz se volvió ronca y se permitió pasarle un dedo por la mejilla, con suavidad, para no alarmarla - No quiero que seas una muchacha inocente. Quiero que sepáis exactamente lo que digo cuando afirmo que quiero hacer el amor con usted, Renesme.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir más rápido.

-¿De veras? -murmuró. Se sacudió no debía perder el control.- Sí, claro, lo deseas - dijo bromeando-. Me ha parecido verlo en la expresión de sus ojos.

La mano de él cayó a un lado y sus ojos se entristecieron.

-¿Eres capaz de reconocer esa expresión?

-Oh, Dios, estas enojado de nuevo. -dijo ella con inocencia.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó él- ¿No puedes hablar en seno?

-Si me pongo seria, lord Montieth, los dos tendremos dificultades.

Sus ojos eran impenetrables. Había otra muchacha enteramente distinta bajo aquella efervescente superficie.

Nessie se adelantó, pasó ante él, llegó al centro de la habitación y, cuando se volvió para mirarle, la sonrisa de pilluelo y la chispa de la broma estaban otra vez en su lugar.

-Esta es mi segunda temporada y he conocido a muchos hombres tan incorrectos como usted. -le aseguró ella.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué existan hombres tan irrespetuosos como usted?

-Que esta sea su segunda temporada. ¿Estas casada?

-Creéis que debo estarlo porque me presenté en sociedad el año pasado. Bueno, en lo que a mi familia se refiere, ningún candidato es bastante bueno para mí. Una odiosa circunstancia, se lo aseguro.

Jacob rió.

-Es una lástima que el año pasado yo viajara a las Indias Occidentales para inspeccionar unas propiedades que tengo allí. De quedarme aquí la hubiera conocido antes.

-¿Y hubierais pedido mi mano?

-Hubiera pedido... una parte vuestra- Por primera vez Nessie se ruborizó.

-Es usted demasiado atrevido.

-No tanto como me gustaría serlo.

«Oh, de verdad era un hombre peligroso», pensó Renesme. «Hermoso, encantador, perverso. Entonces, ¿por qué no le daba miedo estar a solas con Jacob Black? El sentido común decía que debía temerle.»

Le observó conteniendo el aliento cuando él avanzó acortando una vez más el espacio entre ellos. Ella no se apartó y él sonrió. Una venita latía en la base de la garganta de ella y él sintió un deseo arrollador de pasar por allí la lengua, sentir el latido.

-Me pregunto si eres tan inocente como afirmáis serlo, Renesme Masen.

Ella no podía ceder ante él, por más que él ejerciera toda su magia.

-Sabiendo quién es mi familia no creo que podáis dudar de mí, lord Montieth.

-No le ha escandalizado que la trajera aquí -estalló él-. ¿Por qué? -Le examinaba minuciosamente la cara.

-Oh, supongo que he visto lo divertido de la situación -confesó ella, pero añadió- de todos modos estuve un rato preocupada, cuando pensé que tío Edward podía descubrir dónde me habías traído y temí que viniera a golpear a su puerta antes que regresaras y me dejases libre. Hubiera sido toda una conmoción. Y no creo que hubiéramos podido guardar por mucho tiempo el secreto, y tal vez habrías terminado obligado a casarse conmigo. Y sería lamentable, porque no nos entenderíamos.

-¿Qué no nos entenderíamos? -dijo él, divertido.

-Claro que no -dijo ella con fingido horror- Yo me enamoraría locamente de usted, pero usted seguiríais siendo un sinvergüenza de mala reputación, y me destrozaríais el corazón.

-No cabe duda de que tenéis razón -suspiró él, siguiendo el juego-. Yo sería un marido atroz. Y, a propósito, es difícil que me puedan obligar a casarme.

-¿Ni siquiera en el caso de haber arruinado mi reputación? -La boca de él se volvió seria.

-Ni siquiera en ese caso.

Fue evidente que a ella no le gustaba la respuesta y él se enfado consigo mismo por ser tan innecesariamente sincero. La rabia contra sí mismo hizo que los brillantes ojos oscuros brillaran más, como si estuvieran iluminados por detrás con una luz antinatural. Renesme se estremeció, pensando cómo sería aquel hombre si de verdad llegaba a enojarse.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él, viendo que ella se frotaba los brazos. ¿Se atrevería a rodearla con sus brazos?

Nessie buscó su capa y la echó sobre los esbeltos hombros.

-Creo que ya es hora...

-Le he asustado -dijo él amablemente- No era mi intención hacerlo.

-Creo que he podido darme cuenta perfectamente de cuáles son sus intenciones, señor -replicó Nessie.

Se agachó para ponerse los zapatos y, cuando se levantó, se encontró entre los brazos de él. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que la había besado antes que ella pudiera respirar, la boca de él olía a brandy, dulce, embriagador, Oh, ella sabía que iba a ser así, algo celestial. Nunca la habían besado con tanto sentimiento ni tanta osadía, había adaptado la pequeña figura de ella a la de él, dejándola que se sintiera por primera vez el estado de un hombre excitado.

Ella quedó sorprendida y excitada, y sus pechos cosquillearon al apretarse contra la casaca de él. ¿Qué era aquella otra sensación, tan profunda que surgía desde lo más hondo de ella?

Los labios de él recorrieron su mejilla, llegaron hasta su garganta, donde besó la venita palpitante, absorbiendo la piel con la boca, chupando muy suavemente.

-No hagáis esto -logró murmurar Nessie…Aquello no parecía ser su propia voz.

-Oh, pero tengo que hacerlo, amor, de verdad... -la levantó entre sus brazos. No era nada divertido lo que estaba pasando ahora. Sus labios volvieron a rozar la garganta de ella y Nessie gimió.

-Dejadme, soltadme -dijo ella sin aliento- Benjamín le odiará.

-No me importa.

-Mi tío lo matarán.

-Habrá valido la pena- Estaba dicho.

-No dirás eso cuando veáis su arma en el campo del honor. Bájame, lord Montieth.- Jacob la depositó en el suelo lenta, cuidadosamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se deslizara provocativo a lo largo del suyo.

-¿Entonces le importará...? La mantenía apretada contra él, y el constante calor de su cuerpo le perturbaba.

-Claro. No me gustaría verlo morir por una escapada inofensiva...

-¿Es así como consideráis la idea de que yo te haga el amor? -Rió, satisfecho.

- No me refería a eso, sino al hecho de traerme aquí. Tal como están las cosas, me costará un tiempo tremendo convencer a Edward de que debe olvidar el asunto.

-¿Piensas defenderme entonces? -preguntó Jacob suavemente.

Nessie se apartó, porque no podía pensar claramente si su cuerpo estaba cerca del cuerpo de él. La capa se había caído y él la recogió galantemente y se la entregó, con una inclinación.

Ella suspiró.

-Si Edward no sabe que es usted quien me ha raptado, no mencionaré su nombre. Si lo sabe, bueno, supongo que haré todo lo posible para salvarle la vida. Pero insisto en que me devuelvas ahora a él, antes de que haga alguna tontería, como por ejemplo, informar a los demás de que yo he desaparecido.

-Al menos me dejas la esperanza -dijo Jacob, sonriendo- Tal vez yo no sería un buen marido, pero me han dicho que soy un amante excelente. ¿Me tomaras en cuenta?

Lo miró con desagrado.

-No quiero tener un amante.

-Tendré que seguirla esta temporada hasta que cambies de idea. -la previno.

Y ella pensó que él era incorregible cuando, finalmente, la acompañó hasta la salida de la casa. Incorregible y tentador, muy tentador. Era mejor que el tío Edward se apresurara en convencer al tío Carlisle acerca de la necesidad de encontrarle un marido, porque Jacob Black podía representar muy bien la caída de una muchacha.


	6. Chapter 6 DIOS MIO! ¿ME VAN A

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 6.- DIOS MIO!... ¿ME VAN A DEJAR VIUDA ANTES DE TIEMPO?...

-Lamento que no hayas podido ir al baile- Jacob, detuvo su carruaje unas pocas puertas más allá de la mansión de Edward Cullen. Sus ojos acariciaban la cara de Nessie. Ella sonrió.

-Apostaría a que lamentarías más que lady Eddintong haya podido asistir.

-Perderíais la apuesta -dijo él con un suspiro- De todos modos no sé por qué lo hice. La bebida, creo. Pero ahora me importa un comino.

-Mentira. Estabas celoso cuando creíste que ella estaba con Ed.

-Otro error…. Nunca he estado celoso en mi vida, de nada ni de nadie.

-Vamos, eres un ser afortunado...

-¿No me crees?

-No veo otro motivo para querer encerrar esta noche a vuestra querida. Ni siquiera habías pensado pasar la velada con ella.

El rió.

-Lo dices con un aire muy mundano- Ella se ruborizó en cuanto él dijo eso, no era de una dama hablar de esas cosas.

-En todo caso, no lamentes que yo me haya perdido el baile. Yo no lo lamento.

-¿Por haberme conocido? -se aventuró a decir él- Me das más y más esperanzas… amor!- Ella se puso muy erguida.

-Lamento desilusionarlo, lord Montieth, pero no es ese el motivo. Esta noche hubiera preferido quedarme en casa.

-Y yo también, si estuvieses conmigo por supuesto… Pero aún hay tiempo, ¿sabes?- dijo con una pícara sonrisa que logró sonrojar aún mas a Nessie- Podríamos volver a mi casa.

Ella movió la cabeza con ganas de reír. Lo cierto es que, desde que lo había conocido,

Sentía una ridícula necesidad de reír por la pura dicha de hacerlo. Burbujeaba. Pero sabía que debía dejarle ahora y olvidar esta noche.

-Tengo que irme -dijo suavemente.

-Supongo que no hay más remedio. -Los dedos de él se cerraron sobre la mano enguantada de ella, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para ayudarla a bajar del coche. Le apretaba la mano como si quisiera que se quedara allí- Quiero que me permita besarla antes de que se vaya.

-No.

-Nada más que un beso de despedida.

-¡No!

Con la mano libre le tocó la mejilla. No se había preocupado por recoger los guantes o el sombrero antes de salir de la casa, y los dedos desnudos estaban calientes al contacto con su piel. Nessie no podía moverse, y esperó sin aliento que él le robara el beso que ella le rehusaba.

Lo hizo, y sus labios se apretaron contra los de Nessie en un beso que no se parecía a ninguno que ella hubiera recibido antes. Cálidos y dominantes, sus labios probaron los de ella hasta que Nessie sintió que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Bajemos antes de que pierda la cabeza -dijo él rudamente. La pasión volvía densa su voz.

Nessie estaba deslumbrada cuando él la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y la guío hasta la casa de su tío.

-Es mejor que no vengas conmigo -murmuró ella. Las lámparas ardían a ambos lados de la puerta, y pudo imaginar que la puerta se abría y que Edward se enfrentaba a Jacob Black con una pistola en la mano- No es necesario que me acompañes.

-Mi querida, he hecho cosas muy reprobables, pero nadie podrá decir que no soy un caballero, y un caballero debe acompañar a una dama hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¡Tonterías! Eres un caballero sólo cuando quieres serlo, y ahora quieres ser terco.

Jacob rió al notar la ansiedad de ella.

-¿Temes por mi seguridad?

-Sí, temo...- suspiro- Edward es muy agradable casi siempre, pero, a veces no puede dominar su carácter. No debe verlo hasta que yo no le haya explicado que no ha pasado nada del otro mundo.

Jacob se detuvo e hizo que ella se diera la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-Si tiene tan mal carácter, no dejaré que le vayas a solas.

¡El quería protegerla de Edward! Le daban ganas de reír, pero se contuvo.

-Tendrías que entender cómo son las relaciones entre Ed y yo para saber que soy la última persona que debe tenerle miedo. Somos muy amigos, ¿sabéis?... Estamos muy unidos y generalmente él cambia cuando yo estoy a su lado. Siempre lo ha hecho, incluso ha renunciado meses enteros a sus aventuras. Usted debería darse cuenta de lo que esto significa. -terminó secamente.

El la hizo avanzar, sonriendo.

-Admito sus razones. Pero hay un motivo en todo lo que hago, y la acompañaré hasta la puerta de la casa.

Ella empezó a protestar de nuevo, pero ya estaban ante la puerta. Ella se puso tensa, rogando que no los hubieran oído, que la puerta no se abriera. Se volvió para mirar a Jacob y murmuró:

-¿Qué motivo puedes tener para...?

Pero él la interrumpió, descarado.

-¿Ves? Ahora tengo un pretexto para volver a daros un beso de despedida.

La envolvió con sus brazos, su boca se acercó buscando la de ella. Aquella era la pasión, una pasión caliente, abrasadora, que la derretía uniéndola a él. Nada más importaba.

En aquel momento ella le pertenecía. Jacob terminó el beso en el momento en que la pasión casi lo arrastraba. La apartó bruscamente, pero sin soltarla, sus dedos se clavaban en los brazos de ella. La mantuvo allí en la distancia de los brazos extendidos, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos ardientes.

-Te deseo, dulce Renesme. No me hagas esperar demasiado antes de reconocer que me deseas también.

Nessie tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que él la había soltado y que se alejaba caminando. Sintió un loco deseo de correr tras él, pero se contuvo. No era fácil. Su corazón volaba y sus piernas no le respondían.

_«Contrólate, tonta»_, se reprendió. _« ¡Te han besado antes! ¡Ah, pero nunca de este modo!»_

Nessie esperó hasta que Jacob subió a su coche y entonces, de mala gana, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y entró. El vestíbulo y el salón estaban brillantemente iluminados, pero afortunadamente vacíos. La puerta que llevaba a la biblioteca de Edward estaba abierta y la luz surgía de allí. Avanzó lentamente, esperando que Ed estuviera ahí y no recorriendo

Londres en su búsqueda.

El estaba sentado ante el escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, los dedos metidos en el tupido pelo negro, como si hubiera querido arrancarlo en mechones. Un botellón de brandy y un vaso estaban ante él.

Al verlo tan desesperado Nessie se tranquilizó. La culpabilidad la ayudó a recomponerse. En tanto que ella disfrutaba de los momentos más dulces de su vida, la persona que significaba para ella más que nada en el mundo había estado enferma de preocupación. Y ella ni siquiera había corrido. Se había tomado su tiempo, disfrutando de cada minuto con

Jacob. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta?

-Ed...

Él la miró sobresaltado. Después la sorpresa y el alivio lavaron sus hermosas facciones.

Corrió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola tanto que, por un momento, ella creyó que le iba a romper las costillas.

-¡Dios me valga, Nessie! ¡Estaba casi loco de preocupación! Nunca me había sentido tan mal desde que Emmett te llevó consigo para... bueno, eso ya no importa. -La apartó de sí para poder mirarla de arriba abajo- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hedió daño?

-Estoy muy bien, Ed. De verdad.

Y también tenía muy buen aspecto. Ningún desgarrón en el vestido, ni un rizo fuera de lugar. Pero había desaparecido durante tres malditas horas, y él había imaginado las cosas que podían pasarle...

-¡Le mataré mañana por la mañana a primera hora, en cuanto descubra dónde diablos vive!

Nessie comprendió que era por esto por lo que no se había presentado a golpear la puerta de la casa de Jacob.

-Todo fue perfectamente inocente, Ed -empezó a decir- Un error...

-Ya sé que fue un error, Nessie. El idiota del cochero me lo aseguró. Insistió todo el tiempo en que Black iba a traerte de vuelta en cualquier momento, que él y lady Eddintong eran... bueno, creo que ya entiendes lo que quiero decir. Ah, maldición!...

-Sí -Nessie sonrió ante la incomodidad de él- Entiendo lo que quieres decir –después empezó a convencerlo-. El pobre hombre creyó que tú y su...

-No lo digas. Eso no es excusa de todos modos.

-¿Pero no puedes imaginar su cara, Edward cuando vio que se había equivocado de dama? -Nessie rió. -Oh, me gustaría haberlo visto.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas visto?

-No estuve presente. Me dejó en su casa y se fue al baile. Lo único que quería era hacer que lady Eddintong no asistiera al baile. Puedes imaginar la desagradable sorpresa que tuvo al encontrarla allí. No sabía quién era la persona que había encerrado en su casa.

-¿Te encerró en su casa?

-Pero estuve muy cómoda -aseguró ella con rapidez- De manera que, como ves, no permanecí con él todo el tiempo... en verdad estuve muy poco a su lado. No pasó nada, y me trajo aquí de vuelta, sana y salva.

-No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo. Si yo hubiera sabido dónde vive, ya estaría muerto. El tonto del cochero no lo sabía. Mandé un hombre a hacer averiguaciones en los clubes, pero, a causa de ese condenado baile, los clubes estaban casi desiertos. Cuando mi hombre volvió a informarme que no había averiguado nada, yo ya estaba dispuesto a ir a casa de Shepford en busca de alguien que me diera la dirección de ese canalla.

-Y entonces el tío Carlisle se habría enterado de que yo no estaba contigo, y todo el infierno se habría destapado -terminó ella- Es una suerte que no hicieras eso. De este modo nadie sabe que no he estado toda la velada contigo. Así que lo único que nos queda por hacer es decidir si me quedaré aquí o si debo volver a casa de tío Carlisle. ¿Qué sugieres?

-Oh, no! -él vio hasta el fondo del juego de ella- No lograrás que olvide esto.

-Pues si no lo olvidas estropearás mi vida -dijo ella muy seriamente- Porque nadie creerá que he pasado tres horas en casa de lord Jacob y he salido con la virtud intacta. Y estoy intacta, quiero que lo sepas.

Él la miró furioso.

-Entonces no le mataré. Pero le daré una lección que de verdad necesita.

-Pero si no ha habido daño alguno Edward… -insistió ella con pasión- Y... yo no quiero que le hagas daño.

-¿Que no quieres? ¡Por Dios!, tienes que decirme por qué!

-Me gusta -dijo ella simplemente- Me recuerda a ti.

Lord Cullen se puso pálido ante la confesión de Nessie, estaba seguro que hoy iba a sufrir un infarto.

-Le mataré...

-Basta -exclamó ella- Tú nunca hubieras forzado a una doncella que no desea entregarse, y tampoco lo ha hecho él.

-¿Te besó?

-Bueno...

-Claro que te besó!... Sólo un tonto no lo hubiera hecho, y él no es tonto. Le...

-No, no lo harás -exclamó ella de nuevo- Fingirás que no pudiste averiguar su nombre y, cuando le encuentres con él, ignórale. Hazlo por mí, Edward…. porque no sé si podré perdonarte si haces algún daño a Jacob Black. Esta noche me he divertido como no me divertía desde hacía tiempo... -Tras decir esto, suplicó con sus ojitos de cordero- Por favor, tío Edward!...

Él iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca apretando los dientes, hizo unas muecas, suspiró pesadamente y al fin dijo con dulzura:

-Ese hombre no es para ti, gatita. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, si tuviera una reputación algo mejor tendería la red para atraparle.

-Tendrías que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver... -Ella le lanzó la más dulce de las sonrisas:

-De algún modo sabía que ibas a decir eso.

Nessie estaba sentada ante su tocador, contemplando soñadora el pequeño cardenal en la base de su cuello. La marca de amor de Jacob Black. Tocó la mancha. Era una suerte que no se hubiera quitado la capa anoche, al regresar a casa de Edward. Por el momento tendría que cubrirse con una bufanda hasta que desapareciera la marca.

Era tarde por la mañana y había dormido mucho más que de costumbre. Sin duda los Denalí ya habían desayunado, y si todavía estaban en casa, tendría que contar la historia en la que se había puesto de acuerdo con Edward.

Ed había enviado un mensaje a su hermano Carlisle antes que ella regresara a casa, diciendo simplemente que Nessie no iba a ir al baile, después de todo. Sólo eso, sin dar razones. La historia era que Edward no había estado en su casa cuando ella llegó, y que ella lo había esperado horas. Cuando llegó, tuvieron una charla. Y, como después de la conversación ya era muy tarde, simplemente había vuelto a su casa para acostarse. Los criados del tío Carlisle podían confirmar que el tío Edward la había acompañado y que en verdad ella había ido directamente a acostarse.

Nessie suspiró y tocó la campanilla llamando a Zafrina; después, rápidamente, buscó una bufanda en su ropero. Tampoco Zafrina debía ver aquella marca de pasión. Cuando bajo, media hora después, encontró que la tía Esme. Estaban en la sala con las visitantes: las dos lady Braddock, madre e hija; la señora Faraday y su hermana Jane; y dos damas que Nessie no conocía. Todas le clavaron los ojos cuando entró, y Nessie se sintió muy molesta por las mentiras que iba a tener que decir.

-Mi querida Renesme -la señora Faraday hablaba con un tono extrañamente comprensivo- estáis divina... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que...

Nessie sintió que un nudo apretado se le formaba en la boca del estómago. No. No era posible. Sólo su conciencia culpable le hacía pensar que podían estar enteradas de la escapada de anoche…...

Jacob Black, cuarto vizconde de Montieth, yacía echado sobre su amplio lecho, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su desnudez cubierta sólo por una delgada sábana. Se había tendido allí tras caminar casi una hora, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para incorporarse y afrontar el día. Hacía mucho que no perdía su habitual cabalgata matutina por Hyde Park.

No había nada inmediato que necesitara ver. Otra carta al conde de Penwich pidiéndole una respuesta acerca de la tierra que codiciaba, pero eso podía esperar. De todos modos la carta estaba destinada a ser fuente de irritación, ya que el conde nunca le contestaba.

También hubiera convenido ponerse en contacto con el gerente de su firma naviera en Southampton, para cancelar la orden de construcción de un barco. Había pensado navegar nuevamente hasta las Indias Occidentales. Pero, después de lo sucedido anoche, no pensaba dejar Londres por nada del mundo.

Ella se llamaba Renesme. Dijo el nombre en voz alta, dejando que repercutiera deliciosamente en su lengua. Renesme Dulce, preciosa Renesme, con el pelo de ébano y ojos de porcelana azul. ¡Qué ojos! Bastaba que cerrara los suyos para verlos sonriendo, riendo. ¡Oh, tenían tanta vida! Renesme, hermosa entre las hermosas, belleza sin igual.

Jacob rió ante su fantasía. Quil iba a decir que se había enamorado de pies cabeza. ¿Sería posible?... Bueno, no, claro que no. Pero no recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer como deseaba a Renesme Masen.

Suspiro. La tía Sarah le diría que se casara con la chica y que fuera feliz. Ella era la única, desde la muerte de su padre, que quería un poco a Jacob. Quizá su abuela le había querido, o quizás no. Era difícil decir cómo eran las cosas con Sue, la vieja tirana.

Y naturalmente, también estaba su "madre". Ella sería la última en desearle un bien. Era a causa de ella por lo que él no quería…o no podía casarse con Renesme o con cualquier muchacha de buena familia. No se casaría, al menos no lo haría, hasta que la mujer conocida ante el mundo como su madre, hubiera muerto. El cordón con el que le tenía atado moriría con ella.

Jacob arrojó lejos la sábana y se sentó, porque el recuerdo de la condesa viuda estropeaba su grato estado sublime. Era por eso por lo que rara vez iba a Silverley, su propiedad de campo. Sin embargo amaba Silverley, echaba de menos ese lugar hasta la amargura. De todos modos, las únicas veces que iba era cuando la condesa no estaba.

Y ella vivía allí casi todo el año, principalmente para mantener alejado a Jacob.

Tocó la campanilla para llamar a su lacayo, Harris, y éste le informó que lord Alden y lord Cullen le esperaban en el comedor. El no pensó en nada especial, porque estos dos amigos, con frecuencia llegaban sin anunciarse.

Cuando se reunió con ellos, un poco después, Benjamín Cullen estaba sentado junto a la mesa ante un gran plato de comida, y Quil estaba al lado del aparador, bebiendo café. Benjamín saludó alegremente y volvió a provocar a la joven criada. Quil hizo una seña a Jacob para que se acercara, con una sonrisa conspiradora.

-Ya sé quién es el pajarito que llevaste anoche a tu nido... -murmuró Quil, y cabeceó en dirección a Benjamín- El no lo sabe todavía, pero naturalmente se enterará antes de que acabe el día.

Jacob sintió como si le hubieran dado un tremendo golpe en el estómago. Conservó la calma en la voz al murmurar:

-¿Serías tan amable de decirme cómo ha llegado hasta ti la información?

-No es un secreto -dijo Quil riendo-. De hecho apostaría a que recorrerá todo Londres antes de esta noche. Yo lo escuché en Rotten Row. Tropecé con un par de bellezas que conozco y no pudieron esperar para contarme el último chisme.

-¿Cómo? -Fue una palabra como un estallido, lo bastante fuerte como para merecer que

Benjamín mirara, aunque después volvió a prestar atención a la doncella.

-Lady S. ¿sabes? Al parecer su cochero creyó que ella iba a estar muy interesada en enterarse de tu maligno plan. Y ¿sabes? le cosquilleaba la idea de que habías estado lo bastante celoso como para hacer algo tan desusado. Y no pudo esperar a contar la historia a sus queridas amigas... e incluso a las que no son tan queridas. Oh, ha tenido una mañana muy ocupada regando la historia por todo Londres.

-¡Maldita ramera!

-Sí, claro, pero si yo estuviera en tu caso, me iría de Londres por un tiempo.

-¿Y dejarías a la joven para que se enfrentara sola a esto?

-eso es algo que nunca te había preocupado antes.

Por esta frase, Quil recibió la más sombría de las muecas.

-No me ladres, Jake. Ella lo tolerará mejor que tú, sin duda se casará, como se han casado tus otras doncellas inocentes, y vivirá feliz. Pero tenemos que pensar en el tío de Benjamín, por no hablar del padre de Benjamín. Esa chica tiene unos parientes que pedirán tu pellejo. No saldrás ileso por haber comprometido a esta chica como has hecho con las otras.

-Maldición, no la he tocado...

-Claro que no la has tocado, pero nadie lo creerá -dijo Quil significativamente-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte antes de que uno de sus tíos te rete a duelo.

En aquel momento Tyndale uno de los sirvientes de la casa apareció en la puerta y anunció:

-El criado de lord Cullen quiere deciros unas palabras, milord.

Benjamín levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, al ver al criado que estaba de pie detrás de Tyndale.

-Oh, Jake, debe tratarse de algún error... Ese hombre no está a mi servicio.

-No pensé eso -murmuró Jacob, y Quil gruñó.


	7. Chapter 7 Donde pongo el ojo pongo

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 7: Donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala!.. Ese Hombre es MIO!

-¡No!

Edward Cullen levantó la vista cuando su sobrina se precipitó en la habitación, mirando con ojos desorbitados la pistola que él estaba limpiando sobre el escritorio. Él le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia antes de volver a examinar el arma.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Nessie.

-¡Ya lo has matado! -exclamó ella. El no la miraba, de manera que no vio que el color desaparecía de las mejillas de ella.

-He enviado un hombre a su casa. No tuve dificultad en averiguar la dirección esta mañana. Pronto vendrá aquí para discutir el lugar y la hora.

-No, no, no!...

-Cuando él la miró, los ojos de ella lanzaban chispas.

-Vamos Nessie -empezó Edward, pero ella se adelantó hacia él.

-¿No tienes otra solución aparte de esa? -señaló con el dedo el arma que él tenía en la mano- Creí que anoche habíamos hecho un pacto.

-Eso fue antes de que la hazaña de Black se convirtiera en la comidilla de Londres.

¿O acaso no estás enterada de que tu nombre está en boca de todos, esa mañana?

Nessie se estremeció, pero dijo tranquila:

-Lo sé. Acabo de abandonar una sala llena de mujeres que no pudieron retrasarse en expresar sus simpatías.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?

-Bueno, no podía negar lo que había sucedido, porque el cochero de lady Eddington presenció todo. Pero mentí diciendo que me había traído enseguida, que lord de Montieth se había dado cuenta de su error.

Edward movió la cabeza.

-Cosa que no creyeron, ¿no es así?

-Bueno... no -reconoció ella de mala gana.

-Porque ese maldito cochero esperó toda una hora a que regresaras, y todos lo saben. Y no se necesita una hora para que ocurra lo que dicen que ha ocurrido. El hecho de que mientas en eso, sugiere que tienes algo que ocultar.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad!

-¿Y desde cuándo los apasionados por el chisme han tenido en cuenta la verdad?

-Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer, Edward? -exclamó ella angustiada.

-Tú no harás nada. Soportarás lo que suceda con el apoyo de tu familia. Pero él pagará el precio por haber manchado tu buen nombre.

-No debes retarle a duelo.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

-Si no lo hago yo, lo hará Carlisle, y Carlisle se dejará matar. No tiene mi puntería.

-¡Nadie morirá, Edward!-dijo Nessie, como si el asunto dependiera enteramente de ella-

Tiene que haber otra solución. Para eso he venido. Pero temí que ya fuera tarde para alcanzarte antes de que dejaras la ciudad. ¿Cómo descubriste lo que pasaba?

-Lo cierto es que ya me iba de Londres y mi buen amigo George me visitó para anunciarme que el gato se había escapado de la bolsa. Ha sido una suerte que yo me haya retrasado en partir esta mañana, le ahorramos un infarto al viejo Carlisle, además, creo que el habría de hecho de todo esto un desbarajuste.

-Al menos su solución no habría sido la de tomar la primera pistola que encontrara a mano -replicó ella.

Edward hizo una mueca.

- La verdad es que el tío Carlisle no salió como tenía planeado esta mañana, surgió un asunto de negocios ayer en la fiesta y está estudiando las propuestas. Ha estado toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho. Y allí sigue. Tía Esme dice que procurará ocultárselo todo el tiempo posible. Pensé que tal vez no iba a importarte...

-Cobarde!.. Carlisle es capaz de hacer volar el techo.

-Bueno, por suerte él tardará un tiempo en enterarse.

-No cuentes con eso, gatita. Se enterará hoy a última hora, mañana a más tardar, en algún momento tendrá que salir de su despacho, además nada se le escapa a Carlisle. Incluso yo no estoy a salvo de sus ojos, que todo lo ven. ¿Cómo crees que ha averiguado tan pronto mis tremendas escapadas?, para eso me obligó a que lo acompañara al campo, quiere tener una charla de hermano a hermano junto a sus rosas…

Nessie gimió. Esto iba de mal en peor. Carlisle era capaz de enfadarse. Además, era un hombre de rígidos principios. Cuando se trataba de alguna cuestión de honor, no doblegaba.

Para él sólo existía otra solución y, si eso no daba resultado, limpiaría las pistolas de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo Edward. Pero la primera solución era imposible. Jacob Black nunca estaría de acuerdo. Preferiría enfrentarse a uno de los tíos en el campo de honor, antes que verse obligado a casarse, estaba segura.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer Edward, alguna historia que podamos inventar.

-Podemos inventar una docena, gatita, pero nadie creerá ninguna. Lo malo es que

Black ha seducido antes a doncellas inocentes como tú. El hecho de que hayas estado sola con él, aunque no fuera contigo con quien quisiera estar a solas, implica que él se aprovechó de la situación. Es un demonio tan apuesto, que se supone que no hubieras podido resistirle.

Esto es lo que pensará la gente. Y lo que se comentará.

Nessie se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado, incómoda.

-No sé siquiera por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo -añadió Edward tajante- Sólo queda una cosa por hacer y me corresponde a mí.

Nessie suspiró.

-Tienes razón, naturalmente, no sé por qué me he opuesto tanto.

Él levantó la ceja, desconfiado.

-Nada de trampitas, Nessie.

-No son trampas. Tienes que hacer que se case conmigo. No hay otra solución.

-¡Maldición! -Edward dio una patada en el suelo, furioso- No es digno de ti...

-Sin embargo...

-No, y no mil veces. Y no creas que no te entiendo, Renesme Masen. Crees que esto solucionará tu otro problema y que ya no tendrás que buscar un marido.

-Ya que lo mencionas... oh, Edward, en verdad no me molestaría tenerlo de marido, te juro que no me incomodaría. Y se te parece.

-Se me parece demasiado, y es por eso que no te conviene.

-Pero también hay incluso algo del tío Carlisle en él. Vamos, quedó abrumado cuando le sugería que lo que había hecho iba a arruinar mi reputación e iba a tener que casarse conmigo.

-¿Le dijiste eso?

-Ese era mi estado de ánimo. Y él se enfadó. Actuó como hubiera actuado el tío Carlisle.

-¿Cómo dices? Ese...

-No, no, Edward. ¿No ves que es perfecto? Se parece un poco a ti... a todos vosotros. Es lo que yo andaba buscando. Además, me gustaría intentar reformarlo.

-Ese hombre nunca cambiará, Nessie -insistió Edward-. Nunca podrás vivir tranquila.

-Oh, no lo sé -Nessie sonreía-. Podemos afirmar eso de ti, pero no lo estamos tan seguros acerca de él. Y le gusto. Eso es algo.

-No seas tonta, Nessie -dijo Edward- Te deseaba. Pero deseará también a otras mujeres, y correrá tras ellas. No será un marido fiel.

- Eso lo sé -dijo ella muy tranquila.

-¿Y sigues queriendo casarte con él?- Ella no quería verlo muerto. Y esa era la alternativa.

-Después de todo -dijo tranquilamente- él debe arreglar esta situación. Me ha metido en un escándalo, y a él le corresponde sacarme de esto. Es una solución pacífica y estoy segura de que el tío Carlisle estará totalmente de acuerdo.

-No puede decirse ante mis ojos que sea lo que merece Black -dijo Edward furioso- Te conseguirá a ti en el trato, pero tú seguirás sufriendo.

-El no lo ve así, Edward. Lo cierto es que estoy segura de que va a rehusar.

-Bien -Edward sonrió y volvió a limpiar su pistola.

-Oh, no -dijo Nessie- debes prometerme que harás todo lo posible para convencerlo,

Edward.

-Está bien -asintió él.

Sonreía de una manera que a ella le dieron ganas de pegarle. Conocía demasiado bien aquella sonrisa.

-Quiero que tío Carlisle esté presente cuando hables con él -dijo desconfiada.

-Pero tu vizconde estará aquí pronto, gatita -le recordó él.

-Entonces, ven conmigo a ver ahora al tío Carlisle. Deja un mensaje para lord Montieth diciéndole que vuelva esta noche. Y -añadió lentamente, desatando la bufanda- creo que el tío Carlisle debería ver esto para que comprendiera hasta qué punto es importante obtener el consentimiento de Jacob.

La cara de Edward se ensombreció.

-Dijiste que sólo te había besado. - Ella volvió a atar la bufanda y su aire era perfectamente inocente.

-Bueno, ese cardenal es la huella de un beso Edward.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a marcarte como si fueras parte de su ganado?- Nessie se encogió de hombros, eludiendo con cuidado los ojos de su tío.

-¿Crees que el tío Carlisle tomará a mal la marca y asumirá lo peor?. No crees que quieran apresurar la boda, ¿verdad? Yo preferiría esperar unos meses para que mi primer hijo nazca después de un tiempo correcto.

-Esto es un chantaje, Nessie.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos azules.

-¿De verdad?

-Carlisle debía haberte dado un pellizco en el trasero cuando por primera vez mostraste ese talento para manejar a la gente.

-¡Lo que dices es horrible! -dijo Nessie, conteniendo el aliento.

Él rió entonces y movió la cabeza.

-Deja de representar tu comedia, gatita. Haré que tu vizconde se case contigo, de una u otra manera.

Ella lo abrazó, y su deleite era evidente.

-¿Y no volverás a hablar de matar a nadie?

-A nadie que importe -suspiró él- Como Carlisle es el más lógico de nosotros, el más capaz en los negocios, quizás se le ocurra algo para convencer a ese caballero sin recurrir a la violencia.

Se apartó de ella y guardó la pistola.

-Dices que Black no estará de acuerdo Nessie, y, cuando un hombre es terco, se necesita persuasión para que cambie de idea. Y tú también puedes cambiar de idea, ¿sabes? -

La miró intensamente.

-No. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más cuenta me doy de que esto es lo que conviene hacer.

-Puede llegar a odiarte por eso, ¿sabes? ¿No se te había ocurrido?

-Sí, puede que así sea, pero me arriesgaré. No pensaría en el casamiento, si él no me hubiera encontrado atractiva. Pero intentó seducirme... intentó, he dicho. Ese hombre ser mi marido, Edward. Dile al tío Carlisle que no aceptaré a ningún otro.

-Está bien, entonces -replicó Edward, y añadió con una mirada penetrante- Pero no te quites esa maldita bufanda, ¿quieres? No hay motivo para que mi hermano piense peor de su futuro sobrino político de lo que ya van a pensar.

Eran las diez y media de la noche y Jacob esperaba en su carruaje ante la casa de Carlisle Cullen. Se había demorado media hora para la cita, pero no hacía movimiento alguno para dejar el coche.

Tenía que adivinar qué era todo aquello. Había entendido muy bien por la mañana la convocatoria de Edward Cullen, pero, como la cita no había tenido finalmente lugar, ya no sabía qué pensar. No imaginaba a Carlisle, el correcto padre de Benjamín, exigiendo un duelo. Pero, ¿qué podía ser entonces? ¡Demonios!

Nessie observaba el oscuro coche desde una ventana alta, y su nerviosismo se había convertido en terror. A él no iba a gustarle lo que ella había puesto en marcha. No, seguramente no. Pero debía sospechar para qué había sido convocado allí. ¿Por qué vacilaba en entrar, si no era por eso?

Oh, el tío Carlisle había tenido bastante que decir acerca de lord Montieth, y con un énfasis, que hizo saber a Nessie exactamente lo que le esperaba. Había conocido a la familia Black desde hacía años, y lo cierto es que había sido muy amigo del padre de Jacob. De manera que Nessie estaba ahora enterada de todo, incluidas las historias de otras muchachas a las que había involucrado en grandes escándalos, por haber tenido la debilidad de sucumbir ante sus encantos. Jacob era un hombre irresponsable, sin conciencia, podía mostrarse frío, arrogante, de mal carácter. El encanto que desplegaba ante las mujeres no era por cierto todo lo que había en él. Sí, Nessie lo escuchó todo, pero pese a la desaprobación que aún mantenía el tío Eddie, no cambió de idea.

Nessie estaba usando la habitación de Alice para espiar por la ventana, agradeciendo al cielo estar sola arriba. La tía Esme había partido con Alice después del desayuno a la casa de campo de los Cullen a las afueras de Londres, aunque Alice se fue pataleando y berreando como una bebe, este quizá fue el mejor momento del día para Nessie. Que se le permitió quedarse, con el fin de que no tuviera que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber cuál iba a ser su destino. Aunque tenía que permanecer arriba y no intervenir, pasara lo que pasara. El tío Carlisle se había mostrado irreductible en esto. Aunque ella oyera que el infierno había estallado dentro de la casa, no debía aventurarse a bajar.

Jacob entregó su sombrero y sus guantes y lo hicieron pasar a la sala. La casa le sorprendió, porque era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera. Los dos pisos altos eran probablemente dormitorios, pensó, y la parte de abajo lo bastante grande como para incluir un salón de baile.

-Le esperan, milord -anunció el lacayo, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala. La cara del criado no tenía expresión alguna aunque su tono revelaba la desaprobación. Jacob casi soltó la risa: sabía que se había demorado. Pero todo el buen humor desapareció cuando el lacayo abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de Jacob. En un sofá color crema estaba sentada Sarah Marston, es decir su tía solterona y, al lado de ella, estaba Sue Black, su formidable abuela. En ese momento parecía dispuesta a llamar la ira de Dios sobre la cabeza de su nieto.

Bueno. Iban a ponerlo sobre el tapete, ¿verdad? Iba a recibir una reprimenda de su propia familia, junto con la de la familia de Renesme. Pero lo sorprendente es que no hubieran convocado a su "madre", Sulpicia. ¡Cómo se hubiera divertido con todo esto!


	8. Chapter 8 DOS FAMILIAS UNIDAS CON UN

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 8: DOS FAMILIAS UNIDAS CON UN MISMO FIN…. Mi destrucción!

-¿De manera que al fin reuniste valor para entrar, sinvergüenza? -empezó sin mayores preámbulos la vieja dama.

-¡Sue! -le reprendió Sarah.

Jacob sonrió. Sabía que su abuela no desconfiaba de su valor, lo mismo que él tampoco desconfiaba. Simplemente quería agitarle las plumas. Y la tía Sarah, bendita fuera, siempre estaba dispuesta en salir en defensa de él. En verdad era la única que se atrevía a reprender a la vieja dama. Hacía veinte años que la tía Sarah vivía con la anciana señora como su acompañante, y él se maravillaba ante el vigor de ella, porque su abuela era una tirana cruel, que dominaba todo lo que la rodeaba, con voluntad de hierro.

En otro tiempo, Sarah había vivido con Sue y Billie Black en Silverley, durante los primeros años del matrimonio de éstos, antes de que Jacob naciera. Pero el constante choque entre las dos hermanas había hecho que Sarah volviera junto a sus padres. Después había ido a visitar a la madre de Billie, Sue en Cornwail. Y, a partir de aquella visita se había quedado allí, aunque había visitado con frecuencia Silverley, durante aquellos años.

-¿Cómo estáis, señora? -preguntó Jacob a su abuela.

-¡Como si te importara cómo estoy! -fue la respuesta- ¿Acaso no vengo a Londres todos los años para esta época? -preguntó la anciana.

-Es su costumbre, sí.

-¿Y acaso me has visitado una sola vez desde mi llegada?

-La visité en Cornwail hace sólo un mes -le recordó Jacob.

-Ese no es el caso -La dama se echó hacia atrás, y dijo- Esta vez la has hecho buena, ¿eh?

-Así parece -contestó él secamente, y después se volvió a mirar a los dos hermanos

Cullen.

El de más edad se adelantó para saludarlo cordialmente. Alto, rubio y de ojos verdes,

Carlisle Cullen no se parecía nada a su hermano Edward. Era algo menos alto que Jacob, que medía un metro ochenta, pero su cuerpo era más robusto.

El menor de los Cullen estaba como clavado en su sitio ante la chimenea. Unos ojos azul oscuro muy parecidos al color de los ojos de Nessie parecían ver el descuartizamiento de Jacob. Eso y su pelo negro como el carbón dijeron a Jacob que Renesme Masen era consanguínea de Edward. Aún más: era notablemente parecida a él, incluso en los ojos levemente oblicuos. Dios, se preguntó, ¿sería posible que Renesme fuera hija de este hombre? Esto demostraría que él había sembrado su simiente siendo muy joven, pero no era imposible.

-Aún no hemos sido presentados, Black -dijo Carlisle Cullen-. Pero he conocido muy bien a Billie, vuestro padre, y hace algunos años que conozco a Sue.

-Carlisle ha invertido mi dinero, y lo hace por cierto muy bien -explicó Sue- No lo sabías, ¿verdad, sinvergüenza?

Bueno, esto explicaba que hubieran logrado que su abuela acudiera tan rápidamente. La proximidad de las familias empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. Carlisle prosiguió:

-Creo que conocéis a mi hermano menor, Edward...

-Nuestros caminos se han cruzado de vez en cuando en los clubes -replicó Jacob, sin adelantarse a saludar a Edward.

Edward no se dignó a prestarle atención, como no fuera para fulminarle con la mirada.

Era tan alto como Jacob e igualmente ancho de hombros. Un demonio desde los dieciséis años, según Benjamín. Y Jacob adivinó que había peores escándalos en el pasado de Eddie que aquella tonta escapada con Renesme. ¿Por qué diablos tenía Edward Cullen aquel aire tan reprobatorio?

-Ese quiere tu cabeza en un plato, sinvergüenza -se oyó la voz de la abuela en el creciente silencio. Sarah procuró que se callara., pero la vieja dama no pensaba hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé, señora -dijo Jacob, enfrentando a Edward - ¿Queréis que fijemos el momento del duelo, milord?

Edward rió, tristemente.

-Dios, creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Pero, por más que quiera daros gusto en esto, he prometido dejar que ellos se ocupen primero del asunto.

Jacob miró alrededor, hacia los otros. La simpatía emergía de los ojos pardos de Sarah, y Carlisle parecía resignado. El nerviosismo de Jacob aumentó súbitamente, y volvió a clavar los ojos en Edward.

-Milord -dijo muy estirado- quisiera arreglar con vos el asunto.

-Mi sobrina quiere que sea de otro modo.

-¿Ella... quiere...?

-Su corazón es demasiado bondadoso. -suspiró Edward- No quiere que seas herido... y esto es lamentable - Movió la cabeza.

-De todos modos, creo que...

-No, por Dios -atronó Sue- Yo no he estado presente para impedir los duelos en los que has participado, pero impediré éste. ¡Preferiría verte antes en la cárcel, muchacho! ¡Ya lo verás!

Jacob procuró sonreír.

-Ese caballero quiere una satisfacción, señora. Y no creo poder darle otra.

-Lord Edward, aceptará otro cosa que un duelo, porque ama a su sobrina. Debemos dar las gracias a Dios por ello.

-¿Nosotros? Yo no puedo estar agradecido, señora.

-También podemos prescindir de tu venenoso ingenio -dijo ella- Es verdad que eres un muñeco arrogante, pretencioso, irresponsable, pero eres el último de los Black. Debes tener un heredero antes de perder la vida en el campo del honor, como dicen.

Jacob se estremeció.

-Lo habéis dicho muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué piensa que no tengo ya un heredero que darle?

-Te conozco demasiado bien. Aunque a veces parece que quisieras poblar el mundo, no tienes bastardos. Y sabes, además, que yo nunca aceptaría uno.

-¿Es necesario esto, Sue? -preguntó Sarah apresurada.

-Sí, lo es -replicó la vieja, mirando significativamente a los dos hermanos Cullen.

-Jake... -Sarah lo incitaba a hablar y Jacob suspiró.

-Está bien. Reconozco que no tengo bastardos, ni varones ni mujeres. Tienes mucha razón señora. Es algo de lo que me cuido.

-La única cosa que cuidas.

El se inclinó levemente, pero no replicó. Sus maneras eran indiferentes, incluso algo cansadas, pero se retorcía por dentro, le gustaban los duelos verbales con su abuela, cuando estaban solos, pero no en público. Ella lo sabía y lo provocaba porque le gustaba mostrarse dura.

-Oh, siéntate, Jacob -dijo Sue agresiva- Estoy harta de tener que levantar el cuello para mirarte.

-¿Entonces esto tardará mucho tiempo? -Sonrió de manera irritante, antes de ocupar un asiento ante ella.

-Por favor, no te muestres difícil, Jacob. -suplicó Sarah otra vez.

Él quedó atónito. ¿Esto de parte de Sarah? Ella siempre había sido la persona con la que podía hablar, la que entendía la amargura de él bajo su apariencia superficial. Cuando él estaba creciendo, siempre había contado con el hombro de ella para sollozar encima. Muchas veces había recorrido la larga ruta entre Hampshire y Cornwail, en medio de la noche, nada más que para verla. Y luego, cuando él se hizo hombre, ella siguió estando más cerca de él que nadie. Ni siquiera lo reprendía por la forma en que vivía. Era como si pudiera saber por qué él hacía las cosas que hacía.

Naturalmente no lo sabía. Sólo Sulpicia sabía por qué él era inquieto, temerario, por qué caminaba sobre una cuerda floja, por qué nunca descansaba.

Jacob miró con ternura a su tía. A los cuarenta y cinco años todavía era atractiva, con pelo rubio oscuro y unos expresivos ojos pardos. La hermana mayor, Sulpicia, había sido una vez la más bonita de las dos, pero la amargura había contribuido a devastar la belleza de Sulpicia. A él le gustaba pensar que la bondad de Sarah había contribuido a que se mantuviera tan bien.

Esta era la mujer que secretamente él había creído que era su madre durante toda su infancia. La expresión de ella le decía muchas cosas, y era tan fácil de leer ahora, como siempre lo había sido. Ella lamentaba la situación en la que él se encontraba. Rogaba para que él no provocara dificultades. También estaba de acuerdo con lo que se había decidido de espaldas a él. Pero, ¿era posible que se uniera a su abuela para atacarlo? Era algo que nunca había hecho antes. ¿De verdad creía que había seducido a Renesme Masen? Naturalmente que lo habría hecho si la muchacha hubiera querido, pero lo cierto es que no la había seducido. Su conciencia era capaz de controlar sus intenciones.

-¿Te lo han contado todo, tía Sarah? -le preguntó.

-Eso creo.

-¿Te han dicho que todo fue un error?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué devolví a la muchacha intacta?

-Sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? -Sue frunció el ceño.

-Déjala en paz, sinvergüenza. No es culpa de ella que tú te hayas metido en esto.

-Sabemos muy bien de quién es la culpa -resonó detrás de ella la voz desdeñosa de Edward. Jacob ya no aguantaba más.

-¿De qué se trata, pues? -preguntó, girando en su silla para enfrentar a Edward.

-Tú sabes lo que hay que hacer, Jake. -dijo Sarah en un suave reproche-. Es una desdicha que haya pasado esto. Ninguno de los presentes cree que quisiste hacerle daño a la chica, pero no cabe duda de que la reputación de ella ha sido irreparablemente dañada. Y ella no puede sufrir la humillación de las malignas murmuraciones, porque una de tus chiquilladas haya salido mal. ¿Te das cuenta, verdad? -Aspiró largamente, para tranquilizarse- Lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar la responsabilidad de tus acciones. Tienes que casarte con ella.

-¡No lo soporto, Zafrina, de verdad no puedo soportarlo! -exclamó Nessie, vencida por la agitación.

La doncella ignoró la queja, como había ignorado las otras.

-¿Piensas dormir con esa bufanda?

Nessie se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-Sí, claro. Quizás el tío Carlisle venga a decirme qué ha pasado y no quiero que nadie más vea la marca.

Zafrina frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en la costura que tenía en el regazo. Ella había visto aquel mordisco de amor. Nessie no podía ocultarle nada, al menos por mucho tiempo. Estaba ofendida por todo el asunto y, por una vez, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con

Edward Cullen, en lugar de ponerse de parte de la joven que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, retorciéndose las manos en un suspenso angustioso.

El vizconde Montieth debía morir en duelo, no recibir como regalo este tesoro de mujer.

Zafrina nunca había oído nada tan brutalmente injusto. ¿Acaso uno entregaba a un ratero la bolsa y le daba las gracias amablemente? ¿Cómo podían pensar en entregar la preciosa Nessie al hombre que era responsable de su vergüenza?

-¿Quieres ir abajo para ver si oyes algo, Zafrina?

-No, no lo haré.

-Entonces lo haré yo.

-Tu tampoco lo harás. Se quedará aquí quieta. Pero deja de preocuparte. Pronto le dirán que él no ha aceptado.

-Pero eso es lo malo -Nessie se golpeó las rodillas con énfasis- El va a decir que no acepta. Zafrina movió la cabeza.

-No me convencerás de que quieres a ese hombre hijita. Es mejor que dejéis de intentarlo.

-Pero es verdad, Zafrina.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, Nessie. Simplemente pones buena cara ante el asunto, finges a causa de tus tíos, porque al parecer esta es la única solución.

-Tonterías -rió Nessie, y su buen humor venció por el momento-. Simplemente no quieres reconocer que soy mala y desvergonzada al querer a un hombre al que acabo de conocer.

Zafrina levantó los ojos y la miró.

-Ahora entiendo lo que buscáis. Quieres esto porque es la manera de conseguir rápidamente un marido y para no tener que seguir buscando uno. Reconócelo, hijita.

Nessie sonrió.

-Eso es algo que hay que añadir al asunto, es verdad.

-¡Algo que añadir! -resopló Zafrina-. Es el único motivo por el que quieres a ese hombre.

Así debe ser.

-No dirás eso cuando lo hayas visto, Zafrina. Creo que estoy enamorada.

-Si lo creyera, bajaría y le besaría los pies. Pero eres demasiado inteligente para suponer que estas enamorada de alguien a quien has visto una sola vez.

-Sin embargo, creo que es así -suspiró Nessie, pero sus ojos chispeaban- Aunque, si no lo estuviera, no tardaría en estarlo. En vez no tardaría, Zafrina. Espera y verás.

-Espero no tener que verlo. Espero no verla casada con él. Será el día más desdichado para usted si eso sucede, recuerda mis palabras.

-Tonterías -replicó Nessie….


	9. Chapter 9  ¿QUE ES PEOR QUE SER

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 9: ¿QUE ES PEOR QUE SER CASTRADO AL AMANECER?... CASARSSE OBLIGADO

-No me casaré con ella.

-Bien -la sonrisa de Edward estaba llena de placer perverso- Yo me he opuesto a eso desde el principio.

-Tranquilo, Edward -previno Carlisle- Todavía no hemos arreglado nada.

-Repito que no me casaré con ella -dijo Jacob tranquilamente, logrando apenas mantener la calma.

-¿Quieres tener la amabilidad de decirme por qué? -La voz de Carlisle era también un modelo de tranquilidad.

Jacob dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Ella merece algo mejor.

-De acuerdo -intervino suavemente Edward- En circunstancias normales, nunca se te hubiese tomado en cuenta.

Carlisle le lanzó una mirada para que se callara y volvió a dirigirse a Jacob:

-Si se refieres a su reputación, ya la conocemos. Y soy el primero en reconocer que es difícil de aceptar. Pero, en este momento, esas cosas hay que dejarlas de lado.

-Yo haría desdichado a esa chica -dijo Jacob rápidamente, un poco más animado.

-Esa es una pura conjetura. No conocéis a Renesme lo bastante como para saber qué puede hacerla feliz o desdichada.

-Estás ganando tiempo -dijo Sue- No hay una razón de peso para que no te cases con ella, y lo sabes. Y ya es hora de que te cases, vaya si es hora...

-¿Para poder darles un heredero? -replicó él.

-Bueno, escucha Jacob -interrumpió Carlisle- ¿Puedes negar acaso que has metido a mi sobrina en un escándalo?

-¿Tu sobrina?

-¿Quién diablos creías que era esa chica, sinvergüenza? -Sue estaba exasperada.

Súbitamente Edward soltó la carcajada.

-Dime, Black ¿esperabas que ella fuera ilegítima? ¿Alguna pariente pobre que queríamos echarte encima?

-Basta ya -previno Carlisle de nuevo- Jacob... bueno, tal vez deberé reconocer que no sabías quién era Renesme. No muchos recuerdan a Marie. Murió hace tiempo.

-¿Marie?

-Nuestra única hermana. Era mucho menor que Carlisle la criatura del medio. Era... bueno, no puedo recalcar hasta qué punto era preciosa para nosotros, la única mujer en medio de tres varones. Renesme es su única hija.

-Es todo lo que les queda de Marie -dijo Sue- ¿Empiezas a darte cuenta hasta qué punto es importante Renesme para los hermanos Cullen?

Jacob se sintió descomponer.

-Y debo decirles, respecto a la frase de mi hermano, que Renesme es totalmente legítima - prosiguió Carlisle- Marie estaba felizmente casada con el conde de Penwich.

-¡Penwich! -Jacob casi se ahogó al pronunciar el nombre que había maldecido tantas veces.

-El último conde, Antonio Masen -aclaró Carlisle- Un oscuro primo lleva ahora el título. Un tipo desagradable, pero no tiene nada que ver con Renesme. Hace diecisiete años que ella está a nuestro cuidado, desde que Marie y Antonio murieron juntos en un terrible incendio.

La mente de Jacob daba vueltas. Maldición. Ella era en verdad prima hermana de Benjamín, hija de un conde, sobrina del marqués de Haverston. No le sorprendería enterarse de que también era una heredera. Fácilmente podría conseguir un marido con un título mejor que el de él. Hubiera podido. Pero ahora que el nombre de ella estaba vinculado al de él, ya no era un premio para conquistar, por lo menos para las familias que no tocarían una muchacha con un escándalo detrás. Todos en la habitación lo sabían, incluso él. De todos modos había otros hombres que la querían sin tomar a nada en cuenta, hombres de principios menos rígidos.

Dijo más o menos esto a Edward:

-No pareces creer que ella ha perdido su posibilidad de hacer un buen casamiento...

¿Por qué insistes en casarla conmigo?

-¿Acaso he dicho eso, querido amigo? No, no. Es ella quien quiere casarse contigo, yo no quiero que se case. Yo quiero asesinarte con mis propias manos!

Jacob miró alrededor al dar la respuesta.

-Y como sobrina mimada, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere ¿verdad? -dijo.

-Existe el hecho sencillo -intervino Carlisle- de que si ella se casa con otro, el pobre tipo tendrá que vivir toda su vida soportando que el escándalo que usted ha suscitado sea comentado a espaldas de él. Eso es pedirle mucho a un hombre, y ciertamente no servirá para hacer feliz a un matrimonio.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero ella dirá la verdad, cuando es la mentira lo que todos creen? -dijo Carlisle provocativo.

-¿Debo entonces pagar por la estrechez mental de otros?- sugirió Jacob

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Jacob? -preguntó Sue- He estado con la chica y es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo. Nunca conseguirás un partido mejor, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te niegas a este casamiento?

-No quiero casarme... con nadie -dijo Jacob duramente.

-Lo que tú quieras no tiene importancia -replicó la abuela- Se trata de que has comprometido a una muchacha inocente cuya familia no está dispuesta, como otras, a soportarlo en silencio. ¡Tienes mucha suerte de que quieran casarla contigo!

-Sé razonable, Jake -corroboró Sarah- Alguna vez tienes que casarte. No puedes seguir eternamente llevando la vida que llevas. Y la muchacha es hermosa, encantadora. Será una esposa maravillosa.

-No para mí -dijo él sin expresión. En el silencio que siguió, empezó a concebir esperanzas, pero su abuela las borró.

-Nunca serás un hombre como fue tu padre. Huiste al mar dos años, volviste a vivir la vida de un libertino, delegaste tus responsabilidades en administradores y lacayos. Dios, me avergüenza que seas mi nieto. Y te lo digo desde ahora; es mejor que te olvides de que existo, si no te sometes y te casas con esa joven. -Se puso de pie, con expresión pétrea.- Vamos, Sarah. Ya he dicho todo lo que quería decirle.

La cara de Sue seguía fría e imperturbable cuando salió de la habitación seguida por Sarah. Pero, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, se volvió hacia Sarah y le dedicó una gran sonrisa conspirativa.

-¿Qué opinas, querida? ¿Crees que lo hemos logrado?

-Exageraste un poco al decir que estabas avergonzada de él. Sabes que no es verdad. Si te deleitas más que él con sus locas escapadas. Juro, Sue, que deberías haber sido un hombre.

-¡Como si no lo supiera! Pero esta pequeña escapada ha sido un envío del cielo. Aunque no creía que fuera a resistir tanto.

-¿No lo creías? -repitió Sarah-. Ya sabes por qué no quiere casarse. Conoces sus sentimientos. Jake se niega a hacer caer el estigma de su nacimiento sobre una esposa confiada. Siente que no puede ser candidato para una joven decente, pero su situación hace que no pueda casarse por debajo de su rango. Y simplemente decidió que no iba a casarse jamás. Tú lo sabes.

Sue asintió, impaciente, y dijo:

-Por eso lo que ha pasado es un regalo del cielo. Ahora tiene que casarse, y con una muchacha de buena familia. Oh, a él no le gusta nada, pero al final se alegrará. Y te digo que a esa muchacha le importará un comino si alguna vez se entera de la verdad.

-¿De veras crees eso?

-Si no lo creyera, diría que esa muchacha no es para él -afirmó Sue.

Ambas sabían exactamente cuáles eran los motivos de Jacob, aunque él ignoraba que ellas lo sabían. Ante el mundo, Sulpicia era su madre. Quería que se pensara que él era malvado, para acostumbrarse al tratamiento que le esperaba si la verdad salía a la luz.

-Alguien debería decirle que probablemente no tendría mucha importancia que se conociera la verdad -dijo Sue- Nadie la creerá de todos modos, después de tantos años.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? -preguntó Sarah, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Yo no, querida. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Oh, no. -Sarah sacudió bruscamente la cabeza.- A él no le preocupa mucho esto. - suspiró-. Ya hemos hablado centenares de veces del tema, Sue. Por otra parte, al fin ha encontrado una novia, se establecerá como es debido y fundará su propia familia.

-Esperemos -dijo Sue, y añadió- Pero él todavía no ha dado su consentimiento...

-Su actitud es en verdad desconcertante, Jacob -decía en aquel momento Carlisle, en la sala- Si no supiera con certeza que eres un hombre que ama las faldas, tendría mis dudas.

Jacob sonrió ante la sugerente frase, procedente de aquel severo caballero.

-Mis inclinaciones van decididamente hacia el sexo femenino, milord.

-Pero no quieres casarte con mi sobrina- Edward habló con rudeza. -Mírame a los ojos al contestar Black, porque he visto la marca que le hicisteis.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Carlisle.

-Tranquilo, Carlisle. Es algo entre yo y el vizconde. Mas ¿cuál es su respuesta, Black?

Jacob se ruborizó furioso, y su cara se ensombreció. Se sentía acorralado y no le gustaba. ¿En verdad había marcado a la chica? Si era así: ¿por qué diablos ella había informado a su tío? Decían que ella quería casarse con él. Demonios, ¿era posible que hubiera hecho creer a Edward que el encuentro con él no había sido del todo inocente? ¿Era por esto por lo que el menor de sus tíos estaba decidido a derramar su sangre?

-No tengo nada que decir en contra de vuestra sobrina, señores -dijo Jacob, con firme voz, los ojos, brillantes de furia-. Ustedes conocen mejor que yo las virtudes que tiene.

-Sí, puede decirse que ella es deseable en todo su sentido. Sin embargo no podemos resolver este asunto- dijo Carlisle muy enfadado, ahora era aquella persona dura y sin restricciones en hacer daño. Jacob volvió a sentarse, ocultó la cara entre las manos y ellos siguieron discutiendo entre sí. Simpatizaba y respetaba al padre de Benjamín: Carlisle Cullen había cazado con él en Haverston y habían pasado largas horas charlando juntos ante un buen brandy. Admiraba la forma en que Carlisle administraba Haverston y la manera en que trataba a su gente. Lo que menos deseaba era que Carlisle se enfadara con él. Pero no podía casarse con la muchacha y no podía decirles por qué.

Nunca como en este momento había sentido tan dolorosamente la amargura de su linaje.

La verdad es que era bastardo. Y cualquier mujer que se casara con él iba a sufrir el estigma de su bastardía. Él quedaría en el exilio si la verdad se divulgaba.

La voz de Carlisle se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos.

-Dudo de que la situación financiera de Renesme le impresione, Jacob, porque las sabias inversiones de tu padre, y la tuyas, te han hecho un joven rico. Basta con decir que Renesme tiene lo suyo. Aunque... tal vez esto no le interese.

Jacob aceptó un montón de papeles que Carlisle había sacado de su chaqueta. Cartas. Sus cartas al conde de Penwich.

-¿Cómo han llegado a su poder? -preguntó incrédulo.

-La verdad es que me las han hecho llegar muy recientemente. El conde es famoso por ignorar las cosas que no le interesan, y esa tierra que quieres no le interesa.

-¿Y por qué él lo ha elegido a usted?

-Porque la tierra pertenece a un trust que yo manejo. Es una hermosa tierra, con casi una docena de arrendatarios, que pagan regularmente.

-Es una propiedad bastante grande y usted lo sabe, y ni siquiera da la mitad de lo que debería dar -replicó Jacob.

-Ignoraba que fueses tan amante de la tierra -dijo Carlisle agudamente- Después de todo no administras Silverley.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Jacob. ¡Demonios e infiernos! Hubiera preferido enfrentarse sin armas a su antiguo enemigo, **el capitán Hawke**, que a estos Cullen.

-¿Está sugiriendo que nunca podré echar mano a esa tierra, a menos que me case con su sobrina?

-Podrías decirlo de manera más delicada, pero ese es el punto, en verdad.

-Rehúsate, Black -le tentó Edward por lo bajo- Encuéntrate conmigo mañana al alba. No te mataré. Apuntaré debajo del corazón para que a la próxima muchacha que secuestres en medio de la noche, todos la crean cuando diga que no la has tocado.

Jacob tuvo que reír. ¿Así que ahora amenazaban con castrarle? ¿Eran éstas las posibilidades? No le cabía duda de que su abuela era capaz de mandarle a la cárcel como había dicho. Se vería así alejado de ella, sin duda alguna, y lo cierto es que quería a la vieja bruja. Si, si Edward se salía con la suya, tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte o ser herido gravemente. Éstas eran las posibilidades. O podía casarse con la criatura más preciosa que había visto en su vida. Y probablemente adquirir la tierra que deseaba. La tía Sarah estaba a favor del casamiento. Su abuela y todos los Cullen le querían. Jacob cerró los ojos un momento, aparentemente sumido en profundos pensamientos. Después los abrió y se puso de pie.

-Señores -dijo tranquilamente- ¿cuándo tendrá lugar la boda?

* * *

**EHHHHH!... PREPARENSE PARA UNA BODA ESTAN CORDIALMENTE INVITADOS TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE DEJEN SUS OPINIONES (SOY CRUEL VERDAD?)... VAMOS NO SEAN MALOS LA HISTORIA ESTÁ MUY BUENA.. LA ABUELA Y SARAH SON UNA CONFABULADORAS OCULTANDO EL GRAN SECRETO... PERO PORQUE?... CARLISLE AHORA CREE QUE JAKE ES DEL GEY (T_T)... MI JAKE NO ES ASÍ EL AMA Y ADORA A LAS MUJERES... Y EDDIE CON EL CUENTO DE SIEMPRE, ESPERANDO PARA DEJAR COMO EUNUCO... USTEDES ACEPTARÍAN A UN JAKE INCOMPLETO?JAJAJAJAJA...PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE TODOOOO ACEPTO CASARSE, QUE FACIL FUÉ PARA NESSIE VERDAD?... AHORA VIENE LA PARTE DIFICIL QUE ES -, Y ESE JAKE QUE NO DEJA -, Y LA POBRE NESSIE -... NO LES PUEDO CONTAR (YA LES DIJE QUE SOY MALA)... TODO LO LEERAN USTEDES MISMOS EN LOS PROXIMO CAP, SI DEJAN COMENTARIOS CLARO ESTÁ, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS ESTÁN APOYANDO Y HAN DEJADO SUS OPINIONES (claribelle black cullen, karo JonatiKBlacK) .. SIGAN SU EJEMPLO... NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAP..**


	10. Chapter 10 LES PRESENTO A MI PROMETIDA…

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 10: LES PRESENTO A MI PROMETIDA… LADY MARIMACHO MASEN

-¿De manera que has venido a acompañar a tu novia a Vauxhall Gardens? ¿A un concierto? ¡Jamás pensé que pudieras asistir a un maldito concierto, y durante el día, además!

Benjamín Cullen se divertía inmensamente y la expresión de disgusto en la cara de Jacob Black era perfecta. Estaban en la sala de la casa de Carlisle, la misma habitación en la que había tenido lugar la terrible reunión la noche anterior, y Jacob acababa de llegar.

-Al parecer no hay otra manera de verla -dijo Jacob a Benjamín- Anoche no dejaron que me acercara a ella.

-Bueno, claro que no. No hubiera sido correcto. La mandaron a la cama.

-¿Quieres decir que ella recibe órdenes? -dijo Jacob con fingida sorpresa- Creí que todos seguían las órdenes de ella.

-Vamos, caramba, en verdad te lo has tomado en serio. No sé por qué. Ella es un privilegio, ¿sabes? -Benjamín sonreía. -Me enteré de que había alborotado mucho. Y no creí nada de todo esto, especialmente cuando me dijeron que habías cedido. Sé que no te gusta para nada que te digan lo que debes hacer.

-Deja de dar vueltas, Benjamín -pidió Jacob-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que venir, ¿no recuerdas? Tanya y yo los acompañaremos. Son órdenes de mi padre. Supongo que no creías que ibas a salir solo con ella, ¿verdad? Nada de manoseos antes de la boda.

Jacob hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué diferencia habría? Se supone que ya me he acostado con ella.

-Nadie cree eso, Jake. Al menos ninguno de la familia.

-Excepto Edward, quizás.

-No sé lo que él piensa -dijo Benjamín más tranquilo- Pero te aconsejo que no le pierdas de vista. Los dos son íntimos, ¿sabes? Me refiero a tu futura esposa y a él.

-Ella es su sobrina favorita.

-Era más que eso. El era solo tres años menor que la tía Marie, ¿sabes? y ambos eran inseparables. Cuando Marie murió, el sólo tenía diecisiete años. Y la hija de Marie la reemplazó en su cariño. Todos mis tíos han sentido lo mismo, incluso mi padre. Pero como el tío Edward es el menor, ha sido más bien un hermano para Renesme. No puedes imaginarte las peleas que ha tenido con mi padre cuando se hizo mayor de edad y vino a Londres, porque el viejo no quería separarse de ella todos los años -Benjamín rió- El viejo finalmente cedió, porque ella lo quería, y cuando ella quiere algo, él se lo da.

Jacob gruñó. Renesme estaba atrozmente mimada.

-¿Por qué nunca la vi en Haverston?

-Cuando venías, ella estaba siempre con el tío Edward. Pasaba de cuatro a seis meses del año afuera de Haverston en la época en que empezaste a visitarme –Volvió a reír - Pero la viste antes, la primera vez que te llevé a casa. Ella era la muñequita que derramó un plato de budín sobre tus rodillas cuando empezaste a hacerle bromas.

-¡Pero llamabas Nessie a esa criatura! -exclamó Jacob.

-Para nosotros Renesme siempre ha sido Nessie, y ahora ya es una mujer. ¿La recuerdas?

El gruñó.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarla? Me sacó la lengua cuando la regañé.

-Sí, claro y, después de eso, ya no le gustaste nada. Creo que estaba en casa otra vez cuando viniste a visitarnos, pero no quiso verte.

-Ella me ha dicho que cuando tú le hablaste de mí, había empezado a amarme. -dijo

Jacob secamente.

-Oh, no me cabe duda de que te amaba entonces. -dijo Benjamín riendo- Pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Me tiene un cariño especial, ¿sabes? y quiere a cualquiera que sea amigo mío.

-Maldición. Sólo falta que me digas que ha sido tu compañera de juegos.

-No debe sorprenderte, viejo. Yo sólo tenía seis años cuando ella llegó a Haverston. Reconozco que le enseñé travesuras, porque no había otros niños. La arrastraba en todas las jugarretas que yo hacía. Naturalmente el viejo casi tuvo un ataque cuando se enteró de que ella andaba cazando y pescando, en lugar de estar cosiendo; o trepando a los árboles y construyendo fuertes en los bosques, en lugar de asistir a las lecciones de música. Y mi madre permitía todo eso, hacía lo posible para que el viejo no se diera cuenta, le encantaba verla reír y hacerle feliz, al igual que a mí.

-¡Quieres decir que me voy a casar con un marimacho consentido que siempre le han dejado hacer lo que le venga en gana?

-¡Por Dios, no!... Después de que mi padre se enteró de todo eso mi madre se encargó de hacerla una señorita de clase, y comenzaron a venir más seguido las Denalí, cuando estaba con ellas, Nessie era brillante en sus estudios, un ángel de decoro y todo lo demás, ya no parecía una salvaje. Naturalmente, cuando ella iba a Haverston volvíamos a divertirnos. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuántas veces el viejo nos llamó para reprendernos. Y ella nunca recibió la peor parte, esa me tocó a mí.

-De manera que hacía sus jugarretas en una casa, estudiaba en otra y me preguntó que hacía en la tercera- Benjamín rió con tono malicioso.

-Lo cierto es que el tiempo que pasaba con el tío Edward era como una vacación. Y él hacía todo lo posible para que ella se divirtiera. Y posiblemente le ha enseñado a tratar con tipos como nosotros... -Después dijo, gravemente- Todos la queremos, Jake. Y eso es verdad, pase lo que pase.

-¿Entonces tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida con las intervenciones de mis parientes políticos? -preguntó fríamente Jacob.

-Dudo que eso sea tan malo. Después de todo, ella estará a solas contigo en Silverley.

Era una idea en la que podía deleitarse, pero nunca iba a realizarla. Jacob había cedido ante las provocaciones, pero lo cierto es que no pensaba casarse con Renesme Masen.

De alguna manera tenía que lograr que ella rompiera el compromiso. Jacob sólo se había enterado del secreto de su nacimiento cuando tenía diez años. Y antes de la revelación, la mujer a quien él creía su madre le había hecho la vida miserable, simplemente porque él creía que ella era su madre. El nunca había entendido por qué ella le odiaba, por qué lo trataba peor que a un sirviente, por qué le desvalorizaba, le humillaba. Ella nunca había fingido simpatía por él, ni siquiera en presencia de su padre. Era más de lo que podía soportar cualquier niño. Por eso él nunca permitiría que Renesme se casara con un bastardo.

Un día, cuando él tenía diez años, inocentemente la llamó "madre", cosa que hacía raras veces, y súbitamente ella le gritó "_No soy tu madre y estoy harta de fingir que lo soy._

_Tu madre era una, puta que quiso ocupar mi lugar... una puta_"

Su padre, pobre hombre, estaba presente. Y el padre no sabía que nada podía hacer más feliz a Jacob que saber que Sulpicia no era su madre. Fue sólo más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que el mundo es cruel para los bastardos. Por eso él nunca permitiría que Renesme se casara con un bastardo como él.

El padre de Jacob se vio obligado a decirle la verdad aquel mismo día. Sulpicia había tenido varios abortos en los primeros años de su matrimonio con Billie, y cuando el médico dijo que esto siempre iba a producirse, la tensión entre el matrimonio creció. Billie no se lo dijo directamente, pero Jacob imaginó que Sulpicia le había tomado aversión al lecho marital. Y Billie buscó consuelo en otra parte.

Torpemente Billie le explicó que su madre era una dama, una mujer buena y de gran corazón, que había amado a Billie. El se había aprovechado de ese amor una noche de borrachera, la única vez que ella y él se habían permitido esa libertad. Jacob fue concebido aquella noche. No había posibilidad alguna de que la mujer pudiera quedarse con el niño. Era soltera. Pero Billie quería aquel hijo, lo quería desesperadamente. Sulpicia consintió en salir de viaje con la mujer hasta que naciera la criatura. Cuando regresó, todos creyeron que el niño era de ella.

Jacob entendió la amargura de Sulpicia, el resentimiento contra él, aunque entenderlo no hizo que le fuera más fácil vivir con ella. Soportó a Sulpicia otros doce años, hasta la muerte de su padre. Entonces, a los veintidós años se fue de Inglaterra, pensando no regresar. Su abuela nunca le perdonó los dos años que había estado desaparecido, pero a él le gustaba recorrer los mares en sus propios barcos, vivir una aventura tras otra, incluso pelear en algunas batallas marinas. Finalmente volvió a Inglaterra, pero no se resignó a regresar a Silverley. No podía vivir con Sulpicia y soportar su odio y las continuas amenazas de decir al mundo entero la verdad de su nacimiento.

Hasta el momento, nadie sabía nada, con excepción de ellos dos y los abogados de su padre, porque Billie había convertido a Jacob en su heredero legal. Y no era que Jacob no pudiera tolerar la burla o el desdén si la verdad salía a la luz: se había preparado para esto. Pero su padre se había tomado mucho trabajo para guardar el secreto, para mantener intacto el nombre de la familia. Y él no quería dañarla reputación de su padre.

No podía confiar en Sulpicia. Ella podía hablar. Por este motivo él no tenía derecho a casarse con una muchacha de buena familia que se convertiría en una descastada, si a Sulpicia se le ocurría traicionarle.

No, Renesme Masen no era para él. Él daría cualquier cosa por poseerla, de esto se daba cuenta. Pero también daría cualquier cosa para no casarse con ella, no quería arriesgarse a que atravesara el horror que la esperaba, si el secreto era revelado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de eludir la boda.

-Lamento haberos hecho esperar, milord.

Jacob se volvió al oír la voz de ella. Un estremecimiento le recorrió. Había olvidado hasta qué punto era deslumbrante. Estaba vacilante en la puerta, un poco asustada. Lady Denalí estaba detrás de ella. Alta y rubia fresia, era bastante bonita, pero se apagaba y desaparecía ante la exótica belleza de Renesme.

Una vez más se inquietó cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante la vista de Renesme. Maldición. Tendría que romper pronto el compromiso o acostarse con ella. Renesme seguía de pie en la puerta, y él dijo:

-Entra, no voy a morderle, amor -Ella se ruborizó ante la palabra tierna.

-Aún no conoces a Tanya Denalí -dijo, avanzando lentamente.

Él saludó a Tanya y luego dijo a Renesme:

-Benjamín acaba de refrescar mi memoria con respecto a usted. Debiste decirme que ya nos habíamos conocido.

-No creí que lo recordaras -murmuró Renesme, completamente turbada.

-¿No recordar haberme derramado el postre sobre las rodillas? -dijo él con los ojos muy abiertos fingiendo sorpresa.

Ella sonrió, pese a su nerviosismo.

-No puedo decir que lo lamento. Lo merecías.

Al ver el brillo de los ojos azul cobalto, él se preguntó cómo iba a hacerle creer que no la deseaba. Le deleitaba en todo sentido. Bastaba mirarla para que le hirviera la sangre. Sentía un deseo casi incontrolable de besarla, probar de nuevo la dulzura de sus labios, sentir el pulso que latía en su garganta. ¡Maldita muchacha, era demasiado seductora!

-Vengan pues, niños -bromeó Benjamín- Es una preciosa tarde para ir a un concierto… Caramba, realmente voy a un concierto diurno... y como acompañante además. -Salió por la puerta, moviendo cómicamente la cabeza. Jacob hubiera deseado cambiar unas palabras con Renesme, pero Lady Tanya lo hacía imposible, y sus críticos ojos no se apartaban instante de ellos. Jacob suspiró, esperando que Benjamín pudiera arreglar algo.

Renesme parecía especialmente animada durante el trayecto hasta Vauxhall Gardens, charlaba tontamente y sin cesar. ¿Serían nervios, o de verdad se sentía muy feliz? A él le gustaba observarla. ¿Realmente estaba contenta ante la idea de aquel matrimonio? ¿Por qué les había dicho a sus tíos que quería casarse con él? ¿Por qué con él?

Nessie estaba sorprendida ante la cordialidad de Jacob. Cuando le dijeron que él se había negado repetidas veces a casarse con ella antes de ceder al fin, ella había esperado irritación, incluso enfado. ¿Por qué había aceptado con entusiasmo? No podía ser por la tierra, ¿verdad? No era muy halagador saber que se habían necesitado unos terrenos para que cambiara de idea. Eddie resoplaba diciendo que le habían comprado. Pero Eddie no había visto la forma en que la miraba Jacob Black. ¿Le habían comprado? ¿Y por qué había luchado tanto contra el matrimonio para ceder finalmente?

Debía desearla; la manera en que ardían sus ojos, era una confesión. En verdad la miraba de una manera desvergonzada, y lo hacía incluso delante de sus primos. Podía ver la expresión incómoda de Tanya y la divertida de Benjamín. Pero ¿Jacob se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo hacía deliberadamente para turbarla? ¿Acaso su amabilidad era forzada? Pero el deseo que sentía por ella no era fingido, de eso estaba segura.

Dejaron el carruaje y marcharon por un sendero florido; la música se volvía más fuerte, a medida que se acareaban a la gran zona donde estaba la orquesta. Jacob miraba tan intensamente a Benjamín que el joven finalmente comprendió el mensaje y llevó apresuradamente a Tanya entre el público. Nessie rió cuando Benjamín arrastró a la mujer, pese a las protestas de ésta.

En cuanto pudo, Jacob la sacó del sendero y la llevó detrás de un gran árbol. No estaban solos. Estaban protegidos de la gente que quedaba delante, aunque no de los que todavía seguían llegando por el sendero. Pero estaban lo bastante escondidos como para poder cambiar unas palabras con intimidad.

Era la ocasión que él buscaba. Ella estaba recostada contra el árbol y los brazos de él se apoyaron a cada lado de ella, dejándola expectante, y él pensó _"Ódiame, mujer. Despréciame No te cases conmigo"_. Era lo único que tenía en la mente, lo que quería decir, pero se perdió en los ojos de ella.

Sin casi darse cuenta de lo que hacía, inclinó la cabeza y rozó los labios de Nessie, sintiendo la suavidad como de pétalo, la dulzura de la boca entreabierta. Un fuego lo recorrió, y se apoyó contra ella, apretándola contra el árbol. Pero aún no era bastante. Necesitaba estar más cerca...

-Lord Montieth, por favor -logró decir ella, sin aliento- Pueden vernos.

El se apartó un poco, lo bastante como para poder verle la cara.

-No seas tan formal, amor. Después de todo, estamos prometidos.

¿Acaso había amargura en la voz de él?

-Usted no... ¿Por qué accediste a casarte conmigo?

-¿Por qué quisiste que lo hiciera? -preguntó él.

-Era la única solución.

-Podías haberlo eludido.

-¿Eludido? ¿Para qué? Te dije lo que iba a pasar si nos descubrían.

-Estabas bromeando -recordó él duramente.

-Bueno, sí, pero no pensaba que íbamos a ser descubiertos. Oh, no quiero discutir. Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

-No, no es así -dijo él con voz firme- Puedes romper el compromiso.

-¿Y por qué voy a hacerlo?

-Porque no quieres casarte conmigo, Renesme -dijo él con voz suave, casi amenazadora-.

No quieres -Sonrió tiernamente, y sus ojos le acariciaron la cara- Lo que quieres es ser mi amante, porque te amaré hasta la locura.

-Por un tiempo, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella, tajante.

-Sí.

-¿Y después seguiremos por caminos separados?

-Sí.

-Eso no me convence.

-Serás mía, ¿sabes? -la previno él.

-Naturalmente, cuando nos hayamos casado.

-No nos casaremos, amor. Recobrarás el buen sentido mucho antes del día de la boda.

-Pero serás mía de todos modos. Sabes que es inevitable, ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo que pareces creer- Él rió. Era encantadora. Pero su risa se petrificó al oír una profunda voz detrás de él.

-No puedo decir que lamente la interrupción, Black, porque me parece que esto necesita una interrupción.

Jacob se pudo erguido. Nessie espió por encima del hombro de Jacob y vio al tío Eddie, con una dama que se apretaba con fuerza a su brazo. ¡Oh, no, ella no! Jacob estaba a punto de estallar de furia, porque estaba seguro que Edward había traído deliberadamente a

Jessica Eddington.

* * *

AHHHH EDDIEE LLEGÓ JUSTO A TIEMPO... SE LO PERDONAMOS PORQUE ES ÉL VERDAD?... DE TODAS FORMAS JAKE NO SE ANDA CON RODEOS Y VA DIRECTO AL GRANO, AUNQUE LE ESTÁ TOMANDO DEMASIADA IMPORTANCIA A SU PASADO O NO?, ¿CREEN QUE A JAKE SE LA HARÁ FACIL HACER QUE NESSIE LO ODIE?, ¿YA SABRÁ ÉL LO ENAMORADO QUE ESTÁ?... ¿QUE OPINAN DE BENJAMÍN?, EL HIJO DE CARLISLE Y ESME, NO ES LINDO?... ¿CREEN QUE TODOS EN LA FAMILIA CULLEN SON UNOS SINVERGUENZAS?, SACANDO A CARLISLE CLARO...VAMOS! DIGAN QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CAP, Y DE COMO TERMINÓ, SI YO FUERA NESSIE AGARRARÍA POR LOS PELOS A JESSICA JAJAJA... BUENO ESPEREMOS A VER QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAP, QUE SUBIRÉ CUANDO DEJEN LAS OPINIONES DE ESTE PORSUPUESTO...


	11. Chapter 11 LES PRESENTO A MI PROMETIDO

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 11: LES PRESENTO A MI PROMETIDO…. LORD ASNO BLACK VIZCONDE DE MONTIEHT

-¿Tú en Vauxhall, Eddie? No puedo creerlo -procuraba sonar incrédula.

-Ahorra las burlas, gatita. He oído maravillas acerca de esta orquesta.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la mirada de Jacob se fijó en su querida, que parecía confundida y enfadada. Nessie casi sintió pena por la mujer, pero su simpatía no emergió a la superficie. Después de todo a Jessica no le había importado lanzar el nombre de Nessie al escándalo.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, lady Eddington -dijo Nessie con falsa dulzura- Ahora puedo agradecerle que me haya prestado su coche la otra noche.

Edward se aclaró con fuerza la garganta y Jacob rió incómodo.

-Yo también debo agradecértelo, Jessica. No hubiera conocido a mi futura esposa de no haber sido por ti.

Mil emociones atravesaron la cara de lady Eddington, y ninguna era agradable. Pensaba que era mil y mil veces tonta. Al enterarse de lo que había pasado, se había sentido tan dichosa de que Jacob quisiera secuestrarla, que contó a todas sus amigas hasta qué punto él era un amante romántico... y cuan desdichado había sido al robar a una mujer equivocada. Pero su jactancia se había convertido en un desastre para ella. Edward dijo con firmeza:

-Nessie, espero que ahora vendrás conmigo. Es posible que tenga que empezar yo a hacerte de acompañante. Tengo que hablar unas palabras con mi sobrino, Benjamín no debería dejaros solos. Estar comprometidos no autoriza a portarse mal. Recuérdenlo.

Y tras esto se alejó, murmurando algo en el oído de lady Eddington mientras la apartaba, probablemente alentándola a que no hiciera una escena. La boca de Jacob se puso dura al ver que se alejaban.

-¿Acaso tu tío no confiaba en mí para que informara a Jessica de mi compromiso? Lo habría hecho con mucho placer. De no ser por ella y su incontrolable vanidad...

-No estarías a punto de casarte conmigo -terminó Renesme con dulzura.

La furia le abandonó. Su expresión se volvió enloquecedoramente inescrutable.

-Y serías mi amante, en lugar de mi esposa. Un arreglo mucho mejor.

-No para mí.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a sucumbir, amor?

-No, no estoy segura, no estoy segura en modo alguno -contestó ella con sinceridad.

Había tristeza al reconocer esto, y él sintió un remordimiento instantáneo.

-Lo siento, amor -dijo suavemente- No debería provocarte. Simplemente debería decirte que no quiero casarme contigo.

Ella le miró, imperturbable.

-¿Debo agradecer esta sinceridad?

-Maldición, no lo tomes con un insulto. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, Jacob -dijo Nessie enojada- Has unido mi nombre al tuyo, te guste o no. Tú hiciste eso, no yo, también has aceptado casarte conmigo. Te viste forzado a ello, es verdad, pero, si no tienes intenciones de cumplir con el acuerdo, no deberías mostrarte hoy en público conmigo. Aparecer en público me liga más fuertemente a ti. Temo que ahora estoy atada a ti, me guste o no. Y esto empieza a no gustarme. -Sin darle tiempo para que se recobrara, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Jacob no se movió. Se había sentido ridículamente satisfecho cuando ella mencionó que estaban unidos y ridículamente herido cuando Nessie dijo que la situación no le gustaba.

No debía sentir estas cosas hacia ella. No estaban en verdad ligados, y eso era lo que debía recordar.

-Tío Carlisle...

Nessie se precipitó en los brazos que le tendía su tío, extasiada al verlo. Carlisle Cullen, tercer marqués de Haverston, era un hombre alto , como todos los otros tíos.

-Te he echado de menos, hijita. Haverston no es lo mismo cuando tú no estás.

-Lo dices cada vez que vengo, y no nos vemos desde hace solo unos días -dijo ella, sonriéndole con cariño- Lo cierto es que quería ir a casa por un tiempo antes de que pasara todo esto. Y todavía quiero ir -miró alrededor de la sala y vio al tío Eddie.

-¿Y dejarías a tu novio abandonado en Londres?

-No creo que eso le moleste -contestó ella suavemente.

-¿Eso es cierto, Nessie?

Era verdad, no cabía duda... pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de casarse, no lo estaba desde ayer. Sabía que Jacob aún la deseaba. Aquello era evidente. Y ella también le deseaba. ¿Por qué pretender lo contrario? ¿Pero casarse...?

-Ese hombre me gusta mucho, tío Carlisle, pero... tengo la sensación de que realmente no desea casarse conmigo.

Bueno, estaba dicho. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desolada después de decirlo?

-Bueno es un hecho que se negaba tercamente, aunque cedió al fin -dijo Carlisle suavemente- Pero eso es natural. A ningún joven le agrada que le obliguen a hacer las cosas.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de esperanza. ¿Sería ese el único motivo?

-Olvidaba -dijo Nessie- que tú le conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Sí, y el muchacho siempre me ha gustado hay en él mucho más de lo que se digna a mostrar al mundo.

-Por favor, hermano -dijo Edward sarcástico.

-Será un buen marido para Nessie Eddie, pienses lo que pienses.

-¿De verdad lo crees, tío Carlisle -preguntó Nessie, y la esperanza volvió a surgir en ella.

-En verdad lo creo -dijo él firmemente.

-¿Entonces apruebas mi matrimonio con él?

-Hubiera preferido que te casaras en circunstancias normales, pero, ya que nos ha caído encima esta infortunada situación, debe decir que no lamento que el hombre sea Jacob Black, no lo lamento.

Nessie sonrió dichosa, pero, antes de poder decir más, sus primos y los Denalí empezaron a entrar a saludar a Carlisle que acababa de llegar de su casa de campo. Todos iban con ella a la reunión de los Hamikon, Alice con ella y Jacob, los otros Denalí con Benjamín en su elegante coche de cuatro asientos. Carlisle y la tía Esme en el coche del tío Carlisle. En medio del alegre parloteo, cuando Carlisle era saludado por todos que junto con Nessie acababan de enterarse que él había llegado, llegó Jacob, y se detuvo en la puerta sin ser visto.

El pánico se apoderó de él al ver a aquella numerosa familia. ¿Tenía que vincularse con esta abrumadora parentela? Que Dios le ayudara.

Nessie fue la primera en acercarse. Él le sonrió, decidido a controlar sus emociones esta vez. Ella estaba deslumbrante con un vestido de color crema, que armonizaba con su cutis transparente. El estilo era inusual, porque, en tanto que las mujeres de Londres se complacían en exhibir todo lo que podían de su pecho, ella cubría el suyo con una gasa que le subía hasta el cuello, y terminaba en un tupido encaje en la garganta. Jacob la miró divertido. Quizás él la había marcado ahí, y esta era la hábil manera que tenía ella de ocultarlo. Quedó preguntándose si sería así.

-Jacob... -dijo ella intrigada por lo que él podía estar pensando.

-¿De manera que has decidido dejar de lado el enfado? -dijo él suavemente- Temí que no quisieras dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Vamos a discutir de nuevo? -parecía molesta.

-Ni se te ocurra, amor.

Ella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué persistía en llamarla "amor"? No era correcto, y él sabía que no lo era. Pero Jacob era así un completo asno.

El marqués saludó cordialmente a Jacob, sin mencionar la loca hazaña que era el origen de este compromiso, mientras Edward le decía con la mirada las ganas que aún tenía de dejarlo esterilizado. El viaje hasta la casa de campo de los Hamilton, a unos pocos kilómetros de Londres, también transcurrió sin tropiezos, y la joven Alice llenaba cada hueco en la conversación con su excitada charla del porque no la dejaban asistir con frecuencia a reuniones nocturnas. Y Jacob entendió las razones de Carlisle y Esme de mantener aún encerrada a ese duende demonio.

Faltaba ver las reacciones que iba a provocar la pareja de prometidos en casa de los

Hamilton, porque la noticia del compromiso de Jacob con Renesme estaba sobrepasando en la chismografía, al tema de su poco correcto primer encuentro. El había descubierto esto la noche anterior, en una comida.

El festejo de los Hamilton no era una reunión para mucha gente, habría unas cien personas en la gran casa de campo, de manera que quedaban muchos lugares libres por donde se podía vagar. Los invitados probaban los manjares colocados sobre largas mesas, bailaban en el salón preparado con este propósito, o charlaban en grupitos. Algunos mojigatos lanzaron miradas furiosas al ver juntos a Jacob y a Renesme, pero la mayoría se limitó a audaces comentarios acerca del primer y poco ortodoxo encuentro de los jóvenes.

_ "El sólo se había estado divirtiendo con Jessica, mientras esperaba que Renesme volviera a Londres. Se habían conocido en el continente, claro está…. No, no, querida, se conocieron en Haverston. El y el hijo del marqués son amigos desde hace años, ¿sabes?"_

-¿Has oído lo que dicen, amor? -preguntó Jacob, al invitarla a primer vals- Dicen que estábamos prometidos desde que gateabas.

Nessie había oído algunos de los comentarios más descabellados de las Denalí.

-No vuelvas a decir eso -dijo riendo- mis otros admiradores quedarían destrozados si supieran que nunca han tenido ninguna posibilidad.

-¿Otros admiradores?

-Las docenas y docenas que han pedido mi mano. -Unas pocas copas de champagne habían sacado fuera el diablillo que había en ella.

-Espero que estés exagerando, Renesme.

-Ojalá -dijo ella suspirando, dichosamente inconsciente del cambio de humor de el- En verdad era muy aburrido tener que elegir entre tantos. Ya estaba resuelta a abandonar la caza... cuando apareciste.

-Ha sido una gran suerte para mí -Jacob estaba furioso. Y no se daba cuenta de que estaba celoso. Sin decir una palabra, la condujo a un extremo de la habitación y la dejó bruscamente con Alistar y Alice, saludando con una breve inclinación al partir. Dándole la espalda, se dirigió a la sala de juego, donde podía beber algo más fuerte que champagne.

Nessie frunció el ceño, totalmente desorientada. Bromear con ella acerca de los nuevos chismes, sonreírle con tanta ternura, encenderla con sus ojos, y después enfadarse sin motivo... ¿Qué le pasaba?... a sí un Asno!

Nessie sonrió, decidida a no sentirse desdichada. Fue invitada a bailar una y otra vez, y volvió a encontrar a los jóvenes que la habían rodeado como un rebaño en la última temporada. Basil Elliot y George Fowler, dos persistentes admiradores, manifestaron dramáticamente que sus vidas habían terminado debido a la buena suerte del vizconde.

Ambos juraron que iban a amarla para siempre. Nessie estaba divertida y halagada, porque tanto George como Basil eran tremendamente populares. Sus atenciones compensaban la rudeza de Jacob.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que el vagabundo lord Montieth decidiera volver junto a Nessie. Ella no lo había visto en ese tiempo, pero él la había visto a ella. Una y otra vez se había acercado a la puerta de la sala de juego y la había visto reír con un compañero de baile o rodeada de ardientes admiradores. Al verla, había vuelto a tomar otra copa. Estaba agradablemente mareado cuando se le acercó.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, amor?

-¿Terminaremos este baile? -replicó ella. El no contestó y tampoco esperó que ella aceptara, sino que le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la sacó a la pista de baile. Era otro vals y esta vez la mantuvo muy apretada contra él.

-¿Te he dicho esta noche que te deseo? -preguntó bruscamente.

Nessie era consciente de que había algo diferente en él, pero sólo al estar cerca olió el brandy. No se preocupó. Nadie que pudiera moverse con tanta gracia por una pista de baile podía estar ebrio.

-Me gustaría que no dijeras esas cosas, Jacob.

-¿Qué cosas? -interrumpió él- Si me llamaras querido o amor mío, sería mejor que Jacob a secas. Y supongo que debes amarme, ya que quieres casarte conmigo. Y yo no quiero casarme contigo, pero te deseo, amor. No dudes jamás de eso.

-Jacob...

-Es en lo único que puedo pensar -siguió él- Se me ha declarado culpable, pero no se me ha permitido disfrutar de mi crimen. ¿No es justo, no te parece?

-Jacob...

-Amor mío -corrigió él. Pero después cambió de tema- Vamos a ver los preciosos jardines de los Hamilton -y antes de que Nessie pudiera protestar, la sacó del salón de baile y salieron de la casa….

* * *

Ohhh ¿Quién no a tenido que lidiar con un asno?... claro que seguramente no un asno tan sexy como Jacob… no le perdonarían que les dijera de frente que las desean? (pregunta solo para mujeres..)

Pobre Nessie Jake sufre de caso de bipolaridad, pero nada es tan fácil ¿o si?, bueno esta cuestión lo és Jake la ama y la desea aunque no le dé la gana de reconocerlo y Nessie, pobre de ella tiene que lidiar con las inseguridades que le producen el asno….. ¿Qué creen que tendrá que hacer Nessie para que Jake la acepte tanto como ella quiere?... les aseguro que tiene que hacer y pasar por mucho antes de domesticar al asno y no le siga dando patadas… les recuerdo dejar comentarios no les cuesta nada.. ¿si les a gustado la historia?, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?... COMENTENN…


	12. Chapter 12 EL SEXO ES EL UNICO DEPORTE

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 12: EL SEXO ES EL UNICO DEPORTE QUE NO SE SUSPENDE POR FALTA DE LUZ…

Los jardines formaban un paisaje brillante, con praderas onduladas salpicadas de árboles, estanques artificiales, macizos de flores, y jardín bien recortado, y hasta un pabellón tan recubierto por viñas floridas, que parecía un árbol. No se pararon a admirar estas bellezas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nessie se encontró dentro del pabellón, rodeada por los bracos de Jacob, y besada con tanta pasión, que casi perdió el conocimiento.

La luz de la luna penetraba por entre las viñas, bañándolos en su suave resplandor plateado. El suelo era de madera, liso y pulido. Había grandes macetas, entre los asientos, y las hojas rumoreaban dulcemente en el cálido aire nocturno.

En lo profundo, Nessie sabía que Jacob no iba a contentarse con besarla. Dependía de ella detenerle. Pero una voz dentro de ella exigía saber por qué quería detenerle. ¿Acaso no iba a ser su marido? ¿Por qué iba a negarle algo... especialmente cuando no deseaba negarle nada? ¿Y no sería posible que la actitud de él hacia el matrimonio cambiara si...? Bueno, debía ser así.

¡Cuán convenientemente trabaja la mente para lograr lo que quiere! Y cómo reacciona el cuerpo ante los sentimientos agradables, queriendo más y más. Su mente y su cuerpo conspiraban en contra de Nessie, y pronto ya no pudo luchar. Echó los brazos al cuello de

Jacob, rendida. Él la levantó y la llevó a uno de los bancos, se sentó con ella sobre sus rodillas.

-No te arrepentirás, amor -murmuró, y su caliente boca volvió a reclamar la de ella.

¿Arrepentirse? ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse cuando estaba tan excitada y era tan feliz?

Él sostuvo con un brazo la espalda de ella y, con la otra mano, recorrió lentamente el cuello, después bajó, e hizo que ella contuviera el aliento cuando pasó sobre sus pechos. Luego pasó al vientre, al muslo. La tanteaba vacilante, como si no pudiera creer que ella iba a entregarse. Pero, cuando su mano empezó a recorrer el mismo camino hacia arriba, se volvió más audaz, más posesivo.

Bajo la delgada tela del vestido, la piel de ella empezó a arder. El vestido era, en cierto modo, una incomodidad. Él también lo pensó. Primero desabrochó el botón de la garganta, después el lazo que sujetaba el vestido, bajo los pechos. Un momento después estaban de pie y él había retirado completamente el vestido.

Jacob contuvo el aliento al ver a Renesme en su ropa interior de seda, que se pegaba a su piel, moldeando sus delicadas curvas. Ella le miró directamente, sin vergüenza lo que alentó las llamas que lo consumían. Los ojos de ella eran negros en la oscura luz, los jóvenes pechos ponían tensa la camisa de encaje. Era la criatura más bella que él había visto.

El pequeño cardenal en la base de la garganta atrajo su mirada y sonrió.

-De manera que te he puesto mi marca. Supongo que debería pedirte perdón.

-Me lo pedirías si supieras lo difícil que me ha sido ocultarlo. No volverás a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-No hago promesas -dijo él con voz ronca. Después la miró audazmente y preguntó -No estás asustada, ¿verdad, amor?

-No... al menos no lo creo.

-Entonces deja que te vea toda -insistió él suavemente. Ella dejó que se le volviera a acercar y le quitó el resto de la ropa, hasta, dejarla desnuda. Sus ojos la examinaron lentamente, ávidamente, y después la atrajo contra él y pegó su boca a los pechos de ella. La boca de Jacob, sus dientes, sus labios, todo empezó a actuar, haciéndola contener el aliento y gritar una y otra vez. Envolvió en sus brazos la cabeza de él, le apretó contra ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a besarle el vientre. Dios mío, ya casi no podía aguantar más...

-¿No deberías...? Jacob... tu ropa, Jacob -logró articular finalmente.

En unos segundos él había desnudado su pecho y los ojos de Nessie se dilataron, ante lo que ocultaban las ropas de él. Sabía que el pecho de él era amplio, pero ahora le parecía enorme. Estaba tostado en todo el cuerpo, y la mata de vello sobre su pecho era castaño.

Ella recorrió con los dedos el músculo del ante brazo. El contacto de la mano de ella le abrasó, haciéndole gemir.

-El resto ahora -dijo ella, porque quería verle totalmente, como él la había visto a ella.

Se apañó y se sentó para ver cómo él se desnudaba. No se sentía en modo alguno turbada, a pesar de estar desnuda. Regodeó su mirada en él, un hombre en toda su divinidad.

Cuando finalmente quedó desnudo, se acercó y le toco, primero las estrechas caderas, después los largos y gruesos muslos. Él le atrapó la mano, deteniéndola.

-No, amor -su voz era ronca de pasión- Estoy a punto de estallar, de manera que debo andar lentamente.

Entonces ella vio lo que estaba a punto de estallar. Increíble. Hermoso. Extraordinario. Lentamente ella levantó sus ojos hasta los de él.

-¿Cómo puedo saber lo que te gusta si no te toco?

Él le tomó la cara con las manos.

-Después, amor. Esta vez soy yo quien quiere darte placer, pero primero tendré que lastimarte.

-Lo sé -dijo ella suavemente, con timidez- La tía Esme me lo dijo.

-Pero si confías en mi, Renesme, si te relajas y confías en mí... te prepararé. Sólo sentirás un poco de dolor y te prometo que disfrutarás de lo que viene después.

-Ya me ha gustado lo que viene antes -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oh, mi dulce amor, a mí también.

Volvió a besarla, y sus labios separaron los de ella para sumergirse en su boca. Él estaba a punto de perder el control. La pasión de ella le enardecía, hacía que luchara defendiendo un tiempo precioso. Le acarició el vientre, después descendió hacia los muslos separados.

Ella gimió cuando él tocó la caliente esencia de ella. Y después retrocedió sorprendida cuando él le metió profundamente un dedo. Su espalda se dobló, los senos se apretaron contra el pecho de él. Ella apartó sus labios de los de él.

-Estoy... preparada, Jacob... lo juró.

-Todavía no, amor -dijo él con cautela.

-Por favor, Jacob -dijo ella sin aliento. Aquello le venció. Miró alrededor, frustrado, hacia un estrecho banco. No quería desvirgarla en el suelo, pero, maldición, nunca debió haberla traído a este lugar, no para la primera vez.

-Jacob... -suplicó ella apasionada. El se acomodó y penetró en ella con toda la suavidad que pudo. La oyó contener el aliento cuando su calidez le rodeó. Ella se adelantó, hasta que él alcanzó su virginidad. La presión la contuvo, pero, en la postura en la que estaban, no podía atravesarla con suficiente rapidez como para atenuar el dolor.

Era inevitable. Él oprimió con su boca la boca de ella para recibir su grito, y entonces, sin previo aviso, la levantó y la empujó con dureza. La mantuvo así hasta que las uñas de ella dejaron de apretar los hombros de él y ella volvió a respirar con placer, relajándose contra él.

-Jacob...

Su nombre nunca había sido pronunciado con más dulzura. Sonrió con alivio y le contestó sin palabras, tomándola de las nalgas para levantarla, y después la hizo deslizar lentamente en él.

Ella rápidamente aceleró el ritmo, aferrada con fuerza a él. Mil fuegos se habían encendido en ella, uniéndose en una sola llama que pronto no podría ser contenida. Y la recorrió totalmente, ahogándola en el más dulce de los fuegos.

Jacob no recordaba haber quedado nunca tan saciado, ni haber sentido una ternura semejante después de hacer el amor. Quería abrazar para siempre a Renesme, no soltarla nunca más.

-¿Eso ha sido... normal? -preguntó ella como en un sueño. Él rió.

-Después de lo que hemos experimentado... ¿quieres una mera normalidad?

-No, creo que no -levantó suspirando la cabeza que había dejado sobre el pecho de él, suspirando- Creo que deberíamos volver a la casa.

-Oh, maldición -gruñó él- Yo también lo creo.

Ella le miró, el amor y el anhelo brillando en su bello rostro.

-Jacob...

-Sí, mi amor...

-No adivinarán nada, ¿verdad? -Lo cierto es que no le importaba que lo adivinaran, pero creía que debía preguntar.

Jacob le sonrió.

-Nadie se atreverá a sugerir que hemos hecho el amor al aire libre. No es costumbre, amor.

Vistiéndose, bromeando, robándose besos, pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que dieran vuelta al estanque en dirección a la casa. Jacob le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros, apretándola contra él, cuando Alice surgió ante ellos desde la cubierta de un matorral.

-Oh, Nessie, me alegro de que seas tú -dijo sin aliento.

-¿Me han echado de menos? -preguntó Nessie, preparándose para enfrentarse a una dura prueba.

-¿Echado de menos? No lo sé... yo salí a caminar, sabes, y no me di cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo... -Alice empezó a toser, en verdad era una mala representación, porque el matorral que había detrás de ellos empezó a crujir- Alistar se enojará terriblemente -dijo- ¿Te importaría mucho decir que he estado contigo?

Nessie logró contener una sonrisa.

-Claro que no... Si prometes que no perderás nuevamente el tiempo. Jacob...

-Perfectamente -asintió él-. Sé personalmente hasta qué punto se nos puede pasar el tiempo.

Los tres lograron mostrar caras muy serias cuando volvieron apresurados a la casa

* * *

**Diosapagana:** Oh por dios! ¿Alguien encendió una estufa? porque yo ya me siento acalorada (escritora abanicándose fuerte con la mano). Y al fin nuestro lobuno libertino se salió con la suya, y Renesme no se le resistió en nada, pero en su sano juico ¿Quién se resistiría a ese papito musculoso? YO NO.

Por otro lado, ¿que habrá estado haciendo Alice detrás del matorral? NO LO SE, seguro algo que esta escritora nunca haría, jajajajaja...

Así que por favor, ayuden a saber que están allí, con una candorosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.

PD: no vayan corriendo a los jardines o plazas para buscar un fogoso semental, porque si llega a haber alguno ya se lo robo esta escritora.

Besos pecaminosos Priscila.


	13. Chapter 13 Mi Tu no importas

HOLAAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES... DISCULLPENNOS POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO EN ESTE MOMENTO.. ES SOLO QUE ME PARECIO MUY IMPORTANTE RESPONDER UNA OPINION QUE ME DEJO UN POCO TRISTE LA VERDAD... NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY UNA COPIONA PEREZOSA.. YO E ESCRITO MIS PROPIAS HISTORIAS Y SOLO ESTAMOS CON ESTE PROYECTO PARA DARLES A CONOCER ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA QUE NO HEMOS ESCRITO BASICAMENTE.. DESDE SIEMPRE Y ANTES DE COMENZAR CADA CAPITULO INDICO QUIEN ES EL DUEÑO DEL MISMO, INCLUSO EXPLICO QUE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN CON LOS PERSONAJES QUE SM CREÓ... SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DEJO LA RESPUESTA QUE MI QUERIDA AMIGA PRISCI LE TIENE A ESA MALA PERSONA QUE SE FIJA Y SE DA MALA VIDA POR COSAS QUE NO DEBERÍA... TENGO QUE DECIRTE "Mi-yo" QUE ESO ESTUVO UN POCO DE MAL GUSTO, Y LA VERDAD ME SIENTO UN POCO OFENDIDA... PERO QUERIDOS LECTORES DE USTEDES DEPENDE QUE SIGA SUBIENDO MAS CAPITULO... ESPERO SUS OPIONES AL RESPECTO ...

_**Diosa pagana:**_  
_**Agradezco la valentía y el sentido de honor al denunciar una historia que según lo presentado en el Fanfiction es ilegal, lamentablemente para muchas de nosotras el portal no posee indicaciones en castellano y si tuviéramos que guiarnos solo de lo oído por otras lectoras y escritoras no se podría publicar nada(Por ejemplo Lemmons y song fics, entre otras). Aunque lo que me molesta no es la denuncia, si no el hecho de no decir quien es la persona que esta detrás de ella, y quiero aclarar que tanto Lebasi-Aleinad como yo Diosapagana no somos PEREZOSAS, nos lleva un monto de tiempo de nuestro estudios y trabajo coordinar esta historia de una escritora genial que es Johanna Lindsey, que no es por menos preciar a nadie, pero hay un muchas lectoras y escritoras que nunca han leído nada de ella y creíamos que era una buena manera de publicitar las historias de ella y crear un nexo entre ellas. **_

_**Por otra parte quisiera hacer un tratado a la sinceridad mi querida "Mi-yo ()" que es el nombre que usaste, te pido de todo corazón que borres todas las canciones, fotos, libros y videos bajados de Internet que tengas en tu computadora, para ser tan fiel a las leyes como eres. Así, también te pido que no desmerezca tus puros ojos leyendo mas historias en el Fanfiction (y otros portales del mismo calibre) porque según la ley del Copyright el hermoso Disclaimer es ilegal, y las escritoras que usan escenarios o copian partes textuales de los libros también están en falta, como el uso del nombre de los personajes y lugares que no solo son de Stephenie Meyer (en este caso) sino también a la productora Summit entreteiment, así que te ruego que también las denuncies a ellas. Para promulgar cierta ideología u honor hay que seguirlas hasta el final de las consecuencias, y yo creo que el arte en todas sus expresiones es libre, que la información debe estar al alcance de todos. Así que antes de mirar la paga en el ojo ajeno espero que mires la viga en el tuyo.**_  
_**Muy Atte. Priscila Pereyra**_  
_**Escritora y lectora del Fan Fiction.**_


	14. Chapter 14 ME QUIERE NO ME QUIERE

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!...(MULTIPLIQUENLO POR CIEN MIL) NO VA A SER SUFICIENTE TANTAS GRACIAS PARA DEMOSTRARLES LO VERDADERAMENTE AGRADEECIDA Y FELIZ QUE ME SIENTO POR SU APOYO... SON LO MAXIMO ENSERIO!... MUCHAS GRACIAS A NessaBlack, JonatiKBlacK, Marta Spirito, MaryAngie POR EL APOYOO SON LO MAXIMO ENSERIO NO ME CANSARE DE DECIRLES QUE GRACIASSS... AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTA... Y OTRA VEZ GRACIAS xD

CAPITULO 13: ME QUIERE …. NO ME QUIERE… DESOJANDO MARGARITAS

La fiesta de compromiso dada por Carlisle y Esme Cullen fue un éxito total. Toda la familia y los amigos más cercanos estuvieron presentes. La abuela de Jacob y la tía Sarah se divirtieron enormemente, y Nessie adivinó que habían temido que Jacob no se casara nunca. Su madre, a la que él nunca nombraba, estaba notablemente ausente.

Jacob estaba de muy buen humor y todo marchó maravillosamente. Habían tardado dos semanas en preparar la fiesta, y todo estaba meticulosamente cuidado al detalle.

Pero, ay, el buen tiempo de navegación no dura. Dos meses después de la fiesta, Renesme

Cullen estaba en el fondo de la desesperación. Y no le servía de nada haber llegado gradualmente a este nivel de desdicha.

Todo había sido para nada y ella no lo había creído posible, no, después de haber hecho el amor con él. Ella estaba estado segura de que después de aquella noche, él iba a considerarse feliz casándose con ella. Había sido maravilloso, increíblemente paciente y tierno aquella vez. Es verdad que bebió un poco de más, pero, ¿tanto había sido como para que pudiera olvidar aquella noche?

Oh, seguían pensando en casarse. Y él siempre le avisaba cuando iba a salir de la ciudad. A veces iba semanas enteras a Southampton, pretextando negocios. Siempre le avisaba cuando volvía a Londres, pero, en los últimos dos meses, no lo había visto más de cinco veces. Y esas cinco veces habían sido terribles, una tras otra.

El nunca se había retrasado cuando tenía que acompañarla a una reunión, pero la había traído de vuelta a casa sólo tres veces. Las otras dos, ella había dejado que el mal humor se apoderara de ella y había partido sola. No era que él la hubiera dejado para pasar toda la velada en la sala de juego, o mezclado en discusiones políticas, pero, con frecuencia, pasaba más tiempo con Jessica Eddington que con ella. Y cuando hacía el tonto siguiendo a aquella mujer por todos lados, bueno, aquello ya era casi el límite.

Y todo era intencionado. Ella sabía que él se estaba portando mal para hacerle a ella un favor. Y esto era lo que más la hería. Si ella hubiera pensado por un momento, que él se mostraba como realmente era... bueno, habría dejado que Edward se ocupara de él, claro que lo hubiera hecho. Pero él no era un canalla. Estaba haciendo una campaña despiadada para que ella le dejara. Del mismo modo que se había visto obligado a aceptar el compromiso, quería ahora que ella se viera obligada a dejarle.

Lo peor de todo era que, por más que la hiriese, ella no podía romper con él. Ya no estaba ella sola para pensar.

Jacob le quitó la corta capa de encaje negro y se la tendió al lacayo, junto con su gran capa oscura bordeada de rojo y su sombrero de copa. Nessie llevaba un vestido blanco con borlas en el ruedo y en las cortas mangas. El escote era amplio, como se usaba, apenas cubría sus pechos, y ella se sentía incómoda por esto y porque el blanco era el color de las doncellas virginales.

Había logrado que su tío Carlisle la dejara ir sin acompañante, por una vez. Desde la fiesta del compromiso, no había habido ningún intercambio amable entre ella y Jacob.

Pero, hubiera esperado lo que hubiera esperado, ahora estaba desilusionada. Habían estado solos y muy cerca, en el coche, durante el breve viaje, y él no había intentado acercarse a ella, ni le había dicho una sola palabra.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reojo cuando marchaban uno al lado del otro hacia el salón de música, donde una joven pareja, amigos de Jacob, recibía a unos veinte invitados. Jacob estaba muy apuesto esta noche, con un frac verde, un chaleco crema bordado y una camisa con volantes. La corbata era amplia y suelta, y llevaba pantalones largos, en lugar de calzones a la rodilla y las medias de seda preferidas por los elegantes para la noche. La tela se pegaba a sus largas piernas, moldeando los poderosos muslos y pantorrillas. Sólo mirar aquel cuerpo largo y flexible bastaba para turbarla.

El pelo de él era un revoltijo de rizos cortos y oscuros. Ella sabía que era suave al tacto, y sabía también que los labios eran suaves, no la línea dura y rígida que parecían ser últimamente. Oh, ¿por qué se negaba a hablar con ella?

Un resplandor iluminó sus ojos. Se detuvo en el salón con un leve suspiro, forzando a

Jacob a detenerse también. El se volvió hacia ella y ella se agachó para ajustarse el zapato.

Torpemente perdió el equilibrio y se balanceó hacia él. Jacob la sostuvo agarrándola por debajo de los brazos, pero a pesar de eso, ella cayó contra él, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de él y sus senos se pegaron contra su pecho. El jadeó como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Y en verdad era un golpe fuerte. El calor recorrió su cuerpo, el fuego entró en sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en carbones ardientes.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Nessie también abrasaban.

-Gracias, Jacob.

Se apartó, y caminó como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras él seguía allí, con los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados, procurando recobrar el control. ¿Cómo era posible que un incidente tan insignificante pudiera aflojar el apretado freno que le contenía? Ya era bastante con que el verla, el oírla, su perfume, fueran una provocación constante, pero el contacto... esta era el arma que había destruido enteramente sus defensas.

-¡Oh, mira, Jacob! ¡El tío Edward está allí!- Nessie sonrió a Edward Cullen, al otro lado del cuarto, pero la sonrisa estaba dirigida tanto para sí como para su tío. Había oído el jadeo de Jacob, le había sentido temblar, había visto el deseo en los ojos. Era un mentiroso. Seguía deseándola. No quería que ella se diera cuenta, pero Nessie ahora lo sabía. Y el saberlo la animaba, compensaba el abominable trato que él le daba.

Jacob alcanzó a Nessie a la entrada de la sala de música, y sus ojos vieron en seguida la oscura cabeza de Edward Cullen, inclinada hacia la dama que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese hombre? -Nessie tuvo ganas de reírse al oír aquel tono, pero logró mantener una cara seria.

-No lo sé. Los dueños de la casa son amigos tuyos, no míos.

Los ojos de él se clavaron intensamente en ella.

-Pero él no suele acudir a estas reuniones, aunque lo inviten, ha venido para vigilarte.

-Oh, no seas injusto, Jacob -bromeó ella- Esta es la primera vez que tropezamos con él.

-Olvidas Vauxhall.

-Bueno, eso fue un accidente. No creo que aquel día tuviera intenciones de vigilarme.

-No. Ambos sabemos cuál era su intención aquel día.

-Vamos, estás enfadado -murmuró ella, y no habló más del asunto. Sabía por qué su tío estaba allí. Había oído que Jacob había sido visto con otras mujeres, y estaba furioso. Y al parecer pensaba que su presencia podía servir de algo.

La joven pareja que estaba sentada ante el piano terminó su dúo, y algunos invitados comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para estirar las piernas, antes de que se iniciara la segunda canción. Brillantes casacas de raso y calzones hasta la rodilla haciendo juego eran lucidos por los hombres más elegantes. Las mujeres casadas se destacaban por los colores llamativos, los de las doncellas eran de tono pastel o blanco.

Nessie conocía a todo el mundo, fuera de la dueña de casa, la señora Hardgreaves. George Fowler estaba allí con su hermana y su hermano menor. Recientemente Nessie había sido presentada a lord Quil Alden, buen amigo de Jacob. Incluso conocía a la mujer que tenía una aventura amorosa con Edward, y que estaba sentada junto a él. Y, para su profunda irritación, Jessica Eddington estaba también presente, acompañada por un antiguo compinche de Edward.

-Jacob -dijo Nessie tocándolo suavemente en el brazo- Tienes que presentarme a la dueña de la casa, antes que la hermana de George empiece su recital.

Ella sintió que él se endurecía bajo sus dedos, sonrió y se adelantó hacia la señora Hardgreaves. Vamos, tenía que tocarlo con más frecuencia, pensó….

La velada no marchaba como ella hubiera querido. Durante la comida estuvo sentada lejos de Jacob en la larga mesa. El estaba sentado al lado de la dueña de la casa, una mujer voluptuosa y atractiva, y él había decidido mostrarse encantador, cautivar a esta dama y a todas las mujeres que le rodeaban.

Ella hablaba tan graciosamente como le era posible con George, pero era difícil mostrarse animada cuando, realmente, estaba tan triste. El libertino lord Quil, que se sentaba a su derecha, no le servía de mucho, y continuamente hacía comentarios acerca de Jacob, comentarios que conseguían que ella le mirara una y otra vez, forzándola a reconocer todas las señales que ya había visto antes. Jacob no se limitaba a mostrarse encantador con la señora Hardgreaves, sino que tenía la expresión de un hombre en celo.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Nessie olvidó su triunfo al hacer perder la compostura a Jacob. El no la miró ni una sola vez durante la comida. Ahora le resultaba difícil a ella fingir una leve sonrisa para sus compañeros de mesa y agradeció que Edward no estuviera cerca. En casos de tener que oír sus comentarios socarrones, hubiera estallado en lágrimas.

Finalmente, y con un profundo alivio, Nessie salió de la habitación con las otras damas, aunque apenas tuvo unos momentos para reponerse, antes de que los hombres entraran en la sala. Contuvo el aliento, porque quería saber si Jacob iba a continuar ignorándola. El se fue directamente hacia la señora Hardgreaves, sin lanzar ni una mirada a Nessie.

Era casi el límite. Su orgullo no le permitía seguir allí. Y si su tío le decía una sola palabra acerca de Jacob, Nessie iba a estallar. Y no podía hacerlo en público. Cuando pidió a George Fowler que la acompañara a su casa, los límpidos ojos verdes de él se abrieron, deleitados. Después preguntó:

-¿Y tu tío?

-Estoy un poco enfadada con él. -Lo estaba y no lo estaba, pero servía de pretexto-. Y de todos modos él ha venido escoltando a una dama. Pero no quiero molestarle, George.

Tienes a cargo a tu hermana.

-Mi hermano se ocupara de ella, no temas nada -declaró él sonriendo.

Bueno, pensó ella fastidiada, al menos gustaba a alguien.

-Me pregunto por qué solo observas que ella sale de la habitación con alguien.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y encontró la firme mirada de Edward Cullen.

-¿Me estas siguiendo, milord? -preguntó.

-No tiene sentido quedarse cuando la fiesta casi ha terminado -replicó amablemente

Edward- Y fue todo un espectáculo. Sólo hacía diez minutos que ella se había ido y partiste vos también. Eso produce mal efecto.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Me sorprende que no la hayas seguido para asegurarte de que Fowler la llevaba directamente a su casa. No es esto lo que corresponde a un buen perro guardián.

Edward rió.

-¿Para qué? Ella hará lo que le dé la gana, haga yo lo que haga. Y estoy más tranquilo si va acompañada por Fowler que si la acompaña usted... -Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta- Aunque era uno de los pretendientes de ella la temporada pasada. Si no lleva directamente a casa, no creo que puedas echárselo a él en cara, ¿verdad? Estas haciendo todo lo posible para mostrar a estos jóvenes potrillos que ella está todavía disponible.- Espero un momento- ¿No es así?

Los ojos de Jacob llamearon.

-Si no le gusta mi comportamiento, ya sabes lo que puede hacer.

-Es verdad -dijo fríamente Edward, y todo el buen humor desapareció en un instante-

Si no creyera que Nessie iba a armar un escándalo, le encontraría muy pronto en el terreno del honor. Cuando ella deje de defenderos, acudiremos a esa cita... podéis contar con ello.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita, Cullen- Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, lo soy cuando uno de los míos está involucrado. ¿Sabéis, Black? Carlisle podrá tener una gran opinión acerca de usted, pero Carlisle sólo conoce los aspectos más positivos de su carácter. No sabe lo que estas tratando de hacer, pero yo lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

Dejaron de hablar al ver acercarse a Quil. Edward se apartó del enojado Jacob y Quil se acercó, comprensivo, a su amigo.

-De manera que has tenido otro choque con él, ¿verdad?

-Algo parecido -dijo Jacob de mala gana.

Quil movió la cabeza. El problema de Jacob era que rara vez había encontrado oposición en la vida. Era lo bastante fuerte y lo bastante temerario como para que nadie quisiera tener un cambio de palabras con é1, y mucho menos pelearse. Y ahora los parientes de lady Masen lo presionaban colectivamente, y la frustración se hacía sentir en él.

-No deberías tomarlo tan en serio, Jake. Nunca te habías encontrado antes con alguien tan formidable como tú, y ahora tienes todo un surtido. -Y como Jacob no contestará, prosiguió- las cosas mejorarán cuando estés casado.

-¡Al diablo! -estalló Jacob. Dejó a Quil y fue en busca de su capa.

Jacob aspiró profundamente el aire nocturno al salir para esperar su coche, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Después volvió a aspirar el aire. Pero esto no le apaciguó.

-Espera, Jake -exclamó Quil bajando las escaleras-. Tal vez te convenga hablar con un amigo.

-Esta noche, no Quil. Estoy a punto de estallar.

-¿A causa de Cullen? -gruñó Quil.- ¿O acaso porque ella se fue con George?

-Nessie puede irse con quién demonios le dé la gana, ¿a mí qué me importa?

-Vamos, no enloquezcas -protestó Quil, retrocediendo un poco.- El viejo George es... bueno, no enteramente inofensivo, pero... bueno, caramba, ella está comprometida contigo. Ella... -Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sólo habían servido para empeorar las cosas.- No lo creo. ¿Acaso el insensible Montieth es capaz, por una vez, de mostrarse celoso?

-Claro que no estoy celoso -exclamó Jacob-. Simplemente esperaba que esta noche terminara todo.

Pero lo cierto es que se puso rojo, rojo oscuro cuando George Fowler con su mano tomó el codo de Renesme. Fowler era joven y apuesto, y el maldito Edward Cullen había dicho que había sido pretendiente de Renesme durante la temporada pasada.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Jake? ¿El fin de qué?

-La farsa de este compromiso. Supongo que no crees que voy a casarme con esa muchacha porque me hayan forzado a aceptarla.

Quil silbó suavemente.

-Ah, ahora entiendo por qué andabas detrás de H. Ella no es tu tipo -Jacob movió la cabeza- Creí que querías poner celosa a tu novia.

-Quería enfurecerla para que me dejara. No es la primera vez que corro tras otras faldas cuando ella me está mirando. Incluso le he prestado atención a Jessica, a pesar de estar harto de ella. Pero Renesme no ha mencionado eso ni una sola vez.

-Quizás esa muchacha te ama -dijo simplemente Quil.

-No quiero que me ame, quiero que me odie -gruñó Jacob- Ahora- se dijo no después, no cuando él se hubiera acostumbrado al amor de ella, cuando dependiera de ese amor y lo necesitara. Entonces ya no podría soportar el odio de ella.

-Bueno, te has metido en una buena. ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella no rompe el compromiso?

¿Piensas dejarla?

Jacob miró al cielo.

-He dado mi palabra de casarme con ella.

-Entonces terminarás haciéndolo.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y te parece tan mal?

Él suponía que aquello sería el cielo, pero no se lo iba a decir a Quil. Su coche llegó a la curva en aquel momento y preguntó:

-¿Quieres hacerme un favor, Quil? Vuelve dentro y da un mensaje a mi futuro pariente político. Dile que conviene que tenga una charla con su sobrina acerca del sujeto que la ha acompañado a casa esta noche. -Rió.- Si cree que me importa, es probable que redoble sus esfuerzos para hacer que ella me abandone. Si no es así, el mensaje le irritará. Y eso me hará feliz. -Y en verdad, ya parecía sentirse mejor.

-Gracias, viejo. El es capaz de cortarme la cabeza si le doy ese mensaje -dijo Quil.

-No lo dudes -dijo Jacob sonriendo- Pero me harás ese favor de todos modos, ¿verdad? Eres un buen amigo...

-El fin del camino, compañero -dijo una voz en medio de su ensueño.

¿Compañero? ¿Era posible que su cochero le dijera esto?

Jacob miró por la ventanilla y vio, no su casa, sino árboles cercanos. Sólo una angustiosa negrura lo rodeaba. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado preocupado hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que le llevaban al campo, que había salido de Londres? Si así era, tanto daba, porque no había allí tránsito esta noche. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Cullen? ¿Había acaso contratado a un matón para que le liquidara y poderle decir después a Renesme que él no había tocado a Jacob? Casi podía ver al tío de ella riéndose con sus amigotes de la aventura.

* * *

**Diosapagana: Jacob no resiste al tacto, jajajaja, que malvado es mi pernicioso chucho con su prometida, y Edward desde las sombras esta rogando que algo salga mal para encontrarlo en el campo de honor, delicioso hipócrita! Pero que se le va a ser los hombres son… idiotas, jajjajaja. ¿Pero nuestro querido Eddie habrá encontrado la manera no romper su palabra? Leeremos, leeremos y después lo averiguaremos.**

**Así que mis amadas lectoras por favor, ayuden a saber que están allí, con una candorosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besos pecaminosos Priscila.**


	15. Chapter 15 CON USTEDES

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

_Aquí un nuevo personaje de la saga… bueno en realidad son dos pero los van a adorar… aunque ahorita yo sé que no háganme caso los van a adorar así como yo lo hago… no digo mucho para que lean a quienes me refiero, espero que les guste y ya saben COMENTEN_

**CAPITULO 14: Y CON USTEDES UN CABALLERO PIRATA… EL CAPITAN HAWKE**

Aquella noche, poco después de que Jacob y Renesme llegaran a casa de la señora

Hardgreaves, un hombre bajo, robusto, llamado Raoul contrató un coche de alquiler que pasaba, y dio al cochero la dirección de una taberna cerca de los muelles.

Raoul realizaba tareas diversas, desde trabajar honestamente en los muelles, hasta cortar el pescuezo a un hombre. Reconocía que prefería las tareas fáciles, y esta era de las más fáciles, al parecer. Su amigo Neddy trabajaba con el. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era seguir a aquel hombre adondequiera que fuese, y luego informar dónde andaba el caballero, a la persona que les había contratado.

Le tocaba el turno de informar a Raoul. En el cuarto había dos hombres. Uno era alto y delgado con una enorme y revuelta barba oscura. El otro era un joven de estatura mediana, realmente un muchacho, guapo casi como una mujer, con pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro… Nunca le habían dicho sus nombres, y a Raoul tampoco le importaba saber quién eran. Cumplía con el trabajo por el que le pagaban, y no hacía preguntas.

-Parece que va a pasar una buena noche -empezó Raoul, dirigiéndose al barbudo.-

Una fiesta en el West End. Muchos coches elegantes a ambos lados de la calle.

-¿Sólo?- Raoul sonrió.

-Trajo una mujercita en su coche, como la otra vez. La llevó dentro, los he visto.

-¿Estás seguro de que se trata de la misma mujer, señor Raoul? ¿La que salió sin él la ultima vez? Raoul asintió.

-No es posible olvidarse, señor. Esa es una belleza, de verdad lo es.

El hombre más joven habló.

-Debe ser su querida, ¿no les parece? Mi padre dice que no es tipo de perder tiempo con una mujer con la que no se acuesta.

-¡Maldición, muchacho! -rugió el de la gran barba - Habla como es debido, caramba! No lo haces cuando tu padre no está. Sólo oigo impropiedades.

El joven se ruborizó hasta el pecho. Sus ojos azul oscuro se apartaron, se acercó a una mesa sobre la que había un juego de naipes junto a una botella de vino y dos vasos. Se sentó allí, mezcló las cartas, porque no pensaba oír el resto del informe: se sentía humillado.

-¿Cómo es la iluminación de la calle?- preguntó el de barba

-Buena. Pero no tan brillante como para que Neddy y yo no podamos sacar al cochero limpia y silenciosamente.

-Entonces quizás esta noche es la noche. -El de la barba roja sonrió por primera vez.-

Ya sabés lo que hay que hacer si se presenta la ocasión, señor Raoul.

La puerta se cerró tras Raoul y Embry Sharpe rió. Era una risa profunda y sonora la que salía de aquel hombre tan delgado.

-Vamos, no te asustes, muchacho. Si todo va bien, mañana estaremos de camino a casa.

-No tenías por qué reprenderme delante de gente como esa, Embry. Mi padre no me corrige delante de los demás.

-Bueno, tu padre es un padre bastante joven y, por eso, procura no hacerme sufrir, Seth.

-¿Y a ti no te importa?

-¿Por qué me va a importar, muchacho? -Había verdadero afecto en las maneras del hombre de más edad, y él joven Seth sonrió al fin.

-Si lo atrapan esta noche, ¿podré intervenir?

-Lo siento, chico. Es un asunto en el que no le gustaría a tu padre verte metido.

-Tengo dieciséis años -protestó Seth- Y he estado en una batalla marina.

-Apenas.

-De todos modos...

-No -dijo Embry irreductible- Aunque tu padre estuviera de acuerdo, yo no te dejaría. No es necesario que conozcas lo peor de tu padre.

-El sólo le va a dar una lección, Embry.

-Sí, pero como tú fuiste herido, la lección va a ser dura. Y también su orgullo está metido en el asunto. No has oído los desdenes y las provocaciones que el joven lord metió en la herida. Estabas tendido de espaldas con una herida mortal.

-Gracias a él, y es por eso por lo que...

-He dicho que no -interrumpió bruscamente Embry.

-Bueno -refunfuñó Seth- pero todavía no sé por qué nos metemos en todos estos líos y molestias, tras haberlo seguido en Southampton sin suerte y tras haber perdido dos semanas en Londres haciendo lo mismo. Hubiera sido mucho más divertido hundir simplemente uno de sus buques.

Embry rió.

- Este señor puede que tenga sólo seis barcos de la línea mercante, y perder uno no le hará daño al bolsillo. Tu padre está decidido a ajustar cuentas a un nivel más personal.

-¿Y después podremos volver a casa?

-Sí, muchacho, y tú podrás volver a estudiar cómo se debe.

Después oyeron la risita de una mujer que provenía del cuarto contiguo, donde estaba el padre de Seth, y la mueca de Seth se convirtió en un ardiente rubor, haciendo que Embry se riera aún con más fuerza…

Todavía calentado por el sol del día, el suelo estaba ardiente bajo su mejilla. O tal vez había yacido horas en aquel lugar y su cuerpo había calentado el suelo, la verdad es que no lo sabía. Estos pensamientos atravesaban la mente de Jacob cuando volvió en sí y abrió los ojos. Después se llamó a sí mismo tonto, mil veces tonto. Como caballero que era había salido de su coche, sin soñar que iba a ser atacado antes de poner el pie en tierra.

Un cuidadoso movimiento le hizo saber que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y que además estaban entumecidas. ¡Caramba! Agudos dolores como de puñales le atravesaban la cabeza, y hubiera sido una suerte poder ponerse de rodillas, por no decir de pie. Pero, si le hubieran dejado el coche, tampoco hubiera podido conducirlo, privado como estaba del uso de las manos.

Quizás habían dejado el coche...

Torciendo la cabeza en medio de un atroz dolor, Jacob vio una de las ruedas del coche... y un par de botas al lado.

-¿Todavía estas ahí? -preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Y adónde voy a ir, camarada?

-De vuelta a vuestra cueva de ladrones, supongo -contestó Jacob.

El otro rió. ¿Qué diablos significaba esto? ¿No se trataba de un robo corriente? Pensó otra vez en Cullen, pero, por más que analizaba al hombre, no podía imaginarle contratando a un matón para que lo atacara. Jacob procuró sentarse, pero le invadió un intenso mareo. Maldijo e intentó de nuevo incorporarse

-Tranquilo, camarada. No intentes ninguna treta, o volveré a golpearos con mi cachiporra.

Jacob se sentó, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho. Aspirar profundamente el aire le haría bien. Finalmente logró ver al individuo. No quedó impresionado. Si conseguía ponerse de pie daría fácilmente cuenta de él, incluso con las manos atadas.

-Ayúdame a incorporarme.

-Es gracioso, amigo. Eres casi dos veces de mi tamaño. Y yo no he nacido ayer.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Me gustabas más cuando estabas dormido -fue la rápida respuesta elusiva-. Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Al menos podrías decirme qué hacemos aquí -dijo Jacob con impaciencia.

-Estás sentado en medio del camino y yo me ocupo de que sigas aquí.

-¡No, lo que haces es enojarme! -exclamó Jacob.

-Es algo que me preocupa mucho, amigo. De verdad me preocupa.

Con un poco de equilibrio y esfuerzo podría dar un golpe con la cabeza a aquel

Odioso hijo de puta, pensó Jacob. Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de otro coche que se acercaba. Como el bandolero no se apresuró a dejar la escena, Jacob llegó a la incómoda conclusión de que el coche era esperado. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacerle ahora?

La lámpara exterior del coche que se acercaba iluminó la zona y lo que Jacob vio fue como un escozor familiar. ¿Estaba acaso en Hyde Park? Todas las mañanas cabalgaba allí, y conocía los senderos tan bien como los de Silverley. ¿Se habrían atrevido a asaltarlo estando tan cerca de su casa?

El coche se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia, el cochero descendió, no sin recoger antes la lámpara. Detrás de él dos hombres salieron del coche, pero Jacob sólo pudo ver algunas vagas formas porque la luz le daba directamente en la cara. Procuró incorporarse, pero la cachiporra de Raoul le previno de que no lo hiciera; el hombre la apoyó sobre su hombro.

-¿Lindo cuadro, eh, Embry? -les oyó decir. Y luego:

-En verdad que sí. Todo listo y a vuestras órdenes.

Las carcajadas que siguieron actuaron como un rallador sobre los sensibilizados nervios de Jacob. No reconoció las voces, pero el acento era culto. ¿Qué enemigos se había hecho últimamente entre el grupo elegante? ¡Docenas! ¡Todos los antiguos pretendientes de su actual novia!

-Un trabajo espléndido, amigos -Arrojaron una bolsa al que llevaba la cachiporra y otra al bajo y robusto cochero- Enciendan esa lámpara para nosotros y luego devuelvan el coche alquilado. Nosotros usaremos este coche, ya que Su Señoría no va a necesitarlo.

La luz salió de sus ojos y Jacob pudo echar al fin una mirada a los dos hombres.

Ambos eran altos y barbudos, ambos bien vestidos, el más delgado con un sobretodo cruzado; el otro, cuya barba era muy grande, con una severa casaca. Vio unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas bien lustradas. Pero, ¿quiénes eran estos hombres?

El más grueso, que era algo más bajo que el otro, llevaba un bastón con mango de marfil. Esto y la revuelta barba le daban un aire caricaturesco. Era de más edad que su compañero, probablemente estaba cerca de los cuarenta. Le pareció vagamente familiar, pero, aunque le fuera la vida en ello, Jacob se sentía incapaz de reconocerlos.

-Traigan esa otra lámpara antes de partir- La lámpara del coche de Jacob fue puesta en la parte de atrás del otro vehículo, iluminándole a él, pero dejando en sombras a los dos caballeros. El cochero y el matón se fueron en el carruaje de alquiler.

-¿Verdad que parece estar confundido, Embry? -dijo el hombre más joven cuando el otro coche se alejó-. Supongo que no irá a desilusionarme diciendo que no me recuerda.

-Tal vez convenga que le refresques la memoria.

-Quizás...

La punta de la bota golpeó a Jacob en la mandíbula. Y él cayó hacia atrás con los brazos atados, gimiendo de dolor.

Jacob fue agarrado rudamente de las muñecas atadas y puesto de pie, tras retorcerle los brazos. Por suerte la mandíbula ya se le estaba entumeciendo. Apenas sintió un tirón cuando separó los labios.

-Si es que nos conocemos...

El primer hombre le cortó el aliento, dándole un golpe en el estómago. Jacob se dobló, en busca de aire, que se le escapaba de los pulmones. La mano que se deslizó bajo su mentón para enderezarlo fue casi suave.

-No me desilusiones, amigo -la voz era dulce pero cargada de amenaza-. Di que me recuerdas.

Jacob se ruborizó impotente de ira y miró fijamente al hombre. Era un poco más bajo que él. El largo pelo castaño claro estaba atado atrás con una cinta, pero unos rizos más cortos que caían sobre sus orejas. La barba era del mismo tono castaño claro. Cuando movió la cabeza a un lado para mirar a Jacob un relámpago de oro brilló en su oreja. ¿Un pendiente? Imposible. El único hombre que usaba pendientes era... la inquietud empezó a reemplazar al enfado.

-Capitán Hawke...

-Muy bien, amigo. No hubiera podido aceptar la idea de que me hubierais olvidado - dijo Hawke con una risita -¿Ves lo que se logra cuando se golpea bien, Embry? Y la última vez que nos encontramos fue en un callejón oscuro. Dudo que el muchacho pudiera verme bien entonces.

-Te vio bastante bien en el Maiden Anne.

-¿Pero es que acaso parezco el mismo a bordo de un barco? No. Me ha reconocido porque es inteligente. Fue cuestión de deducir, ¿entiendes? Dudo que tengas otro enemigo como yo.

-Lamento desilusionaros -dijo pausadamente Jacob- pero ya no tenéis el monopolio en eso de odiarme.

-¿No? Espléndido. No me gustaría que lo pasaseis demasiado bien cuando yo no estoy aquí.

-¿De manera que viviré para ver otro día? -preguntó Jacob. Embry rió.

-Es tan arrogante como tú, Hawke, vaya si lo es. No creo que le hayas asustado lo más mínimo. En cualquier momento te escupirá en los ojos.

-No lo creo -dijo fríamente Hawke-. En ese caso yo le arrancaría un ojo.

Jacob ni siquiera vio venir el golpe. El fuego estalló en su mejilla y el impacto le hizo tambalearse. Embry estaba allí para sostenerlo de todos modos, y entonces la otra mejilla recibió un poderoso golpe.

Cuando se le aclaró la cabeza, Jacob escupió sangre. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz asesina al encontrar la mirada fija del pirata.

-¿Estas ya lo bastante enfadado como para querer luchar conmigo, hijo?

-Bastaba con preguntarlo -logró decir Jacob.

-Necesitas tener motivos. Estoy aquí para que estemos a la par, no para jugar con usted. Una buena exhibición, o tendremos que repetir esto.

Jacob resopló, aunque le dolía el pecho al hacerlo.

-¿Estar a la par? Olvidas quien atacó a quién a mar abierto.

-Recuerda que ese es mi oficio.

-¿Entonces cómo te atreves a hablar de venganza simplemente porque les he vencido?

-exigió Jacob-. ¿O soy acaso el único hombre que ha vuelto con el barco entero tras un encuentro con el Maiden Anne?

-De ningún modo -dijo Hawke sinceramente- Ya hemos entrado otras veces averiados a puerto. Yo mismo he recibido heridas en el fragor de la batalla. Aunque no me gusto que mi hijo resultara herido cuando hicisteis caer mí palo mayor. Pero hasta esto debí aceptar para tener a bordo al muchacho. De todos modos, de caballero a caballero...

-¿Un caballero pirata? -Era peligroso, pero Jacob tenía que decirlo.

-Búrlate como quieras, pero eres lo bastante inteligente como para darte cuenta de por qué teníamos que volver a encontrarnos

Jacob casi soltó la carcajada. Era increíble. El pirata le había atacado primero, para apoderarse del cargamento que Jacob llevaba. Y Jacob había ganado aquella batalla marina. Pero había hecho mal en provocar al capitán Hawke cuando se alejaba. Había sido un golpe bajo. Aunque había sucedido hacía cuatro años, y él era entonces muy joven y temerario, la victoria se la había subido a la cabeza. Al parecer habían sido las provocaciones las que habían llevado a Hawke a buscar ponerse a la par. ¿Acaso un caballero podía pasar por alto un insulto?

¡Caballero! Se habían encontrado en un callejón oscuro en Southampton cuando Jacob regresó a Inglaterra, tres años antes. Aquella noche no había podido ver a su asaltante, aunque a Hawke le había dado placer presentarse. Aquel encuentro había sido interrumpido.

Después había habido una carta, una carta que esperaba a Jacob cuando éste regresó el año anterior de las Indias Occidentales, expresando el pesar de Hawke por no haber podido renovar el conocimiento cuando Jacob estaba en Londres. Y la carta convenció a Jacob de que su enemigo era terrible. ¿Por qué?, ¿ah?, ¿por qué había tenido el regalo de que estuviera ávido de su sangre?

-Desátalo, Embry - Jacob se puso tenso.

-¿Tendré que luchar contra los dos?

-Vamos -protestó el capitán Hawke-. Eso no sería muy correcto, ¿verdad?

-Caramba -gruñó Jacob-. Golpear a un hombre atado no es muy correcto que digamos.

-¿Acaso te he lastimado, muchacho? Debes aceptar mis excusas, pero creía que eras de pasta más recia. Y comprenderás que me sienta justificado tras todo el trabajo que me has dado mientras esperaba que llegara este momento.

-¿Entenderas si digo que no estoy de acuerdo?

-Claro -replicó Hawke con un saludo burlón. Hawke se quitó la chaqueta. Estaba vestido con ropa que le permitía un movimiento ágil, una amplia camisa metida dentro de los pantalones. Jacob tenía la molestia de la capa, la casaca y el chaleco. Vio que no iba a darle oportunidad para que se quitara ninguna de estas prendas mientras observaba al pirata que abría y cerraba el puño con impaciencia.

Jacob no pudo retener un gruñido cuando las cuerdas fueron finalmente cortadas y sus brazos cayeron dolorosamente a los lados. Durante varios minutos no sintió sus dedos y luego, cuando la sangre los inundó, los sintió demasiado. Y había imaginado correctamente.

No le dieron ni un momento de respiro para reponerse antes del primer golpe en la mandíbula que le hizo tambalearse. Cayó con dureza.

-Arriba, muchacho -se quejó Hawke con un suspiro- Esta vez no nos interrumpirán.

Haced una buena pelea y diré que estamos en paz.

-¿Y si no la hago?

-Entonces es probable que no salgas de aquí caminando.

Jacob comprendió. Arrojó la capa cuando todavía estaba en el suelo y se lanzó contra el otro, golpeándolo en la mitad del cuerpo y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Siguió con un fuerte golpe de derecha a la mandíbula de Hawke, pero el impacto lastimó tanto su mano palpitante que fue él quien aulló de dolor.

Jacob peleaba con toda su fuerza, pero Hawke era incansable y, pese a las heridas de Jacob, el pirata era el más enfurecido de los dos. También era más pesado y más musculoso. La lucha fue dura para los dos, y Jacob cayó ensangrentado al suelo, pero sabía que el otro hombre también estaba lastimado. A pesar de todo, Hawke podía reír.

-Reconozco capacidad, Montieth -dijo, sin aliento y resoplando, el capitán Hawke-

Probablemente me habrás vencido si hubieses empezado fresco. Ahora estoy satisfecho.

Jacob oyó sólo parte de esto, antes de caer en una bienvenida inconsciencia. Embry Sharpe se inclinó sobre él y le sacudió, pero él no se movió.

-Se ha quedado sin sentido, Hawke. Pero tienes que sacarte el sombrero ante el muchacho. Ha durado mucho más de lo que era de esperar -dijo Embry riendo-. ¿Cómo anda tu cuerpo ahora que estáis en paz?

-Tranquilo, Embry. Cielos e infiernos, el tipo tiene una derecha muy dura.

-Ya me di cuenta -dijo Embry, riendo. Hawke suspiró.

-En otras circunstancias, casi habría simpatizado con él. Es lástima que nos hayamos cruzado cuando era un jovenzuelo de lengua tan insolente.

-¿Acaso no lo somos todos a esa edad?

-Sí, creo que sí. Y todos debemos aprender una lección.- Hawke procuró enderezarse, pero gimió y se volvió.- Llévame a la cama, Embry. Creo que, después de esto, necesitaré por lo menos una semana de descanso…

– ¿Valía la pena?

– ¡Sí, Dios es testigo, claro que sí!

* * *

**Diosapagana: El infame Capitán Hawke hizo su maravillosa aparición, ¿Quién será ese hombre musculoso adicto a las peleas y con tantas deudas pendientes con nuestro Jake? Ohh! Pobrecito mi cachorro, quedara todo lastimado pero yo correré para darle besitos curadores por todas partes, y mas donde menos lo necesita, jajajajaja.**

**Así que por favor, ayuden a saber que están allí, con una candorosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besos Pecaminosos Priscila.**


	16. Chapter 16 LO QUE ENREALIDAD ME AFERRA

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 15: LO QUE ENREALIDAD ME AFERRA A TI!

El último de los oficiales y el médico salieron del cuarto, y el lacayo de Jacob, Harris, cerró la puerta. Jacob se permitió sonreír, pero el movimiento se convirtió en una mueca al abrirse el labio partido.

-Si no lo tomas a mal señor, yo sonreiré por los dos -ofreció Harris. Y realmente sonrió, y su bigote caído se niveló al hacerlo.

-Terminó mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperarse ¿verdad? -dijo Jacob.

-Así es, señor. En lugar de tener que presentarse ante el juez con una simple acusación de asalto, ese hombre tendrá que enfrentarse a la acusación de piratería.

Jacob tuvo ganas de volver a sonreír, pero lo pensó antes. Ahora sabía lo que era estar a la altura del capitán Hawke. Bueno, la victoria de Hawke había sido muy, pero que muy breve.

-Supongo que no debía regodearme, pero ese tipo no merece nada mejor -dijo Jacob.

-Desde luego que no, señor. Vamos el médico dice que es una suerte que el hueso de su mandíbula esté todavía en buen estado. Y nunca en mi vida he visto más cardenales y...

-Oh, eso no importa. ¿No crees que él también sufra ahora? Ese es el principio del asunto. Yo nunca habría conocido a ese canalla si no hubiera atacado mi barco. ¡Pero era él quien me guardaba rencor! ¡Aunque no creo que disfrute ahora estando en la cárcel!

-Ha sido una suerte que los guardianes lo encontraran, señor.

-Sí, eso ha sido pura suerte.

Jacob había recobrado el sentido unos minutos después que Hawke y el barbudo Embry partieran en su coche y oyó el ruido de los cascos de unos caballos.

Logró gritar, y los dos guardianes le oyeron. Tardó cierto tiempo en convencerlos de que le dejaran y corrieran tras su coche. Treinta minutos después volvieron a buscarle con la buena noticia de que habían recuperado el coche y que el asaltante herido estaba preso... aunque el otro hombre había logrado escapar.

Jacob contó la historia a los buenos hombres, que lo llevaron a su casa. El nombre de

Hawke preocupó a uno de ellos. Por esto un grupo de oficiales se presentó en casa de

Jacob cuando todavía estaba siendo atendido por el médico. Le informaron que Hawke era un bandolero buscado por la Corona.

-También ha sido tuna suerte, señor -siguió charlando el lacayo mientras tendía las mantas de la cama sobre Jacob- que lady Masen no estuviera con usted cuando lo encontraron esos canallas. Supongo que la velada transcurrió como se había planeado y que ella volvió a partir sola.

Jacob no contestó. Cuando pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado... no, no soportaba pensar en eso. Renesme estaba a salvo porque George Fowler la había acompañado a su casa. Nada menos que George Fowler... Una ira irracional, maligna y febril se apoderó de él.

-Señor...

-¿Qué? -gruñó Jacob, recobrándose- Ah, sí, Harris, la velada transcurrió como se esperaba en lo que se refiere a esa dama.

El lacayo, de edad madura, estaba con Jacob desde hacía diez años, y conocía sus pensamientos y sentimientos como nadie. Sabía que Jacob no quería casarse con Renesme Masen, aunque ignoraba el por qué y no se atrevía preguntárselo. El y Jacob habían discutido la estrategia que usaba Jacob para solucionar aquel asunto.

-¿Lady Masen tuvo con usted un cambio de palabras, señor?

-La cosa no marcha tan bien - replicó Jacob, cansado. El sedante que le había dado el médico empezaba a hacerle efecto- Sigo comprometido con ella.

-Bueno, seguramente la próxima vez...

-¿Qué?

-Pero no falta tanto para la boda -añadió Harris, vacilante- El médico quiere que descanse tres semanas.

-Muy incómodo - replicó Jacob- Me levantaré dentro de tres días, no me quedaré más tiempo.

-Está bien, señor.

Como nunca había sido castigado antes de aquella manera, Jacob ignoraba que, al día siguiente iba a sentirse diez veces peor. Maldijo con vigor al capitán Hawke, hubiera deseado que aquel pirata fuera ahorcado. Tardó una semana en poder moverse, aunque fuera levemente sin dolor. Y aunque pudo levantarse y moverse a la semana siguiente, los cortes de su cara seguían en carne viva. No estaba en condiciones de ver a Renesme. Pero ya no podía perder más tiempo.

Sólo faltaba una semana para la boda. Y él tenía que verla. Pese a su aspecto físico se presentó en casa de los Cullen en Grosvenor Square. Le dijeron que Renesme había salido a hacer compras con la pequeña Alice. Esta información acrecentó su pánico. Espero una hora y, cuando ella llegó, separó rudamente a su novia de su prima en el momento de entrar.

La condujo al jardín y salieron luego a la plaza, sin decir nada, con paso largo y rápido, la expresión de él sombría y pensativa. Al penetrar en su mente la suavidad de la voz de ella, él se detuvo.

-¿Ya estás recuperado? -preguntó ella. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos chispeaban con la luz azulada. Era demasiado, condenadamente bella, rebosante de salud y vitalidad. Seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que él había visto.

-¿Recuperado? -repitió Jacob, preguntándose cómo habría llegado a enterarse Renesme del asalto, puesto que él la había evitado durante dos semanas para que no supiera nada.

-Benjamín nos habló de tu enfermedad -explicó ella- Lamento que lo hayas pasado tan mal.

¡Maldición! De manera que tenía que recibir ahora la compasión de ella, gracias a

Benjamín, que además había retocado la verdad. Hubiera preferido verla enojada.

-Lo cierto es que estaba en una taberna favorita, cerca de los muelles y fui asaltado por unos rufianes que me golpearon para apoderarse de mi bolsa. Siento placer en visitar lugares de mala fama.

Ella sonrió tolerante.

-Eddie estaba seguro de que ibas a utilizar tu enfermedad para postergar la boda. Le he dicho que eso no estaba dentro de tu estilo.

-¿Me conoces tan bien, amor? -preguntó Jacob con ironía.

-Es probable que tengas muchos defectos, pero no el de la cobardía.

-¿Tú crees...?

-Oh, tonterías -interrumpió ella- No lo creería aunque intentaras convencerme de lo contrario, no lo intentes.

Jacob rechinó los dientes y ella le lanzó una mirada divertida. Ver la belleza de ella le afectaba profundamente, como siempre, y sus pensamientos vagaban sin poder concentrarse.

-Supongo que debo preguntar cómo has estado.

-Sí, deberías hacerlo -asintió Renesme- Pero ambos sabemos que no te interesa lo que yo pueda hacer con mi tiempo. Por ejemplo, ¿no te sentirías herido, verdad, si supieras que he estado demasiada ocupada para echarte de menos? Y tampoco te importaría saber que otros hombres me han acompañado a las fiestas a las que los Denalí insistieron en llevarme.

-¿George Fowler...?

-George, Basil, William...

-Ten cuidado, porque puedo llegar a sospechar que quieres provocar mis celos para vengarte.

-¿Vengarme? Ah, veo que me juzgas de acuerdo a tu propio comportamiento. Es divertido, Jacob. Por el mero hecho de que otras mujeres te parezcan fascinantes...

-¡Basta, Renesme! -exclamó Jacob perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿Por qué ocultas tu enojo tras una cortina de tonterías corteses? ¡Insúltame!

-No me tientes

-Aja -exclamó él triunfante- Empezaba a creer que no tenías carácter.

-Ah, Jacob -dijo Renesme riendo bajito-, ¿supones que debo decirte que eres una criatura sucia y despreciable, y que jure en medio de lágrimas que nunca me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último varón sobre la tierra y cosas por el estilo?

Jacob la miró enfurecido.

-¿Te estás burlando?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Lo dijo con expresión tan inocente, que él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, dispuesto a sacudirla. Pero los magníficos ojos azules se agrandaron sorprendidos, las manos de ella se apoyaron en el pecho de él para apartarle, y Jacob se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

Se apartó de ella, casi temblando.

-El poco tiempo que nos queda me obliga a ser brutal, Renesme -dijo con frialdad- Te he pedido que terminemos con la farsa del compromiso. Te lo vuelvo a pedir. Más te lo suplico. No quiero casarme contigo.

Ella bajó la mirada, y la clavó fijamente en las lustradas botas de él.

-¿No me quieres entonces... de ninguna manera? ¿Ni siquiera como amante?

Los ojos color de miel de Jacob llamearon ante el torbellino que le provocaba aquella pregunta, pero dijo solamente:

-No dudo de que puedes ser una amante estupenda.

-Pero no te intereso...

-Ya no.

Ella le volvió la espalda, sus hombros fueron cayendo, parecía una figurita desdichada, abandonada. Jacob tuvo que contenerse con cada partícula de su voluntad para no tender los brazos y estrecharla en ellos. Hubiera querido retirar lo dicho, mostrarle que todo era una mentira. Pero era mejor que ella estuviese desilusionada un tiempo y que le olvidara después. No podía permitir que aquella preciosa mujer se casara con un bastardo.

-De verdad creí poder hacerte feliz, Jacob- Las palabras flotaron hasta él por encima del hombro de ella.

-Ninguna mujer puede amor, al menos por mucho tiempo.

-Lo lamento entonces. De verdad- El no se movió.

-¿Me dejarás entonces?

-No.

-¿No? -El se enderezó, incrédulo.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No me grites, señor!

-¿Así que volvemos a ponernos formales? -exclamó él, y su rabia crecía.

-Dadas las circunstancias, así es -contestó ella, tajante- Bastará con que se vaya de

Londres la semana próxima. Le aseguro que soy lo bastante fuerte como para soportar la humillación de ser abandonada.

-¡Pero he dado mi palabra! -exclamó él.

-Ah, sí, la palabra de un caballero que es caballero sólo cuando le conviene.

-Estoy comprometido por mi palabra.

-Entonces cumpla con Su! palabra, lord Montieth.

Empezó a alejarse pero él la aferró del brazo, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza.

-No lo hagas, Renesme -la previno sombrío-. Después lo lamentarás.

-Ya lo lamento... -La voz era sólo un murmullo. Y él se conmovió.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Porque... debo hacerlo -contestó ella. Él le soltó el brazo y se apartó, su cara parecía una máscara diabólica.

-¡Que el diablo te lleve entonces! Pero juro que no seré tu marido. Si persistes en esta farsa, lo que tendrás es un matrimonio de comedia. Deseo que seas feliz.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Jacob... -Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Le doy mi palabra, señora. Y un último aviso: no vayas a la iglesia.

* * *

**Diosa pagana: Ohh(quejido angustiado), el chucho se resiste y lastima mas y mas a Resnesme con sus intentos, pero esta inevitablemente unido a ella, y el muy tonto piensa que apartándose de ella será feliz, pero ¿porque estará tan determinada ella a casarse con un hombre que supuestamente no la ama?**

**Tendremos que leer para ver y comprender.**

**Así que por favor, ayuden a saber que están allí, con una candorosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, bueno o malo (preferiblemente bueno (guiño, guiño)), para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besos Pecaminosos Priscila.**


	17. Chapter 17 YO JURO ANTE DIOS… QUE

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 16: YO JURO ANTE DIOS…. QUE ESTA SRÁ TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE!

Hola queridos lectores…..les escribo antes de presentarle el cap solo para que se emocionen y animen, espero que estén presentes todos los que opinaron (son los que recibieron invitación), y espero que estén bien presentados para un evento tan importante… esta vez van a descubrir un poderoso secreto….

-Ah, no llores más, tesoro -suplicó Zafrina-Los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento y sin duda no querrás que los vean en este estado.

-No puedo evitarlo -sollozó angustiada Nessie- ¿Acaso no es normal que todas las novias lloren en el día de la boda?

-Pero has estado llorando toda la semana. Y no le ha servido de nada, ¿verdad?

-No -Nessie movió la cabeza.

-Y sin duda, especialmente hoy, no conviene que la vean con los ojos hinchados.

Nessie se contrajo, preocupada.

-Eso no me importa. Llevaré el velo sobre la cara.

-Pero esta noche no usaras un velo.

Se produjo un silencio y después Renesme murmuró:

-¿Habrá acaso una noche de bodas?

-No supondrás que él no va a presentarse -dijo Zafrina conteniendo el aliento, ofendida.

-Oh, estará presente -suspiró Renesme- Pero ya te he repetido lo que me dijo.

-Tonterías. Algunos hombres le tienen terror al matrimonio, y el vizconde parece ser uno de éstos.

-Pero juró que no será un marido para mí.

-Lo dijo porque estaba furioso -dijo Zafrina paciente- No hay que tomar en serio lo que dice un hombre enojado.

-Pero él puede sentirse atado, ¿comprendes? Oh, ¿cómo puedo haberme equivocado con él hasta este punto? -exclamó Nessie-. ¿Cómo he podido? -Movió la cabeza.- ¡Pensar que alguna vez lo he comparado con Eddie! Jacob Black no se parece a mi tío. No tiene ni una partícula de sentimiento... como no sea entre las piernas -añadió con amargura.

-¡Nessie!

-Pues es verdad -replicó ella- Fui simplemente un juego para él, otra conquista.

Zafrina la miraba con las manos en las caderas.

-Debiste hablarle del niño -dijo por centésima vez- Al menos hubiera entendido por qué tienes que seguir con esta farsa.

-Probablemente no lo hubiera creído. Incluso yo mismo lo dudo. Mírame. Estoy encinta de cuatro meses y no se nota lo más mínimo. Y no me he mareado, ni... ¿Acaso me voy a atar a ese hombre por nada? ¿Estaré realmente encinta?

-Desearía que no fuese así, hijita, pero sabes que lo estas. Y repito que deberíais habérselo dicho.

-Soy tan tonta que creí que su pésimo comportamiento era sólo una trampa -dijo Nessie con amargura. Suspiró- ¿Sabes, Zafrina? Todavía tengo cierto orgullo.

-A veces hay que tragarse todo el orgullo, tesoro -dijo Zafrina con suavidad. Nessie movió la cabeza.

-Te diré lo que él habría dicho si yo le hubiera confesado que estoy encinta. Me hubiera dicho que no perdiera el tiempo en una causa perdida y que buscara un padre para mi hijo.

-Tal vez tendrías que haberlo hecho- Los ojos de Nessie llamearon.

-¡Nunca cargaré a un hombre con el hijo de otro! Jacob Black es padre de un hijo en camino y debe pagar su precio, que no puede pagar otro.

-Eres tu quien lo está pagando Nessie, con la desdicha y el dolor de tu corazón.

-Ya lo sé -dijo ella, ya sin furor- Pero ha sido porque creí amarlo. Al comprobar hasta qué punto me he equivocado con él, lograré superarlo.

-Estas a tiempo. Podrías partir para el continente antes de...

-No -dijo Nessie con tanta fuerza que la doncella dio un respingo- Se trata de mi hijo.

No me ocultaré avergonzada hasta que nazca para entregarlo después, nada más que para evitarme un desagradable matrimonio... -Luego añadió, pensativa- No es necesario que viva con ese hombre sabes, si él se muestra muy difícil. Y no tengo por qué estar junto a él para siempre. Pero mi hijo llevará el nombre de su padre. Jacob Black compartirá la responsabilidad, como corresponde.

-Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos a ir a la iglesia -suspiró Zafrina….

Jacob ya estaba en la iglesia. La familia y los amigos estaban llegando, demostrando que la boda iba a realizarse de verdad. Su abuela y la tía de él ya estaban allí, pero Sulpicia Black era una vez más conspicua por su ausencia. Y esto reforzaba su convicción de que había hecho lo que correspondía al prevenir a su novia.

El corazón se le contrajo de dolor cuando Carlisle Cullen entró a la iglesia, seguido por la novia. Se oyeron exclamaciones entre la multitud, porque ella estaba hermosa hasta cortar el aliento, con un vestido de seda plateada y azul, bordeado de cantidad de encaje blanco. Era notablemente antiguo, de cintura ajustada, mangas largas, y llegaba hasta el suelo.

Una diadema de plata y brillantes sujetaba un velo blanco que le cubría el rostro hasta el mentón y que por detrás caía casi hasta el suelo. Renesme permaneció varios minutos a la entrada de la iglesia, enfrentando a Jacob en el fondo del corredor. El no podía verle la cara o los ojos y espero conteniendo el aliento, deseando que ella se diera la vuelta y huyera.

Pero ella no lo hizo; puso la mano en el brazo de su tío y empezó la andadura por el centro de la iglesia. Una ira helada, tranquila, se apoderó de Jacob. Por el capricho de aquella niña mujer se veía obligado a casarse. Bueno, que tuviera su día de triunfo. No iba a durar mucho. Cuando se enterara de que se había casado con un bastardo iba a lamentar no haber seguido sus consejos. Irónicamente, Sulpicia iba a ayudar en esto. Disfrutaría del perverso deleite de informar a Renesme de todas las faltas de Jacob. Y él pensaba, con sombrío humor, que ésta sería la primera buena acción de Sulpicia hacia él. Naturalmente ella no sería consciente de lo que estaba haciendo…

Nessie miraba por la ventanilla del coche, pero sólo podía ver su propio reflejo. Se ruborizó cuando su vientre rugió de hambre, pero no miró a Jacob para comprobar si él lo había oído. El estaba sentado frente a ella, en el interior del coche que llevaba su escudo de armas.

Los invitados a la boda habían disfrutado un gran almuerzo en la casa de los Cullen, pero Nessie no había participado. Jacob la llevó directamente de la iglesia a su casa, le dijo que hiciera una maleta con lo imprescindible y que enviara el resto de sus cosas a Silverley. Los dos habían partido antes que llegaran los invitados al almuerzo.

Él la había hecho andar toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero ella no tenía ganas de quejarse, especialmente al verlo allí, tan pensativo, sin mirarla siquiera. No había despegado los labios desde que salieron de Londres.

Jacob se había tenido que casar y estaba furioso por haberlo hecho. Bueno, al menos esto era lo que ella suponía. Pero era algo prometedor que la llevara a su propiedad en el campo. Ella no podía haberlo imaginado. En verdad no sabía lo que esperaba de él.

Su estomago rugió de nuevo, y finalmente se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Nos detendremos pronto para comer?

-La última posada estaba en Montieth. Silverley queda un poco más lejos –replicó Jacob brusca mente.

Le hubiera gustado que se lo hubiera dicho antes.

-¿Es muy grande Silverley, Jacob?

-Casi del tamaño de tu propiedad, que linda con la mía.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

-¡No lo sabía!

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-¿Por qué estás enojado? Esto es perfecto. Esas propiedades se unirán ahora.

-Es algo que deseo desde hace años. Sin duda tu tío te ha informado. Utilizó tu propiedad para convencerme de que me casara contigo.

Nessie se ruborizó, furiosa.

-No lo creo.

-¿No crees que esa tierra me interese?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir -exclamó ella-. ¡Oh!, sabía que había alguna tierra involucrada, y Eddie incluso me dijo que eso te había hecho vacilar, pero... no lo creí. Nadie me lo había dicho. No sabía que tu propiedad limitara con esa tierra que heredé de mi madre. No he vivido allí desde... que murieron mis padres en el incendio que destruyó la casa. Yo sólo tenía dos años entonces. Y nunca he vuelto a Hampshire. El tío Carlisle ha administrado siempre lo que quedó de la propiedad, y también la herencia que recibí de mi padre.

-Sí, una bonita suma, cincuenta mil libras, que él tuvo buen cuidado de señalar que se ha triplicado gracias a sus sabias inversiones, dándote una buena renta anual.

-Dios, ¿también estás enfadado por eso?

-¡No soy un cazador de dotes!

El enojo de ella casi desbordaba.

-Bueno, basta. ¿Quién que esté en su sano juicio puede acusarte de eso? No eres precisamente un desposeído.

-No es un secreto que yo ambicionaba tu tierra, tierra que, según creía, pertenecía al conde de Penwich, ya que el conde fue la última persona que habitó allí.

-Allí vivió mi padre, no el conde actual pero, como la tierra llegó a él por intermedio de mi madre, no fue traspasada a Penwich, además el deseo de mis padres era que yo la heredara.

-Ahora lo sé. A tu tío Carlisle le pareció muy divertido informarme cuando salí de la iglesia que ya no necesitaba preocuparme acerca de la compra de la propiedad. Se le hacía largo el tiempo para decírmelo. Dijo que quería aligerar mi mente. Maldición. ¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene esa tierra, señora?

-¿Te das cuenta de que me estas insultando?... señor!

El tuvo la decencia de mostrarse sorprendido.

-No he querido decir...

-Claro que has querido decirlo. Es eso de lo que te quejas, ¿verdad? Te preocupa que la gente piense que te has casado conmigo por mi herencia. Bueno, te lo agradezco. No sabía que esta era mi única manera de conseguir un marido.

El entrecejo de él se frunció y dijo fríamente:

-¿Tenemos que discutir ahora cómo has conseguido un marido?

Los ojos de ella lanzaron chispas azules y, por un solo momento, Nessie temió perder el control. Logró, apenas, guardar silencio, y Jacob se contuvo también y no la provocó.

Ambos se sintieron aliviados cuando el coche se detuvo justo en aquel momento.

El saltó afuera y tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Pero, en cuanto ella estuvo en tierra, Jacob volvió a subir al coche. Ella le miró fijamente, sus ojos agrandados de incredulidad.

-No puedes... -dijo sin aliento.

El dijo amargamente:

-No sé porque te sorprendes. Después de todo soy hombre de palabra.

-No puedes dejarme aquí... al menos esta noche.

-Esta noche o mañana... ¿qué diferencia hay?

-¡Bien sabes dónde está la diferencia!

-Ah, sí, la noche de bodas. Pero nosotros ya hemos tenido nuestra noche, ¿verdad, amor? Ella contuvo el aliento.

-Si haces esto, Jacob -dijo trémula- juro que jamás te lo perdonare!

-¿Entonces estaremos en paz, verdad, si ambos cumplimos con nuestros juramentos? Ya tienes lo que querías. Llevas mi nombre. Ahora te doy mi casa. Pero en ninguna parte está escrito que deba compartirla contigo.

-¿Esperas que me quede aquí mientras tú sigues con tu vida de siempre, viviendo en

Londres y...?- Él movió la cabeza.

-Londres está demasiado cerca. No, me iré de Inglaterra. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes de conocerte!

-Jacob, no puedes. Yo estoy...

Nessie se contuvo antes decir la frase que podía hacerle cambiar de idea. Su orgullo se afirmó tercamente. No iba a seguir el camino de miles de mujeres para mantener a un hombre a su lado. Si él no se quedaba porque deseaba hacerlo...

-Estás... ¿qué dices amor?

-Soy tu mujer -dijo ella suavemente.

-Es verdad -asintió él y su boca se apretó hasta formar una línea dura- Pero recuerda que te pedí que no lo fueras, y te avisé para que no apresuraras el casamiento. Siempre he hablado claramente de esto, Renesme.

Cerró la puerta del coche y golpeó en el techo para indicar al cochero que continuara viaje. Nessie quedó mirándole incrédula mientras se alejaba el coche.

-¡Jacob, vuelve! -gritó- Si te vas... ¡Jacob! ¡Oh, te odio! ¡Te odio! -gritó llena de frustración, aunque sabía que él ya no podía oírla.

Abrumada, se volvió para observar la gran casa de piedra gris. Parecía un castillo en miniatura, un castillo sombrío en la oscura noche, con su torre central y sus torreones en los extremos, pero estaba muy cerca y no podía ver cómo se extendía hacia atrás, a los lados del bloque principal, en elevaciones y formas asimétricas. Incluso había un gran invernadero en forma de cúpula en el fondo de la casa, elevándose sobre el ala de los criados, a la derecha.

Tal vez no había nadie en la casa. Espléndido. Abandonada en su noche de bodas y en una casa vacía. Bueno, no podía hacer nada. Irguió los hombros, forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, como si fuera muy natural que una recién casada llegara sin su marido.

Llamó, primero despacio, después con fuerza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, Nessie vio la cara atónita de una muchacha joven, una doncella de servicio. No tenía mucha experiencia en esto de abrir puertas. Aquello correspondía a Sayers, el mayordomo. Un hombre que se tomaba a sí mismo muy seriamente.

Era capaz de desollarla si se enteraba de que ella había usurpado sus atribuciones.

-No esperábamos visitas, milady, si hubiera sido así Sayers le habría salido a recibir. Ha llamado tan suavemente... apenas he podido oírla. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Renesme sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-En primer lugar, puedes dejarme entrar- La muchacha abrió más la puerta.

-¿Vienes a visitar a la condesa, a lady Sulpicia?

-He venido para vivir aquí... al menos por un tiempo. Pero supongo que puedo empezar viendo a lady Sulpicia.

-Dios! ¿Has venido a vivir aquí? ¿Está segura?- Esto fue dicho con evidente sorpresa, y Nessie rió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay aquí fantasmas y dragones?

-Hay uno del que podría hablar... dos si contamos a la señora Oates -dijo la muchacha, sin aliento y después se puso muy colorada- No he querido decir... perdonad, milady.

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gianna, señora.

-Entonces, Gianna, te agradecería que informaras a lady Sulpicia que he llegado. Soy la nueva condesa de Montieth.

-Dios mío -Gianna se estremeció.

-Exacto. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme dónde debo esperar a lady Sulpicia?

La doncella hizo pasar a Nessie.

-Diré a la señora Oates que está aquí, y ella informará a la condesa.

Gianna abrió las dobles puertas que daban a un vestíbulo mucho más grande, del alto de dos pisos, con un magnífico techo en forma de cúpula. La escalera principal estaba en el centro de la pared de la derecha. En el fondo del salón se abrían unas puertas que llevaban a la antecámara, y Nessie vislumbró ventanales con vidrios de colores que casi cubrían la pared exterior. La impresión era la de una casa enormemente grande.

En el extremo del salón, a la izquierda, estaba la biblioteca, y allí fue donde la condujo

Gianna. Con unos cuarenta metros de largo por veinte de ancho, la biblioteca tenía unos altos ventanales en la pared del fondo, que dejaban pasar ampliamente la luz del día. Las otras tres paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, y enormes retratos colgaban en lo alto de las estanterías.

Había una chimenea y sotas a los lados. Sillas hermosamente talladas, divanes y mesas estaban colocados para leer cerca de las ventanas. Había un antiguo atril, lacado de dorado.

Una alfombra de ricos tonos pardos, azules y dorados cubría el suelo. Un escritorio sobre un pedestal ocupaba el extremo del cuarto, con sillas alrededor, y había un biombo de cuero pintado que podía convertir aquel lejano rincón en un cómodo estudio separado del resto de la habitación.

-No tardará mucho, señora... -dijo Gianna-. La condesa... oh, Dios, ahora es la condesa viuda, ¿verdad? Igual que su Señoría, la abuela de milord. Pero estoy segura de que lady

Sulpicia se apresurará a darle la bienvenida... -dijo cortésmente, aunque no sonaba muy convencida- ¿Necesita algo? Hay brandy sobre la mesa y licor de frambuesas, que le gusta a la condesa.

-Gracias, simplemente me pondré cómoda -replicó Nessie con una sonrisa.

-Como guste… señora. ¿Permítame que sea la primera en deciros que me alegro de vuestra venida? Espero que esto le agrade.

-Yo también, Gianna -suspiró Nessie- yo también.

* * *

**Diosapagana: Una pequeña verdad salió a la luz, Nessie está embarazada, y hablando con la mano en el corazón ¿que esperaría la pequeña después del ardiente revolcón con Jake? Ohh, a mi pequeña inocente el maléfico Vizconde la abandono en la misma entrada del dragón como virgen al sacrificio, pero veremos quien termina siendo el verdadero dragón, jajjaaja...**

** Así que por favor, ayuden a saber que están allí, con una candorosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, bueno o malo (preferiblemente bueno (guiño, guiño)), para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besos Pecaminosos Priscila.**


	18. Chapter 18 LES PRESENTO A MI SUEGRA

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

HOLAAA DE NUEVO YO POR AQUÍ MOLESTANDOLAS JEJEJE... SIENTO DESILUCIONARLOS QUERIDOS LECTORRES... PERO ME DIERON GANAS DE ACTUALIZAR xD... ESTE CAPITULO ESTA REBUENOOOO!... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN.. GRACIASS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS.. ME TOMO ESTE TIEMPITO PARA AGRADECERLES..

JonatiKBlacK, MaryAngie, Claudia Skyangel, NessaBlack, Marta Spirito ... gracias por sus comentarios son lo mejor!...

* * *

CAPITULO 17: LES PRESENTO A MI SUEGRA….. LADY PAJARRACO BLACK

Nessie miró el sol matutino que asomaba por el rincón de su dormitorio. Directamente debajo de las ventanas que daban al sur estaba la cúpula del invernadero. Más allá quedaba el patio de los criados y, a mayor distancia, ocultos detrás de un bosquecillo, los establos y las cocheras.

Ella estaba en el dormitorio principal, en el rincón derecho del bloque central de la casa. Esto le permitía tener dos paredes con ventanas, todas cubiertas con cortinas de terciopelo rojo con bordes de oro y borlas. Los colores de la habitación eran oscuros, excepto el papel azul de la pared. De todos modos, más tarde, cuando todas las ventanas estuvieran iluminadas, el cuarto sería más alegre.

Las ventanas de la otra pared daban a un amplio parque. El paisaje de prados con bosquecillos era sorprendente: a la derecha había un pequeño lago donde se reflejaban todos los colores, a su alrededor había florecido tardíamente una alfombra de plantas silvestres adornada por preciosas piedras. Una escena pacífica, tranquila, que casi hizo olvidar sus pesares a Nessie, aunque no del todo.

Tocó una campanilla para llamar a una criada, esperando que no se presentara la señora

Oates, el ama de llaves, que, tal como la había descrito Gianna, era un verdadero dragón. Era una criatura gruesa, pretenciosa, fastidiosa. Había querido, nada menos, que llevar a Nessie a un cuarto de huéspedes y, además, a uno pequeño. Pero Nessie la había puesto rápidamente en su lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que las habitaciones destinadas a la dueña de la casa estaban ocupadas por Sulpicia Black, que no podía mudarse de la noche a la mañana, señaló que las habitaciones del señor estaban vacías y que las iba a ocupar.

Esto dejó atónita al ama de llaves. Sólo una salita separaba los dos grandes dormitorios.

Lady Sulpicia ocupaba uno de estos dormitorios. Nessie se salió con la suya tras recordar sutilmente a la señora Oates que ella era la nueva dueña de la casa. Era verdad que Sulpicia Black había seguido administrando Silverley después de la muerte de su marido, pero Silverley pertenecía a Jacob, y Nessie era la esposa de Jacob.

La señora Oates la previno para que no hiciera ruido cuando pasaron por la salita contigua al cuarto de Sulpicia. A Nessie le dijeron que Sulpicia no se sentía bien y que se había acostado temprano. Por esta razón, Nessie no había recibido la bienvenida que le correspondía.

A decir verdad, Nessie se sintió aliviada. Estaba agotada, avergonzada por la ausencia hacia pocas horas de su marido, y tan llena de amargura que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Se estableció en el cuarto de Jacob, y descubrió que estaba totalmente desprovisto de objetos personales. De alguna manera esto empeoraba las cosas.

La criada que contestó la llamada de Nessie era de pelo y piel oscuros, y todo lo contrario de la parlanchína Gianna. Apenas dijo una palabra mientras ayudaba a Nessie a vestirse y a peinarse, y la acompañó luego al salón del desayuno.

Esta habitación quedaba en la parte delantera de la casa y se beneficiaba de todo el sol mañanero. La mesa estaba puesta para una sola persona.

-Buenos días, señora. Espero que hayáis pasado una buena noche.

-En verdad que sí. ¿Todavía no ha bajado la condesa? -Nessie señaló el único asiento.

-Ha salido para dar su cabálgala matutina. Nunca come tan temprano, señora.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco. ¿Por qué no me muestras entretanto el resto de la casa?

-Pero ahí está toda la comida -dijo Gianna sorprendida, retirando la tapa de la fuente para mostrar huevos, salchichas, jamón, jaleas, tostadas y pasteles, incluso dos tartas de aspecto delicioso.

-Cielos -dijo Nessie sin aliento- no creerás que me puedo comer todo eso, ¿verdad?

Gianna rió.

-La cocinera quiso cansaros una buena impresión, teniendo en cuenta que anoche sólo pudo darle platos fríos.

-Bueno, entonces sólo llevaré esto conmigo y una de éstas -dijo Nessie, envolviendo una gruesa salchicha en un bollo y tomando una de las tartas- Y ahora hagamos esa gira.

-Pero quizás la señora Oates...

-Sí -interrumpió Nessie con tono conspirativo- supongo que ella debería hacerlo. Pero le permitiré que me muestre todo más adelante. Ahora sólo quiero ver el tamaño de Silverley, y quiero hacerlo con una compañía agradable.

Gianna volvió a reír.

-A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta mucho la señora Oates, pero lo cierto es que dirige el barco con vigor, como suele decir. Venga pues, milady. Pero si tropezamos con la señora

Oates...

-No te preocupes -le aseguró Nessie- Buscare alguna excusa para justificar que estés conmigo. No te echará nada en cara.

La casa era verdaderamente grande. Después del corredor de entrada pasaron ante una sala de billar, con tres mesas. Había más habitaciones de las que Nessie podía recordar, cada una con preciosos muebles Chippendale y algunas piezas Reina Ana. Casi todos los elevados techos eran en forma de cúpula y estaban decorados con yeso dorado. En algunas habitaciones había enormes candelabros, finamente trabajados.

Había un cuarto de música decorado en verde y blanco y, a la derecha de la sala, una antecámara con ventanales de colores que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, bañando la habitación en tonos que se destacaban agudamente contra el blanco mármol. Asientos rojos acolchados corrían a lo largo de los muros. Nessie quedó atónita ante la belleza del lugar.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, después del gran comedor formal, estaba el invernadero.

A lo largo de un sendero que rodeaba el recinto había sillas, sofás y estatuas sobre pedestales.

Había macetas con plantas a los lados de unos amplios peldaños de piedra que llevaban hasta una fuente en el centro. Por todas partes se veían árboles y flores de otoño. Nessie lamentaba no haber visto aquel lugar en verano, cuando el jardín interior debía estar totalmente florecido.

Arriba, en toda la extensión del fondo de la casa, estaban las habitaciones del dueño. De derecha a izquierda estaban la cámara del señor, la sala, la cámara de la señora, y después una habitación de niños. Y había cuartos para una niñera y una doncella.

El recorrido duró casi una hora, y Gianna pudo escapar al territorio de los criados, que quedaba en el centro de la casa, a la derecha del salón principal, antes que nadie descubriera lo que habían estado haciendo. Después, Nessie se quedó en la biblioteca, esperando a lady

Sulpicia.

La espera fue breve. La condesa se presentó enseguida de su excursión a caballo, vistiendo un traje de amazona violeta oscuro y llevando todavía su fusta. Sólo tuvo un momento de sorpresa al ver a alguien en la habitación. Después ignoró a Nessie mientas se quitaba el sombrero y los guantes.

¿De manera que así iban a ser las cosas? Bueno, esto explicaba en parte la tendencia a la rudeza de Jacob.

Nessie pudo examinar a Sulpicia mientras esta la ignoraba. Para ser una mujer de casi cincuenta años, se mantenía notablemente bien. Era esbelta y juvenil, su porte tieso y erguido. Su pelo rubio, apretadamente sujeto, estaba perdiendo el color, pero no tenía aún canas. Sus ojos eran de un gris tormentoso. Unos ojos duros, fríos, que tal vez incluso sonreían algunas veces. Pero Nessie rechazó finalmente esta idea.

Había un leve parecido con Sarah, la hermana de Sulpicia, pero era un parecido que se insinuaba para terminar enseguida. La hermana menor irradiaba calor, amabilidad, y no había nada de esto en la condesa. ¿Es que acaso iba a ser posible para Nessie vivir con esta mujer?

-¿Tengo que llamarla "madre"? -preguntó bruscamente, y la condesa se sobresaltó visiblemente. Se dio la vuelta y miró de frente a Nessie. Los ojos grises eran helados, los labios estaban contraídos. Probablemente no tenía costumbre de que le dirigieran la palabra antes de que ella se dignara hablar, pensó Nessie.

Con voz tajante, Sulpicia replicó:

-No. No soy tu madre del mismo modo que no...

-Oh, Dios -interrumpió Nessie- comprendí que había un alejamiento entre usted y Jacob cuando no asististe a nuestra boda, pero yo...

-Mi presencia era necesaria aquí -dijo secamente Sulpicia.

-... ignoraba que negases a su propio hijo -terminó Nessie.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí sin Jacob? -preguntó Sulpicia.

-Jacob y yo no nos entendemos, ¿sabes?, y por lo tanto no podemos vivir juntos... - replicó Nessie.

Hubo una pausa provocada por la sorpresa.

-¿Entonces, por qué se han casado?- Nessie se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-No era una mala idea. Al menos para mí. Estaba harta del continuo remolino de las reuniones. Prefiero la vida en el campo.

-Pero eso no explica por qué se casó Jacob- Nessie levantó una ceja.

-Sin duda sabes el motivo. Yo no estaba presente cuando Jacob accedió a casarse conmigo, pero su hermana y su suegra estaban presentes.

Sulpicia frunció el ceño. Naturalmente no iba a repetir la pregunta. Ni tampoco iba a reconocer que no se había comunicado con Sarah o con Sue. No le habían comunicado nada con respecto al matrimonio.

-Estamos aquí algo aislados -advirtió Sulpicia. Nessie sonrió.

-Eso me parece maravilloso. Sólo lamento tener que pediros que elija para usted otras habitaciones- Sulpicia se irguió, muy tiesa.

-Me han dicho que ha ocupado las habitaciones de Jacob.

-Pero no las utilizaré por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Debo estar cerca de la habitación de niños -y se palmeó cariñosamente el vientre. La condesa pareció a punto de sofocarse.

-Tonterías. No puedes estar encinta. Se han casado ayer, y aunque se hayan detenido en alguna posada después de la boda, no puedes haber...

-Olvida la reputación de su hijo, lady Sulpicia. Jacob es un experimentado seductor. No pude resistir a su encanto. Y estoy embarazada de cuatro meses.

La condesa clavó los ojos en el vientre de Nessie, y Nessie añadió:

-Por suerte no se nota.

-No veo cómo puedes suponer que esto es una suerte sea como sea -dijo Sulpicia con seca altanería- La gente sabe contar, ¿sabe? Y es una vergüenza que ni siquiera se ruborice cuando... ¡Es sencillamente vergonzoso!

-No me ruborizo, señora, porque no siento vergüenza- replicó fríamente Nessie-. Y si no hay vergüenza no hay culpa. Y si mi hijo nace cinco meses después de la boda, bueno, otros niños han nacido antes. Por lo menos tengo un marido, aunque no se haga presente con frecuencia. Y mi hijo tiene un nombre. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de su hijo, a nadie le sorprenderá que Jacob no haya podido contenerse durante los cuatro meses del compromiso.

-¡Realmente tienes descaro!

-¿Y usted, no lo tiene?

Sulpicia Black se puso escarlata ante la suposición y salió de la habitación. Nessie suspiró. Bueno, como quien dice, se había hecho su propia cama. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no irritar a aquel agrio pajarraco, pero... Nessie sonrió. La expresión ultrajada de la cara de la condesa valía cualquier cosa desagradable que pudiera provenir de aquella mujer.

* * *

**Diosapagana: Nuestra querida Nessie mostro las garras y se comió a la condesa con mayonesa y mostaza, jajajaja, que asqueroso plato! Aunque la victoria la vuelve muy dulce...**

** Así que por favor, ayuden a saber que están allí, con una candorosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, bueno o malo (preferiblemente bueno (o le enviaremos a la encantadora Condesa para que las atormente en sueños)), para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besos Pecaminosos Priscila.**


	19. Chapter 19 DIBUJANDO AL DIABLO!

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_A TODOS UNA BUENA NOTICIA... HOY ESTOY DE MUY BUEN ANIMO ASÍ QUE APROVECHEMOS ESO Y LEAMOS ESTE CAP... NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR DE NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS ACTUALIZANDO DE A DOS ASÍ QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ... PD: OHH EDDD TEEE AMOOO! (xD)

* * *

CAPITULO 18: DIBUJANDO AL DIABLO!

-Has engordado un poco al parecer gatita -dijo Edward al besar la mejilla de Nessie y sentarse junto a ella en el césped- Sin duda comes de más, porque eres desdichada. Y no me sorprende, viviendo con ese pescado frío.

Nessie dejó a un lado el cuaderno de dibujo y sonrió cariñosamente a su tío.

-Si te refieres a Sulpicia, te diré que no es tan mala. Después de dos peleas llegamos a un acuerdo. Simplemente no nos hablamos.

-Supongo que es la manera de entenderse con algunos -replicó Edward, con su tono más seco. Nessie rió con deleite.

-¡Oh, Eddie, te he echado de menos este mes! En verdad te esperaba antes. Todos los demás han venido.

-No te hubiera gustado verme después de haberme enterado de lo que pasaba. He necesitado este mes para apaciguarme.

Ella suspiró.

-Supongo que querrás matarle de nuevo...

-Exactamente. Procuré dar con ese canalla, pero había desaparecido.

-Te hubiera ahorrado la molestia de buscarle -dijo ella tranquila- Me dijo que se iba de

Inglaterra. Y creo que lo dijo en serio.

Edward se enojó.

-Es mejor que hablemos de otra cosa gatita. Tu marido no es uno de mis temas favoritos. ¿Qué es eso que estás dibujando?

Nessie le tendió el cuaderno de dibujo.

-Sólo un sabueso corriendo tras las hojas que caen. Se metió en el bosque unos minutos antes que llegaras. He hecho algunos buenos diseños de los jardineros, de todos modos, y de los caballerizos ejercitando a los caballos.

El pasó las páginas, admirando los dibujos.

-Ese es Sir Tyrwhitt, un vecino -dijo ella cuan do él llegó ante el retrato de un currutaco de edad madura-. ¿Puedes creer que él y la condesa...?

-¡No!

-Bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero ella es como otra persona cuando él está cerca. Aunque no lo creas parece una adolescente.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo él con firmeza. Nessie rió.

-Y ese es el caballero Gibbs y su joven esposa, Paith. Ella me gusta mucho. Sulpicia está furiosa de que nos hayamos hecho amigas. ¿Sabes? Una invitación a Silverley siempre ha sido considerada un honor y, cuando recibió abiertamente a Faith, la condesa se encerró dos días en su cuarto para mostrar su desagrado.

-Le gusta dominar a la nobleza menor, ¿verdad? -preguntó él.

-Oh, toma eso muy enserio, Eddie- Edward pasó otra hoja.

-Dios, ¿quiénes son estos personajes?

-Dos Jardineros, creo. Hay aquí tantos criados, que aún no los conozco a todos. Dibujé ayer a esos hombres, junto al lago.

-Debes haber estado especialmente deprimida ayer. Les has dado un aire siniestro.

Nessie se estremeció.

-No fue mi estado de ánimo. Tenían un aspecto siniestro. Se alejaron al ver que los estaba dibujando, de manera que tuve que terminar el diseño de memoria.

-Parecen matones de esos que andan por los muelles -dijo él- no jardineros.

-Oh, tonterías. Toda la gente de aquí es agradable cuando uno la conoce.

-Excepto el pescado frío.

-No seas malo, Eddie. No creo que ella haya tenido una vida muy feliz.

-Esa no es excusa para cargar con su desdicha. Y hablando de...

-No -dijo ella secamente- Estoy muy bien, Eddie, de verdad.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, gatita. Basta mirarte. No engordarías si hicieras ejercicio, y cuando te abandonas y no cuidas tu salud es porque eres desdichada. Recuerda que te conozco. Eres igual a tu madre en cierto sentido. Pero no tienes por qué seguir aquí ¿sabes?

Puedes volver a casa.

-Sé que he cometido un error Eddie, pero no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¿Entiendes?

-¿A causa de él? -preguntó Eddie agudamente.

-No -replicó ella, y añadió, vacilante- No he engordado como crees Eddie. Lo que sucede es que estoy embarazada.

Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio. Después él dijo:

-No puedes saberlo tan pronto. Sólo hace un mes que te has casado.

-Lo estoy Edward. Segura, positivamente encinta.

Los ojos azul cobalto de él, tan parecidos a los de ella, se agrandaron, y luego se entrecerraron, enfurecidos.

-¡No puede haberte hecho esto! ¡Lo mataré!

-No, no lo harás -replicó ella, frenando la solución favorita de él- Este será tu primer sobrino o sobrina nieta. ¿Acaso podrás explicar alguna vez a la criatura que has matado a su padre?

-Por lo menos merece una buena paliza -gruñó el tío.

-Quizás -asintió ella-. Pero no por haberme seducido antes de la boda. Yo participé de buena gana en la fabricación de este niño.

-No te molestes en defenderlo gatita. Olvidas que él es como yo y yo conozco todas las vueltas. Te sedujo.

-Pero yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo -insistió ella-. Yo... fue una tremenda tontería, ahora lo sé, pero creí que iba a ayudar a que cambiara de actitud. Seguía haciendo de todo para que yo rompiera el compromiso, ¿sabes? Nunca me engañó diciendo que se casaba conmigo de buena gana.

-Pero se comprometió a hacerlo.

-Sí, pero creyó que iba a poder lograr que yo le dejara antes de la boda.

-Debiste hacerlo.

-El pasado, lo que debimos hacer y no hicimos, no cuenta, Eddie.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero, maldición, Nessie, ¿cómo puede haberte abandonado sabiendo...?

-Nunca se lo he dicho. Supongo que no imaginarás. Que soy capaz de retener a un hombre de ese modo, ¿verdad? -parecía auténticamente molesta.

-En verdad, gatita, eres como tu madre. Marie te dio a luz poco después de la boda.

Nessie contuvo el aliento.

-¿De veras? Pero... ¿por qué ninguno de vosotros me lo ha dicho hasta ahora?

Edward se puso colorado y apartó la mirada. -Bueno, gracias por habérmelo dicho. Me alegro de saber que no soy la única persona promiscua de la familia...-bromeó ella.

-¡Promiscua! Al menos tu padre no abandonó a Marie. La adoraba. Se hubiera casado antes con ella, si el orgullo de ella no los hubiera separado.

-Nunca he sabido nada de esto -murmuró Nessie.

-Tenían peleas tremendas. Ella rompió tres veces el compromiso, ya en cada una juró que no quería volver a verle.

-Pero todos me han dicho siempre que se adoraban -protestó Nessie.

-Así es, gatita -le aseguró él- Pero ella tenía un carácter tan tempestuoso como el mío. Ante el más mínimo contratiempo perdía el control. Gracias a Dios no has heredado eso de ella.

-Ah, no lo sé.- musitó Nessie - Si él vuelve alguna vez, no voy a perdonarle. Hizo que lo amara y después ni siquiera dio una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio. Y tengo orgullo, aunque prácticamente le supliqué que se quedara. Mi amor se ha convertido en… bueno, me enfurece sólo pensar en él.

-Te felicito. Piensa en volver a casa, ¿quieres? No hay motivos para que no des a luz en casa de tu familia. Mantendremos alejados a los curiosos.

-Bueno, cuento con Zafrina y yo...

-Piénsalo -dijo él con severidad. Ella le sonrió.

-Lo pensaré, tío…

Era otra húmeda mañana de noviembre, y Nessie se dirigió al lago con su cuaderno de dibujo. Iba a pensar la sugerencia de volver a Londres, donde iba a estar más cerca de su familia. Y podría guardar las apariencias trasladándose a la casa de Jacob en la ciudad. Esta era una buena idea. E incluso iba a darle algo que hacer, ahora que tenía restringida las actividades físicas.

Podía redecorar la casa de Jacob en Londres, gastar algo de su dinero.

Lo malo era que había venido para disfrutar de la paz de Silverley. Por lo menos había paz cuando Sulpicia no estaba cerca. Nessie también se entendía con los criados. Incluso la señora Oates se había doblegado sorprendentemente al enterarse de que Nessie esperaba un hijo. Al parecer la señora Oates adoraba a los niños. ¿Quién lo hubiera sospechado?

Nessie miró con tristeza la gris mansión. Podía haber sido verdaderamente feliz. Imaginaba a sus hijos corriendo por los prados de Silverley, haciendo navegar barquitos en el lago durante el verano, patinando sobre el hilo en invierno. Incluso imaginaba que el padre les regalaba los primeros ponis y que les enseñaba a montar. De alguna manera intuía que Jacob era cariñoso con los niños. Suspiró profunda, largamente, subió la caperuza de su capa de piel y lanzó una mirada al pesado banco de nubes que había sobre su cabeza. Ya hacía demasiado frío para dibujar al aire libre.

Puso el cuaderno bajo el brazo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa. Fue entonces cuando vio a uno de los criados que corría hacia ella, procedente de los bosques, no de la casa.

Al acercarse reconoció al criado como a uno de los hombres que había dibujado el día anterior. Llevaba un enorme saco, sin duda para recoger hojas secas, pensó ella. El hombre tenía un aire tan extraño como el que ella recordaba. Una vaga sensación de peligro la invadió. Tal vez se debiera a la gran barba revuelta y al largo pelo despeinado. O tal vez fue el comportamiento audaz del hombre. De todos modos decidió no esperar a que llegara junto a ella y corrió hacia la casa.

Pero se detuvo, diciéndose que era una tonta. Dejaba volar a su loca imaginación. Era una tontería. El hombre no era más que un jardinero, después de todo.

Apenas había terminado de pensar esto cuando el hombre llegó junto a ella, se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento, después, de golpe, echó el saco que llevaba sobre la cabeza y los hombros de Nessie. El primer impulso de ella fue gritar, pero la sorpresa la dejó muda hasta que el saco cubrió lo largo de su cuerpo, y su grito fue sólo un leve sonido sofocado. El asaltante no perdió el tiempo: echó su presa al hombro y corrió de vuelta a los bosques. Un coche lujoso esperaba allí, oculto, con dos briosos caballos grises ansiosos por partir. En el asiento del cochero había un hombre dispuesto a chasquear el látigo, ante la menor señal de persecución. El hombre que estaba en tierra le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Al menos podrías mover el trasero y abrir esa maldita portezuela. Caramba, Vlad, ella podrá parecer tenue como el aire, pero es pesada después de un trecho tan largo.

Vladimir, o Vlad como lo llamaban sus amigos in gleses, rió ante la tosquedad de Stefan, indicando con esto que ya no estaba preocupado por la misión a realizar.

-¿Nadie nos persigue entonces?

-No, que yo sepa. Vamos, dame una mano. Ya sabes que las órdenes del capitán son tratarla con suavidad.

Depositaron a Nessie en un asiento acolchado y rápidamente le envolvieron las rodillas con una cuerda para que no se moviera.

-Esto le endulzará el carácter, ¿verdad? Nunca creí que íbamos a pescar tan pronto a nuestro pez.

- Juraría que creías que nos estábamos congelando desde hacía semanas en estos bosques, ¿eh?

-Sí, pero te dije que convenía estar listos y esperar que ella viniese a nosotros por su cuenta. Hemos tenido muy buena suerte. Si esto no alegra al capitán nada podrá alegrarlo, ¿eh?

-El pececito pescando al pez grande.

-Tienes razón. Esperemos que esto tampoco lleve mucho tiempo.

-Irás atrás con ella para impedir que se caiga del asiento, o quieres que yo...

-Es un placer que te concedo. No confío en que saques este barco de los bosques en una sola pieza. Esa es tarea mía. -Rió.- ¿Supongo que te agrada el arreglo?

-Como quieras Stefan -el joven francés sonrió al inglés.

-Pero no se te ocurra probar algo de la mercancía, camarada. Al capitán eso no le gustaría nada -dijo seriamente el hombre antes de subir al pescante. El coche se balanceó, avanzó.

La mente de Nessie volaba. Tenía que tratarse de un simple secuestro. Pedirían dinero y entonces ella podría volver a su casa. No había motivo para preocuparse.

Hubiera deseado que su cuerpo viera las cosas de esta manera. Pero temblaba con violencia. La llevaban ante un capitán que no quería que la trataran mal. Si, un secuestro. Y supuso que se trataba del capitán de un barco porque había un gran puerto en Southampton.

La misma empresa naviera de Jacob estaba situada allí. Se esforzaba en recordar todas las palabras que habían dicho los hombres. ¿Qué significaba aquello del pececito que se traga al pez grande? Puso en tensión todos sus sentimientos, alerta a cada sonido, cada movimiento.

Pasó media hora antes de que disminuyeran la marcha, y Nessie supo que estaban en

Southampton.

-Unos minutos más, cherie, y estarás dentro y más cómoda -le aseguró su captor.

«Dentro», no «a bordo». Bueno, el hombre era francés, tal vez se tratara de un error idiomático.

El coche se detuvo y levantaron con cuidado. Esta vez fue llevada por el inglés. No había ruido de agua en los muelles, no se oía el crujir de la madera cerca de un ancla. ¿Dónde estaban? No había planchada que maniobrar, tampoco, pero subían unos peldaños. Después se abrió una puerta.

-Campanas del infierno, Stefan, ¿ya la has atrapado?

-Bueno, esto no es un freno, muchacho. ¿Dónde debo ponerla?

-Arriba hay un cuarto listo para ella. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo la lleve?

-Puedo pegarte sin hacerla caer, chico. ¿Quieres probar?

Se oyó una profunda risa.

-Eres demasiado listo para ofenderte, Stefan. Ven, te mostraré dónde queda.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?

-No le esperan hasta esta noche, y eso significa que yo tendré que ocuparme de ella, ¿no?

-¿Has oído a ese gallito? -preguntó Stefan- Por nada te dejaríamos sólo con ella. Eres el único que cree que puede librarse con unos golpecitos porque el capitán es su padre. No pienses en eso cuando yo esté cerca.

-He dicho cuidarla... en serio... no cuidarla de cierto modo -replicó el muchacho.

-¿Acaso se ha ruborizado el muchacho? ¿Es un rubor verdadero el que veo?

-Vamos, mon ami -dijo Vladimir al muchacho- Has puesto en duda su fuerza y hoy no te dejará en paz.

-Bueno, al menos dejadme que vea cómo es.

-Oh, es bastante bonita, chico -dijo Stefan con una sonrisa-. De verdad creo que, cuando el capitán la vea, olvidará para qué ha querido traerla aquí. Tal vez la guarde para él.

La llevaron al cuarto de arriba, y luego la pusieron de pie. Ella se balanceó y casi cayó.

Le quitaron la soga que le sujetaba las rodillas y le sacaron el saco que la cubría. Pero el cuartito estaba tan oscuro, con las ventanas tapadas por tablas, que Nessie durante unos momentos tuvo dificultades para ver.

Enfocó a los tres hombres, sus captores y al muchacho que se dirigían a la puerta. El joven la miraba por encima del hombro, con la boca abierta.

-Un momento, por favor -dijo ella a los hombres que se iban-. Exijo saber por qué me han traído aquí.

-El capitán se lo dirá cuando venga, milady.

-¿Y quién es el capitán?

-No es necesario dar nombres -dijo el más tosco de los dos, con tono suave en respuesta al altanero de ella.

-Pero yo conozco vuestro nombre, Stefan. Y conozco el vuestro, Vladimir. Incluso... –se detuvo antes de decirles que los había dibujado a las dos.- Deseo saber por qué estoy aquí.

-Tendrás que esperar a hablar con el capitán.

Ella se dio media vuelta, furiosa, dándoles la espalda. La puerta se cerró e hicieron girar la llave. Ella suspiró. ¿De dónde había sacado coraje para actuar con tanta arrogancia? Eran personajes de aspecto siniestro, pese a sus maneras ligeras y sus voces aplacadas. Bueno, al menos ella no había mostrado miedo. Se sentó pesadamente en una mecedora, preguntándose, desolada, si aquel sería el único momento de satisfacción en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Diosapagana: La han secuestrado... (Escritora se come las uñas y mira por encima del hombro para buscar secuestradores fantasmas, al no ver nada suspira y quita el sudor de su frente) Bien, a riesgo de ser la siguiente dijo que apoyo a Edward en su intención de matar a Jake, lo sé, lo sé (dice levantando la manos contra una horda de furiosa lectoras Team Jacob), pero no me digan que no se lo merece, el muy sexy... ¬¬**

**Lo juro por más que me dé un paseo por el jardín lo querré seguir viendo tirado en el suelo... conmigo encima. Oh por dios! (Mala escritora, mala) ajajajjaaja.**

**Así que si están allí, por favor dejen una generosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besotes perversos Priscila**


	20. Chapter 20 ES UN PAJARO, ES UN AVION

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 19.- ES UN PAJARO, ES UN AVION, NO, ES EL INFAME CAPITAN HAWKE... MI TIO!

La comida había sido deliciosa, incluso en el estado de nervios en que estaba Nessie.

Comió buena parte del pastel de pichones, la torta de arroz y los bizcochos de azafrán.

También le sirvieron un delicado vino. Pero, pasada la distracción de la comida, volvió a preocuparse...

¿En qué se había metido esta vez Nessie? Sobre la cama pusieron prendas femeninas, nuevas al parecer, una bata de seda, un discreto camisón de lino, sandalias acolchadas y, turbadoramente, ropa interior. En una cajita había objetos de tocador, cepillo, peine, un costoso perfume, todo nuevo.

Vladimir había venido temprano por la tarde para encender el fuego de la chimenea, y

Stefan montó guardia junto a la puerta. Le sonrió tímidamente. Ella le devolvió una furiosa y helada mirada. Ignoró totalmente al muchacho.

Ahora era de noche, pero ella se había negado a usar el gran lecho. Iba a pasar despierta toda la noche si era necesario, y no descansaría hasta haber visto al capitán y decirle lo que pensaba.

Alimentó el fuego con la leña que le había dejado el muchacho, después acercó un asiento, y acomodó los pies bajo su larga falda de terciopelo azul. El cuarto estaba caliente y cuando empezó a sentir sueño.

Casi no oyó que la llave giraba en la cerradura. El ruido hizo que se levantara, pero no se dio la vuelta. Desde luego, que no pensaba sobresaltarse ante la presencia de Stefan o de

Vladimir.

-Mi hijo me dice que eres una belleza deslumbrante -dijo una voz profunda- Deja que vea lo que tanto lo ha impresionado. Preséntate, lady Montieth.

Ella se puso de pie y muy lentamente se volvió para mirar. Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa.

-¡Tío Emmett!

-¡Nissan! -gritó él a su vez. Ella fue la primera en recobrarse.

-¡Oh, tío, no es posible que me hayas capturado para pasar otros tres meses divertidos a bordo del Manden Anne! ¿No crees que ya soy algo mayorcita para eso?

Lleno de tremenda confusión, él le tendió los brazos.

-Ven, tesoro, abrázame. Dios, de verdad te has convertido en una belleza deslumbrante-

Ella lo abrazó, dichosa.

-Bueno, han pasado tres años, tío Emmett, y sólo te vi entonces una hora. No es justo, ¿sabes? tener que escabullirme para ver a mi tío. ¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de que te reconcilies con tus hermanos?

-Lo haría con gusto -dijo él tranquilamente- Pero dudo de que ellos lo quieran, Nissan.

A él siempre le había gustado ser diferente, incluso le había puesto aquel apodo. Su tío, el pirata, la había robado, ante las narices de sus hermanos, cuando le negaron el permiso para verla. Y la había llevado a una fabulosa aventura a bordo de su barco, decidido a pasar con ella el tiempo que le correspondía. Ella tenía entonces doce años, y aquellos increíbles tres meses estaban todavía vivos en su mente.

Naturalmente, ambos habían pagado un alto precio por esto. Emmett ya había caído en desgracia por ser pirata. Cuando devolvió a Nessie, los dos hermanos lo habían golpeado por haberla puesto en peligro. Fue rechazado por todos, incluso por Edward, de quien siempre había estado muy cerca. Emmett sufría por la disputa, y Nessie había sufrido por ser la causa de ella. Él nunca le echó nada en cara, pero esto empeoraba la cosa.

Se apartó de Emmett y le miró de arriba abajo. El no había cambiado mucho en los tres años transcurridos. Seguía siendo alto y rubio, tan hermoso como siempre... e igualmente raro. ¡Bastaba ver lo que había hecho para llevarla a su lado!

-Ni siquiera debería hablarte -dijo ella seriamente-. Me has dado un susto terrible. Por lo menos debías haber informado a tus hombres que eras el importante capitán Hawke quien me había hecho secuestrar.

-¡Los desollare, puedes contar con eso! ¡Maldición! -Abrió de golpe la puerta y rugió:- ¡Stefan... Vladimir!

-¡No, tío, por favor! -protestó Nessie. Las iras de Emmett no eran como las de Edward. A

Edward era posible convencerle. Incluso Carlisle, un toro recio cuando estaba enojado, era susceptible de ser aplacado. Pero Emmett Cullen era aterrador. Aunque nunca se había enfadado con Nessie, ella le temía.

-Tío Emmett -dijo- los hombres me han tratado muy amablemente, y se han ocupado ágilmente de mi comodidad. Yo no estaba asustada -mintió.

-Se ha cometido un error, Nissan, y por tanto no acepto excusas.

Una de las oscuras cejas se levantó agudamente:

-¿Quieres decir que no debían traerme aquí?

-Claro que no. Hubiera ido a verte antes de volver a salir de Inglaterra. Y no te hubiera traído aquí a reunirte conmigo... al menos no de esta manera.

Los dos inculpados aparecieron en aquel momento en la puerta, inquietos ante la mirada helada y furiosa de Emmett.

-¿Nos ha llamado, capitán?

-¿Saben a quién me han traído? -preguntó Emmett con suavidad. Era su tono más temible. Vladimir fue el primero en adivinar el error.

-¿Nos hemos equivocado de dama?

-Caballeros, permitan que les presente -y Emmett extendió el brazo hacia la puerta- ¡a mi sobrina!

-¡Merde!

-Ay -suspiró Stefan.

Otro hombre se presentó en la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos estás gritando, Hawke?

-¡Embry! -gritó Nessie con placer y corrió a abrazarle.

Era el hombre que le había enseñado esgrima, a trepar en busca de nidos de cuervos, incluso a navegar cuando su tío no vigilaba. Embry, el amigo más íntimo de Emmett en la infancia era ahora primer piloto del Madden Anne. Nunca había existido un pirata más sinvergüenza y adorable.

-¿Eres tú, ardillita? -rugió Embry-. ¡Qué me cuelguen si no es ella! -Y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hace años y años...

-¿Verdad que sí? -rió Embry. Finalmente vio la cara furiosa de Emmett y se aclaró la garganta-. Yo... creo que no deberías estar aquí, Nissan.

-Es lo que parece -Se volvió hacia Emmett- Bueno, tío, aquí están los canallas. ¿Los harás azotar por este tremendo error? Si es así, quiero ser espectadora.

-Nissan...

-¿No vas a hacerlo? -Miró a sus secuestradores - Bueno, señores, es una suerte que mi tío se muestre hoy tan caritativo. Los deja libres pero no duden de que yo si los hubiera desollado.

-Está bien Nissan, has ganado -se sometió Emmett, e hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza para que Stefan y Vladimir se fueran.

-¿Ella no ha cambiado nada, verdad Hawke? -Embry rió cuando la puerta se cerró tras los dos secuestradores.

-Una muchachita muy astuta -gruñó Emmett. Nessie le sonrió a ambos.

-Vamos, ¿no les alegra verme?

-Déjame que lo piense.

-¡Tío Emmett!

-Claro que sí, tesoro. Pero realmente has creado un problema aquí. Yo esperaba a otra persona, y ahora supongo que pondrán vigilancia en Silverley.

-Por favor, te ruego que me expliques qué es esto -pidió ella.

-No es nada que pueda interesarte, Nissan.

-No te escabullas, tío. Ya no soy una niña, ¿sabes?

-Ya veo -sonrió- Mírala, Embry. Es el vivo retrato de mi hermana, ¿verdad?

-¡Pensar que hubiera podido ser mi hija! -dijo Embry tristemente.

-Oh, ¿tú también, Embry? -preguntó suavemente Nessie.

-Todos amaban a tu madre, ardillita, incluido yo -reconoció Embry de mala gana.

-¿Por eso me tomaste bajo tu ala?

-Ni lo sueñes. Tú te ganaste mi corazón por tu propia cuenta.

-Entonces te ruego que me expliques qué es todo esto.

-No, ardillita. -Embry movió la cabeza, sonriendo a Emmett - Todo es obra de él. Si quieres saber, vuelve hacia él tus grandes ojos azules.

-Tío Emmett...

-Es... un asunto sin terminar que tengo aquí. Nada que deba preocuparte.

-¿Pero no te parece que la condesa es un poco vieja para ti?

-No es así, Nissan -protestó Emmett- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de «vieja»?

-Bueno, en realidad no es una anciana, creo -se corrigió Nessie-. Además, ella se cuida mucho. ¿Pero qué asunto tienes con ella?

-No con ella. Con su marido.

-Ha muerto.

-¡Muerto! ¿Muerto? -Emmett miró a Embry.- ¡Maldición! ¡No puede haber muerto!- Nessie miró a Embry, atónita.

-Tiene una cuenta que cobrarse, ardillita -explicó Embry- Pero parece que el destino ha intervenido.

-¿Cuándo murió ese hombre? -preguntó Emmett con dureza-. ¿Y cómo?

Nessie empezaba a preocuparse.

-Bueno, en verdad no sé cómo murió. Pero han pasado ya algunos años.

La expresión de furor de Emmett se convirtió en sorpresa. Y luego ambos hombres empezaron a reír, confundiendo más a Nessie.

-Ah, querida, ahí me has atrapado -dijo Emmett riendo- Pero creo que no nos referimos al mismo hombre. Es al joven vizconde a quien busco.

-¡Jacob Black! -exclamó ella.

-Lo has dicho. ¿Le conoces?

-Muy bien -dijo ella.

-Entonces quizás podrás decirme dónde está. Dios sabe que nadie ha podido hacerlo hasta ahora, aunque he buscado en todas partes. Juraría que el muchacho se está escondiendo de mí... y por buenos motivos.

-Dios mío -dijo Nessie sin aliento- me secuestraste para que Jacob llegara hasta ti, ¿verdad?

-Tú no, tesoro -le aseguró Emmett- Esos idiotas creyeron que eras la mujer de Black.

Nessie se acerco a Embry, aspiró profundamente y luego dijo, vacilante:

-Tío Emmett, tus hombres no cometieron ningún error.

-Ellos...

-... no se equivocaron -terminó ella- Soy la esposa de Jacob.

El tenso silencio que siguió crispó los nervios de los tres. Emmett se puso rígido. Embry pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Nessie y juntos esperaron la explosión. Antes que se produjera se abrió la puerta y entró el joven.

-Vladimir me ha dicho que ella es mi prima. ¿Es verdad?- Emmett se enfureció.

-¡Ahora no, Seth! -el muchacho retrocedió.

-No, no te vayas, Seth -dijo Nessie tomando al muchacho de la mano y metiéndole en el cuarto- El tío Emmett está enojado conmigo, no contigo.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Nissan -Hizo un esfuerzo para controlar la voz.

-Estabas a punto de gritarme.

-¡No iba a gritarte! -estalló.

-Bueno, es un alivio -dijo Nessie.

Emmett abrió la boca, luego la cerró y suspiró exasperado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Embry y el mensaje fue claro: "Ocúpate de ella. Yo abandono". Embry hizo las presentaciones.

-Seth Cullen, lady Regina Man... Black, condesa de Montieh.

-Campanas del infierno -dijo Seth riendo-. ¡Por eso él estaba enfadado!

-Sí, no creo que le guste... bueno, no importa. -Sonrió al hermoso joven - No pude verte bien antes. Cielos, eres igual al tío Edward cuando era más joven... -Se volvió hacia Emmett.

-¿Ibas a guardarlo siempre en secreto, tío?

-No hay tal secreto -dijo Emmett de mala gana.

-La familia no está enterada.

-Oh, yo lo supe sólo hace cinco años. Y no puede decirse que haya estado en buenas relaciones con mis hermanos desde entonces.

-Podías habérmelo dicho a mí cuando te vi la última vez.

-No tuve tiempo para entrar en explicaciones, Nissan. No podía decirte, ¿Sabes? Tengo un hijo. Me hubieras acosado con preguntas interminables, y Carlisle hubiera mandado a los criados tras de mí y al fin me hubieran encontrado.

-Lo creo. Pero, ¿cómo diste con él? ¡Dijiste que fue hace cinco años!

-Un poco menos, en verdad -replicó él- Y simplemente tropezamos el uno con el otro en una taberna donde él estaba trabajando.

-Debías haber visto la cara de tu tío, ardillita, cuando vio al muchacho -dijo Embry sonriendo al recordar aquello- Él se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía un aire familiar, pero no sabía por qué. Y Seth tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Le reconocí, ¿sabes? -Interrumpió Seth- Nunca lo había visto antes, pero mi madre me lo describía con tanta frecuencia, que lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte Finalmente me armé de coraje y le pregunté si era Emmett Cullen.

-Puedes imaginar la reacción -dijo Embry alegremente- Todo el mundo en los muelles le conocía solo como el capitán Hawke, y aquí estaba este muchachito llamándole por su verdadero nombre. ¡Y, para colmo, le dijo que era su hijo! Pero Hawke no se rió entonces.

Observó al muchacho, le hizo algunas preguntas y se sintió de pronto como un orgulloso padre.

-De manera que tengo un nuevo primo que ya es casi un hombre -dijo Nessie sonriendo- ¡Oh, esto es espléndido! Bienvenido a la familia, Seth.

El muchacho era casi tan alto como su padre, lo que significa que era mucho más alto que Nessie. Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla y quedó sorprendido por el apretado abrazo que la dejó sin aliento. El muchacho no la soltaba.

-¡Basta ya, Seth…. Seth!-El muchacho retrocedió.

-¿Es posible el matrimonio entre primos? -preguntó.

Embry resopló. Emmett frunció el ceño. Nessie se ruborizó. Ahora entendía el motivo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel abrazo.

-¿Otro sinvergüenza en la familia tío Emmett? -preguntó ella picante.

-Eso parece -dijo Emmett suspirando- Y está aprendiendo muy pronto todas las tretas.

-No hace más que seguir tu ejemplo -intervino con suavidad Embry.

-Bueno, pero ya es hora de que se vaya a la cama.

-Campanas del infierno -protestó Seth.

-Hazlo -ordenó Emmett con severidad - Podrás ver otra vez a tu prima por la mañana, si tienes mejores maneras y recuerdas que es tu prima, no la doncella de una taberna.

Tras esto hubiera sido de esperar que e1 muchacho se fuera avergonzado. Pero no fue el caso de Seth. Sonrió con picardía a Nessie y parpadeó.

-Soñaré contigo, dulce Nissan, esta noche y todas las noches a partir de ahora.

Ella casi soltó la carcajada. ¡Vaya audacia! le lanzó una mirada aguda y dijo:

-No seas fastidioso, primo. Me has abrazado lo bastante como para darte cuenta de que soy una mujer casada y bien casada.

Nessie gimió, maldiciendo su arrebatada lengua. Seth lanzó una mirada a su padre y corrió hacia la puerta. Ella se puso rígida, pensando que Emmett había entendido claramente el sentido de sus palabras.

-¿Es verdad eso?

-Sí.

-¡Qué Dios lo maldiga! ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Nissan? ¿Cómo diablos has podido casarte con ese...?

-Estás hablando como Edward -interrumpió ella- Cada uno de vosotros quiere un trozo de

Jacob. ¡Encuéntrenlo, divídanlo entre ustedes, háganlo pedazos, péguenle tiros, mátenlo! ¿Qué me importa a mí? ¡No es más que mi marido y el padre de mi hijo!

-Tranquila, ardillita -dijo Embry con dulzura- Tu tío ha abandonado sus planes con respecto a ese hombre a partir del momento en que supo que estaba casado contigo.

-¿Qué planes? -preguntó ella- ¿Qué significa todo esto, tío Emmett?

-Es una historia larga, tesoro, y...

-Por favor, no sigas tratándome como a una criatura, tío Emmett.

-Bien -dijo él- La verdad es que le di una buena paliza porque me había insultado. Y, como resultado de esto, terminé en la cárcel.

-Y casi te ahorcaron -añadió Embry.

-No -dijo Nessie conteniendo la respiración- No puedo creer que Jacob...

-El dio el nombre de Hawke a las autoridades, ardillita. Es posible que el Maiden Arme ya no siga navegando, pero Inglaterra nunca olvida. Hawke fue juzgado por piratería. Pero logró escapar, y no gracias a Montieth.

-Comprenderás ahora por qué los muchachos se cuidaron mucho de mencionar mi nombre delante de ti -dijo Emmett-. Tenía que cuidar mi vida; de otro modo hubiera tenido que dejar Inglaterra inmediatamente…. Lo siento, Nissan -añadió con dulzura.

-No te disculpes tío -dijo Nessie muy tensa-. Esto sólo me demuestra hasta qué punto he estado equivocada con él- Simplemente no puedo creer que he sido tan tonta como para creer que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Y no lo estás?

-No. Y no me mires así. De verdad no le amo.

-¿No te parece que lo está afirmando demasiado, Hawke? -preguntó Embry, sonriendo.

-Oh, ¿crees eso? -dijo Nessie con calor- Bueno, ¿podrías tú acaso amar a una esposa que te abandonara el mismo día de la boda? No le perdonaré nunca, nunca!... Aunque no haya querido casarse conmigo, aunque se haya justificado al dejarme, es detestable porque... bueno, simplemente es detestable.

Los dos hombres cambiaron una mirada.

-¿Dónde está él ahora? -preguntó el tío.

-Ha salido de Inglaterra. Ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo país que yo.

-¿Tiene propiedades en otra parte?- Ella se encogió de hombros, otra vez sumergida en su desdicha.

-Una vez mencionó unas propiedades en las Indias Occidentales, pero ignoro si se fue allí. ¿Y que importa? No piensa volver. Lo hizo notar claramente...

Se interrumpió, porque abajo se había producido un alboroto. Emmett hizo una seña a

Embry para que averiguara de qué se trataba. En el momento en que Embry abrió la puerta fue evidente que la disputa ya estaba cerca, no en el piso de abajo, Emmett siguió a Embry, y Nessie salió tras de los hombres.

Había una lucha en las escaleras, entre Vladimir y... ¿acaso Edward? ¡Dios mío, era Edward!

Stefan ya estaba tendido al pie de la escalera. Y Vladimir estaba a punto de seguirlo.

Nessie se abrió paso entre Emmett y Embry.

-¡Basta, Edward!

Edward la vio y soltó a Vladimir, que se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre los peldaños.

-¡De manera que no estaba equivocado! -exclamó Edward, mirando furioso a su hermano- No aprendiste la lección la última vez que te escapaste con ella, ¿verdad Emmett?

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo averiguaste dónde estábamos? -preguntó Emmett sin perder en absoluto su calma.

-¡No debes preguntar nada! -replicó Edward.

-Edward, no entiendes... -empezó Nessie.

-¡Nessie!

Ella rechinó los dientes. ¡Edward era tan testarudo! Esta era una oportunidad que ella no podía dejar pasar. Los hermanos estaban juntos y era el momento de intentar reconciliarlos.

Pero si Edward sólo quería sacarla de allí a la fuerza, ¿cómo podía ella lograr que se calmara y hablar con Emmett?

-Oooh!. -Nessie aferró el brazo de Emmett con una mano y se llevó la otra al vientre, doblándose, como bajo un dolor intenso- Siento que... joooh! ¡Ha sido... demasiado excitante! ¡Un cama, tío, llévame a la cama!

Emmett la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos. No habló, pero su mirada era desconfiada cuando la miró a los ojos. Nessie decidió ignorarlo y gimió de nuevo, bastante convincentemente.

Seth llegó corriendo por el salón hacia ellos, metiéndose la camisa abierta bajo los pantalones, todo muy de prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le sucede a Nissan? -Nadie le contestó, y Emmett y Embry corrieron al dormitorio con Nessie.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Seth, cuando Edward hizo a un lado a los otros para pasar. Edward se detuvo de golpe. Había lanzado sólo una mirada al muchacho, pero solo eso bastaba. Era como mirar un espejo del pasado.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú? - Embry rió y salió del dormitorio.

-No es tuyo, si es eso lo que estáis pensando, lord Edward. Pero es de la familia… el hijo de Emmett.

Seth tapó el ahogado grito de sorpresa

Edward con su propio grito.

-¡Tío Edward! ¡Campanas del infierno! Creí que nunca iba a conocer a nadie de la familia de mi padre, ¡pero ahí está Nissan, y ahora usted, y todo en una sola noche! -Estrechó a

Edward en un abrazo de oso que casi le cortó el aliento. Edward rodeó entonces los anchos hombros del muchacho y devolvió el abrazo, sorprendiendo a Embry.

-No te vayas, gallito -gruñó, antes de entrar al cuarto.

Al ver a Nessie tendida en la cama y a Emmett al lado, el furor de Edward volvió.

-¡Que Dios te confunda, Emmett! ¿Es que no tienes cabeza para haberla secuestrado estando encinta?

-El no me secuestro -protestó Nessie.

-No mientas en mi nombre tesoro -la reprendió Emmett dulcemente. Se levantó y se enfrentó a su hermano menor- Tienes razón. Edward. Si yo tuviera sentido común habría averiguado quién era la esposa de Montieth, antes de secuestrarla para atraerlo a él aquí.

Edward pareció sorprendido, luego exasperado.

-¿Cometiste un error?

-Un error colosal.

-Todavía no es excusa - gruñó Edward.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Te ruego que no sigas poniéndote de acuerdo conmigo!- Emmett rió.

-No necesitas excusas para atacarme, si es eso lo que te molesta, hermano.

-No lo hagas, tío Edward -dijo Seth, entrando al cuarto- Detestaría tener que pelear con usted cuando acabo apenas de conoceros.

-Siempre defiende a su padre -intervino Embry- Cree que su padre no sabe defenderse solo después del vigoroso ejercicio que le hizo hacer Montieth.

-Te he mandado a acostar, Seth -dijo Emmett, pero su mueca de enojo se dirigía a su primer piloto.

-Creí que eras tú quien había dado una paliza a Jacob, tío Emmett -dijo Nessie.

-Oh, se la dio, ardillita -dijo Embry sonriendo- Salió caminando del encuentro... es verdad que apenas se mantenía en pie... mientras que tu marido no podía hacerlo, no cabe duda

-¿No cabe duda? -repitió ella como un eco.

-Nos fuimos cuando aún no había recobrado el sentido.

-Quieres decir -estalló ella furiosa- ¿que lo abandonaste cuando estaba herido? –Embry y Emmett se estremecieron.

-Recibió ayuda muy pronto, Nissan, lo bastante como para hacerme meter en la cárcel una hora después.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? -exclamó Edward.

-Oh, la historia te va a deleitar. Edward -dijo Nessie enojada- Parece que no eres el único que quiere derramar la sangre de mi marido.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¡Creí que ya no ibas a defender a ese canalla!

-Es verdad -replicó ella con dureza- pero ese es un asunto mío, no tuyo. No quiero que mis tíos intervengan cuando soy perfectamente capaz de hacer que Jacob Black lamente haber regresado a Inglaterra... si es que regresa alguna vez.

-Eso suena bastante siniestro Edward.

-¿Verdad que sí? -sonrió Emmett- Casi deseo que él regrese a ella.

-Espléndido -exclamó Nessie-. ¡Me alegro de que las dos tengan otra vez algo en común!

-No te entregues a la esperanza, gatita -la previno Edward-. No me gusta asociarme con piratas que se llevan niños.

-Oh, vamos, Edward -dijo Nessie irritada- Eso sucedió hace años. Olvídalo ya.

-¿A quién llamas pirata? -preguntó Seth con tono agresivo.

-Tu padre es un pirata -dijo Edward, tranquilamente.

-No lo es. ¡Ya no lo es!

Edward miró a Emmett buscando una aclaración. Pero Emmett tercamente se negaba a explicarse. Fue Embry quien dijo:

-El Madden Anne se retiró poco después de que Seth se unió a la tripulación. No podíamos educar al muchacho a bordo de un barco. Los únicos viajes que ese barco hace ahora, excepto los escasos de regreso a la patria, son para llevar las cosechas al mercado. Nos hemos convertido en plantadores de las islas.

-¿Es eso verdad, Emmett? -preguntó una voz tranquila desde la puerta.

-¡Tío Carlisle! -exclamó Nessie, al ver al mayor de sus tíos. Carlisle parecía verdaderamente amenazador con una casaca a lo Garrick y su expresión haciendo juego con su atuendo.

-Ah, perdón Emmett -dijo Edward- Olvidé decir que el mayor me seguía.

-No lo bastante cerca -resopló Carlisle-Y no tenías que precipitarte para llegar antes Edward…. Has encontrado aquí un buen alojamiento, Emmett. ¿Cuánto te cuesta?

-Hombre de negocios hasta el final, ¿eh, Carlisle? -dijo Emmett sonriendo. Luego añadió-

¿Tendrán inconveniente en informarme cómo diablos han dado conmigo? ¿Y como supieron que estaba en Inglaterra?

-Es obra de Edward -replicó Carlisle- Vio un dibujo hecho por Nessie. Se detuvo esta mañana al regresar a Londres para hacerme saber cómo estaba ella, y entonces se le ocurrió que conocía a uno de los individuos del dibujo. Recordó que era un hombre de tu tripulación cuando compraste el Maiden Anne e imaginamos el resto.

-Pero, ¿cómo se les ocurrió venir aquí?

-Fue fácil -contestó Carlisle- Este es el puerto más cercano. Pensé que eras lo bastante intrépido como para traer aquí tu barco.

-No tan audaz -replicó Emmett, molesto- El barco espera lejos de la costa.

-Entonces, por eso no dimos con él. Naturalmente, Edward no es persona que ceda fácilmente. Pasamos la tarde haciendo averiguaciones de un extremo a otro de la ciudad.

Finalmente tropezamos con un agente que te había visto entrar y salir de esta casa.

-¿Y ahora qué? -inquirió Emmett, mirando directamente a Carlisle- ¿Tendré que recibir otra vez una reprimenda de cada uno de vosotros?

-Claro que no, tío Emmett -contestó rápidamente Nessie- No dudo de que ellos están dispuestos a olvidar el pasado si tú quieres olvidarlo. Después de todo, has abandonado la piratería. Te has establecido y tienes un hermoso hijo. No dudo de que mis tíos estarán encantados de darte la bienvenida en nuestra familia.

-¡Un hijo!

-Yo -dijo Seth con orgullo, mirando a Carlisle desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Nessie prosiguió, antes que los tíos mayores pudieran recobrarse.

-En verdad creo que por hoy ya no puedo resistir más excitación. Vamos, podría fácilmente perder a mi hijo si...

-¡Tu hijo!

-¿Acaso Edward no te lo ha comunicado? -preguntó Nessie con aire inocente.

-Muy bien dicho, garita -dijo Edward, sonriéndole- Y veo que te has recobrado de tu malestar.

-Me hacía falta descansar unos momentos- El movió la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora puedes quedarte tranquila y dejar que nos abracemos y nos reconciliemos. Vete a tomar una taza de té o algo por el estilo. Y lleva contigo a mi nuevo sobrino.

-Tío Carlisle... -no necesitó especificar. El asintió. Tenía ahora su mueca inofensiva, de manera que las cosas andaban bien- Veras, Nessie. Hay cosas que un hombre no puede decir si tú estás en el cuarto.

Nessie sonrió triunfante y abrazó a Emmett.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a la familia, tío Emmett.

-Nissan, tesoro, no cambies nunca.

-Como si ustedes pudieran dejarme cambiar sin su aprobación. –Enganchó su brazo en el de Seth- Ven, primo. Tu padre me contará todo acerca de ti, y tú también podrás contarme tus cosas.

-Es mejor que yo los acompañé -dijo Embry, y salió con ellos. Al salir los tres, todavía oyeron:

-Siempre tienes que ser diferente, ¿verdad, Emmett? -Era Carlisle quien hablaba.- Ella no se llama Nissan.

-Y tampoco se llama Nessie. De todos modos ya ha crecido mucho para que le sigan llamando Nessie. Nissan es más adecuado para una mujer.

-Parece que no has logrado que se reconcilien -dijo Seth a Nessie.

-Tonterías -dijo Nessie riendo-. Díselo, Embry.

-Ella tiene razón, muchacho -dijo Embry mientras los acompañaba a atravesar el salón- Nunca serán felices si no discuten por algo.

-Piensa, en cambio, hasta qué punto los ha hecho felices, Seth -añadió sabiamente Nessie- Ahora podrán discutir acerca de la manera de educarte.

* * *

_ME ENCAANNTAAA!... me encanta este cap…Cuando se encontraron Nessie y Emmett, la desilusión del capitán cuando se enteró que su sobrina se había casado con su enemigo, el nuevo integrante de los Cullen y su Campanas del Infierno, la llegada de los salvadores de Nessie (Edward y Carlisle), la genial actuación de Nessie (chicas aprendan de ella el arte de la manipulación, eso es muy bueno)… los hermanos volviéndose a reconciliar, así que aquí está uno de los que faltaban nuestro querido MonkeyMan como el capitán Hawke, se que en su corazón está creciendo un pequeño lugar para este personaje, y para Seth, ahh el es muy lindo!... en los próximos capítulos los van a terminar adorando ya van a ver!_

* * *

**Diosa pagana: Nessie esa maldita manipuladora, jajajajaja! Aunque tiene material por donde haber salido, con esos tíos que son unos pervertidos y réprobos, ajajajaja. Y el "pequeño" Seth casi le da un infarto a Edward, y a quien no le daría al ver al calco de uno en "miniatura" y con la misma picardía. Esperemos a ver que habrá sucedido en esa charla entre los hermanos Cullen sobre el destino de su bienamada sobrina, porque no se porque pero tengo la intuición que alguien terminara dejando al chucho en la caseta del perro, ajjajajaja.**

** Así que si están allí, por favor dejen una generosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besotes perversos Priscila**


	21. Chapter 21 RENESME, NESSIE, NISSAN?

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 20: RENESME, NESSIE, NISSAN?.. ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TANTOS NOMBRES?...

**El potro dejó una estela de polvo al galopar por el camino de la plantación. Nuevas flores de primavera de especie europea se unían a los pimpollos tropicales, a lo largo del camino, para crear una profusión de salvaje colorido. A la derecha del camino, a menos de un kilómetro, el océano rompía enormes olas contra la arena de la playa. El caliente sol brillaba sobre las azuladas aguas, hasta donde no alcanzaba la mirada.**

**Pero Jacob no percibía la belleza que lo rodeaba en aquel caliente día de abril.**

**Volvía del pequeño puerto de la isla y de un encuentro con el capitán Bowdler, que le había informado que su barco estaría listo para partir con la marea matutina. Jacob volvía a su patria, a Inglaterra, volvía al hogar junto a Renesme.**

**Seis meses no habían bastado para alejarla de su mente. Lo había intentado. Había pasado semanas ajustando una plantación destartalada en el modelo de la isla, unas semanas más en hacer que la tierra estuviera lista para la siembra y la cosecha. Casi no había un momento en el que no hubiera trabajado duramente, pero su estado de ánimo seguía siendo peligrosamente malo. Centenares de veces había pensado en regresar a Inglaterra. Y otras tantas se había convencido a sí mismo de no hacerlo. La situación allá no podía cambiar.**

**Sulpicia y sus amenazas seguían pendiendo sobre él y Renesme.**

**Pero, durante todo este tiempo, Jacob había aceptado lo que era obvio. Renesme probablemente ya lo sabía. Sulpicia no era capaz de vivir seis meses con la muchacha sin intentar ponerla contra él. Sí, seguramente Renesme ya estaba enterada. Esta posibilidad se le había presentado la semana anterior, cuando se había emborrachado con el capitán Bowdler y le había abierto su alma. Necesitaba ser objetivo y estar muy borracho, para darse cuenta de que estaba en la isla meditando sombríamente como un niño, porque no tenía la mujer que quería. Bueno, ya se había lamentado bastante. Era hora de volver a casa y ver qué sucedía. Si su mujer lo rechazaba, sería el final de todo.**

**¿Y si no era así? El capitán Bowdler también le hizo la pregunta. Tal vez ella pasara por alto la opinión pública y lo juzgara por sus propios méritos. Bueno, lo cierto era que la había tratado de manera abominable, y que ella contaba sólo con eso para juzgarlo. Y también era verdad que se había doblegado ante el escándalo, y querido casarse con él. El hubiera querido creer que ella se había casado con él por otros motivos, fuera del de temer "al qué dirán".**

**Pero esto era poco probable.**

**¿Entonces, dónde estaba él situado? En ninguna parte. Hasta volver a Inglaterra, no podía saber la extensión del daño causado.**

**Un muchacho descalzo, de piel color chocolate salió corriendo de la casa para recibir el caballo de Jacob. Esta era la única cosa a la que Jacob no se había acostumbrado aquí: a tener esclavos. Era lo único que detestaba en las islas.**

**-Tiene visitas, señor, en el estudio -le dijo el ama de llaves. Él le dio las gracias y atravesó un poco enojado el amplio y abierto vestíbulo. ¿Quién venía a verle? Todavía tenía que hacer el equipaje y debía volver a ver al administrador de su propiedad. No tenía tiempo que perder en charlas vacías.**

**Entró en el estudio oscurecido, donde las persianas bajas aislaban del calor del mediodía. Examinó las sillas ocupadas alrededor del escritorio. Sin creer lo que veía, cerró los ojos. Aquello era insoportable.**

**-Díganme que su presencia es imaginaria… Hawke.**

**-Me has imaginado.**

**Jacob atravesó la habitación y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.**

**-Entonces no les importará que no los tome en cuenta.**

**-¿Entiendes lo que he querido decir, Seth?**

**-Dije que escupiría en el ojo de1 diablo.**

**-¿No puedes hacer nada mejor en un tercer encuentro? -preguntó Jacob secamente, señalando al joven- No me gusta hacer daño a los niños. ¿No pueden usted y su barbudo compinche arreglarse la vida sin mi ayuda?**

**-No pareces sorprendido de verme, Montieh -dijo Emmett con calma -Bueno, caramba, saliste de Inglaterra antes que me ahorcaran.**

**-Ah, el ahorcamiento -Jacob se echó hacia atrás sonriendo- ¿Atrajo a mucha gente?**

**-¿Le parece divertido? -preguntó Seth.**

**-Mi querido muchacho, lo único que encuentro divertido es mi propia Imbecilidad. Si hubiera sabido que este hombre iba a convertir el perseguirme en la misión de su vida, nunca hubiera arreglado para que los guardias le dieran la espalda y él pudiera escapar.**

**-¡Maldito mentiroso! -exclamó con calor Embry- Esos guardias eran insobornables. Les ofrecí lo bastante para saberlo.**

**-Eres Embry, ¿no?**

**-¡Para usted soy el señor Sharpe!**

**Jacob rió.**

**-Deberías saber que el dinero no lo logra todo. También ayuda conocer a la gente conveniente.**

**-¿Cómo? -preguntó Emmett suavemente.**

**-Oh, no dudes de que mis motivos eran egoístas -replicó Jacob-. Como yo no iba a estar para presenciar el ahorcamiento, decidí privar al resto del populacho de ese placer. De haber podido arreglar un retraso hasta mi regreso, da por sentado que lo habría hecho. No tienes que agradecerme nada.**

**-Deja que yo arregle esto, Hawke -El furor de Embry era casi incontrolable – Ella nunca se enterará.**

**-Si se refieres a mi ama de llaves, le diré que probablemente está en este momento con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Pero no dejes que esto le perturbe, amigo.**

**Embry se levantó de su asiento como un bólido, pero Emmett le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. El capitán miró pensativo a Jacob por unos momentos, examinando aquellos ojos, y después río.**

**-Que me cuelguen si no creo lo que dices, Montieh. -Clavaba en los ojos de Jacob su propia mirada indagadora- Pero me pregunto -dijo con lentitud- cuál ha sido el verdadero motivo. ¿Creíste que sacándome del ultraje en el que me habías metido, yo iba a juzgar que estábamos a mano? Yo no lo hubiera hecho -Jacob no contestó y Emmett volvió a reír - No me digas que un hombre de vuestra calaña tiene conciencia. ¿Lo hicisteis acaso para jugar limpio?**

**-No es muy probable -farfullo Embry.**

**-Uh, no olvides Embry, que no iban a ahorcarme por lo que le hice a él, aunque él fue responsable de mi detención.**

**-Muy divertido -dijo Jacob fríamente- Pero podríamos prescindir de suposiciones sin sentido. Haga su juego Hawke, o váyase. Tengo cosas que hacer.**

**-También nosotros. No creerás que me gusta haberte perseguido, ¿verdad? Es algo que nunca volveré a hacer. Los últimos seis meses han sido agotadores.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a escucharle, Hawke? -gruñó Embry- Vayamos a lo nuestro.**

**-Embry tiene razón -intervino Seth- No entiendo qué le pude haber visto Nissan.**

**-¿No lo ves, muchacho? -dijo Embry burlón- Mírale la bonita cara.**

**-Tranquilos ambos - previno Emmett- Nissan es demasiado inteligente para dejarse llevar sólo por una bella cara. Tiene que haber visto en él algo más que eso.**

**-Bueno, desde luego que él no es como yo lo había imaginado -gruñó Seth. Emmett sonrió.**

**-No puedes juzgarlo por esta visita, Seth. El está con todas las defensas alzadas.**

**Jacob sintió que ya había aguantado bastante.**

**-Hawke, si tienes algo que decirme, dilo. Si quieres otra pelea conmigo, adelante. Pero si los tres sólo quieren discutir acerca de alguna estupidez sin sentido, pueden hacerlo en otra parte.**

**-Retira esas palabras, lord Monrieth -exclamó Seth- Ella no es una estupidez.**

**-¿Quién diablos es este muchacho?**

**Emmett rió.**

**-Es mi hijo, ¿sabes? Quise que se quedara en el barco, pero no pude convencerlo. Decidió venir aquí para ver cómo recibías nuestras noticias.**

**-Dudo de que tengas noticias que puedan interesarme.**

**-¿Tu mujer no le interesa?**

**Jacob se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos clavados en los del capitán.**

**-¿Qué pasa con mi mujer?**

**-Ella... es preciosa, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Cómo te atreves...? -Con un rugido de rabia, Jacob se lanzó hacia delante, se echó sobre el escritorio y aferró del cuello a Emmett. Fue necesario que Seth y Embry se unieran para librar al capitán. Sujetaron a Jacob agarrándole cada uno de un brazo.**

**-¡Si la llegas a tocar con un dedo, Hawke, te mataré!**

**Emmett se frotó el cuello que le dolía, pero había una chispa en sus ojos oscuros. Estaba satisfecho.**

**-¿Qué te dije, Embry? ¿Es ésta la reacción de un hombre a quien no le importa nada una mujer? -rugió.**

**-¡Mi mujer! -exclamó amenazador Jacob, antes que Embry encontrara palabras para decirle-. ¿Qué han hecho con mi mujer?**

**-Oh, esto es espléndido -dijo Emmett, riendo. Seth y Embry sujetaron con más fuerza a Jacob- Qué dulce venganza muchacho, sería inventar un cuento para atormentaros. Podría decirle que he secuestrado a su amada esposa, lo que es verdad, para ser sincero. Quería usarla para obligaros a venir a verme. No sabíamos que habías salido del país. Y... desgraciadamente yo ignoraba quién era vuestra esposa.**

**-¡No me digáis que Hawke, el capitán sin miedo, se sintió intimidado ante la familia de ella!**

**Esto fue recibido con tales carcajadas de parte de los tres, que Jacob se desconcertó.**

**Logró soltarse del apretón de Seth, después dirigió un poderoso golpe a la parte media del cuerpo de Embry. Pudo liberarse un momento, pero sólo un momento.**

**-Tranquilo, muchacho. -Emmett tendió la mano, indicando a Jacob que cesara de luchar- No quiero herirte -sonrió- Especialmente porque tardé semanas en recobrarme de nuestro último encuentro.**

**-¿Y crees que eso va a tranquilizarme? Yo tardé el mismo tiempo para recobrarme, y eso me impidió desalentar a Renesme... pero ese no es asunto vuestro.**

**-Depende de cómo lo veas, muchacho…. Sé que quisiste hacer que ella rompiera el compromiso. Es una lástima que no lo haya hecho -suspiró- pero ese no es el asunto.**

**-¡Habla de una vez! -exclamó Jacob-. ¿Qué le has hecho a Renesme?**

**-Mi querido amigo; Nissan nunca será dañada por mí. Es mi adorada sobrina.**

**-¿Nissan? Me importa un comino...**

**-¿De veras?**

**Había tanta sugerencia en la voz que Jacob se irguió, y su mente empezó a trabajar. Súbitamente, lo que no había notado antes, se hizo claro mientras miraba fijamente a Hawke. Hawke y el muchacho se parecían mucho entre sí y también se parecían a...**

**-¿Emmett Cullen?**

**-El mismo.**

**-¡Maldito y eterno infierno!-Emmett rió.**

**-No lo tienes tan mal. Comprenderás lo que yo he sentido al enterarme de que te habías casado con alguien de mi familia. Eso terminó con mis planes.**

**-¿Por qué? -replicó Jacob- Según tengo entendido su familia ha decidido ignorarle.**

**-Esto sucedió antes de nuestra reunión. Mis hermanos y yo nos hemos reconciliado, gracias a Nissan. Ella siempre sabe salirse con la suya.**

**-¿Verdad que sí? -dijo Jacob con la voz cargada de ironía- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por lo tanto? ¿Acaso has venido a felicitarme?**

**-No exactamente, muchacho. -Emmett sonrió- He venido a llevarte a casa.**

**Los ojos de Jacob llamearon.**

**-No será tarea fácil.**

**La sonrisa de Emmett pareció la de un tiburón.**

**-Vendrás con nosotros, de una u otra manera- Jacob miró consecutivamente a los hombres. Vio que hablaban en serio.**

**-Su escolta no es necesaria -Decidió actuar con la verdad- Mi propio barco ya está listo. Saldré con la marea matutina. Había decidido regresar a Inglaterra, de manera que no los necesitaré, señores.**

**-Si lo decís querido amigo -replicó Emmett dudoso.**

**-Digo la verdad.**

**-Que salgas de este puerto en su barco no es garantía de que volverás a Inglaterra… No, insisto en que vengas con nosotros.**

**Jacob empezó a enojarse de nuevo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-A mis hermanos no les gusta que hayas abandonado a su mujer. Quieren que vuelvas para poder vigilarte.**

**-¡Vaya absurdo entre los absurdos! No podrán tenerme en Inglaterra si deseo irme.**

**-Lo que hagas después de llegar a Inglaterra no es asunto mío -dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros- Me limito a cumplir las órdenes de Carlisle. Dijo que lo llevara a casa, y lo llevaré.**

**Cuando acompañaban a Jacob fuera de la habitación, Seth dijo en secreto a su padre:**

**-El tío Carlisle nunca dijo que debías llevarlo de vuelta. Sólo dijo que le informaras acerca del niño si dábamos con él.**

**-No he cumplido con las órdenes de mi hermano desde que soy mayor de edad, muchacho -suspiró el padre-. Y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora.**

**-Pero si se entera es probable que se enoje - Emmett rió.**

**-¿Dije acaso que quería que él disfrutara de la travesía?...**

**

* * *

**

Ahhhh no es maravilloso Emmett?... le hizo una prueba a Jake par comprobar si enserio la amaba, nuestro querido pirata es cupido también… viajo durante 6 meses solo para encontrarlo y desobedecer a Carlisle (Edward y Emmett lo hacen siempre)… que pasará cuando lleguen a Inglaterra, ¿Cómo creen que será el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas?... ¿Contemplará Edward en sus planes aún retar a duelo a Jake?, ¿Se convertirá Jake en un Eunuco?, ¿Será Nessie la que lo quiera castrar esta vez?... Son muchas preguntas que se responderán en el próximo capítulo que podrán leer cuando dejen los comentarios que tengan sobre este…. Espero que les haya gustado y dígname, aún no adoran al querido capitán?..

* * *

**Diosa pagana: y somos mas fuertes que un huracán y todos gritando yo howw!, Si, navegaremos con el capitán Hawke, con o sin la aprobación de Jacob, con su buena voluntad o sin ella, con si miembro o sin el… No! Eso si que no! Guarda ese cuchillo Emmett!, el vuelve a casa completo… no se si algo golpeado pero completo en general, ajajjajaja.**

**Así que mi hermosa lectora estás allí, por favor deja una generosa señal de vida, un pequeño review, para que no nos sintamos culpables de robarles horas al trabajo y el estudio para adaptar esta historia.**

**Besotes perversos Priscila**


	22. Chapter 22 EL SEÑOR TERCO Y EL MISTERIO

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

ESTAN ANSIOSAAASSS?... JAJAJA….. muchas me han dicho que actualice rápido… y como uds querids lectores son taaaannnn perooo taaaannn importtanntes para Diosapagana y para mi no voy a dejar que sigan con su ansiedad y su espera :- ) ¿somos buenas no?... bueno quieren saber que va a hacer Jake cuando se entere de todo lo que se a perdido?... aquí esta espero que los disfruten y gracias muchas muchas gracias por los mensajes que han dejado uds son lo máximo!

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 21 .- EL SEÑOR TERCO Y EL MISTERIO DEL CUARTO DE MÚSICA…

-¡Jacob! -Sarah se puso de pie cuando los tres hombres entraron en la sala de la casa de Jacob en Londres. Nessie se puso de pie más lentamente, y sus ojos se estrecharon. Unos hombres acompañaban a su marido.

-Tío Emmett! ¿es ésta obra tuya?

-Acabo de tropezar con él, tesoro.

-Bueno, puedes llevarlo de vuelta al lugar donde lo encontraste -dijo con voz tensa- Aquí no es bienvenido.

-Renesme -A Sarah se le cortó el aliento.

Nessie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, negándose tercamente a mirar a la tía de Jacob. En los últimos meses se había hecho muy amiga de Sarah, incluso había llegado a tomarle cariño. Pero nadie, ni los parientes de él ni los de ella, iban a hacer que Nessie aceptara a un hombre que había regresado a la fuerza. La humillación de esto era casi tan dolorosa como el abandono de él.

Jacob examinó a Renesme a hurtadillas, mientras fingía mirar a su tía. Tuvo ganas de golpear los puños contra cualquier cosa. Y también ganas de llorar. ¡No había más que verla! Sin duda ella ya estaba enterada del secreto de su estirpe, estaba enterada y lo despreciaba por esto. Lo vio en la línea dura de sus labios; en su postura tiesa, inconmovible.

De manera que Sulpicia se lo había dicho. Mucho mejor, si ella detestaba la idea de estar casada con un bastardo, era lo que se merecía por haberle obligado a casarse. Jacob, al ser traído a casa por el tío de ella y a la fuerza, había olvidado que estaba ya decidido a volver y que quería reconciliarse. Lo cierto es que había olvidado todo menos su furia.

-¿No soy bienvenido aquí, señora? -dijo con suavidad- Si no me equivoco, esta casa me pertenece.

Los ojos de Nessie se enfrentaron a él por primera vez. ¡Dios! Ya había olvidado hasta qué punto eran devastadores aquella mirada. Y estaba magnífico, con la piel muy tostada, el pelo con mechas decoloradas por el sol. Pero no iba a dejar que volviera a hechizarla.

-Ha olvidado señor, que se negó a compartir una casa conmigo… Para ser clara me diste su casa.

-Silverley, no mi casa de la ciudad. ¿Y qué diablos has hecho aquí? -preguntó, mirando todos los muebles nuevos y el papel floreado de la pared.

Nessie sonrió inocente, con voz dulce.

-Vamos, Jacob, ¿no te agrada? Claro que no estabas aquí conmigo para ayudarme a decorar, pero he sido cuidadosa con tu dinero. Sólo he gastado cuatro mil libras.

Emmett se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar su risa. Para Embry el techo se volvió de pronto fascinante. Sólo Sarah frunció el ceño. Los dos jóvenes se miraban ahora, furiosos.

-Jacob: ¿es ésta la manera de saludar a tu esposa después de siete meses?

-¿Qué haces aquí, tía Sarah?

-¿Y es esa la manera de saludarme a mí? -La expresión de la dama no se ablandó, suspiró - Para que sepas, esta casa es tan grande que creí que mi compañía le vendría bien a Renesme. No era correcto que tu mujer viviera aquí sola.

-¡Yo la dejé en Silverley! -gruñó él.

-¡No te atrevas a gritarle a Sarah! -le gritó a su vez Nessie - ¡Vete a vivir a Silverley con Sulpicia! A mí me encanta estar aquí.

-Creo que ambos regresaremos a Silverley -dijo él con voz fría- ahora que ya no tengo motivos para evitar a mi madre.

-Inaceptable – comenzó a contrarrestar Nessie

-No te he pedido permiso. Un marido no necesita el permiso de su mujer... para nada - dijo él con rudeza.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante el significado de aquello.

-Has perdido todos los derechos -dijo con orgullo. El sonrió.

-No los abandoné. Simplemente postergué el usarlos... hasta ahora. De todos modos tu familia se ha tomado tanto trabajo para volver a reunimos, que no quiero frustrarlos de nuevo. Desde luego voy a usar mis derechos -dijo con crueldad.

-Lady Nessie -dijo una criada de edad madura desde la puerta- Es la hora.

-Gracias, Tess -Nessie despidió a la niñera con un movimiento de cabeza, después se volvió a Emmett y a Embry y añadió - Sé que su intención ha sido buena, pero entenderán que no les agradezca el trabajo que se han tomado.

-Dijiste que te las podías arreglar muy bien Nissan -le recordó Emmett.

Ella sonrió por primera vez desde la llegada de ellos. Era su antigua sonrisa de picardía, y dio a ambos hombres un abrazo y un beso.

-Y así lo he hecho. Y lo seguiré haciendo. Y ahora, si me disculpan, señores, debo ocuparme de mi hijo.

Emmett y Embry soltaron estruendosas carcajadas cuando Nessie salió del cuarto. Jacob se había quedado como petrificado, clavado en el suelo, con la boca abierta, una expresión estupefacta en la cara.

-¿Qué te dije, Embry? -rugió Emmett- ¿Verdad que la expresión de la cara de él valía todas las molestias que hemos pasado?...

Jacob tragó su tercer brandy en veinte minutos y se sirvió otro. Emmett Cullen y Embry Sharpe, sus sombras durante tanto tiempo, acababan de salir de su casa, y él todavía sentía escozor por lo que se habían divertido a su costa. Pero, de todos modos, se dijo, tenía motivos más importantes para enojarse.

Estaba sentado en lo que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido su estudio, convertido ahora en sala de música. ¡Una sala de música! Si aquello no era una burla maligna, no sabía qué era. El estudio de un hombre era sagrado. Y ella no se había limitado a cambiar el estudio, lo había eliminado del todo.

¿Acaso había creído que él nunca iba a volver? ¿O había esperado que lo hiciera?

¡Maldita mujer! Su dulce y hermosa esposa se había convertido en una mujer vengativa, de mal carácter, del mismo estilo que sus dos tíos menores. ¡Malditos todos ellos!

Sarah recorría el cuarto lanzando miradas de desaprobación a Jacob cada vez que él se llevaba la copa de brandy a los labios. El ardía de resentimiento.

-¿Qué diablos hizo con mis papeles, mi escritorio, mis libros?

Sarah se esforzó en mantener la calma.

-Acabas de enterarte de que tienes un hijo. ¿Es esto lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde puso mis cosas?

Sarah suspiró.

-En el desván, Jake. Todo está ahí.

-¿Estabas presente cuando dio la vuelta a mi casa? -acusó él,

-Sí, estaba aquí.

-¿Y no procuraste impedirlo? -preguntó él incrédulo.

-Por el amor de Dios, Jake, te has casado. No podías seguir con una casa de soltero después de haberte casado.

-Yo no pedí tener una esposa -dijo él con amargura- Y esperaba que se quedara donde la dejé, no que se viniera a meter aquí. Si quería redecorar, ¿por qué diablos no se contentó con remodelar Silverley?

-Creo que Silverley le gusta tal como está.

-¿Entonces por qué no se quedó allí? -dijo él, furioso.

-¿Tienes acaso que preguntarlo?

-Qué problema había -dijo él sarcástico - ¿No quiso entregar las riendas mi querida madre?

-Renesme ha sabido ocupar allí el lugar que le corresponde, si te refieres a eso.

-¿Entonces se entendieron espléndidamente? Bueno, ¿por qué no? -Rió con amargura.- Ambas tienen algo en común al despreciarme como lo hacen.

-Eso es injusto, Jake.

-¡No me digas que vas a defender a tu hermana!

-No -contestó Sarah con tristeza.

-Ya veo. Te unes a Renesme. Bueno, querías que me casara con ella. ¿Estás contenta con el giro que han tomado las cosas?

Sarah movió la cabeza.

-Juro que ya no te reconozco. ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Jake? Ella es una chica maravillosa. Podría haberte hecho muy feliz.

Un súbito dolor invadió el pecho de él, casi lo sofocó. La felicidad con Renesme era algo que nunca iba a tener, por más que lo deseara. Pero Sarah no podía entender, porque

Sulpicia nunca le había dicho la verdad, las hermanas no se llevaban bien desde que él recordaba. Y si Sulpicia y Renesme no se lo habían dicho, desde luego que él no iba a hacerlo.

La dulce Sarah iba a compadecerle, y él no quería compasión. Era mejor que creyera que era el detestable personaje que todos pensaban que era.

Clavó los ojos en el vaso que tenía en la mano y murmuró:

-No me gusta que me fuercen.

-Pero lo hiciste -señaló Sarah-. Te casaste con ella. ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad?

-Eso no.

-Está bien. Entiendo. Estabas resentido, pero, ¿por qué no lo intentas ahora, Jake?

-¿Y hacer que se ría en mi cara? No, gracias.

-Ella está herida, eso es todo. ¿Qué esperabas, tras abandonar a tu esposa en el día de la boda?- Apretó con fuerza la mano sobre la copa.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? ¿Qué estaba herida?

-Sarah miró liada otro lado- Lo cierto es que...

-Es lo que he pensado.

-No me interrumpas, Jake -frunció el ceño con severidad-. Iba a decirte que no me ha hablado para nada de ti. Pero debes suponer que conozco algo a la muchacha tras haber vivido cuatro meses con ella.

- Ha tenido el acierto de no decirte lo que piensa de mí. Sabe que tienes alguna debilidad por mí.

-Simplemente no quieres doblegarte, ¿eh? -exclamó ella. El se negó a contestar y ella perdió la paciencia - ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Quieres que crezca en un hogar lleno de disputas... como creciste tú? ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él?

Jacob se levantó de un salto del asiento y estrelló la copa contra la pared.

Sarah quedó demasiado atónita para hablar y, tras un momento, él se explicó diciendo con voz ronca:

-No soy un tonto, tía. Tal vez ella le haya dicho a todo el mundo que el niño es mío, no podía decir otra cosa. Pero veremos si se atreve a decirme cara a cara esa mentira.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que tú y ella... que ustedes nunca...?

-Una vez, tía Ellie, sólo una vez. Y fue cuatro meses antes de casarnos.

La expresión de Sarah se dulcificó.

-Nessie dio a luz cinco meses después de la boda, Jake.

El se detuvo petrificado, después dijo con voz apagada:

-Un nacimiento prematuro.

-¡En modo alguno! -exclamó Sarah- ¿Cómo puedes suponerlo?

-Porque -dijo él- Ella me habría dicho que esperaba un niño para evitar que partiera si hubiera estado encinta cuando me fui. Y, si estaba de cuatro meses, tenía que tener la certeza. Y se hubiera notado algo, cosa que no sucedió. Debe haber estado encinta de dos o de un mes cuando yo me fui, y sin duda todavía ignoraba que esperaba un hijo.

-Jacob Black, hasta que no dejes de ser tan perverso no tengo nada que decirte... –Y tras esto, Sarah salió enfadada del cuarto.

Jacob aferró el botellón de brandy, a punto de arrojarlo contra algo, como había hecho con la copa. Pero, en lugar de esto, lo llevó a sus labios. ¿Por qué no?

Sí, ella se lo habría dicho en caso de estar encinta cuando se casaron. Recordó las veces que otros hombres la habían acompañado a su casa. En particular recordaba a George Fowler y la ira sangrienta que había experimentado al enterarse de esto ¿Acaso intuición? ¿Acaso no sabía que el maldito hijo de puta no iba a llevarla directamente a su casa?

Jacob estaba tan furioso que apenas podía pensar claramente. Había procurado no pensar en el niño desde el momento en que se entero de su existencia. ¿Acaso era hijo suyo?

Vería si ella era capaz de convencerle.

* * *

** Diosapagana: SI, Jacob se ha ganado el título del mas idiota del mundo. (Proclama esta escritora con Nessie a mi lado afirmando) Parece que nuestro Jake necesita que el capitán Hawke le de unos buenos golpes en la cabeza a ver si le vuelve lo sensato, ¿Cómo se preocupa por su estudio y no porque tiene un hijo? Idiota, sí, eso queda completamente claro, jajajajja**

**Así que lectora si te quieres unir a la lista para darle un par de golpes a nuestro Jake para que entre en razón, deja un precioso review, para sentir que las ganas homicidas no son solo mías, sino de todas en general, jajjajjaja.**

**Besos Perversos Priscila**

Lebasi - Aleinad : PRISCCIII... JEKE ES IDIOTA PERO ES LINDDOOOOO ASÍ QUE YOO NO ME SUMO... SE LO PERDONO POR LO BELLO Q ESTA (JEJEJEJE)... IGUAAL UDS LO GOLPEAN Y YO LO ATENDERÉ CUANDO LO DEJEN COMO LO DEJÓ EL CAPITAN HAWKE... QUE OPINAN UDS?


	23. Chapter 23 Prefiero estar con otros

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

HOLAA QUERIDAS LECTORAS.. AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO YOPOR AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAP... DESPUÉS QUE LEAN ESTE CAP DIGAN DE QUE LADO SE VAN A PONER... LA MAYORÍA QUIERE GOLPEAR A JAKE T_T... YO POR OTRO LADO ME UNO A QUE SI UDS CHICAS MALAS LO GOLPEAN YO LO ATIENDO Y LO CONSIENTO... ¿QUIEN VA CONMIGO?... DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO

**CAPITULO 22.- Prefiero estar con otros hombres antes que contigo... por ejemplo tu hijo**

Nessie sonreía ausente mientras el puñito se aferraba a su pecho. Alimentar a su hijo siempre había sido encantador para ella, pero hoy su mente estaba escaleras abajo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la boquita dejó de chupar.

-Está otra vez dormido, Nessie -murmuró Tess.

-Ah, sí, pero no por mucho tiempo- Con suavidad Nessie levantó al bebé contra el hombro y el palmeó la espalda.

-Tal vez ahora se quede dormido -murmuró Nessie a Tess cuando le ponía en la cama.

Pero, en el momento en que le puso boca abajo, la cabeza se irguió bruscamente, los pies empezaron a agitarse y los inquisitivos ojos azules se abrieron.

-Era de esperar -dijo Tess sonriendo- No necesita dormir tanto. Ya está creciendo.

-Entonces tengo que pensar en conseguir a alguien que te ayude.

-Por ahora no -replicó Tess, enfadada- cuando tenga seis meses y empiece a gatear, una ayuda será bienvenida.

-Como quieras -dijo Nessie riendo- Pero ahora vete a comer, me quedaré con él hasta que vuelvas.

-No, no puedes hacerlo, hijita. Tienes visitas abajo.

-Sí -suspiró Nessie- mi marido. Pero, como no tengo nada que decirle, no pienso bajar. Vete ahora, Tess. Y, por favor, ordena que me suban una bandeja, ¿quieres?

-Pero...

-No... -Nessie levantó de nuevo al bebé- Este caballerito es la única compañía que quiero esta noche.

Al irse Tess, Nessie abandonó toda pretensión de comportarse como una dama y se sentó en el suelo a jugar con su hijo, imitando sus sonidos y sus gestos, insistiendo en hacerlo sonreír. Todavía el bebé no reía, pero no iba a tardar en hacerlo, porque oía bastantes carcajadas alrededor. Los muchos visitantes, desde los criados hasta los tíos de ella, procuraban hacerle reír haciendo locuras que les ponían tan en ridículo como a ella misma.

¡Cuánto amaba a esta criatura! Poco antes de que naciera, Nessie había sido presa de una afortunada depresión. Pero, después de dar a luz, en un parto tan fácil que había sorprendido al médico, especialmente en una primeriza Nessie se llenó de alegría. Simple y naturalmente el niño iluminaba su vida. La verdad era que, en los últimos dos meses, había estado tan ocupada aprendiendo y disfrutando de su nueva maternidad, que apenas pensaba en Jacob, al menos, no más de una docena de veces por día.

-Pero ahora ha vuelto, amor. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -suspiró Nessie.

-Sin duda no esperas que te conteste eso, ¿no?

-¡Oh, Zafrina, me has asustado!

-¿Quieres que deje esto en el suelo? -Zafrina traía una bandeja con comida- Tropecé con la doncella cuando la traía.

-Déjala sobre la mesa, por favor -ordenó Nessie- Y ahora cuéntame tus encuentros con

Harris….

Jacob, para gran desdicha de su lacayo, le había dejado en Inglaterra. El pobre hombre se había sentido abandonado todos aquellos meses, y había sido especialmente desdichado desde que Nessie se había trasladado a la casa de la ciudad. Se mostraba abiertamente hostil, y él y Zafrina habían tenido algunas discusiones acaloradas, defendiendo sendos territorios.

Bruscamente, después de la llegada del niño, todo había cambiado. Harris se volvió cariñoso con Nessie, o, mejor dicho, con Zafrina. Y Zafrina y Harris se sorprendieron a sí mismos descubriendo que simpatizaban. Incluso habían salido juntos y se habían entendido espléndidamente, siempre que Zafrina no hiciera alguna crítica del vizconde. Zafrina dejó la bandeja con un golpe.

-No me importa nada de ese testarudo con el que he perdido el tiempo. Y no creo volver a salir con él. ¿Qué hizo en cuanto se enteró de que el vizconde estaba aquí? ¡Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, sino que corrió escaleras arriba para ver a Su Señoría! y yo podía haberle ahorrado la molestia. Tess acababa de decirme que habían pedido otra botella de brandy para la sala de música.

-¿La sala de música? …Ah, sí. -Nessie rió.

-Tess dice que él y lady Sarah estaban allí discutiendo -informó Zafrina.

-¿De veras? Pues no me interesa.

-Bah -se burló Zafrina- daría un ojo de la cara por saber qué decían de ti.

-¿Crees que discutían acerca de mí?

-Si no es así... ¿de qué hablarían?

-Es verdad, ¿de qué? -preguntó Jacob desde la puerta.

Zafrina se volvió sobresaltada, fastidiada por no haber cerrado la puerta. Nessie, que estaba en el suelo, levantó la cabeza para contemplar a su marido de cuerpo entero. Estaba tendida de espaldas, el niño sobre el pecho. Se sentó lentamente. Jacob se acercó a ella y vio una cabecita acostada sobre el hombro de ella, el puñito metido con firmeza en la boca. Las mechas de pelo negro y los vivaces ojos azules eran inconfundibles, un Cullen de los pies a la cabeza.

Se acercó y tendió la mano a Nessie.

-¿Haces esto con frecuencia, amor?

El tono meloso no la engañó. Había una línea dura en los labios, un brillo febril en los ojos. ¡No le gustaba para nada su hijo! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí de pie, mirándole, y no quedara deleitado? Su orgullo de madre ocupó el primer puesto. Aceptó la mano de él y se puso de pie, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, le volvió la espalda.

-Si nos has venido aquí para ver a Joshua, puedes irte -anunció con tono helado.

-Ah, pero he venido a verle -Jacob sonrió, sombrío.- ¿Se llama Joshua?

Nessie depositó con suavidad al niño en su cuna y se inclinó para besarle. Después se volvió y se enfrentó a su marido.

-Joshua Masen Cullen Black.

-Bueno, esos nombres toman en cuenta tu lado de la familia, ¿no?

El sarcasmo la hizo arder.

-Si querías que lo nombrara de acuerdo a tu familia debías haber estado presente cuando nació.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon. Dentro de un momento iban a insultarse, y esto era algo que ella no podía permitir en la habitación del niño.

-Zafrina, quédate con Joshua hasta que vuelva Tess, ¿quieres? -Después dijo a Jacob:-

Mis habitaciones están al otro lado del salón. Si quieres terminar esta conversación, es mejor que vayas a verme allí.

Nessie no le esperó: salió de la habitación, atravesó el salón y se dirigió a su salita.

Jacob la siguió, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de él. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró, furiosa.

-Si te agrada golpear puertas, te ruego que lo hagas en otra parte de la casa.

-¡Si me da la gana de golpear puertas, cosa que no he hecho hasta ahora, lo haré cuando quiera y en cualquier parte de mi casa! Contesta ahora: ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Qué podía contestarle? No iba a admitir que no había querido retenerlo de aquella manera. Y además no estaba segura de haber podido retenerlo: no había mostrado el más mínimo placer en verla a ella o a su hijo.

Finalmente se limitó a preguntar, con sencillez:

-¿Habría habido alguna diferencia?

-¿Cómo saberlo, puesto que no me lo dijiste? -Una nota sardónica entró en su voz -Naturalmente, está la posibilidad de que aún no lo supieras y, por consiguiente, no me lo pudiste decir.

-¿Cómo no iba a saber que estaba encinta de cuatro meses? –Sonrió - Es verdad que tuve pocos síntomas. Pero de cuatro meses... cualquier mujer se hubiera enterado!

El se acercó más, hasta quedar directamente ante el asiento de ella.

-Generalmente en un embarazo de cuatro meses los otros también se enteran -dijo con suavidad- Basta con ver cómo se expande la cintura. Pero no fue tu caso, amor.

Los ojos de Nessie se enfrentaron a los de él y se dilataron ante lo que leían.

-Crees que el niño no es tuyo -murmuró incrédula-. ¡No me sorprende que apenas lo hayas mirado! -Se puso de pie y él retrocedió para dejarla pasar. Ella habló dirigiéndose a la habitación en general. -¡Oh, esto es fabuloso! ¡Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensarlo!

Pero podía ver lo divertido de la situación y, en otras circunstancias, se habría reído.

Hubiera sido una perfecta venganza por la forma en que la había tratado, recibirlo ahora con el hijo de otro hombre. Pero ahora Nessie no tenía deseos de reír. Primaban la sorpresa de volver a verlo, y el feo choque de la desagradable conclusión a la que él había llegado.

Él le puso la mano en el hombro, obligándola a que le mirara.

-¿Es esta fingida sorpresa lo mejor que se te ocurre? Has tenido tiempo de sobra para inventar una excusa, para explicar por qué tu vestido de boda ceñía una cintura tan pequeña el día en que nos casamos. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué has inventado.

Los ojos dé ella, aquellos tajantes ojos agitanados, se estrecharon más al enfurecerse, pero mantuvo la voz tranquila.

-¿De veras? Podría decir que llevaba un corsé muy ajustado, si es que deseas que diga eso. ¿Lo creerías? ¿No? Tanto mejor, porque nunca he ajustado demasiado mis corsés.

-¿Entonces lo reconoces? -rugió él.

-¿Reconozco qué, Jacob? Te he dicho que tuve un embarazo bastante inusual. En verdad fue tan extraño, que empecé a preocuparme pensando que podía pasarle algo al niño cuando estaba embarazada de siete meses y vi a una mujer de cinco que me doblaba en tamaño... -Aspiró profundamente- El tío Carlisle afirma que a mi abuela le pasó lo mismo. La gente apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba encima, hasta que nacían los niños. Dijo que él y sus hermanos fueron todos muy pequeños al nacer, como Joshua, ¡pero mira cómo crecieron! Y tiene razón, porque Joshua crece a ojos vista, a saltos, perfectamente formado, perfectamente normal. Probablemente, un día será tan grande como su padre -terminó sin aliento, furiosa, aunque algo aliviada. Ya se lo había dicho todo. Lo que creyera o no creyera era cosa de él.

-Es una buena historia, original, mi amor. Por cierto, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Nessie movió la cabeza. El tenía ya una opinión formada y no iba a abandonarla tan fácilmente.

-Si no quieres reconocer a Joshua como hijo tuyo, no lo hagas. En verdad no me importa lo que pienses -dijo ella simplemente.

Jacob estalló:

-¡Dime que es mío! ¡Dímelo, simplemente!

-Es tuyo.

-No lo creo.

-Bien. -Asintió como si entendiera.- Disculpa ahora, pero la comida se me está enfriando.

Él le clavó los ojos, atónito, cuando ella pasó ante él y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿No intentas convencerme?

Nessie lo miró un momento y vaciló. La mirada enloquecida, débilmente esperanzada de él casi la ablandó. Pero ella había hecho todo lo que podía. Convencerse era algo que dependía de él.

-¿Para qué? -contestó- Joshua no te necesita. Me tiene a mí. Y desde luego, que no carecerá de cuidados masculinos, con tres tíos abuelos que lo adoran.

-¡No es posible, maldición! -rugió él- No permitiré que esos autocráticos locos hijos de puta eduquen a mi... -Cerro la boca de golpe, y la miró furioso - Vamos, vete a comer.

Al regresar a la habitación del niño, Nessie sonreía, y su buen humor estaba casi recuperado. Aquel estallido le daba, ciertamente, tema en qué pensar, ¿verdad?

Jacob se despertó lentamente y frunció el ceño ante el extraño ruido que le había despertado. El niño estaba llorando. Probablemente, tenía hambre.

Había reconocido el ruido, pero se mantuvo completamente despierto preguntándose cuántas veces iban a interrumpirle el sueño. No importaba. Mañana todos volverían a Silverley. Y si él se quedaba, sus habitaciones estaban más lejos de la habitación del niño.

¿Si se quedaba? ¿Por qué no iba a quedarse? Sulpicia lo había mantenido lejos de

Silverley durante años, pero Sulpicia ya le había perjudicado al hablarle a Renesme de su nacimiento. Después de esto, ya no podía hacerle más daño. Y él no iba a permitir que Renesme le mantuviera lejos de Silverley. Silverley era, recordó con orgullo, su hogar. ¡Todavía tenía ciertos derechos en este mundo!

La casa estaba ahora tranquila; la niñera sin duda había dado de comer al niño. ¿Se habría despertado Renesme? La imaginó en el cuarto contiguo, enroscada en la cama, probablemente dormida, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estos ruidos y podía dormir sin que le afectaran.

Como nunca la había visto antes en cama, no podía tener una imagen clara de ella.

¿Cruzaría las manos bajo la barbilla como una niña? ¿Tendría largos cabellos? El sólo la había visto cuando estaba peinada formalmente. ¿Qué ropa se pondría para dormir? No sabía nada de ella y, sin embargo, era su mujer.

Tenía todos los derechos del mundo para dar los pocos pasos que le separaban del dormitorio de ella, despertarla y meterse en su cama. La deseaba. Pero nunca lo haría. Ella ya no era la muchacha apasionada e inocente que le había entregado su doncellez en una tibia noche de verano.

Jacob ya había salido de la cama y se había puesto una bata, antes de tener este pensamiento. Muy pronto estuvo en el pasillo, entre el saloncito de Renesme y el cuarto de los niños. La puerta del dormitorio de ella estaba cerrada y por la ranura del borde de debajo de la puerta no salía luz. La puerta del cuarto de los niños estaba entreabierta y dejaba pasar una tenue luz. Una mujer canturreaba una conocida canción de cuna.

Jacob se detuvo con la mano apoyada en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Renesme. Pero oyó un ruido extraño en la habitación de los niños. A las amas de leche no les gustaba que se las molestara, pero él sintió de repente un fuerte deseo de entrar a ese cuarto y no en el de Renesme. Antes no había mirado detenidamente al niño. ¿No era este el mejor momento de hacerlo?

Jacob empujó la puerta del cuarto de los niños. La niñera, Tess, estaba profundamente dormida en una cama contra la pared. Una lámpara ardía en una mesa junto a un sillón acolchado. En ese sillón estaba Renesme amamantando a su hijo.

Quedó sorprendido. Las damas de cierta condición no amamantaban a sus hijos. No era correcto. El podía verla de perfil, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el niño, canturreando levemente. Los ricitos cortos que estaban entonces de moda le rodeaban la cara, y el resto del pelo, largo y brillante, caía en cascadas oscuras sobre el respaldo del sillón. Tenía puesta una bata blanca de mangas largas que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el camisón del mismo género, que había bajado por un lado, mostrando el pecho desnudo. La boca del niño chupaba ávidamente, una manita estaba apoyada encima del pezón, como manteniendo al pecho en su lugar.

Jacob estaba como hipnotizado. Insólitos sentimientos se agitaban en el fondo de su ser, sentimientos de ternura que le tenían como embrujado. Inclusive cuando ella sintió la nueva presencia y le miró, él no se movió.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Un largo rato se miraron en silencio. Ella no dejaba ver ni sorpresa ni cólera. Él no sintió la antigua hostilidad. Parecían tocarse el uno al otro sin manos, como si pasara entre ellos una corriente que trascendía sus diferencias.

Renesme fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

-Lamento que Joshua te haya despertado.

Jacob se sacudió.

-No, no, no es nada. No... No esperaba que estuvieras aquí -Luego preguntó tímidamente -¿No has podido encontrarle un ama de leche?- Nessie sonrió.

-Nunca traté de encontrarla. Cuando Tess me dijo que mi madre había roto la tradición y me había amamantado, decidí hacer lo mismo con Joshua. Y nunca lo he lamentado.

-¿No te esclaviza mucho?

-No tengo nada que hacer y no quiero ir a ningún lugar en el que este alejada de Joshua por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que no puedo hacer muchas visitas, pero eso no me aflige-

El no supo que decir. Sin embargo, no quería irse.

-Nunca he visto a una madre dando de mamar a su hijo. ¿Te molesta? –preguntó torpemente.

-Es tu... no, no me molesta -terminó de decir ella, con la mirada fija en el niño.

El se recostó un instante contra la puerta, examinándola.

¿Era suyo aquel niño? Ella decía que sí. Sus propios instintos le decían que así era.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía negando tercamente la verdad? Dejar a una esposa que se nos ha impuesto a la fuerza, es una cosa. Pero dejar a una esposa embarazada, era otra. Es verdad que ella no se lo había dicho. Pero el alejamiento de él, el haberla dejado sola con su embarazo, había sido algo despreciable. Era como una maldición. Ella le había puesto en esa situación al guardar el secreto de su estado. ¿Y cómo diablos iban a salir de esta complicación?

Nessie cambió al niño de posición para darle el otro pecho. Jacob quedó sin aliento al ver los dos pechos blancos y redondos en el momento en que ella se tapaba uno de ellos.

Se acercó lentamente a Renesme, atraído a pesar de él y no se detuvo hasta que llegó junto al sillón. Ella le miró, pero él no se animó para no ceder a la tentación de tocarla. El mantenía los ojos fijos en el niño, pero al hacerlo, estaba mirando el pecho de ella, el nacimiento de la garganta, los labios. ¿Cómo reaccionaría en el caso de que él la besara? Y se agachó para intentarlo.

Jacob sintió el aliento de ella antes de que su boca le tocara los labios. Su beso fue breve y tierno, levísimo, y terminó antes de que ella pudiera apartarse. El se enderezó, siempre sin encontrarle la mirada.

-Es un hermoso niño, Renesme.

Pasó un rato largo antes de que ella contestara:

-Me gusta pensar que lo es- El sonrió, vacilante.

-En este momento le tengo envidia.

-¿Por qué?

El miró directamente los claros ojos azules.

-¿Es necesario preguntar?

-Tú no me necesitas, Jacob. Es algo que pusiste muy claro antes de irte. ¿Acaso has cambiado de idea?

Él se puso tenso. Ella quería que él empezara a suplicarle, era evidente. Renesme había jurado que nunca le iba a perdonar y probablemente cumpliría su palabra. El no la culpaba, pero no iba a empeorar las cosas con su comportamiento. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin decir palabra.

* * *

**Diosapagana: ¿Qué significará ese beso tan tierno que casi le ha robado Jake a nuestra querida Nessie? Significa que dejara el dolor correr y asumirá que esa hermosa morena es lo único que necesita para ser feliz o seguirá en su estado de negación. Veremos, veremos y luego lo averiguaremos.**

**Así que mí querida lectora si estas allí, deja un mensaje de vida, un pequeño review, para sentir que nuestro trabajo en esta adaptación también alegra tus horas.**

**Besos Perversos Priscila**

**PD: a la lectoras que quieran los libros de Lindsey, mándeme un PM con su mail separado por espacios, pasare todas las Sagas y libros sueltos, salvo la saga Mallory, ya que tanto Lebasi-Aleinad y yo continuaremos adaptando por lo menos los tres siguientes libros.**

**Lebasi-Aleinad: CHICS... ¿SABEN QUE SIGNIFICA LO QUE ACABA DE ESCRIBIR MI QUERIDA PRISCI?... SIII!.. VOLVEMOS CON OTRA HISTORIA CUANDO SE ACABE ESTA. Y CON OTRA Y CON OTRA Y CON OTRA... POR LO MMENOS TRES ... ESPERO QUE LES ENTUSIASME SABER ESO PORQUE NOSOTRAS LOS ESTAMOS XD... ADIVINEEENNN DE QUIEN VA A TRATAR EL PROXIMO LIBROO...  
**


	24. Chapter 24 NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA, NUNCA

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

HOLAA... NO LES VOY A DECIR MUCHO.. SOLO UNA COSA ... ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁAAAAAAAAAAAA!...

**CAPITULO 23**** NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA... Y MENOS SI NO ME HACES EL AMOR**

Hablaba en serio. Estaba decidido a que empaquetaran todo y se fueran a Silverley ese mismo día. Jacob hizo su anuncio a la hora del desayuno, atreviéndose a dar como excusa que no podía vivir en una casa donde no había un estudio. ¿Qué podía decir ella, ella que le había dado esa misma excusa en un lejano momento de irritación? ¡Un hombre exasperante!

Bueno, lo cierto es que ella no iría sin Sarah. Sólo le faltaba estar confinada en el campo con dos personas enemigas. Pero no había que decírselo a Jacob, le advirtió a Sarah. Sarah se negó en un primer momento, pero persistió hasta cedió.

De tal modo que el resto del día todos estuvieron muy ocupados salvo Jacob, que iba de un lado a otro y echaba miradas satisfechas por la perturbación que había provocado.

Nessie no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su familia. Tuvo que conformarse con unas notas garabateadas de prisa. Pero, pese a que todos ayudaron -todos menos Jacob- ya era casi de noche cuando subieron el último baúl al carretón extra que les esperaba.

Nessie no hablaba con el vizconde. Pero la irritación que sentía hacia él era más profunda que la contrariedad del momento. Lo cierto es que había quedado trastornada por el encuentro de la última noche. No sabía qué había estado buscando Jacob esa noche, pero había logrado que ella no pudiera conciliar ya el sueño. No era porque la hubiera besado.

Cuando ella se esforzaba en ser sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que el motivo era que él no había ido más allá de aquel beso.

Esta era la causa de su confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera deseándole después de todo lo que le había hecho? Pero lo cierto es que le deseaba.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Desde luego, no esta dispuesta a perdonarlo. No lo iba a hacer.

No debía pensar en el de ese modo. Sarah, Tess y el niño ocuparon el coche más grande, con Nessie y Jacob, mientras que Zafrina, Harris y la criada de Sarah se acomodaron en el coche más pequeño. Rodeado de tres mujeres, Joshua pudo contar con pechos acogedores para apoyar en ellos su cabecita.

Casi todo el tiempo viajaba en silencio y las mujeres, ahora que podían descansar, conversaban tranquilamente. Jacob adoptó deliberadamente una actitud de hastío ante sus charlas. Ellas, por su parte, no lo tomaron en cuenta y Nessie llegó al extremo de que no vaciló en bajarse el hombro del vestido y dar de mamar al niño, pese a que él parecía agitarse en su asiento. ¡Que se atreviera a decir algo! ¡Que se atreviera!

En este momento se produjo un cambio de ánimo en Jacob. Le había divertido el aire altanero de su mujer, e incluso las miradas heladas de su tía, porque la dulce Sarah nunca había podido estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él. Le sorprendió un poco que ella fuera a

Silverley, porque no había vuelto allí desde la muerte de su padre, seis años antes. Se le ocurrió que Sarah creía que Renesme necesitaba apoyo

Era un depravado por haberse conmovido ante el mero hecho de ver a Renesme amamantando al niño, pero lo cierto es que estaba conmovido. Una voz compasiva murmuraba en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que había sido demasiado duro consigo mismo. Renesme siempre le había producido este efecto.

Pero el comprenderlo no le sirvió de mucho. Renesme iba a detener sus avances. Y él se convertiría en un imbécil si cortejaba a su propia mujer, ¿verdad? Si compartieran la misma habitación, era probable que la proximidad le ayudara. Después de todo ella era una mujer apasionada. Pero la casa que acababan de dejar y la casa a la que iban, eran tan grandes que no era necesario que compartieran un cuarto.

Sólo había una manera de compartir un cuarto con ella, por absoluta necesidad, lo que no era muy probable... ¿o lo era? ¡Dios santo, sí! Había una manera y él casi había perdido la oportunidad, porque estaban ya a más de medio camino de Silverley. La idea recorrió su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que podía dar resultado.

Sin analizar más el plan, en el que probablemente podían aparecer fallos, Jacob ordenó al cochero que se detuvieran en la siguiente posada.

-¿Paso algo? -preguntó Sarah.

-Nada, tía Sarah. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que esta noche prefiero una comida caliente en lugar del refrigerio frío que nos espera en Silverley si llegamos a una hora tan tardía.

-Pero todavía no es tan tarde. Yo creía que casi estábamos allí -intervino Renesme.

-No tan cerca, amor. Y estoy hambriento no puedo esperar.

La posada a la que llegaron era un lugar donde Jacob era bien conocido. Conocía lo bastante al dueño como para decirle exactamente lo que deseaba…..

Nessie reía al dirigirse a la cama. Zafrina se había ido tras reprenderla severamente mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse. Zafrina creía que Nessie estaba borracha. Bueno, naturalmente no lo estaba. Pero Sarah sí que lo estaba. Aquello era gracioso, ya que Nessie se había visto obligada a acompañar a la tía a su cuarto, donde la doncella de Sarah la había reprendido también. Los criados eran muy atrevidos hoy en día. Sarah sólo había consumido... ¿qué? Media docena de vasos de aquel delicioso vino que el posadero había reservado justamente para ellos. Se lo había dicho a Jacob. Nessie había bebido también mucho y se sentía maravillosamente bien, pero desde luego no estaba embriagada. Simplemente era más tolerante que Sarah.

Se dejó caer en la cama, se relajó y luego volvió a ponerse erguida. Este no era el amplio dormitorio de Silverley, pero una noche pasaba pronto. En medio de la comida, Jacob les dijo que se tomaran su tiempo; explicó que, en su apresuramiento, había actuado absurdamente; su disculpa era que no estaba acostumbrado a viajar con una comitiva tan numerosa. Se había dado cuenta de que era desconsiderado llegar tan tarde a Silverley sin previo aviso, obligando a los sirvientes a salir de sus camas para preparar los cuartos, atender a los caballos y ocuparse del equipaje. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor llegar por la mañana y había tomado cuartos en la posada para todos.

La cena fue prolongada y agradable; Jacob se esforzaba en hacerse perdonar por las molestias que les había causado. Se mostraba encantador e hizo reír varias veces a su tía con sus ocurrencias. Muy pronto Nessie compartió las risas con ellos, deseando que Zafrina, Tess y los otros criados lo estuvieran pasando igualmente bien.

Nessie bostezó y tendió una mano para apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y Jacob entró en el cuarto.

Nessie se sintió vagamente divertida cuando lo vio de pie en la puerta. Pero él no se disculpo por su error. ¿Acaso no era un error? ¿Por qué estaba en su cuarto?

-¿Buscabas algo, Jacob?

El sonrió. Una mirada circular le hizo ver que los baúles de ella habían sido subidos, pero que el equipaje de el aún permanecía en el coche. Harris había protestado por las medidas tomadas, especialmente cuando sé le dijo que debía dormir en las caballerizas con los criados, confirmando así la versión de que la posada estaba repleta y no podía dar alojamiento cómodo a todos.

Nessie frunció el ceño cuando él hizo un ademán para quitarse la chaqueta.

-Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Me voy a acostar -contestó él con voz indiferente.

-Pero...

-¿No te lo dije? -Frunció el ceño- Estaba seguro de habértelo dicho.

Ella pareció confundida.

-¿De haberme dicho que?

-Que aquí solamente hay tres dormitorios. Mi tía y su criada ocupan uno. Tu criada y la niñera otro, con una cuna que pusieron allí para Joshua. Sólo queda este cuarto.

Se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y se quitó las botas. Los ojos de Nessie se dilataron mientras contemplaba las anchas espaldas.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí? -La voz sonó muy aguda, chillona.- ¿Aquí?

-¿Dónde quieres que duerma? -contestó él, tratando de parecer ofendido.

-Pero...

Ella no pudo proseguir, porque él se dio la vuelta y la miró, turbándola con su cercanía.

-¿Acaso hay algo malo en hacerlo? -preguntó Jacob- Después de todo estamos casados. Y te aseguro que puedes sentirse perfectamente a salvo en la misma cama conmigo.

¿Es necesario que le recordara que ella ya no le inspiraba ningún deseo?

-Espero que no ronques... -dijo ella, por pura malignidad.

-¿Roncar, yo? Por supuesto que no.

-En ese caso, supongo que compartir el cuarto una noche no tiene mayor importancia. No te desnudes del todo. ¿De acuerdo?

-No puedo soportar la ropa apretada.

-Entonces voy a apagar la luz, si no te molesta -dijo ella.

-¿Para que mi desnudez no te escandalice? Por supuesto.

¿Había un tono divertido en la voz? ¡El muy sinvergüenza! Lo mejor era no tomarlo en cuenta.

Levanto la lámpara con las dos manos -no quería que él la acusara de ebria- pero le resultó muy difícil encontrar el borde de las sabanas dobladas para meter los pies por debajo.

Cuando finalmente lo logró, Jacob había acabado de desnudarse y, con toda facilidad, levantó las sabanas en el mismo momento en que lo hacía ella. El peso de el se hizo sentir y

Nessie debió asir el borde de las sabanas para que él no se envolviera enteramente en ellas.

Se mantuvo tensa como una tabla, tratando de no rozarle con ninguna parte de su cuerpo,

-Buenas noches, esposa- Nessie frunció el ceño.

-Buenas noches, Jacob.

No había pasado un minuto y él ya estaba roncando. Nessie lanzó una exclamación de fastidio. ¡Roncar yo! ¿Cómo era posible dormir con este tormento? Esperó un minuto más y finalmente le sacudió un hombro.

-Jacob...

-Ten piedad, querida -farfulló él. Una vez basta por hoy.

-¿Una vez?... ¡Oh! -exclamó ella, sorprendida al comprender lo que él había querido decir. Él creía estar con otra mujer, una mujer que solicitaba de nuevo sus caricias. ¡Qué idea!

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada. Un momento después él volvió a roncar, pero esta vez ella se limitó a rechinar los dientes. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jacob giró hacia ella y una de sus manos se detuvo alarmantemente cerca de sus pechos. Una de las piernas de él se apoyó en el muslo de ella.

Le pasó por la cabeza que el pecho que se apretaba contra su brazo estaba desnudo, que la pierna que estaba encima de ella también lo estaba, que... ¡Santo Dios! Si se movía él iba a despertarse. Y esta intimidad traía de vuelta sentimientos que era mejor olvidar... No era posible dormir así.

Muy suavemente ella trató de levantar la mano de él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, la respiración se aceleró. Pero él seguía durmiendo ignorante de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez más Nessie trató de librarse, despegando los dedos de él uno a uno, lentamente. Cuando se libró de la mano, ésta se alejó por su cuenta, pero no en la dirección que ella hubiera querido. La mano se deslizó lentamente por el vientre de ella, llegó a la prominencia del pubis y volvió a subir, deteniéndose en el otro pecho. En ese momento, la rodilla de él se movió y rozó las caderas de ella. Los dedos acariciaban su pecho.

-Muy... agradable -el aliento de él le rozó la mejilla: estaba murmurando mientras dormía.

El gemido partió de lo profundo de ella, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se ruborizara violentamente. Esto era una locura. El estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo podía inspirarle estas sensaciones cuando estaba durmiendo?

Era culpa la tenía el vino. Así debía ser, porque ella casi deseaba ser el hombre, él la mujer, para echarlo boca arriba, montarse sobre él y satisfacer su creciente dolor. Debía correr el riesgo de despertarle. Debía hacer que ocupara el lado de la cama que le correspondía.

-Jacob... -susurró-. Jacob, tienes que...

-Eres insistente, querida. ¿Verdad? -Tendió una mano y se la pasó bajo la nuca, acercando la cara de ella a la suya.- Ven entonces ya que insistes.

Los labios calientes se pegaron a los de ella, suaves al principio, después apasionados.

La mano que estaba en la nunca inició una suave caricia, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera.

-Ah, querida -murmuró él con voz sorda, mientras sus labios le recorrían una mejilla y mordisqueaban el lóbulo de una oreja- Tendrías que insistir mucho más.

Nessie se sintió colmada de deleite erótico. ¿Qué importaba que él no estuviera del todo despierto y no supiera lo que estaba haciendo? Posó la mano en la nuca de él e hizo presión para mantenerlo cerca.

Jacob hubiera querido gritar de triunfo. Al aceptar su beso, ella había sellado su destino. Sus labios se movieron por el cuello, haciendo cálidas caricias. Rápida, hábilmente él desató el camisón y con un brusco movimiento lo hizo pasar sobre la cabeza de ella y lo arrojó lejos.

La mano de Nessie que estaba en el cuello de él se apartó cuando él le quitó el camisón y se posó de nuevo en el hombro de Jacob. Los músculos de él se pusieron tensos cuando ella le tocó. Ella se estremeció de placer al comprobar su poder. Ya no podía echarse atrás. El era suyo esta noche, lo supiera o no.

Los dedos de ella se deslizaron por la espalda de él. La piel era suave y caliente. Ella apretó suavemente, después pellizcó, suavizó la presión, complaciéndose en poder tocarle de nuevo. ¡Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo! Y él le hacía recordar ahora cómo habían sido las cosas la primera vez. Los labios de Jacob habían trazado una línea ardiente desde la garganta de ella hasta sus muslos. El parecía ebrio con el olor y el sabor de ella. La piel de Nessie era tan firme y tan sedosa como la noche que él le había arrebatado su virginidad. El cuerpo de ella no había cambiado después del parto, salvo que los pechos eran ahora más redondos; se hubiera dicho que él tenía casi miedo de tocarlos, aunque ansiaba hacerlo. Pero ahora eran del niño y él no quería que ella pensara en su hijo. No quería que ella pensara en nada.

La cabeza de Nessie se movía a uno y otro lado, su pulso se aceleraba. Si Jacob no ponía fin a la exquisita tortura de sus dedos indagadores, muy pronto ella iba a empezar a suplicarle.

Sin duda él leyó sus pensamientos, pues su largo cuerpo se puso encima de ella, el deseado peso. Nessie levantó las piernas y enlazó las caderas de él en el momento en que la cálida carne de él la penetraba, la colmaba, avanzaba en sus profundidades.

La boca de él se apretaba contra la de ella, sofocando sus gritos de placer con besos enfermizos. Ella respondía a cada embate de él, con los brazos trenzados detrás de la cabeza de Jacob, los dedos prendidos en su pelo.

El momento culminante llegó para los dos a la vez, con una fulgurante intensidad, una vibración tras otra, que pasó por encima de ellos. Un placer encontrado y saboreado, la pasión colmada. El mundo desapareció en la misma marea y los dos durmieron, el uno enlazado en los brazos del otro.

**

* * *

**

**Diosapagana: que extraño sonambulismo tiene nuestro querido chucho! Jajajajajaja ¿Pero que pasara a la mañana siguiente? AHH, tendrán que esperar para ver. **

**Así que mi querida lectora, ayuda a saber que estas allí con una brillante señal de vida, un pequeño review para no sentirnos culpables de robarle tiempo al trabajo y al estudio. **

**Besos Perversos Priscila**


	25. Chapter 25  AHORA LO SÉ, USTESDES SON

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

HOLAA QUERIDAS LECTORAS... AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO CON UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO (DENSE CUENTA LO BUENAS QUE SOMOS... ESTAMOS ACTUALIZANDO TODOS LOS DÍAS)... ESTÁ HISTORIA ESTÁ EN SU MEJOR PUNTO ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO QUE PIERDAN EMOSIÓN... PERO AHORA LES VOY A METER UNA NUEVA IDEA EN SUS CABECITAS... COMENZAREMOS CON ESTÁ PREGUNTA ... ¿DE QUIEN CREEN QUE VA A SER LA PROXIMA HISTORIA?... ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REWIES QUE TANTO NOS HACEN FELICES... YA LO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE PERO TNGO Q VOLVER A DECIRLO UDS SON LO MAXIMO... DISFRUTEN EL CAP

* * *

**CAPITULO 24.- AHORA LO SÉ, USTEDES SON PARTE DE MI ALMA!...**

Jacob se despertó al oír que golpeaban la puerta, y fue consciente de dos cosas simultáneamente. Estaba acostado con sus miembros entrelazados con los de Renesme, y la persona que había llamado a la puerta no iba a esperar que la invitaran a pasar.

Encontrar a su mujer a su lado fue una gratísima sorpresa, que agitó maravillosos recuerdos. Se volvió hacia la puerta, musitando un juramento. La doncella de Renesme estaba allí de pie, con una vela en la mano, Joshua apoyado contra su hombro y sostenido por la otra. Una expresión de ridícula sorpresa invadió su cara.

-¿No tienes costumbre de esperar a que te digan que pases? -gruñó Jacob. Pero Zafrina no se intimidó.

-No es la costumbre que tenemos, milord, no cuando se trata de entrar al cuarto de lady

Nessie.

-Bueno, lady Nessie no está sola y, si te das la vuelta, me pondré presentable.

Zafrina contuvo el aliento cuando él se puso de pie sin más. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la cera de la vela cayó sobre el suelo. ¿Qué hacia él en la cama de Nessie? La pobre chica había quedado con el corazón destrozado cuando él la había abandonado, y ahora él estaba de vuelta y, según ella sospechaba, sin siquiera haberse disculpado.

-Puedes darte la vuelta ahora y decir qué deseas- Zafrina se encrespó. Miró vacilante por encima del hombro mientras él se interponía, bloqueando la vista de la cama.

Desconfiada, ella preguntó:

-¿Sabe ella que está aquí?- Jacob rió.

-Mi querida amiga, ¿de qué me estás acusando?- Zafrina se puso muy tiesa procurando pensar en algo que decir. -¿Hay algún problema que te trae aquí en medio de la noche? -preguntó Jacob, antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

-He traído a lord Joshua para el último amamantamiento -explicó ella, haciendo que él se preguntara cómo había podido olvidar tan rápido que el niño requería ser atendido en medio de la noche.

Zafrina prosiguió, como si leyera los sentimientos de él.

-Es molesto por supuesto, pero no habrá que amamantarlo tan tarde en poco tiempo.

Hace unas pocas noches que está durmiendo bastante bien. Es el viaje y el cuarto desconocido: por eso está tan inquieto ahora.

-Está bien. Puedes dármelo.

Zafrina dio un paso hacia atrás, asombrada.

-Le ruego que me disculpe milord, pero, ¿no sería mejor que se fuese del cuarto por un momento?

-No, no sería mejor -dijo Jacob con firmeza- En cambio tú puedes hacerlo….. No, mi buena mujer, no creo poder satisfacer las necesidades del niño, de modo que no tienes por qué mirarme de ese modo. Se lo pasaré a su madre y te lo mandaré de vuelta cuando haya terminado.

Tendió las manos hacia Joshua y Zafrina se vio forzada a obedecer, aunque hizo una advertencia.

-Hay que tener cuidado. Debe sostenerle la cabeza... eso es, así. ¡No es una muñeca de trapo! - Él hizo una mueca de impaciencia y ella se apresuro a irse.

Jacob suspiró. No había escapatoria era necesario despertarla. ¡Que fastidio!. Ella había dormido el tiempo suficiente para que los efectos del vino se hubieran disipado, y se iba a sentir sobresaltada por su presencia. Ay, ¿porqué no podía el niño mamar sin necesidad de despertarla? Los bonitos pechos estaban desnudos y estaba echada de lado ¿No podría el niño arreglárselas solo?

Levantó cuidadosamente al niño y lo puso junto a Renesme. No pasó nada. Jacob se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué diablos no funcionaba? ¿Por qué los niños no tenían el instinto apropiado? Volvió la carita hacia ella, hasta que la mejilla del bebé rozó el pezón, pero la cabecita volvió a apartarse y Joshua, contrariado, hizo sonidos de descontento.

Exasperado, Jacob se echó detrás de Joshua y le acostó de lado, acercando la boca del niño al pezón. Luego buscó una posición justa, hasta que por fin el niño encontró el pezón y empezó a mamar.

Jacob sonrió, contento consigo mismo y con el niño. Sosteniendo la cabecita por la nuca, manteniéndola firmemente junto a su fuente de nutrición, Jacob pudo contemplar a sus anchas a la madre y al niño. _"Es una suerte que le deseo a todo padre reciente",_ se dijo.

Y casi chasqueó la lengua, como comentando su propia inventiva. Se sentía muy orgulloso. Este niño era su hijo ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar un mal rato a quien dijera lo contrario, y él había contribuido a alimentarle. En todo caso, había acercado el niño a su alimento. Era más o menos lo mismo. Y pudo entender un poco lo que Renesme debía sentir cada vez que le amamantaba. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Mientras los contemplaba, se sintió nuevamente invadido por la oleada tierna y cálida que había sentido la noche anterior, y también por un sentido de posesión. Esta era su mujer, éste era su hijo. Le pertenecían. Había que hacer algo para que ellos lo supieran y lo aceptaran.

Jacob tenía más seguridad ahora con el niño en brazos, cuando avanzó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que Zafrina compartía con la niñera. Incluso se las había arreglado para hacer girar a la madre y al niño, de tal modo que el otro pecho de Renesme, rebosante de leche, pudiera ser utilizado. Y había logrado todo esto sin despertarla.

Zafrina abrió la puerta; tenía aire de pocos amigos. Éste era un buen momento, pensó, para que empezaran a aceptarlo.

-Dime algo, Zafrina. Esa animosidad que te inspiro... ¿es tuya personal o es sólo un reflejo de los sentimientos que tiene hacia mí tu señora?

Zafrina, que tenía muchos más años que Jacob, se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba:

-Las dos cosas. No debió haber regresado. Ella estaba muy bien sin usted y volverá a estarlo cuando se haya marchado.

-¿Cuándo me haya ido? -Estaba realmente escandalizado- ¿Quieres que me vaya cuando sólo he acabado de llegar?

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Zafrina, metiéndose en honduras-. Usted no la quiere como esposa. Y eso es algo que ella sabe muy bien.

-¿Y si yo no me voy, Zafrina? ¿Qué va a pasar, entonces? -preguntó bajando la voz.

Zafrina se mantuvo firme. No iba a hacerla vacilar tan fácilmente.

-Que le hará la vida imposible, es lo que va a pasar. Por otra parte es lo que mereces, si me permite decirlo…. milord. Tess y yo no hemos criado a una niña tonta, se lo aseguro. No es posible ofender dos veces a una Cullen.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. Había escuchado bastante Si alguien conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Renesme, era Zafrina, y la criada había sido lo bastante franca para decirle la verdad. ¿Tendría razón? ¿No había ninguna esperanza para él y Renesme?

Eran las ocho y cuarto, y Zafrina daba vueltas por el cuarto, muy atareada, sacudiendo el vestido violeta, y la chaqueta de manga corta que se iba a poner Nessie. Esta estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, jugando con Joshua. Ya le había dado de mamar y estaba esperando que Tess viniera a llevárselo.

-Me sorprende que Joshua haya dormido toda la noche de un tirón. ¿No te sorprende a ti, Zafrina? Yo había pensado que el ambiente extraño iba a ponerle nervioso.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas que yo lo traje aquí anoche?

Nessie levantó la mirada confundida.

-Milord lo trajo de vuelta, bien comido y tranquilo -dijo Zafrina- Estoy segura de que él hubiera querido que le felicitasen por haber alimentado al niño, pero no veo cómo pudo hacerlo, a menos que los hombres estén hechos ahora de otro modo...

-¿Jacob te llevó de vuelta al niño?

-Así es, y me doy cuenta de que no lo recuerdas. Te dije que el exceso de vino...

-... Cállate -exclamó Renesme interrumpiéndola-. Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Sólo fue un instante y... oh, no importa. Llévaselo a Tess, hazme el favor. Siento que voy a tener dolor de cabeza.

-No me sorprende, con todo esto...

-¡Zafrina!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Nessie se tendió en la cama. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella sabía que

Jacob había pasado la noche con ella. Recordaba que él había entrado al cuarto y se había quedado dormido enseguida. ¿Qué había pasado después?... Sí, podía acordarse del resto.

Pero, ¿por qué no podía acordarse de haber dado de mamar a Joshua a mitad de la noche?

Se preguntó si podía tener seguridad de alguna cosa. Tal vez ella se había quedado dormida un poco después de Jacob, y quizá había soñado todo el resto. Entonces recordó que al despertarse tenía puesto el camisón. ¡Oh! ¿Era posible que todo hubiera sido un sueño?

Más tarde, cuando salieron en el coche, Jacob parecía estar de muy mal humor. Arrinconado en un ángulo, apenas se dignaba a abrir la boca. ¡Qué diferencia con la noche anterior, a la hora de la comida! ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?

Las tres mujeres exhalaron un suspiro unánime cuando finalmente llegaron a Silverley.

Les estaban esperando. Las puertas de la gran mansión estaban abiertas de par en par y un montón de criados se disponían a bajar el equipaje. Se hubiera dicho que todos los sirvientes habían salido para dar la bienvenida a su señor; incluso la condesa estaba de pie en el umbral.

Un poco tarde, Nessie comprendió que toda esta agitación era provocada por Joshua, el nuevo patrón. Uno por uno, los criados trataron de verle cuando ella bajó del coche y se dirigió a las grandes puertas dobles de entrada.

Sulpicia lanzó una dura mirada a Joshua antes que sus fríos ojos repararan en Nessie y

Jacob.

-Ya veo -dijo abruptamente- traes el bastardo a la casa.

Sarah tragó aire, lanzó a su hermana una mirada furibunda y se metió en la casa. La pobre Tess se puso roja como la grana y agradeció a Dios que Zafrina no hubiera estado cerca para oír aquello.

Jacob, que estaba detrás de Nessie, se puso rígido, pero en su cara no hubo ni asomo de emoción. Estaba, convencido de que el insulto estaba dirigido a él, no al niño. Sulpicia nunca iba a cambiar. Su alma estaba tan llena de amargura, que el veneno a veces rebosaba.

Nessie se detuvo de golpe, la cara encendida por la cólera, y fijó los ojos en la condesa. Al parecer Sulpicia estaba encantada de haber logrado molestar a todos los que la habían oído.

En voz baja, dijo Nessie:

-Mi hijo no es un bastardo, lady Sulpicia. Si vuelve a llamarlo de ese modo, me obligaras a usar la violencia.

Y entró en la casa antes de que Sulpicia pudiera contestarla. Tess la siguió, dejando solo a Jacob, que rió ante la expresión furiosa de Sulpicia.

-Debiste haber sido más explícita, madre -Le daba este tratamiento porque sabía que a ella le enfurecía- Somos muchos los bastardos que andamos sueltos estos días.

Sulpicia no se dignó responder a esto.

-¿Vienes con intenciones de quedarte? -preguntó fríamente.

Jacob sonrió burlonamente.

-Sí, tengo esa intención. ¿Alguna objeción?

Los dos sabían que ella no podía oponerse. Silverley era propiedad de él, y ella vivía allí porque él graciosamente se lo permitía. Cuando Renesme subió a los dormitorios, Jacob se encerró en la biblioteca, su cuarto preferido en Silverley, su santuario. Quedó satisfecho al ver que nada había cambiado. Su escritorio seguía en un rincón, junto a un armario bien provisto de bebidas. Iba a echar una mirada ese mismo día a los libros de contabilidad, para ver si podía entender las cifras de Sulpicia. También iba a beber.

Pero, finalmente, no se emborrachó. Y no pudo sacar nada en limpio de los libros, lo cual no era sorprendente. El estaba seguro de que Sulpicia llevaba deliberadamente cuentas confusas para obligarle a pasar horas enteras con ella. Siempre se las arreglaba para dar a entender que Silverley se desmoronaría sin ella.

Los dos sabían que ella era la razón por la cual él se había mantenido lejos de Silverley desde la muerte de su padre, dependiendo de personas que le mantenían informado. Nunca había podido tolerar estar mucho tiempo con ella bajo el mismo techo. Las amenazas y los dardos de Sulpicia le hacían perder la paciencia.

Era la viuda de su padre. Para el mundo era su madre de tal modo que mal podía echarla. Siempre le había resultado más fácil irse de la casa. Pero ahora estaba en Silverley con su mujer y su hijo, y Sulpicia no le iba a sacar de allí. Cuando subió a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa para la cena, estaba de muy buen humor. No podía evitar preocuparse por los problemas que tenía con Renesme y le atormentaban los remordimientos de conciencia por haberla embriagado. Le había vuelto a poner el camisón a fin de que ella no sintiera vergüenza cuando la camarera entrara a despertarla.

Pero si bien ella no recordaba la noche que habían pasado juntos, él sabía que le había hecho trampa, forzándola a aceptar sus ardores. Tres criadas salían de la salita que separaban las habitaciones de los señores en el momento en que llegó Jacob.

-¿Adonde van con todo eso? -rugió. Una de ellas llevaba un canasto con zapatos y las otras dos tenían una profusión de vestidos entre los brazos.

Las sirvientas se demudaron al oír el tono de voz y no dijeron nada. Nessie surgió detrás de ellas y, después de despedirlas, se enfrentó con su marido:

-¿Por qué les gritas?

-¿No te gustan tus cuartos? -dijo él, preguntándose por qué motivo ella estaba retirando sus vestidos.

-Por el contrario, me gustan mucho. Las criadas están retirando la ropa de lady Sulpicia, como ya lo hicieron otra vez. Supongo que se mudó a estas habitaciones cuando yo me fui, creyendo que no iba a volver- Pero esto no aplacó a su marido, que se sentía demasiado contrariado.

-Si yo no hubiera insistido, tú nunca habrías vuelto, ¿verdad?

Nessie se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he pensado mucho en ello. Volví a Londres tan sólo porque quería estar cerca de mi familia cuando naciera Joshua.

-Por supuesto, tu adorada familia -dijo él con sorna- Tu familia está muy lejos de aquí, y yo le doy gracias a Dios por ello. Ya no correrás a reunirte con ellos.

Nessie se puso tensa, los ojos se abrieron, iracundos.

-Nunca he corrido a reunirme con mi familia. Pero si quisiera hacerlo, lo haría.

-¡No, no lo vas a hacer! -gritó Jacob-. ¡Y quiero que sepas que no permitiré que tus malditos tíos pongan los pies en esta casa!.

-No hablas en serio -dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-¡Ya verás, ya verás!

-Oh, esto es demasiado... -Estaba tan enfurecida que no pudo terminar la frase.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su dormitorio, dando un portazo. Jacob miró fijamente la puerta cerrada; estaba a punto de estallar. En dos zancadas se acercó y la abrió.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a marcharte cuando te estoy hablando! -vociferó con voz atronadora, de pie bajo el dintel.

Nessie se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, aunque en modo alguno intimidada por la furia que a él le hacía temblar. Había tenido que dominar demasiado tiempo su propia furia.

-¡No me estabas hablando! -gritó a su vez, en el mismo tono que él-. Me estabas gritando, gritando estupideces. ¡No creas que puedes imponerme tus arbitrariedades, porque no las voy a tolerar! ¡No soy tu sirvienta!

-Entonces, ¿qué eres?

-¡Tu mujer!

-Exactamente. Mi mujer. ¡Y si se me ocurre imponerte restricciones, te las impondré todas las veces que me dé la gana!

-¡Fuera de aquí! -gritó ella-. ¡Fuera! -Y empujó la puerta, hasta qué ésta se cerró y él quedó al otro lado. Jacob hizo una mueca, pero no intentó abrir de nuevo. El sentido que tenía esta expulsión del dormitorio de ella era muy fuerte, simbolizaba el rechazo que había esperado. Miró la puerta y creyó ver una barrera sólida e infranqueable.

* * *

**Diosapagana: si, estamos de nuevo en Silverey, donde la agradable Sulpicia nos da una tierna bienvenida, jajajajjja, maldita Bruja! Ojala tomara su escoba y volara de nuevo a la cueva donde salió. Y nuestra querida Nessie casi se la come viva, jajajajaj, así que empiezo un pull de apuestas, en un frente a frente, ¿gana la bruja o nuestra querida Mansen Black? Y veremos que hará el querido chucho para saltar el muro que le ha impuesto su adorable esposa. Jajajajaja**

**Así que mi bien amada lectora, si estas allí, y te sigue gustando esta historia déjanos un pequeño review, una cálida señal de vida, para no sentirnos culpables de robarle tiempo al trabajo ni al estudio.**

**Besos perversos Priscila**


	26. Chapter 26 NO SEAS CIEGO, AQUÍ ESTOY

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

HOLAA CHICASS NOS EXTRAÑABAN?... ESTÁ HISTORIA ESTÁ EN LA RECTA FINAAALLL T_T... PERO NO SE ANGUSTIEN AÚN QUEDAN MUCHAS MAS XD... A QUE NO ADIVINAN DE QUIEN ES LA PROXIMA

* * *

**CAPITULO 25 ****NO SEAS CIEGO, AQUÍ ESTOY SOLO MÍRAME! **

-Supongo que debo informarles que espero invitados este fin de semana- La declaración de Sulpicia hizo converger todas las miradas hacia ella. Estaban sentados en el comedor principal, Jacob en un extremo de la larga mesa y Nessie en el otro. La distancia entre el dueño y la dueña de la casa era tan grande, que debían hablarse a gritos. Nessie encontraba esto muy apropiado: no le había dirigido la palabra a su marido en tres días.

Sulpicia y Sarah estaban sentadas frente a frente en la mitad de la mesa. A ellas les resultaba más fácil hablar, pero las dos hermanas no tenían nada que decirse. Sir Walter Wyrwhitt estaba junto a Sulpicia. Este vecino y amigo se había presentado un poco antes a saludarles y ella lo había invitado a comer. Como siempre ocurría, los modales de Sulpicia cambiaban totalmente cuando el afable caballero estaba de visita. Era casi amable ahora.

Lo cierto es que Tyrwhitt era un hombre muy simpático. De edad madura, algunos años menos que Sulpicia, era un caballero de gran atractivo, de aspecto distinguido, con patillas plateadas que bajaban a los lados de su pelo castaño oscuro. Era un auténtico hombre de campo que nunca se cansaba de hablar de terrenos, cosechas y temperaturas.

Era divertido ver hasta qué punto se ponía serio al hablar de estas cosas, ya que nunca abandonaba su tono indiferente al tocar otros temas. Jacob se aplicó a ser cortés con su invitado, lo cual fue un alivio para todos, después de tres días de mal humor. Para caerle en gracia a Sir Walter habló largamente con él de las cosechas de primavera. ¿Realmente lo hacía para caerle en gracia? Tal vez estuviera interesado de verdad. Nessie estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de detalles que él conocía. ¿Sería también Jacob, en el fondo, un hombre de campo? ¡Qué pocas cosas sabía del hombre con el que se había casado!

Pero su actual afabilidad no se extendía a su mujer. Todos los demás se beneficiaron de ello. Hasta Sulpicia recibió respuestas corteses. Pero a Nessie la pasaba por alto. Y esto le ofendía. Ya no estaba enfadada por el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido, pues en ella los enfados no duraban mucho. Estaba ofendida porque no podía olvidar lo que había sentido en brazos de él. Era una tonta por haberle aceptado en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? ¿Cómo podía perdonar tan fácilmente?

La frase de Sulpicia sobre los invitados que esperaba hizo fruncir el ceño a Jacob.

-¿Todo el fin de semana? Parece que no es una comida corriente...

-No, no lo es -contestó Sulpicia- Espero que no te moleste. Por desgracia, las invitaciones se hicieron antes de vuestra llegada. Yo no los esperaba.

-Tampoco esperabas que yo me quedara de esto estoy seguro -dijo Jacob secamente.

Sarah intervino para interrumpir el incipiente roce.

-Me parece una idea excelente. Estamos muy cerca de la temporada de Londres, pero de todos modos no va a empezar hasta dentro de una semana. ¿Cuántos invitados crees que vendrán, Sulpicia?

-Oh, unos veinte. De todos modos, no todos se van a quedar a dormir.

-Este no es tu estilo habitual -dijo Jacob-. ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás festejando?

Sulpicia giró la cabeza directamente hacia Jacob para que Sir Walter no pudiera verle los ojos.

-¿Es necesario festejar algo? -sus ojos relampagueaban.

-No. De todos modos, si las grandes reuniones son ahora de tu agrado, te sugiero que vayas este año a Londres y te des allí el gusto. Incluso puedes utilizar mi casa en la ciudad, ya que mi mujer la ha redecorado convenientemente.

-No se me pasa por la cabeza dejar Silverley sin gente que se ocupe de administrarla - contestó Sulpicia agriamente.

-Te comunico que he decidido vivir aquí y ocuparme de todo. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, aunque te complazca pensar lo contrario.

Sulpicia dejó pasar la provocación. Jacob empezaba a ver que ella no iba a iniciar una riña en presencia de Sir Walter. Situación perfecta. Muy divertida. Pero la tía Sarah tenía el ceño fruncido y el pobre Tyrwhitt parecía molesto. Renesme, la dulce Renesme, miraba su plato, evitando encontrarse con su mirada. Jacob suspiró.

-Perdóname, madre. No quise dar a entender que me quería librar de ti o que tú no confías en tu único hijo. -Sonrió, mientras ella se ponía cada vez más erguida. Había todavía algunos pequeños gustos que podía darse- Por supuesto, tú darás tu fiesta. Estoy seguro de que tía Sarah y Renesme tendrán mucho gusto en ayudarte en los preparativos.

-Todo está preparado ya -se apresuró a decir Sulpicia.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, ¿no es así?- Jacob volvió a comer y Nessie movió la cabeza. Consideraba que las peleas con la condesa no estaban a su altura, pese a que siempre era ella la que las provocaba. Pero Sulpicia no había hecho nada esta noche para provocar a Jacob. Entonces, ¿por qué él se dedicaba a decir cosas desagradables?

En cuanto las damas se retiraron y dejaron a los hombres con sus coñacs, Nessie se fue a sus habitaciones. Pero Joshua estaba durmiendo, Zafrina estaba en la zona de servicio con Harris y aún era demasiado temprano para acostarse. De todos modos, decidió no bajar. La actitud despectiva de su marido hacia ella, delante de extraños, era humillante. Jacob notó la ausencia de Renesme en cuanto entró a la sala. Se acercó a Sarah.

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó bruscamente.

-Dijo que se iba a acostar.

-¿Tan temprano? ¿No se siente bien?

-Mi querido Jake, ¿por qué no te mostraste tan solícito con tu mujer cuando estaba a tu lado?

-No me regañes, tía Sarah. Creo que ya he sido bastante maltratado.

-Lo cual no impide que sigas tan empecinado como siempre -contestó Sarah, suspirando-. Y nada de esto te hace feliz... debes reconocerlo.

-Tonterías -dijo él irritado- No conoces toda la historia, tía Sarah.

Ella suspiró, notando que él tenía las mandíbulas apretadas,

-Tal vez sea así. Pero no está bien que trates con tanto desprecio a esa pobre muchacha. Creo que no le has dicho ni dos palabras desde que llegamos aquí.

-Le he dicho más de dos, te lo aseguro.

-Tú puedes ser muy exasperante, Jacob. -Hablaba en voz baja.- No quieres admitir que estás equivocado, que tienes una esposa maravillosa, y que no hay ninguna razón para que no la trates como se debe.

-Lo reconozco. Ahora es mi mujer quien está arrepentida de haberse casado. Una vez se lo dije. Es muy amargo -añadió- descubrir que uno tiene razón en el único punto que habría querido equivocarse.

Ella le vio alejarse y sus ojos se entristecieron. Hubiera querido ayudar. Pero esto era algo que él debía resolver por su cuenta.

Bastante más tarde, Jacob entró a la sala que separaba los dormitorios del señor y de la señora y se sorprendió al ver a Renesme acurrucada en un sofá, leyendo. Tenía puesta una bata de raso tornasolado, ajustada a la cintura, que marcaba favorablemente su delicada figura. Los cabellos sueltos caían sobre sus hombros en un sensual desorden. Renesme bajó el libro y le miró.

Su mirada era directa y tenía el poder acostumbrado de sacudirle. Maldición. Otra noche que habría de pasar revolviéndose en la cama.

-Creí que te habías acostado ya -la frustración ponía una nota chillona en su voz.

Nessie puso lentamente el libro en su falda.

-No tenía sueño.

-¿No puedes leer en tu dormitorio?

Ella se dominó y logró mostrar indiferencia.

-No me había dado cuenta de que este cuarto era para tu uso exclusivo.

-No lo es, pero si quieres echarte semidesnuda en los sofás, es mejor que lo hagas en tu cama -dijo él colérico. Torció la cara, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Nessie se incorporó. Se lo merecía por haberse puesto a disposición de él. ¿Qué la llevaba a creer que podía seducirle? Lo único que lograba suscitar en él era ira.

* * *

**Diosapagana: nuestra querida Nessie está en pie de guerra, lo único que hay que averiguar si es una guerra carnal o violenta, jajjajajaja. **

**Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa, si estas allí leyendo espero que nos lo hagas saber con un pequeño review, para no sentirnos culpables y comer mucho chocolate para calmar la pena, y más ahora que se acerca el verano y hay ponerse la malla para ir al mar, no, déjanos tu mensaje para que no caiga en tu conciencia que esta escritora suba de peso, ajajajajaja. **

**Besos dulces. Priscila**


	27. Chapter 27 NO ES UNA FIESTA HASTA QUE SE

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil.._

_

* * *

_

HOLAA A TODAS DE NUEVO... HOY ESTOY DE BUEN HUMOR ASÍ QUE TOCA CAPITULO NUEVO JAJAAJA... ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN...

* * *

-Adoro tu casa, Jake -exclamó Pamela Ritchie cuando le encontró en la biblioteca-. ¡Es... es estupenda! Tu madre me la ha mostrado, ¿verdad que es un ángel?

Jacob sonrió mecánicamente y no dijo nada. Si el elogio hubiera venido de otra persona, se habría sentido halagado de que apreciaran su casa. Pero había logrado saber algo de esa voluptuosa morena durante un tórrido amorío que había durado dos semanas, varios años atrás, y sabía que ella muy pocas veces pensaba lo que decía. Sí, estaba impresionada con Silverley, pero sin duda estaba despechada por no ser la señora del lugar.

Cuando el romance entre ellos terminó, el se enteró por chismorrees de los sirvientes, de que ella había destrozado su dormitorio en un ataque de nervios. Desde entonces, sólo la había visto ocasionalmente. Ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa, pero cuando la sorprendía de improviso, Pamela parecía furiosa. Mujer como Pamela y Jessica siempre chocaban con su irritable temperamento. En sus épocas más disipadas, él había conocido mujeres de todos los tipos, pero sólo había estado en verdadero peligro con una: la encantadora Carolina Symonds. Afortunadamente, Carolina estaba casada con el viejo duque de Windfield. Hacía tres años que no veía a lady Carolina y el dolor de la separación hacía tiempo que se había cicatrizado.

-Nos preguntábamos dónde te habías metido, Jake -dijo Pamela, sentándose, sin ser invitada, en el borde de una silla, junto al escritorio-. Están sirviendo el té en la sala. Ha llegado más gente. No los conozco, un hidalgo y... ah, finalmente apareció tu preciosa mujer. Es encantadora y adorable. Por supuesto, ya la conocía. Hizo furor en la penúltima temporada. Los jóvenes se morían por una sonrisa de ella. Incluso yo estaba un poco celosa hasta que se hizo claro que algo... no andaba bien en el caso de ella, pobrecita.

El ya sabía a donde llevaba esta cháchara tonta, pero de todos modos se puso tenso.

-¿Debo adivinar lo que quieres dar a entender con eso?-Ella rió con una risa cantarina.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Todo el mundo está en ascuas por saberlo.

-¿Saber qué? -preguntó Jacob secamente.

-Bueno... saber qué es lo que no te gusta en ella.

-No hay nada en mi mujer que no me guste, Pamela -dijo él fríamente.

-¿De modo que no quieres confesarlo? Es galante de tu parte, Jake, pero no muy esclarecedor -contestó ella suspirando- No puedes imaginarte la tormenta que esto ha suscitado. No todos los días uno de nuestros solteros más apetecibles se casa y abandona a su mujer prácticamente en el altar. Corre el rumor de que uno de los tíos de lady Nessie te entregó a ella encadenado.

No fue fácil para Pamela descubrir si se había anotado un tanto o no. Sólo la tensión de las manos de él dejaba ver su ira. Ella hubiese deseado que él estallase. Pamela albergaba más rencor contra este hombre, que contra todos sus otros amantes presentes y pasados. Ahora estaba encantada de que él hubiera terminado casándose con una mujer que no le convenía.

-Ese rumor es un disparate, Pamela -dijo Jacob bruscamente- Yo volví a Inglaterra en compañía de Emmett Cullen nada más que porque él tuvo la bondad de ofrecerme un camarote en su barco, cuando me encontró varado en las Indias Occidentales y –añadió velozmente, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada- lamento decepcionarte, pero lo que me separó de mi mujer fue un asunto de negocios. Algo inesperado que tenía que ver con las propiedades en una isla y que no podía esperar.

-Otro hombre, tal vez habría llevado a su mujer, en una luna de miel prolongada –dijo ella- Es raro que no se te haya ocurrido.

-No había tiempo para eso... -empezó a decir él, pero ella sonrió y se dispuso a partir.

-De todos modos, será interesante observarles a los dos. Me sorprende que estés recibiendo gente tan pronto después de haberte casado.

-Esta pequeña reunión no ha sido idea mía.

-Sí, fue tu madre quien envió las invitaciones, pero tú ya estabas aquí, de modo que supongo que querías la fiestecita. En fin, dicen que la mejor manera de evitar el aburrimiento es dar una fiesta. Espero que no hayas pensado en una fiesta personal entre nosotros dos cuando me hiciste incluir en la lista de invitados. Los hombres casados no me atraen, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, antes que él pudiera replicar. Jaco siguió sentado, mirando la puerta. Había sido rechazado, a pesar de que no había hecho ninguna propuesta. ¡Había que ser insolente!

En él surgió un fuerte deseo protector. ¡Algo en Nessie que no le gustaba! Eso decían.

Salió de la biblioteca con intenciones de encontrar a su mujer y dedicarse a ella plenamente, mientras quedara un invitado en la casa. Pero, al salir de la biblioteca y echar una mirada al pasillo de entrada, vio a Jessica Eddington, que bajaba de su coche. Enfurecido, fue en busca de Sulpicia.

-Me parece muy divertido que hayas llevado cuenta de mi vida todos estos años –le dijo-. ¡Cuánto amor! Naturalmente, esto te ha permitido saber cuáles son las personas que yo no deseaba ver.

-En absoluto -contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada- Lo cierto es que hay muchas almas caritativas que piensan que una madre debe estar informada de lo que hace su hijo en el pecaminoso Londres... y con quién. No puedes imaginarte a cuantas personas bien intencionadas he tenido que escuchar, poniendo cara de agradecimiento, pese a que no me importaba que mi supuesto hijo se hubiera ahogado en el Támesis... -Le lanzó una mirada de puro odio - Sí, las casualidades pueden ser útiles a veces.

Los ojos de él relampaguearon de furia. Se volvió y avanzó hacia las escaleras, seguido por una carcajada de satisfacción de Sulpicia.

-No es posible estar escondido todo el fin de semana, lord Montieth -dijo ella sarcásticamente, levantando la voz.

Jacob no miró atrás. ¿Qué demonios estaba buscando esta vieja arpía intrigante y resentida, al invitar a su casa a dos antiguas queridas de él? ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas lo estaban esperando?

El salón estaba lleno de gente: los veinte invitados de Sulpicia resultaron ser treinta. El salón de música estaba abierto y se oía un tañido de arpa que procedía de allí. También estaba abierto el comedor, la larga mesa tendida con una cena fría. Los invitados pasaban de una habitación a otra.

Jessica Eddington había cambiado poco en el año transcurrido desde que Nessie la había visto por última vez. Estaba ataviada con vaporoso vestido de encaje rosado que hacía parecer matronil a Nessie con su vestido azul oscuro; todos los hombres estaban pendientes de cada palabra de Jessica, que de cuando en cuando se volvía hacia Nessie con una mueca de satisfacción.

-Arriba ese ánimo, querida. Era inevitable que esto ocurriera algún día.

Nessie se volvió hacia lady Whateley, una antigua conocida, sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que tenía que ocurrir? -preguntó Nessie.

-Encontrarte con las mujeres que han tenido algo que ver con vuestro marido. ¡Ha habido tantas!

-Si se refiere a lady Jessica...

- No es sólo ella, querida. Ahí está la duquesa, y esa picara de Ritchie y la señora Henslowe, aunque lo cierto es que Anne Henslowe no fue más que una aventurilla, por lo que me han dicho.

Los ojos de Nessie recorrieron cada una de las mujeres que había nombrado la vieja solterona, y se detuvieron en Carolina Symonds la duquesa de Windfield, una rubia extremadamente bella que sólo tenía unos pocos años más que Nessie. La duquesa estaba sentada, con cara contrariada, junto a un viejo de cerca de ochenta años. Seguramente era el duque de Windfíeld. Qué desdichada debía ser esta mujer joven con un marido tan viejo,

pensó Nessie.

Pamela Ritchie, Anne Henslowe, Carolina Symonds y Jessica Eddington. ¡Cuatro ex amantes de Jacob en la misma habitación con su mujer! Era demasiado. ¿Se suponía que debía conversar con ellas? ¿Actuar como una amable anfitriona?

Jacob se hizo presente en ese mismo instante y Nessie lamentó no poder lanzarle una mirada fulminante: era imposible. Mientras ella le miraba, lady Jessica tomó a Jacob del brazo y se lo apretó enérgicamente.

-Supongo que esto no le molesta, ¿verdad, querida?

Nessie se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que lady Whaleley había desaparecido y Anne Henslowe estaba en su lugar. ¿Había llegado el momento de ser consolada por una de las queridas de él?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? -dijo Nessie con voz desabrida. La señora Henslowe sonrió.

-No debería perturbarle. Después de todo, ella le ha perdido y ahora es suyo. Es algo que le ha hecho sufrir querida – le dijo a Nessie

-¿Ya usted?

-¡Dios mío, alguien ha estado contándonos cuentos! Mucho me lo temía.

Por alguna razón, Nessie no podía mantener su actitud enfadada. La mujer parecía realmente amistosa, los ojos pardos estaban llenos de compasión. No era una mala mujer. Y sus amores con Jacob se habían producido mucho antes de que Nessie le conociera.

-No hay que pensar más en eso -dijo Nessie, sonriendo.

-No voy a pensar. Y espero que usted haga lo mismo. Puede tener la seguridad, mí querida, de que Jacob nunca se sirve dos veces el mismo plato.

Nessie, un poco escandalizada, no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Lo expresas de una manera pintoresca.

-Es la verdad a él no le interesan los lamentos de las mujeres de su pasado. Muchas han tratado de recobrarlo, pero no lo han logrado.

-¿Y usted? -preguntó Nessie brutalmente.

-¿Yo? ¡Dios me libre! El no era para mí yo lo sabía. Quedé muy agradecida por la única noche que pasé con él. Ocurrió poco después de haberme quedado viuda, estaba a punto de volverme loca y Jacob me ayudó a ver que la vida no había terminado para mí, después de todo. Siempre se lo agradeceré.

Nessie asintió y Anne Henslowe le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-No debes preocuparte por nada de esto, querida. El ahora es suyo para siempre.

Pero él no era de ella y no lo había sido desde aquella noche de hacía casi un año. Le dio las gracias a la señora Henslowe y lanzó una mirada alrededor, buscando a Jacob. No le vio; tampoco estaba en el comedor o en el salón de música. Sólo quedaba el invernadero de paredes de cristal. Hacía calor y estaba oscuro, pues sólo recibía luz de las lejanas ventanas del comedor. Había luz suficiente para ver hasta la fuente y nada más, para ver el vestido de encaje rosado y los rizos negros y cortos de Jessica Eddington, que había echado los brazos en torno al cuello de Jacob.

-¿Estas disfrutando de nuestro recorrido de la casa, lady Jessica? -dijo Nessie en voz muy alta, acercándose.

La voz hizo que se separaran. Jessica tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarse confundida. Pero

Jacob no dio ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. Incluso enrojeció de cólera. Al notar su cólera, la indignación de Nessie se convirtió en un dolor que le oprimía la garganta. Una tontería. El no había tenido intenciones de soltar a Jessica.

Nessie se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa. Jacob gritó llamándola, pero ella aceleró el paso. Un libertino donjuanesco. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida... tan ingenua... cómo se había permitido ilusionarse?

Al llegar a la antecámara, Nessie se detuvo de golpe. No, no iba a correr y a esconderse, como si su corazón estuviera destrozado. Los Cullen estaban hechos de una pasta más firme. No eran personas capaces de cometer el error de enamorarse dos veces del mismo ser. No era el amor lo que le había hecho este nudo en la garganta. Desde luego que no: ella estaba sofocada de rabia y eso era todo.

Volvió al salón con la misma sonrisa que había exhibido durante todo el día. Muy tranquila, tomó asiento y se sumió en una conversación con Faith y lady Watheley. Jacob entró al salón en el momento en que Nessie se sentaba, echó una mirada a la tranquila expresión de ella, y el corazón se le encogió. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Lágrimas? Para que una persona esté celosa es necesario antes que esté interesada. El diablo podía llevarse a Jessica por haberle echado los brazos al cuello y sorprenderle con la guardia baja. ¿Sabía él acaso que Nessie estaba cerca? En primer lugar, él no había querido acompañar a Jessica a recorrer la casa, pero ella le había provocado, había insinuado que él tenía miedo de que le vieran con ella, que él ya no era dueño de sus actos. Como un imbécil, él la había arrastrado de cuarto en cuarto, había hecho el recorrido con ella. ¡Cuánta idiotez!

Ella había querido ver lo que había detrás de las puertas cerradas del invernadero y una vez, allí se había interesado en una flor que crecía en una enredadera retorcida. Se había encaprichado por tener esa flor. Después de dos intentos por alcanzarla, ella le había suplicado dulcemente que la arrancara para ella. El tendió el brazo para arrancar la maldita flor y en cuanto dio el tirón y se volvió para entregársela, ella le había echado los brazos al cuello. Habían pasado dos segundos cuando Renesme apareció. Algo increíble, una mala suerte inimaginable.

Volvió a mirar a Renesme y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. En ese momento, antes de volverse, los ojos de ella le lanzaron una llameante mirada.

Las esperanzas de Jacob resurgieron. Sonrió. ¿Con que no le importaba? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan furiosa con él? Decidido, se acercó a las tres mujeres que estaban en el sofá.

-¿Puedo hacerles compañía, señoras? Mis deberes de dueño de la casa no me han permitido dedicar un solo instante a mi encantadora esposa.

-Aquí no hay sitio para ti, Jacob -dijo Nessie con voz neutra.

Y, desde luego, no lo había con las amplias posaderas de lady Whateley que se desparramaban por la mitad del sofá. Pero a él no le asustaba esto ni el tono animoso de Nessie. La tomó de la muñeca, la forzó a ponerse de pie, se sentó y luego la forzó a que se sentara en sus rodillas.

-¡Jacob! -exclamó ella sin aliento.

-No seas tímida, amorcito -dijo él sonriendo y manteniéndola firmemente.

-¡Esto es un escándalo, lord Montieth! -exclamó lady Whateley, aun más sorprendida que Renesme- Si tiene tanto interés en estar al lado de su esposa, puede ocupar mi asiento... –y se fue.

Inmediatamente se retiró Faith, fingiendo un súbito interés en un cuadro que estaba colgado en el otro extremo del cuarto. Nessie bajó de las rodillas de su marido y se sentó a su lado. Hizo un ademán para separarse de él, pero él le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y la retuvo.

-Es es...

-Silencio -susurró él-. Debes sonreír, amor mío. Nos están observando... -Ella sonrió mecánicamente, pero lo maldecía con sus ojos. El chasqueó la lengua.- ¿No puedes lograr algo mejor? -Y luego añadió en voz baja- Te juro que no ha sido nada.

Ella no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Por supuesto que no -contestó irónicamente.

-En realidad no ha sido nada. Hizo un intento por seducirme y fracasó. Y eso es todo.

-Oh, desde luego que le creo… señor -dijo ella con voz helada- Le creo porque he oído dos veces esta noche que tus ex queridas dejan de interesarte cuando caen en la categoría de «asuntos terminados». Una de vuestras tu damas me ha asegurado que nunca te sirves dos veces del mismo plato. De manera que debo creeros, aunque mis ojos vieran lo contrario.

-Estás celosa.

-No digas tonterías- El sonrió diabólicamente.

-Tu informante no fue del todo correcta, mi amor. Si tú fueras la comida yo volvería a servirme una segunda y una tercera vez, hasta atragantarme y morir.

-Oh -dijo ella sin aliento-. No estoy de ánimo para bromas. Buenas noches.

Se puso de pie antes que él pudiera detenerla y salió de la habitación. Él la vio partir, sonriendo para sí. Empezaba a pensar que la reunión de Sulpicia era justamente lo que necesitaba para recobrar a su mujer. ¡El viejo pajarraco se moriría de un ataque en caso de saber que le había ayudado! La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó. Su estado de ánimo era positivamente alegre.

* * *

**Diosapagana: Jacob está feliz porque por fin le servirá de algo haber sido un pervertido consiente, ajajjajjaja, ¿Y qué harían ustedes si su querida suegrita invita a una fiesta a todas las ex novias de tu pareja? Seguro tratarlas con todo el amor posible, no? Ajajjaja**

**Mi querida lectora si estas allí, déjanoslo saber con un pequeño mensaje, un pequeño review que ilumina nuestros días con tus palabras. **

**Besos Perversos míos o del chucho. **

**Priscila. **


	28. Chapter 28 ESTOY LOCO SII! LOCO DE

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil..  
_

* * *

_Se acaba chicas se acaba :(... quedan muy muy pocos capítulos... pero lo bueno es que llega la proxima historia_

_Si esta les gusto la otra la van a adorar... a que no adivinan de quien va a tratat :D  
_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 27: ESTOY LOCO, SI! LOCO DE CELOS.

**El cálido sol de la mañana se derramaba en las habitaciones principales, que estaban abiertas para albergar a tantos invitados. En el largo bufete había fuentes llenas de huevos, pescado ahumado, jamón y salchichas; variedad de tostadas, bollos, bizcochos y seis clases de jaleas. Se servía chocolate caliente, té, café y crema batida. Los lacayos volvían a llenar las fuentes, en cuanto quedaban vacías.**

**Era temprano y muchos dormían todavía o habían aprovechado el bien provisto establo para una cabalgata matutina. Nessie había bajado porque Joshua se había despertado al alba y, tras alimentarle, no había podido volver a dormir. Los Whateley habían bajado a desayunar, al igual que Pamela Ritchie y el duque de Windfield. Nessie dejó que conversaran a su alrededor. No tenía interés en presentar una cara alegre. Ideas negras la habían acompañado por la noche, al acostarse, y todavía la atormentaban, Jacob era el centro de esos pensamientos.**

**No era que ella hubiera ignorado desde el principio el tipo de hombre que era, pero, que el diablo se le llevara, ¿no podía haber esperado hasta regresar a Londres antes de empezar a manosear a otra mujer? ¿Y por qué estaba él en Silverley? Ella no había esperado verle allí. Y aquella constante mala cara que ponía era muy molesta.**

**Ella tenía que irse, al menos sabía esto. El divorcio estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, claro está, pero no tenía por qué seguir viviendo con él en la misma casa. Ella podía regresar a Haverston. Al tío Carlisle no le molestaría.**

**Pero no tenía derecho a separar a Joshua de su padre y Tess le había dicho que Jacob visitaba la habitación del niño al menos dos veces por día, despidiendo a Tess para poder quedarse a solas con su hijo. Es verdad que aceptaba a Joshua como hijo suyo, pero era dudoso que alguna vez quisiera reconocer esto ante Renesme!**

**-Querida, tienes visita -anunció Sarah al entrar en la habitación, seguida por lord Dicken Barrett-. George... Dios, ¡no me acuerdo!**

**-George Fowler -asintió Sarah. **

**- Sayers lo ha hecho pasar a la sala de espera, porque la casa está llena.**

**Sayers estaba en la puerta y Nessie frunció el ceño para ocultar su sorpresa. Se puso de pie.**

**-La sala de espera no es lugar para George. Hazle pasar a la biblioteca. Debe estar vacía a esta hora. Y haz que le sirvan té -Despidió a Sayers con un movimiento de cabeza y después se volvió hacia Sarah- Debías haber dormido hasta más tarde, Sarah, si te sientes cansada.**

**-Estoy muy bien querida. Es verdad que nos acostamos tarde, pero me divertí. -Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento con los de lord Barrett- Estaré totalmente despierta cuando tome mi té. ¿Conoces a tu visitante?**

**-Sí -replicó Nessie-. Pero no puedo imaginar para qué ha venido.**

**-Bueno, es mejor que lo veas. Dicken y yo comeremos algo antes de salir a cabalgar.**

**¿Sarah a caballo? ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!**

**-Ignoraba que te gustara cabalgar, Sarah.**

**-Oh, sí. Pero es mucho mejor cuando alguien nos hace compañía. -Se inclinó más hacia**

**Nessie y añadió- Tú y Jacob deberíais intentarlo.**

**Nessie contestó cualquiera cosa y salió de la habitación, George Fowler se puso de pie en el momento que ella entró en la biblioteca y se adelantó para inclinarse ante su mano. Ella había olvidado hasta qué punto George era un joven agradable, con su mata de cabellos castaño claro rizados, su bien recortado bigote, sus ojos verde oscuro, su buena figura. Era un poco bajo... no, no exactamente. No tenía que comparar a todos los hombres con su marido.**

**-Temo haber llegado en un mal momento -se disculpó él- El cochero que recibió mi caballo se quejó de que no había más lugar en las caballerizas.**

**-Estamos algo apretados, pero de ninguna manera eres una molestia.**

**-Pero tienes que atender a sus invitados...**

**-De ningún modo -le aseguró ella- Esta fiesta la ha dado mi suegra, estaba planeada antes de nuestra llegada. Casi todos son amigos de ella... y de mi marido... y muy pocos se han levantado a esta hora. Siéntate, George. -Se sentaron frente a frente.- Si quieres quedarte, serás bien recibido. Probablemente conoces a casi todos aquí, y no dudo de que podré encontrarte un lugar para que pases la noche, si no le molesta compartir un cuarto.**

**El sonrió dichoso.**

**-Aceptaría de no haber recibido una llamada de mi madre. Está de vacaciones en Brighton y pensé que podía hacer una parada en el camino para ver y saber cómo estabas.**

**Nessie le sonrió. Se había apartado bastante de su camino para poder verla.**

**-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿verdad? -Inició alegremente el tema, recordando que él podía ser encantador.**

**-Desgraciadamente mucho -recalcó él. Gianna trajo el té y Nessie lo sirvió.**

**-¿Cómo esta tu madre, George?**

**-Tan bien como es posible esperar, teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo. -Dijo esto con una mueca, como si esperara un castigo al llegar a Brighton.- Toda la familia está bien. Y hablando de familia, vi a tu tío Edward la semana pasada en el club. Parecía furioso por algo. Casi golpeó a un hombre simplemente por haber tropezado con él.**

**Nessie sabía lo que esto significaba. Una semana antes era cuando Anthony debió enterarse del regreso de Jacob.**

**-El tío Edward tiene sus ratos de mal humor, aunque por suerte no son frecuentes.**

**-¿Y tu los tienes? -La expresión de él era seria de pronto.**

**-¿Malos humores, George? ¿Acaso no los padecemos todos?**

**-¿No le molesta estar aquí enterrada en el campo? ¡Yo me moriría si tuviera que estar una semana!**

**-Me gusta Silverley. Siempre me ha gustado el campo.**

**El pareció desilusionado.**

**-Pensé que... tal vez no eras feliz. Se oyen cosas... -Tosió. ¿Acaso estaba turbado?**

**-Entonces uno debe taparse los oídos -canturreó ella- Soy feliz, George -Pero no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.**

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Ya lo ha dicho, Fowler -afirmó fríamente Jacob desde la puerta- Y como esto es obviamente lo que viniste a buscar, le agradecería que partieras.**

**Nessie se puso de pie de un salto.**

**-¡Jacob!**

**-No te preocupes, Nessie -dijo George, poniéndose de pie.**

**-Esta dama es lady Montieth, amigo -dijo Jacob con tono suave y ojos brillantes-. No lo olvides.**

**Nessie apenas podía creer lo que oía.**

**-No debes irte, George, de verdad, no debes.**

**-Pero yo insisto en que lo haga. -Jacob se volvió y atronó en el vestíbulo:- ¡Sayers! ¡El caballero se va!**

**Nessie se puso escarlata.**

**-Perdón George. No hay excusa para esta grosería.**

**-No lo tendré en cuenta. -George se inclinó sobre la mano de ella, ignorando por un momento al indomable hombre que estaba en la puerta.- Ha sido un placer volver a verla, por breve que haya sido.**

**Nessie esperó sólo dos segundos, después que George saliera apresurado de la habitación, para empezar a gritar; sus ojos azul cobalto lanzaron chispas contra Jacob.**

**-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso yo he echado a tus putas? ¿Acaso lo he hecho? –Se interrumpió para cobrar aliento.- ¡Eres insufrible, totalmente insufrible! -rugió furiosa-. ¿Es ésta otra de tus ridículas reglas? ¡Primero no permites que mi familia venga a visitarme aquí, y ahora mis amigos no son bienvenidos!**

**-Yo no diría que un antiguo amor es un amigo -replicó él.**

**-No es un antiguo amor. ¿Y cómo te atreves a hablar, cuando cuatro de tus antiguas queridas han dormido aquí anoche? ¡Vamos, probablemente has estado con alguna de ellas... o con más de una!**

**-Si hubiera compartido anoche mi cama, sabrías dónde estuve.**

**Ella abrió la boca, y después la cerró, enfadada.**

**¿Compartir con él la cama tras haberlo visto abrazado a otra mujer? La molestaba deliberadamente. Bueno, había logrado enfurecerla. Irguió los hombros.**

**-Tu desdichado comportamiento me ha ayudado a decidirme, Jacob. Me niego a seguir viviendo un día más con un tosco patán. Vuelvo a mi casa.**

**Eso detuvo de golpe a Jacob.**

**-Esta es tu casa, Renesme.**

**-Tal vez lo haya sido, pero ahora me es insoportable,**

**-No te irás -dijo el secamente.**

**-No puedes detenerme.**

**-Claro que puedo. ¡Y verás si no lo hago!- Siguió un silencio. Se miraron enfurecidos y luego Renesme se marchó.**

**Jacob dejó caer los hombros. ¿Por qué diablos había perdido la cabeza de aquel modo? El había querido convencerla de que volviera a ser la que había sido, y luego cortejarla para llevarla a la cama esa noche. Todo hubiera podido estar solucionado mañana por la mañana. Demonios eternos, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella tenía razón, su comportamiento había sido intolerable, y él ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo.**

**

* * *

**

**Diosapagana: el chucho esta celoso, el chucho esta celoso! Y bien merecido que se lo tenía, jajajajajja. Y nuestra querida Nessie, que boquita mamita, ajajajaja! Como quiero a este personaje, es realmente uno de los mejores de Lindsey, aunque sus carismáticos tíos no se quedan atrás. **

**Así que mi querida lectora si sigues allí con ansias de mas, lo siento pero tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima actualización, aunque nuestra querida Lebasi les hace leve la espera, así que regálennos un pequeño mensaje, un lindo review, ahora que cada vez falta menos para el final y menos aun para que después de este empieza el segundo libro de la saga. **

**Besos dulces, muy dulces, Priscila. **


	29. Chapter 29 tu eres un bastardo, el es un

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil..  
_

* * *

CHICAAAASSS T_T ESTA APUNTITO DE TERMINAR... FALTA MUYYY POCO Y QUIERO SABER COMO LES A PARECIDO LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL Y SI QUIEREN LEER LA PROXIMA Y QUIENES ESPERAN DE PROTAGONISTAS...

* * *

Capítulo 28: tu eres un bastardo, el es un bastardo, ellos son bastardos, yo soy bastardo, todos somos bastardos? ¿acaso importa?

**La puerta se abrió de golpe con un ruido resonante. Nessie, sentada ante el tocador, se dio la vuelta, todavía con el cepillo para el pelo en la mano.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no están hechos los baúles? -preguntó Jacob en tono ronco.**

**Nessie lentamente dejó el cepillo.**

**-Estás borracho, Jacob.**

**-No del todo amor. Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que, sin motivo, me he estado dando de cabeza contra la pared.**

**-Hablas confusamente.**

**El cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, clavando en Nessie sus ojos.**

**-Ten en cuenta una cosa: la casa es mía. El cuarto es mío. La mujer es mía. No necesito permiso para llevarla a la cama.**

**-Yo...**

**-No discutas, amor -argumento él, Ella le previno, con tono helado:**

**-Es mejor que te vayas antes que...**

**-... ¿qué grites, amor? ¿Para que los criados y las visitas vengan corriendo? No se atreverán a entrar, ¿sabes? Y tú sufrirás mañana una aguda vergüenza.**

**El muy bruto le sonreía.**

**-No te saldrás con la tuya, Jacob Black.**

**-Me saldré con la mía -corrigió él amablemente- Y no te pongas histérica. Me alegro de que seas razonable, amor. Vamos ¿por qué no te quitas esa bonita prenda que llevas?**

**-¿Por qué no te vas...?**

**-¡Señora! -parecía molesto-. Si no puedes ser cortes...**

**-Jacob -gritó Nessie desilusionada- No estoy de ánimo para tonterías.**

**-Bueno, si te apresuras, querida, te lo agradeceré- Avanzó hacia ella, y ella corrió al otro lado de la gran cama, poniéndola entre ambos. El avanzaba, daba ya vuelta a la cama.**

**-No te acerques más -su voz se alzaba en cada palabra. Pero él siguió avanzando.**

**Nessie saltó sobre la cama y rodó por ella. Miró y le vio sonreír. La caza lo divertía.**

**-¡Quiero que salgas de aquí enseguida! -Su voz se quebró de furia.**

**El saltó sobre la cama, agachándose para que el dosel no le molestara, y ella corrió hacia la puerta. Pero el crujiente ruido de Jacob al saltar de la cama le hizo cambiar de dirección. Detrás del diván Reina Ana estaba a salvo.**

**Jacob se dirigió a la puerta, la atrancó, después puso la llave sobre el reborde del dintel, fuera del alcance de Nessie.**

**Nessie miró el dintel, hasta el que no podía llegar y luego miró a Jacob. Tomó un libro de una mesa cercana y se lo arrojó. Él lo esquivó limpiamente, riendo ante los esfuerzos de ella, y se quitó la casaca.**

**-Si persistes, Jacob, juró que te arrancaré los ojos a arañazos.**

**-Puedes intentarlo, amor. -Sonreía. Se acercó al diván y la sacó de un tirón desde atrás, sujetándola con fuerza.**

**-Jacob**

**Sus labios la silenciaron. Un momento después la dejaba caer sobre la cama y la apretaba contra el colchón con su largo cuerpo. Su boca devoraba la boca de ella, sin dejarla respirar, mucho menos insultarle. Los dedos de ella, que le agarraban del pelo, no lograban retirarle la cabeza, ni sus movimientos le hacían perder el equilibrio. Ella le mordió el labio, y él retrocedió, sonriendo.**

**-No debes hacer eso, amor. ¿Cómo quieres que te bese como es debido si me arrancas un pedazo de labio? -Ella le dio un fuerte tirón de pelo y gruñó- Debí volver a emborracharte.**

**Eres más agradable cuando estás ebria.**

**Mientras él volvía a besarla, los ojos de Nessie se dilataron. ¿Emborracharla? ¡No había sido un sueño! En realidad él le había hecho el amor aquella noche en la posada. Y lo había planeado. La conocía lo bastante como para engañarla... la deseaba lo bastante como para darle mucho vino... la deseaba.**

**Dios mío, aquellos sentimientos la embargaban. ¿Hasta cuándo podría resistir?**

**El volvió a mirarla, con ojos ardientes.**

**-Amor -dijo con voz ronca-, ámame. Ámame como me has amado antes –murmuró apasionado, y las defensas de ella se desmoronaron. Súbitamente empezó también a besarle, con toda la pasión que poseía. No estaba hecha de piedra. Era carne y sangre, y su sangre era ahora fuego.**

**Los dedos de Nessie cambiaron de dirección, acercando a ella la cabeza de él. Sus gruñidos de placer eran como una música para los oídos de ella. Jacob la deseaba... la deseaba de verdad. Fue su último pensamiento, antes de que ya no le quedara tiempo para pensar….**

**-Buenos días, amor. -Los dientes de Jacob mordieron suavemente el labio inferior de**

**Nessie- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que, por la mañana, eres un delicioso revoltijo?**

**Ella sonrió con picardía.**

**-Zafrina es la única persona que me ve al amanecer, y no suele decir cosas que puedan subirse a la cabeza de una muchacha.**

**Jacob rió, y la acercó más a él.**

**-Tu indómita Zafrina no me quiere, sabes, y no sé por qué. Soy un tipo muy simpático.**

**-Eres un tipo insoportable y lo sabes.**

**-Un simpático tipo insoportable.**

**Ella rió.**

**Que manera maravillosa de despertar, pensó Nessie, acomodándose contra la sólida longitud de su marido. Y no estaba cansada, aunque había sido ardientemente amada en las horas previas al alba. No estaba cansada. Se sentía maravillosamente bien. Tenía que lograr que él la forzara a hacer el amor con más frecuencia.**

**El llanto de Joshua era lo único que podía turbar su idilio, y ella lo oyó en aquel momento.**

**-Me preguntaba cuándo iba a empezar- Nessie le sonrió.**

**-Es mejor que me ocupe de él.**

**-Volverás pronto, ¿verdad?**

**-Decididamente, señor.**

**Cuando Nessie regresó, veinte minutos después, el dormitorio estaba vacío. Ella buscó en la salita, después fue al dormitorio de Jacob. Ambos cuartos estaban vacíos. Volvió a su cuarto y esperó. El no reapareció.**

**¿Dónde se había ido? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quería acaso usarla, tratarla con indiferencia? Pero se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones. Tenía que haber una buena explicación para esta desaparición.**

**Nessie apresuró a Zafrina para que la ayudara en su tocador, salió corriendo del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Las voces del cuarto de desayuno la llevaron en esa dirección. En la puerta se detuvo de pronto, petrificada. Jacob, vestido sólo con los calzones y una corta bata de terciopelo verde, estaba ante la mesa del bufete. Le daba la espalda a ella, al igual que Jessica Eddington. Jessica estaba tan cerca de él que el hombro de ella tocaba su brazo. El inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella y Jessica reía por algo que él estaba diciendo.**

**Ante los ojos de Nessie pasó una llamarada roja.**

**-¿Vuelvo a molestar?**

**Se dieron la vuelta. No había nadie más en la habitación, ni siquiera un lacayo, pero Jacob no pareció avergonzado.**

**-No era necesario que bajaras, amor -sonrió- Estaba preparando una fuente de dulces para llevarte.**

**-No lo dudo -contestó ella, helada, sus ojos clavados en los de Jessica-. Señora, le agradecería que hiciese sus maletas y partiese de aquí antes del mediodía.**

**La agradable expresión de Jessica se convirtió en un gesto mohíno.**

**-No puedes hacerlo soy invitada de lady Sulpicia.**

**-Lady Sulpicia no es la dueña. Lo soy yo. Y los Black somos famosos por echar a la gente de nuestras casas.- Tras librarse de aquello, Nessie se dio vuelta y partió. Jacob la alcanzó en el salón principal y la asió por el hombro.**

**-¿Qué es toda esta historia?**

**-Suéltame -silbó ella, apartando el brazo. Otra vez él la tomó del hombro. **

**-Ven. -La arrastro a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras ellos.- ¿Estás loca?**

**-Debo estarlo, puesto que creí que habías cambiado.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Mi cama estaba todavía caliente cuando salisteis en busca de otra conquista. Bueno, has lo que quieras con todas las mujeres, señor, pero no vuelvas a jugar conmigo.**

**-¿Cómo puedes suponer que deseo a otra mujer después de anoche? -replicó él, realmente incrédulo-. Lo que has visto no ha sido nada. Jessica estaba aquí cuando vine en busca de los dulces, quería llevarte algo de comer sabes, para que no tuvieras pretexto de salir del cuarto esta mañana.**

**-Tienes una casa llena de criados para que traigan dulces. -señaló ella.**

**-Están acosados por todos los huéspedes. Yo tenía tiempo para hacerlo mientras esperaba que tú volvieras.**

**-No te creo.**

**Él suspiró aliviado.**

**-Esto es absurdo, Renesme. No tienes motivos para perder el control y no tienes razón para echar a Jessica. Se lo he dicho.**

**-¡No es posible!**

**-Si te dieras cuenta hasta qué punto te estás portando de una manera ridícula...**

**El fuego que ardía en los ojos de ella le hizo detenerse.**

**-¿De veras? Sí, es probable. Soy también una tonta, una imbécil. Pero, usted, señor, es un bastardo, de pies a cabeza. ¿Así que no aguantas que se vaya tu querida? Entonces, vamos, que se quede. Que se traslade aquí definitivamente, porque yo no estaré para verlo. Y si intentas impedir que me vaya... ¡te pegaré un tiro!**

**La cara de él se ensombreció en una expresión furiosa, pero ella estaba tan entregada a la liberación de los meses de rabia acumulada, que no se dio cuenta hasta qué punto era peligrosa la ira de él. Después él se dio la vuelta sin contestar, pero ella corrió y le cerró el paso.**

**-¡No te atrevas a marcharte cuando estoy discutiendo contigo!**

**-¿Acaso hay algo más que decir, señora? -dijo él amargamente- Finalmente has sacado todo a la luz. No tengo defensa, ¿sabes?**

**Aquello le venció ni mentiras ni excusas.**

**-Entonces... ¿reconoces que todavía la deseas?**

**-¿Desear a quién? -rugió él- Naturalmente hablo de mi bastardía. Procuré evitártelo, no lo olvides. Hice todo lo posible para que no te casaras con un bastardo.**

**-Podías haber cambiado -replicó ella con ardor.**

**-¿Acaso podemos cambiar las circunstancias de nuestro nacimiento?**

**-¿Nacimiento? -ella frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué te pasa, Jacob? Hablo de tu comportamiento. Y es un comportamiento bastardo.**

**Hubo una pausa cargada y luego él preguntó:**

**-¿Nunca te lo ha dicho Sulpicia? ¿Nunca te reveló mi negro secreto?**

**-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Nessie-. Sí, Sulpicia me habló de tu nacimiento. Se deleitó diciéndomelo. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con todo? ¡Si quieres que te diga la verdad deberías estar contento de que ella no sea tu madre!**

**Aquello le hirió como un rayo.**

**-¿Quieres decir... que no te importa?**

**-¿Importarme? No seas absurdo -dijo ella-. Tengo un primo bastardo. ¿Y acaso los quiero menos por eso? Claro que no. Tú no eres culpable de tu nacimiento.- Aspiró y prosiguió con fuerza:- Tienes una montaña de defectos, a los que no es necesario añadir uno más. Estoy harta de ser esposa a medias. Hablo en seno. No me quedaré aquí para que renueves antiguas aventuras. Si vuelvo a verte de nuevo con esa mujer recordaré las lecciones de tiro que me ha dado Embry y te haré pedazos…. a los dos.**

**El no quería, o no podía, dejar de reír. Y aquello bastó para que Nessie chillara. En aquel momento entró Sarah.**

**-¿Hay aquí una guerra, queridos o es simplemente una pelea de familia?**

**-¿Familia? -gritó Nessie- El no sabe que forma parte de una familia. Prefiere ser soltero. Cree que es soltero.**

**Jacob se apaciguó:**

**-Eso no es verdad.**

**-Explícale, Sarah -dijo Nessie-. Dile que debe ser una u otra cosa. Debe ser un marido o no serlo.**

**Y Nessie salió del cuarto, dando un portazo. Apenas estaba en la mitad de la escalera cuando las palabras de él volvieron, y casi se tambaleó. "Hice lo posible para impedir que te casaras con un bastardo."**

**Quedó como petrificada, mirando al vacío. ¿Podía ser este el motivo de su horrendo comportamiento? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido cuando Sulpicia, casualmente, dejó caer la información? ¿Acaso creía Jacob que ella no iba a soportar estar casada con un bastardo?**

**¡Ah, el muy tonto, el imbécil! Nessie se sentó en la escalera y su propia risa se esparció por la habitación.**

**Diosapagana: Y el fuego los ha unido, si a veces solo se necesita un poco de fuego para que todo empiece a andar otra vez. Lo único que espero es que ni Jake ni Ness, se quemen en el intento. **

**Oh, por dios otro capítulo más, se ha escapado de nuestras manos para empezar la cuenta regresiva hacia el final de esta historia, solo dos capítulos más y esta historia habrá terminado. Esperamos tanto Lebasi-Aleinad como yo diosapagana continúen con su compañía en el próximo libro de esta saga que adaptaremos. Así que antes de irme les pido un review, unas pocas palabras para saber que estas allí, y que tanto tú como nosotras esperas con ansias este final. **

**Besote**s, ladridos y mordidas. Priscila.


	30. Chapter 30 LAS VERDADES DUELEN

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil..  
_

* * *

CHICAAS ESTE CAP ES SUPER ESPECIAL Y TIERNO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, SOLO FALTA UN CAPÍTULO PARA QUE LEAN EL FINAL (EL TIEMPO PASA VOLANDO)...

* * *

Capítulo 30: Las verdades duelen, solo cuando se las ocultan

Aquella noche se sirvió una comida fría en la terraza para los jugadores de croquet. Nessie trajo a Joshua para que disfrutara del último sol de la tarde. Tendido sobre una gran manta, el niño se deleitaba moviendo la cabeza hacia los sonidos que atraían su interés. Todos los invitados vinieron a ver al nuevo heredero de los Montieth.

Sólo unos pocos de los invitados de Sulpicia podían pasar otra noche en Silverley. La mayoría había partido esa tarde, entre estos Jessica Nessie no sabía si Jacob había vuelto a hablarle o si ella había pensado que era prudente retirarse.

Pamela Ritchie se acercó para mirar a Joshua. Una mujer desdichada en verdad. Si no tenía cuidado, las arrugas de la insatisfacción iban a hacerse permanentes. Nessie no se había sentido en lo más mínimo perturbada cuando Jacob y Anne Henslowe jugaron juntos una partida de croquet. Estaban juntos, esperando su turno y riendo, pero a Nessie no le importaba. Su actitud tenía algo que ver, lo sentía, con las sonrisas y los guiños que Jacob le había dirigido toda la tarde. Era como si compartieran una broma íntima, pero no habían dicho una palabra al enfrentarse a la hora de almorzar. De todos modos, bastaba que él la mirara para que empezara a reír.

Era un hombre feliz. Nessie pensaba que sabía el motivo y sus sospechas la hacían tan dichosa como él. El sol empesaba a ponerse, y todo era un maravilloso despliegue de color. Joshua ya había tomado bastante aire por ese día y gateaba en una manta con renovado vigor, señal segura de que estaba hambriento.

-Está tan tranquilo aquí a esta hora del día -dijo Sarah con suavidad- Echaré de menos a ti y al pequeño.

-¿No estarás ya pensando en irte, verdad? -preguntó Nessie sorprendida.

-Ya no me necesitas aquí, querida. -Ambas sabían que sólo se había quedado para ayudar a Nessie a adaptarse a su matrimonio- Dicken me dice que Sue se ha convertido en una bruja desde que me fui. Dicken también me echa de menos. Y, para decirte la verdad, su larga ausencia de Cornwail me ha abierto los ojos.

-¿Cómo Sarah? ¿Tú y Dicken son...? -dijo Nessie encantada. Sarah sonrió.

-En los últimos cuatro años me ha pedido varias veces que me case con él. Creo que finalmente estoy dispuesta a pensar seriamente en ello.

-¡Espléndido! ¿Dejarás que Jacob y yo demos la fiesta de la boda o prefieres que lo haga Sue?

-Temo que Sue insistirá en eso -dijo Sarah riendo-. Hace años que está empujándonos a Dicken y a mí para que nos casemos. -Joshua gimió, reclamando atención.- ¿Quieres que lo levante, querida?

-No, a menos que también puedas alimentarle. -Nessie rió con picardía.

-Date prisa entonces. Jake no te ha quitado los ojos en todo el día, y estoy segura de que saldrá en tu búsqueda, si te pierdes por mucho tiempo.

-No, mientras sepa dónde está -dijo Jacob, acercándose desde atrás. Levantó a Joshua- De manera que el muy pícaro está hambriento, ¿eh? ¡Dios, también está chorreando! -Apartó con rapidez al niño y las mujeres rieron. Nessie puso una manta pequeña alrededor del trasero de Joshua.

-Es algo que los niños suelen hacer con frecuencia. Vamos, dámelo.

-No, yo te lo llevaré. -Jacob se inclinó y murmuró sólo para ella- Tal vez, cuando hayas terminado con él, puedas dedicarme un poco de tiempo...

-Caramba, qué bonito cuadro -interrumpió Sulpicia, con su dura voz- Un padre que adora a su bastardo. Ustedes, los Black, son unos padres maravillosos, Jacob. Es una lástima que sean tan malos maridos.

Jacob se dio la vuelta.

-No acepto excusas. Naturalmente estás molesta porque tu bien planeada confabulación no ha dado los resultados que esperabas.

-No sé a qué te refieres -dijo ella con desdén.

-¿De veras? Deja que te dé las gracias, antes que me olvide. De no ser por tu brillante lista de huéspedes es probable que mi mujer y yo siguiéramos separados. Pero ya no lo estamos. Y tenemos que agradecerte nuestra reconciliación, madre.

El rostro de Sulpicia se ensombreció con una ira que apenas podía contener.

-Estoy harta de oírte llamarme así. Y no sabes, Jacob, hasta qué punto ha sido perfecto mi lista de huéspedes -dijo riendo-. Te tengo una estupenda sorpresa. Tu verdadera madre está aquí. ¿No es maravilloso? Vamos, ¿por qué no pasas el resto de la velada preguntando a cada una si es ella la puta que te engendró? Sería muy divertido.

Jacob se quedó inmóvil. Estaba tan atónito que ni siquiera pudo impedir que Sulpicia se fuera. El corazón de Nessie se estremeció cuando le quitó a Joshua de los brazos, y el pareció no notarlo.

-Oh, Jacob, no dejes que esa mujer te moleste -dijo Nessie dulcemente-. Sólo ha dicho eso por despecho.

-¿Tú crees? -Los ojos que miraron a Renesme parecían atormentados.- ¿Lo crees? ¿Y si hubiera dicho la verdad?

Desesperada en busca de ayuda, Nessie se volvió hacia Sarah. La mujer estaba de color ceniza. Nessie entendió, pero la necesidad de verdad nunca había sido mayor.

-Díselo -dijo con voz tranquila, y Sarah contuvo el aliento.

-Renesme...

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es el momento! -Apretó con más fuerza a Joshua y esperó.

Jacob miraba a Nessie y luego a Sarah, la desdicha y la confusión se mezclaban en su cara.

-Oh, Jake, no me odies -empezó Sarah, con un tono lastimero- Sulpicia ha hablado por odio... pero... sólo ha dicho la verdad.

-¡No! -exclamó él, y la palabra le fue arrancada- Tú no. Me lo hubieras dicho si...

-No podía. -Sarah lloraba- Di mi palabra a Sulpicia de que nunca te reclamaría cuando ella me dio la suya de que iba a criarte como si fueras su hijo.

-¿Y crees que lo hizo? -preguntó él dolorosamente- Nunca ha sido una madre para mí, Sarah, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Tú estabas aquí entonces. Y lo sabes.

-Sí, y sequé tus lágrimas y curé tus heridas, y moría un poco cada vez. Tu padre no quería que te calificaran de bastardo, Jake, y yo tampoco lo quería. Sulpicia nos dio su palabra de no decir nada a nadie, y yo di la mía.

-Se lo dijo a mi mujer. Y me hizo pasar un infierno -dijo él silbando las palabras.

-Juzgó correctamente a Renesme: sabía que el rumor no iba a correr, y no ha corrido.

-Siempre ha amenazado con publicar el hecho.

-Fueron únicamente amenazas, Jake.

-Pero yo viví bajo esas amenazas. Han dominado mi vida. De todos modos, hubiera aceptado la etiqueta de bastardo con alegría si hubiera tenido una verdadera madre. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta al abrirte mi corazón durante todos estos años? ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

La marca de bastardía era menos importante que esta guerra. Ambos lo sabían. Sarah sollozó:

-Perdón -y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Nessie puso la mano en el brazo de Jacob:

-Tenía miedo de decírtelo, miedo de que la odiaras. Escúchala con calma y deja que te cuente lo que me ha contado a mí. Todos estos años tampoco han sido fáciles para ella.

-¿Lo sabías? -preguntó él incrédulo.

-Desde que di a luz a Joshua -contestó ella con suavidad- Ella me acompañó durante el parto y quiso que yo supiera el verdadero motivo de tu ausencia. ¿Sabes, Jacob? Nunca creí que alguien pudiera ser tan tonto como para que el hecho de haber nacido fuera del matrimonio le impidiera casarse. -Le sonrió- Perdón, pero nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que esto significaba para ti.

-Ya no significa mucho -añadió él.

-Entonces no la juzgues con dureza, Jacob, y escúchala sin estallar. Te lo ruego.

Él estaba de pie mirando la casa y ella prosiguió:

-No toda mujer tiene valor para criar a un hijo ilegítimo. Fíjate cómo has afrontado tú el hecho, después de todo. Decidiste no casarte nunca porque no querías que tu mujer compartiera tu estigma. ¿No crees que para la madre debe ser aún peor? Y recuerda que Sarah era muy joven entonces.

-Tú lo habrías tenido, ¿verdad? -Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero recuerda que los Cullen ya tenemos costumbre de tener bastardos en la familia- El gruñó. -Vamos, Jacob, habla con ella. Descubrirás que sigue siendo tu mejor amiga. Ha sido siempre una madre para ti. Ahora eres tú quien debe escuchar su dolor.

La mano de él le tocó la cara con ternura. Joshua se revolvía entre los brazos de Renesme y Jacob dijo:

-Alimenta a mi hijo, señora mia.

Nessie sonrió cuando él se alejó hacia la casa. A través de la pradera, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sulpicia, y movió la cabeza cuando Sulpicia se dio la vuelta bruscamente. ¿Acaso podía cambiar Sulpicia?

Frotó la mejilla contra la cabecita de Joshua y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

-No te preocupes, mi ángel, tendrás tanto cariño que nunca echarás de menos el amor de esa mujer. Espera a tener edad para enterarte de quiénes son tus tíos abuelos. Bueno, hay uno que fue pirata durante un tiempo y…

La puerta del cuarto de Sarah estaba cerrada pero Jacob pudo oír dentro unos sollozos desgarradores. Abrió la puerta sin ruido. Ella estaba tendida sobre la cama, la cabeza oculta entre los brazos, los hombros patéticamente sacudidos. El pecho se le oprimió dolorosamente. Cerró la puerta, y se sentó junto a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Perdón, Sarah. No hubiera querido hacerte llorar, lo sabes bien.

Ella abrió sus ojos pardos, brillantes de lágrimas. Aquellos ojos eran muy parecidos a los suyos. ¡Dios, qué tonto había sido al no haberse dado cuenta antes!

-¿No me odias, Jake?

-¿Odiarte? -dijo él como un eco-. Siempre has sido mi consuelo, la única persona con la cual podía contar, la única que me quería... -Movió la cabeza.- No te imaginas cuántas veces, de niño, soñaba que tú eras mi verdadera madre. ¿Por qué no comprendí entonces que esa era la verdad?

-No tenías por qué saberlo.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta de todos modos, especialmente cuando dejaste de venir después de la muerte de mi padre. Siempre me preguntaba para qué venías. Tú y Sulpicia apenas hablaban. Venías por mi padre, ¿verdad?

-Creo que has entendido mal, Jake. Tu padre y yo sólo estuvimos juntos una vez. No, venía a Silverley para estar cerca de ti. El mantenía la paz entre Sulpicia y yo, y hacia posible que yo estuviera contigo, en esta casa. No volví a Silverley después de su muerte porque tú ya habías crecido. Te embarcaste por dos años y después te fuiste a vivir a Londres. Recuerda qué pocas veces venías a Silverley.

-No soportaba estar con Sulpicia -dijo él amargamente-. Ya la has visto esta semana. Y nunca ha sido distinta, Sarah.

-Tienes que entender a Sulpicia, Jake. Ella nunca me perdonó que yo amara a Billie, y tú le recordabas constantemente su fracaso con el.

-¿Por qué diablos no te casaste con él? -Ella sonrió, vacilante, como una madre ante un hijo terco.

-Billie tenía veintiún años cuando visitó por primera vez a Sulpicia. Ella tenía dieciocho y, yo, mí querido, sólo catorce. No me prestaba atención. El quedo prendado de ella. Pero a los catorce años se es muy impresionable, y Billie era muy hermoso y muy bueno. Se casaron el mismo año en que se conocieron.

-Para desdicha de todos -dijo él suavemente-. De todos. -Pero ella movió la cabeza.

-En los primeros años de matrimonio ella le amaba, Jake. Fueron muy felices. Y entiende esto: él nunca dejó de amarla, por más que ella se convirtiera en una persona muy difícil.

Sulpicia se equivocaba en esto. Los hombres de la familia Black son maridos excepcionales, aman sólo una vez. Pero Billie anhelaba un hijo y Sulpicia sólo había tenido abortos, tres en tres años. Esto provocó una tensión terrible. Ella empezó a tener miedo de engendrar el hijo que él deseaba, y las continuas peticiones de él empezaron a molestarla. Temo que el miedo haya hecho que se volviera contra Billie. Y el amor que le tenía no soportó la tensión. Pero él la amaba.

-¿Vivías aquí entonces?

-Sí, fuiste concebido aquí. -Bajó los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por traicionar a su hermana - Yo tenía diecisiete años y amaba a Billie. Aquel día habían tenido una pelea tremenda porque ella le había rechazado en la cama. Por la noche él se emborrachó y fue entonces... cuando sucedió. Jake… ni siquiera estoy segura de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo lo sabía. Ambos lo lamentamos después y juramos que Sulpicia nunca iba a saberlo. Volví a la casa de mis padres y Billie se consagró a su mujer... –suspiró - Sulpicia hubiera podido sobreponerse al miedo de concebir. Podían haber sido felices de nuevo.

-Y entonces aparecí yo...

-Sí -reconoció ella- Cuando me di cuenta de que iba a tener un niño, me puse histérica. Una sola caída, un pecado y estaba embarazada. Incluso pensé en matarme. No podía confesarlo a mis padres. Enfermé de angustia. Finalmente, desesperada, fui a Silverley para poner mi dilema en manos de Billie. ¡Dios le bendiga, estaba encantado! Al principio yo no podía creerlo, pero así fue. Yo sólo había pensado en mí, en mi reputación, pero Billie pensó antes que nada en ti. Y esto me lo demostró hasta qué punto de pensar que yo había sido egoísta al querer librarme de ti. Perdóname, Jake, pero creía que esa era la única salida. Era joven, estaba aterrada, y las muchachas de buena familia no tienen hijos fuera del matrimonio.

Él la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

-Naturalmente, Sarah. Entiendo.

-Bueno -prosiguió ella-. Billie te quería. Estaba dispuesto a destrozar su matrimonio para tenerte. Hubiera hecho las cosas de otro modo, de no haber sido por los tres abortos de Sulpicia. Ya no tenía la certeza de que ella pudiera darle un hijo. Y allí estaba yo, embarazada de tres meses.

-De manera que Sulpicia estaba informada. Esto ya lo sabía.

-Quedó muy impactada, naturalmente. No podía creer que su hermana le hubiera hecho una cosa semejante. ¡A partir de ese día me odió! Y también odió a Billie, nunca le perdonó. Finalmente llegó a odiarte a ti, la única persona inocente en todo el enredo. Nunca volvió a ser la misma, Jake. Su mayor amargura era que yo hubiera podido dar a Billie el hijo que el deseaba. Sentía que ella le había fallado, pero nos culpaba a él y a mí por haber intervenido antes que ella hubiera oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo. Su resentimiento fue un monstruo que creció con los años. Sulpicia no es como es ahora. Yo soy culpable, porque pude haber detenido a Billie la noche en que fuiste concebido. Podía haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice.

-Por el amor de Dios, Sarah, ya has dicho que, en esa época ella había dejado de amarle.

-Lo sé, pero hubiera podido volver a quererle. -Tras un largo y cargado silencio, resumió:- Recuerda que somos hermanas. Y eso es importante. Ella incluso olvidó su resentimiento en las largas horas de mi parto, porque fue un parto difícil, y ella pensó que yo podía morir. Logré entonces que me jurara que nunca iba a negarte públicamente. Esperaba que te tomara cariño, pero ya en ese momento temí que no fuera así. Le pedí que jurara, y ella lo hizo. Y ella hizo que yo jurara a mi vez que nunca iba a decirte que yo era tu madre. Quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero estaba ligada por una promesa, y no podía. Y después de la muerte de tu padre, Sue me dijo que dejara las cosas como estaban.

-¿Conocía ella toda la historia?

-Todavía creo que nunca te lo hubiera dicho si Renesme no hubiese insistido.

-Mi mujer es una perla, ¿verdad, madre?

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así y la cara de Sarah se iluminó.

-Has tardado tiempo en darte cuenta -dijo.

-Oh, siempre he sabido que Renesme es maravillosa. He sido mil veces tonto con ella. ¿Cómo puedo culparte por lo que has hecho, cuando fue el temor al estigma de la bastardía lo que casi me ha hecho perder a mi bella Renesme? El estigma me dirigía, como te dirigía a ti.

-¿Te reconciliarás con ella? -preguntó Sarah ansiosa.

-Lo juro. Y tú querida, te trasladarás definitivamente a Silverley.

-Oh, no, Jake, quiero decir... bueno... lord Barrett y yo...

-Diablos, ¿quieres decir que voy a perderte a causa de otro hombre cuando apenas te he encontrado? -exclamó él, pero estaba feliz con la noticia-. ¿Y puede saberse quién es lord Barren?

-Le conoces. Vive cerca de Sue, y lo has visto allí muchas veces. Y Dicken y yo vendremos aquí con frecuencia. Después de todo, mi primer nieto vive en Silverley.

Se miraron uno al otro con total silencio por un largo tiempo. Él era feliz por ella. Ella era feliz por él. Habían recorrido un largo y duro camino.

* * *

D**iosapagana: Y la verdad los hará libres, este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, es muy tierno y por fin una comprende porque Sarah aleja a su único hijo de su seno esperando que no sufra el estigma de su bastardía, y Sulpicia es una mujer con una gran dolor generado por la traición convirtió ese sentimiento en puro odio arrastrando a él al único que era inocente en toda esta historia. **

**Ahora sí, el ultimo capitulo nos espera, pero antes que nada déjanos tu comentario, ese pequeño review que nos alegra el día y merma la culpa de quitarle tiempo al trabajo y al estudio. **

**Besos provocativos. Priscila. **


	31. Chapter 32 SOLO AMAME!

_Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Amar una sola vez de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM... Gracias a **diosapagana (mi querida prisci)** por la excelente idea que tuvo de comenzar este proyecto y por ayudarme a subir cada cap... espero que les guste la portada la pueden ver en mi perfil..  
_

* * *

**SE ACABO Y AÚN NO LO CREO T_T… VERDAD QUE ESTUVO LINDA?... por fin nuestros protagonistas ordenaron su vida y dejaron de ser tan per tan tan tontos…. Ahora que me dicen de Jake?.. se merece todavía esos golpes?... Prisci y yo estamos encantadas de haber hecho est proyecto para uds y espro que se hayan divertido tanto como nosotras, las esperamos en la próxima historia **

**"SAGA DINASTIA CULLEN II: EMBAUCANDO AL AMOR"….**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 30 ****SOLO AMAME!**

Nessie atravesó la sala, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jacob y rápidamente se deslizó dentro. A la derecha estaba el vestidor, la puerta que daba al corredor y, al lado, el gran bario, una gran habitación cuadrada con paredes y suelo de mármol azul y numerosos y grandes espejos. Grandes estantes contenían toda clase de frascos y potes, toallas, aparatos para afeitarse y para otras necesidades del señor. La bañera era grande, con grifos en forma de cupidos para el agua fría y caliente.

Jacob estaba dentro, relajado, con los ojos cerrados. Harris le tendía unas toallas, una bata y unas zapatillas confortables. Eran sólo las nueve, y los invitados de Sulpicia seguían aún en la casa.

-Buenas noches, Harris -saludó Nessie alegremente. El lacayo quedó sorprendido, pero logró cabecear para devolver el saludo. Jacob le lanzó una mirada perezosa.

-Zafrina ha estado preguntando por ti, Harris -prosiguió Nessie con aire inocente, como si tuviera costumbre de meterse en el tocador de un hombre y no fuera traída por una causa romántica.

Harris se irguió:

-¿De verdad, señora?

-Ah, si. ¿Y sabes? La noche es muy hermosa. Hay una preciosa luna veraniega. Zafrina dijo que era una noche perfecta para pasear por los jardines. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla, Harris? Estoy segura de que a Su Señoría no le molestará. ¿Verdad, Jacob?

-En modo alguno. Vete, Harris. Esta noche ya no te necesito.

-Gracias, milord. -Harris se inclinó formalmente, luego de manera totalmente inesperada, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Jacob rió.

-¡Apenas puedo creerlo! Harris y la agria Zafrina...

-Zafrina no es agria -replicó ella-. Y hace ya algún tiempo que son muy amigos.

-¿Florece también aquí el amor? Supongo que estás enterada de lo de Sarah y lord Barrett. Te sueles enterar de todo antes que yo.

-Estoy muy contenta por Sarah.

-¿No crees que es demasiado mayor para pensar en casarse?

-No es posible que… -dijo Nessie riendo.

-Supongo que no. -Sonrió viendo cómo ella pasaba la mano por el agua. La asió cuando llegó cerca de él y la llevó a los labios para besarla.- Tengo que darte las gracias, sabes, porque has hecho que mis sueños infantiles se realizaran. Ella nunca me lo hubiera dicho, de no haber sido por ti. ¿Sabes Nessie que es horrible preguntarse siempre quién podrá ser nuestra madre? ¿Cómo era, a quién se parecía? Tú perdiste a tus dos padres cuando sólo tenías dos años.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Tuve tres tíos maravillosos que me contaron todo lo que quise saber acerca de ellos... incluso sus defectos, de los cuales no me ahorraron el menor detalle. Pero tú siempre has tenido a tu lado a tu madre, aunque no lo supieras.

-Una de las cosas que Sarah me dijo es que los hombres de la familia Black amamos una sola vez. Eso debe encantarte.

-¿De veras?

-¿No te encanta?

-Oh, no lo sé -dijo Nessie, evasiva- Te lo diré después de que hablemos. ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Sacó la esponja del agua sin esperar la respuesta y se colocó detrás de él. Sonreía, pero él no podía verle la cara.

-Supongo que quieres excusas -dijo él, incómodo.

-No estaría mal.

-Te pido perdón, Renesme.

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -gruñó él, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

-Quiero que seas un poco más claro, Jacob.

-Lamento haber sido tan imbécil durante nuestro compromiso.

-La verdad es que no te portaste muy bien que digamos. Pero te lo puedo perdonar.

Sigue. -Empezó a recorrerle la espalda con la esponja, después la pasó por el cuello muy lentamente.

-¿Que siga? -parecía atónito, y Nessie le arrojó la esponja a la cabeza.

-Me dejaste. ¿Oh ya lo has olvidado?- El se apoderó de la esponja.

-Maldición, ya sabes por qué lo hice- Nessie se puso al lado de la bañera y lo miró, con las manos en las caderas, los ojos llameantes.

-No estoy de acuerdo. No sé por qué lo hiciste. Es lo único que no he podido entender.

Con voz tranquila, sin huella de ira, él dijo:

-No podía seguir cerca de ti sin...

Ella le interrumpió:

-... ¿Sin?

-Sin hacerte el amor.

Se produjo un silencio total. Después ella dijo:

-¿Y por qué no podías hacerme el amor?

-Demonios -protestó él- estaba seguro de que ibas a despreciarme en cuanto te enteraras de mi origen, y yo no hubiera podido soportar tu desdén. Reconozco que he sido un gran tonto. Pero sabía que Sulpicia no se iba a quedar callada. Y en eso no me equivoqué. Aunque sí me equivoqué acerca de tu reacción al enterarte de mi nacimiento ilegítimo.

-Está bien. Acepto la explicación. Puedes seguir.

El se rascó la cabeza.

-Te he dicho la verdad acerca de Jessica. Realmente fue ella quien armó la escena que viste en el invernadero.

-Te creo.

Pero aparentemente no era esto lo que ella había querido oír.

-¡Ah, tu amigo George! Creo que... fui algo injusto con él, pero no es la primera vez que al verlo contigo me he sacado de mis casillas.

-¿Estabas celoso, Jacob? -Su buen humor emergía otra vez.

-Yo... ¡caramba, sí, lo estaba!

-Tomo nota. Puedes seguir -dijo ella, clavándole los ojos directamente.

-¿Pero qué otra cosa he hecho? -preguntó él, exasperado.

Los ojos de cobalto chispearon.

-Olvidas que tuvieron que traerte de vuelta a mi lado por la fuerza.

-¡No! -La ira de él estalló-. Ahí te equivocas yo pensaba volver. Mi barco estaba listo para partir. Estaba decidido a decírtelo todo, explicarte por qué me había comportado como me había comportado. Tu maldito tío y sus compinches llegaron la noche antes de que me embarcara.

-Oh, Dios, supongo que te enojaste tanto por la intervención del tío Emmett, que no pudiste hablarme con sinceridad.

Jacob hizo una mueca.

-No me gusta para nada ese tío tuyo. No me gusta.

-Te acostumbrarás a él.

-Preferiría que tú te acostumbraras a mí.

- Eso puede arreglarse.

-¿Entonces, no te importa que esté destinado a amar sólo una vez? -preguntó él seriamente. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Todavía no.

-Si pudieras ser más claro...

-¿No te he dicho todo lo que querías oír?

-No lo has hecho -le respondió ella.

-Entonces, ven aquí.

-Jacob -dijo ella sin aliento- estoy vestida.

Él la metió en la bañera, encima de él.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. ¿Es suficiente o quieres más?

-Está bien... por esta noche. -Nessie le echó los brazos al cuello. Sus labios se unieron.

Tras unos deliciosos besos, él preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

-¿y bien qué? -dijo ella, bromeando. El le palmeó el trasero-. Ah, sí, creo que yo también te amo.

-¿Crees?

-Bueno, ¿tengo que amarte, verdad, si me reconcilio contigo? ¡No, no! -gritó cuando él empezó a hacerle cosquillas- Está bien, te quiero, hombre imposible. Bajé de mi pedestal por ti, ¿verdad? Y nunca dejé de esperar que fueras a corresponder a mi amor. ¿No te alegra que haya sido tan terca?

-Terca pero deliciosa de todos modos. -La besó ruidosamente.- Tienes razón, amor, no puedes bañarte vestida. ¿Quieres que lo remediemos?

-¡No veía el momento de que me lo pidieras!...

Tras despedirse del último invitado, Jacob y Renesme se besaron ante la puerta.

-Al fin en paz -dijo él con un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, no del todo -replicó Nessie vacilante, retorciendo con el dedo la solapa de él-.

Anoche... mandé un mensaje para invitar a mi familia a pasar aquí el día. No te enfades,

Jacob. George me dijo que había visto a Eddie la semana pasada, y que estaba muy preocupado. Sé que es por ti.

-¿No podrías haberles escrito simplemente una carta? -preguntó él preocupado a su vez.

-Las cartas no son lo mismo quiero que vean personalmente hasta qué punto soy feliz. Se preocupan por mí, Jacob, y quiero que sepan que, finalmente, todo está bien.

-Supongo que tendré que aguantarlos por un día -suspiró de nuevo.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-No me atrevo a enojarme contigo, amor -lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que ella frunció el ceño, intrigada-. Tú te enfadarías también enseguida.

-¡Demonios! -replicó ella.

Jacob le sonrió. Después, palmeándole el trasero, la empujó con suavidad hacia la escalera.

-Ahora vete. Acabas de recordarme que yo también me tengo que ocupar de un asunto de familia.

Encontró a Sulpicia en el momento en que ésta salía para su cabalgata matutina, retrasada hasta después de la partida de los invitados.

-Quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo, Sulpicia. En la biblioteca si no te molesta.

Sulpicia empezó a decir que estaba ocupada, pero lo pensó y se calló. Las maneras de él no invitaban a la discusión. Bajaron juntos la escalera, sin cambiar una palabra.

-Espero que no sea muy largo -dijo ella tajante, cuando él cerró tras ellos la puerta de la biblioteca.

-No lo será. Siéntate, Sulpicia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Siempre me has llamado «madre».

Jacob observó el frío brillo en los ojos pardos. Siempre estaba presente cuando se quedaban a solas. Esta mujer de verdad le odiaba. Y nada podía cambiar este hecho.

-Imagina -dijo él-, de la noche a la mañana dos hermanas han cambiado de lugar. –Su cara empalideció y él añadió:- Supongo que no has tenido esta mañana oportunidad de hablar con Sarah, ¿verdad?

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Bueno, sugeriste que preguntara a todas las damas presentes si alguna de ellas era mi madre.

-¡Supongo que no lo habrás hecho!

-No, Sulpicia, no lo he hecho. Tú abriste la herida, pero mi mujer la curó. Obligó a Sarah a confesar la verdad. Finalmente estoy enterado de todo, y quiero decirte que lamento lo que has padecido, Sulpicia, ahora que lo entiendo todo.

-¡No te atrevas a tenerme lástima! -gritó ella, atónita.

-Como quieras -replicó él muy tenso, y ya no estaba incómodo ante la decisión que había tomado por la noche-. Te he invitado a venir aquí para informarte que, dadas las circunstancias, ya no es necesario que vivas en Silverley. Busca una casa de campo en alguna parte lejos de aquí. Te la compraré. Mi padre te dejó una renta modesta. Yo la doblaré. Es todo lo que te debo.

-¿Es esto un soborno, Jacob? -dijo ella furiosa.

-No, Sulpicia -dijo él, harto de todo-. Si quieres anunciar al mundo que no has sido tú quien proporcionó a mi padre su heredero, hazlo, por Dios. Mi mujer lo sabe y no le importa, y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

-¿Hablas en serio?, ¿No?

-Así es.

-Bastardo -dijo ella enfurecida-, crees que las has ganado todas, ¿no? Pero espera unos años y tu preciosa mujer te odiará... ¡cómo yo odié a tu padre!

-Ella no es como tú, Sulpicia -dijo él sonriendo.

-Siempre he detestado Silverley -dijo ella salvajemente-. ¡Sólo he seguido viviendo aquí para tenerte alejado!

-Lo sé, Sulpicia -dijo él tranquilamente.

-No me quedaré ni un minuto más -replicó ella-. ¡Y no buscaré una casa de campo, sino una mansión!

Salió apresurada del cuarto y él suspiró profundamente, agradeciendo que se hubiera ido. En verdad valía una fortuna poder recobrar su hogar, libre del resentimiento de Sulpicia.

Unas pocas horas después un coche resonó en el sendero: Sulpicia, la tía de Jacob, estaba en él. Las tres personas que estaban a la entrada de la casa suspiraron al unísono al verla partir. Sarah volvió entonces a la casa, pero Jacob se detuvo un momento, rodeando con el brazo a su mujer, manteniéndola apretada contra él, la mejilla de ella apoyada contra su cuerpo.

Se quedaron allí un largo rato, porque pronto dos carruajes y un coche aparecieron en el extremo del largo sendero. Jacob se puso tenso, pero luego se relajó. ¡Qué diablos, si Renesme los amaba, tal vez no fueran tan malos!

-Otra invasión -dijo secamente.

-No te atrevas a huir Jacob Black-le reprendió Nessie.

Siguió agarrada a él, desbordando de entusiasmo. Carlisle y Benjamín, bajaron del primer coche. Carlisle fue el primero en abrazar afectuosamente a Jacob.

-Me alegro de que hayas recobrado el juicio, muchacho. Emmett me dijo que estabas ansioso por ver a tu hijo. Espero que tus negocios no te alejen demasiado en el futuro.

-No, señor, no me alejarán. -Jacob logró contestar cordialmente, aunque su control se debilitaba ante lo que había dicho Emmett. Maldito mentiroso.

Después seguía Benjamín, y Jacob se sintió como abrazado por un oso.

-Ya era hora de que mandaras una invitación, viejo.

-Es un placer verte.

Después, les llegó el turno a los primos lejanos, los Denalí y a Esme y la pequeña Alice, todos marcharon en tropel hacia la casa, charlando alegremente. Pero en ese momento Jacob atisbo a Emmett y a Edward, de pie junto a un coche, mirándole furiosos. Se volvió para entrar en la casa, murmurando algo acerca de huéspedes no invitados. Nessie lo oyó y frunció el ceño a los tíos menores.

-¡No se atrevan ninguno de los dos! -Les advirtió, sabiendo que no era necesario ser más explícita. Ellos entendieron-Le amo y él me ama. Y si no pueden ser amigos de él, yo... ¡no volveré a dirigiros nunca más la palabra! -Y siguió a su marido a la casa, dejando afuera a Emmett y a Edward.

Emmett miró a su hermano y sonrió;

-Creo que habla enserio.

-Ya sé que habla en serio -replicó Edward, palmeando a Emmett en la espalda-. Ven, vamos a ver si podemos arreglar las cosas.

Un momento después, acorralaban a Jacob en la sala, separándole de los otros, uno a cada lado del joven. Jacob suspiró exasperado. ¿Acaso estos Cullen iban a seguir acosándole siempre?

-¿Qué desean?

-Nissan quiere una tregua, muchacho -empezó Emmett-. Y nosotros estamos dispuestos a acordarla, si usted también lo está.

-Demonios, ella se llama Nessie, no Nissan -exclamó Edward al oír a su hermano-. ¿Cuándo dejarás...?

-¿Por qué no la llamáis Renesme? -intervino Jacob.

Los dos hombres le miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-No hay inconveniente, amigo -dijo Edward-. Usted puede llamarla como le dé la gana. Es un tipo terco que insiste en inventar nuevos apodos todo el tiempo.

-¿Y acaso «gatita» no es un invento tuyo? -replicó Emmett.

-Un término cariñoso, nada más.

-¿Y «Nissan» no es un término cariñoso?- Jacob dejó que los hermanos terminaran la discusión. Fue en busca de su mujer y la arrastró a un sofá donde la hizo sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sabes, amor? Cuando me casé contigo no sabía que también me casaba con los hermanos Cullen.

-No te molesta que los haya invitado, ¿verdad? Simplemente quería que participaran de nuestra felicidad.

-Lo sé. Y también recuerdo que dijiste que sólo por un día. Es necesario acostumbrarse a tu familia, especialmente a esos dos-. Señaló en dirección al rincón, y ella vio que Emmett y Edward continuaban su acalorada discusión. Sonrió con picardía.

-No piensan seriamente ni la mitad de lo que dicen. Y no vendrán aquí con tanta frecuencia. Vamos, el tío Emmett sale a navegar la semana próxima. Probablemente, a partir de ahora, sólo vendrá una vez al año.

-¿Y Edward?

-Bueno, el tío Eddie vendrá de vez en cuando para ver cómo estoy, pero llegarás a simpatizar con él, te lo aseguro. Es imposible que no sea así, porque los dos tienen mucho en común. Me enamoré tan rápidamente de ti porque me recordaste a él.

-Maldición -gruñó él.

-Oh, no te enfades -bromeó ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- No es ese el único motivo por el que te quiero. ¿Quieres que te enumere algunos otros motivos?

-¿Podríamos escaparnos por un rato? -preguntó él, ansioso.

-Creo que eso puede arreglarse.

-Entonces sube conmigo.

-Jacob, estamos en la mitad de la tarde -cuchicheó ella.

-No puedo esperar, amor -murmuró él en su oído.

Emmett observó a la pareja que salía apresuradamente de la habitación, tomados de la mano, y Nessie se ponía la mano en la boca para sofocar sus carcajadas.

-Mira eso -dijo interrumpiendo el discurso de Edward-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que él era el hombre para ella?

-No me lo dijiste, -replicó Edward con cariño- pero yo lo he sabido siempre.

* * *

Diosapagana: Este ha sido el final de esta historia! (Declara la autora secándose las lagrimas de alegría), espero que todas ustedes hayan disfrutado esta adaptación y que les hayamos mostrado la genial escritora que es Johanna Lindsey. Ahora las que quieran seguir con nosotras continuaremos con el siguiente libro de la saga, la cual narrara la historia de nuestro querido tío Eddie, ese delicioso bribón y libertino.

Así que antes de que cierres esta pantalla te pido un review, para que nos digas que fue lo que más te gusto, lo menos, cual fue tu personaje o escena preferida. Haznos saber que estas allí, para continuar con aun mas entusiasmo y con ansias de volver a encontrarte en el fan- fiction una vez más.

Besos, Lamidas y mordiscos. Priscila.

**. **


	32. Chapter 32 EMBAUCANDO AL AMOR

hOLA d nuevo, en esta oporrtunidad Prisci y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, les dejo aquí el summary y en mi perfil una de las imagenes de la nueva historia (ESTOY TAN EMOSIONADA QUE VOY A GRITAR TAPENSE LOS OÍDOS ... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)...

Espero que les agrade la idea de leer y divertirse un rato con esta nueva historia de amor, porque si amaron a Nessie y Jake a la siguiente pareja la va a adorar XD... Dejen sus comentarios y expectativas de la nueva historia, y tambien de como les a parecido la historia de Nessie y Jake.

**S_AGA DINASTIA CULLEN II:_ EMBAUCANDO AL AMOR**

**Summary**: _en una carrera desesperada por conseguir marido, la adinerada y hermosa Isabella Swan busca a cualquier tipo de hombre dispuesto para contraer matrimonio, salvo uno… un libertino. ¿Qué sucederá cuando el mayor libertino y cabezota de Londres la ponga entre ceja y ceja? ¿sucumbirá a sus encantos o buscara a ese marido aceptable que la salvara de las peligrosas maquinaciones de su primo?... Esta historia es una adaptación del libro Tierna y Rebelde de Johanna Lindsey..._

_SE LO ESPERABAANNN?... Sip, la proxima historia va a tratar sobre Ed y Bells, pero chicas no se angustien que Jacob Nessie Emmett y todos los Cullen van a aparecer aquí tambien, para las que les encantó el amor entre Jake y Nessie aquí podran leer como les a ido con su matrimonio y su bebe XD... _

.net/s/6552988/1/SAGA_DINASTIA_CULLEN_II_EMBAUCANDO_AL_AMOR


End file.
